


Bonnie & Clyde

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, New York, Romantic Comedy, Sequel to Bonnie and Clyde, Smut, Step Brothers, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, World Traveling, baby boy changkyunnie, changkyun had matured, jungkook is scared of being in locked rooms, lmao guns with wonkyun labeled on them, major deaths, mentioned rape, new york adventures, this time its from wonhos perspective and hes gotta get himself together, vendetta yet againnn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: - SEQUEL TO CLYDE & BONNIE -Changkyun and Wonho are sent on a mission to Wonho's home state, New York, where he encounters a man he hasn't seen in years and finds out he's to be wed to a woman soon.And his soon-to-be step-brother, Jeon Jungkook, is out for blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an april fools joke 
> 
> JUST to reassure u all before u go yelling "IT'S AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE IM NOT DUMB" like cmon now im evil but im not that cruel jfdjk

"Changkyun, I'm just saying I think you'll look hot in that! It's hella cute and captures your cute but sexy essence! Trust me, you're gonna look really amazing in it. Maybe even more amazing than you did in Yeeun's lace panties last night-" 

"Wonho," The blonde boy called out, turning to face him with a deadpanned glare. Wonho looked down at him, batting his eyelashes as he waved the seductive clothing in his face, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "Read my  _lips: I'm not wearing another fucking lingerie **ever** again. _Definitely not in front of you, you don't know how to handle yourself." 

"Awww c'mon Changkyun,  _pleeeeeassseeee_?" Wonho whined, following him as they walked around the department, "I swear I won't go badshit rapid bunny boy crazy again if you do. It's just, seeing you in seductive clothing  _does_ something to me. You, in general, drive me crazy. You're like chocolate. O-or that thing Ariana Grande says about wanting something...the fucking ring song that you play all the time." 

Wonho looked at Changkyun, seeing that he was completely silent while he was just looking over stuff. Then the boy turned around and saw that Wonho was waiting for him to say something of course, Changkyun raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

"You can try to woo me over all you want Mr. Lee," Changkyun slurred, coming closer, "But I'm not, I repeat,  _am_ **not** putting on another fucking lingerie ever again. I'll settle for some sexy lace underwear, or maybe a thong, but a whole ass lingerie??? No thank you."   

The boy walked away, leaving Wonho with droopy shoulders. He put down the outfit sadly as he whined, following right behind the boy once he got what he wanted. 

_Okay okay- first of all, let's recap... **shall we**? _

It's been exactly 3 whole years since the whole Plexus disaster, Medina invasion- EVERYTHING! It's also been 3 years since cute little Wonho decided to propose to Changkyun, they kissed and everything, fireworks, boom boom! Ever since that day, the two had just been sticking around in Hawaii, kinda living it up to the best of their ability and just enjoying each other's company. Within that time frame, Changkyun got a nice definition of Wonho's family as they all slowly started to get to know the boy himself. 

Of course, they were unsure of him, but they knew they needed to be supportive, mainly because Pam said  _He's marrying Hoseok, so let's be grateful of him_. 

Yeeun told him he had to prove himself worthy of Wonho however- and OH BOY! Wonho's grandfather damn near put the boy through a lot of hell. But after helping his grandfather find some burglar who they've been looking for for  _years_ , Gabriel eventually warmed up to Changkyun, then grew quite fond of him. 

Changkyun loved them too, even though the family had strange ways of showing affection, they all showed compassion towards him and this was his family now. Made him feel all sorts of happy and warm. So when Wonho was preparing their flight so they could head back to Seoul, Changkyun just suggested that they stay and that they needed more than a month to have themselves together well enough to head back and face all the drama again in Seoul. Of cour,se Wonho agreed, he wasn't ready to go back to work. 

_Or whatever the fuck Hyungwon told him Xervia had planned for them._

So they stayed-  _for about 3 fucking years_. 

It was alright though because they had only each other in the house and everything. Changkyun and Wonho in the midst of those years were just hanging around the Lee family, feeling happy around them and just getting used to the whole  _newlyweds_ thing. One of those nights, however, the family kinda pressure dear ol' Wonho in asking him when Changkyun and he were going to get married. Wonho continuously says he wasn't sure yet and that they didn't talk about it.

_Because it had been 4 months since he proposed-_

_**This bitch dumb as fuck** -_ 

 _ANYWAYS_ , this led to Changkyun kinda letting his anxiety get the best of him, running off, and the two getting into an argument about their relationship all night long. 

_And Changkyun locked himself in the master bedroom while Wonho sat on the couch, kinda taking the bait and **trying** to sleep. But he ends up walking to the closed door, leaning against it, and singing Changkyun a cheesy ass Michael Jackson song. _

**_The way you make me feel_. **

At some point, Changkyun giggles, then cries and then opens the door for him. Changkyun talked it out with him, telling him he did love him he was just scared because he  _still_ felt like he wasn't good enough to hold the Lee name within his. And of course the two exchange cheesy ass  _'I love yous'_ in the midst of emotional ass kissing and some soft ass make-up sex. This also led to Wonho kinda postponing their whole marriage thing and telling Changkyun they should wait until their both ready to get married-  _since pressure_. 

So they're still lovey-dovey old Changkyun and Wonho, having many nights of small dumb ass arguments and then all-nighters which consisted of Changkyun asking Wonho why the fuck the guy who made the anime openings for SpongeBob never got the money to make it a real anime. Then starting bickering back and forth about the theories behind it and argued over which ship was superior, Squidbob or Sandybob. 

 Other than that, nothing's really changed. 

Changkyun's grown from his small innocent stage and just became very mature and fond of the world around him. He was still that cute little baby whenever it came to Wonho- it was like that interior would never fade whenever Wonho was around. Wonho would slip and sing a tune  _'Dear future Hubbie'_ while holding Changkyun in his arms and the boy would just giggle instantly. They were basically inseparable, Changkyun was always unsure before if Wonho loved him, but after  _years_ he finally realized that he was pretty much a dumbass for thinking Wonho would ever leave him. 

This man loved him to death and wouldn't trade him for the world. 

And for that, Changkyun was very grateful for and happy about. 

He'll always stay loyal to Wonho no matter what. 

_Till death do us part._

**_Okay, recap over, back to reality._ **

"Why are we even in Victoria Secret if we're not gonna explore and go crazy stupid like we use to Kyunie?" Wonho whined as he finally caught up with the boy who was at the checkout desk. 

Changkyun gave the lady his credit card, who happily nodded and thanked him too, "Because, I wanted to at least get Seungie's birthday gift early before we leave tomorrow rather than landing in Korea empty handed and going crazy stupid in some outside mall and show up to the newly built Plexus to give it to her late." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, "But it's also  _your_ birthday. Just leave it to Yoongi to give Seungyeon a birthday gift, I'm pretty sure she'll be grateful for it anyway."

"Please, the only thing Yoongi can give my sister is a long ass confession letter on his feelings and  _finally_ stop beating around the bush. Seriously, it's been like....what a year since she saved him from that one cargo mission and he's head over heels for her." 

Wonho blew a raspberry as he snickered, "Maybe he'll pull some cheesy ass stunt and slide in her office looking like Magic Mike-" 

"Wonho!" Changkyun giggled loudly as he hit the man lightly on his chest, "That's not funny stop it! Give him some credit at least he's trying." 

The woman finally finished with Changkyun card and gave it to him, as well as the bags of stuff he got. Changkyun smiled warmly as he took the receipt with his card on top and his bags and walked out, with Wonho tagging along behind him. 

Wonho continued on their conversation as Changkyun handed him the bags, "Listen, when I realized my feelings for you I didn't waste  _no_ time telling you how much I loved you. I mean, I was scared... _sure_  but only because you couldn't talk and I didn't want them to go in vain." 

"Fair point," Changkyun hummed, then looked up at him, "Still, feelings are a hard thing to get out. I mean...if it wasn't for Hyungwon pushing you towards me so you could pour your heart out to me, we would've been like...I don't know." 

"You would've been fucken dead," Wonho replied bluntly. 

Changkyun stopped in his tracks, turning to face the man. 

Wonho saw his soft look, as if he was going to cry. Of course, Wonho brushed it off as a joke and wanted to just laugh it off, but Changkyun genuinely got sad over it. And Wonho already knew how sensitive the boy was when it came to talking about how things would've been and his whole past with his parents.

"B-baby, n-no don't cry," Wonho replied, walking up to him. He lightly stroked his cheek, "I'm a dumb ass, I should've considered your feelings before saying that stupid ass joke. I'm sorry sorry sorry, don't cry please."

"Wonho I'm not gonna cry," Changkyun replied back, giggling, " _Gotcha_." 

Wonho pulled away with widening eyes as he saw the boy smirk then giggle softly. He rolled his eyes as he softly pushed him away. 

"Fucking loser," Wonho replied as he snickered, "You  _still_ use your little crybaby tactic against me? You know that's really evil. Seeing you cry does a lot to me fucking head and you know I hate seeing you cry."

Changkyun poked his tongue out, "I knooow. But we've been together for years now, you should know me well by now."

"Yeah okay," Wonho replied, rolling his eyes, "Last time you said that you beat my ass for assuming you were kidding about crying over the ending of the Kissing Booth." 

"BECAUSE IT WAS SO CUUUUUTE! I swear, I'd feel jealous in Elle's place, like Joey King did her thing well. It reminded me of us, like what if we were in high school and we just became fuckbuddies, you're a football player and-" 

"And we end up hating each other and I laugh at you for being gay but end up becoming gay myself?" Wonho replied, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

Changkyun giggled, "Okay but plot twist, I'm a hot ass cheerleader." 

"More like a hot ass  _nerd_ , you fucking loser," Wonho grimaced as Changkyun giggled at that, they continued to walk around the mall, holding hands all cutely while discussing all types of random things. 

They ended up getting some ice cream and walking off to other stores Changkyun insisted on going. It was his birthday, so every year, he and Wonho would head out and go shopping, then go out to eat and head on back home to cuddle and watch movies, y'know a cute way to spend his birthday as well as they're anniversaries too. 

On Wonho's birthday they spent together, Changkyun would literally go above and beyond to surprise him with some kind of dessert-  _then a full course meal which consisted of him being completely naked and surrounded by food_. 

Other than the real skimpy stuff though, Changkyun really did go above and beyond with gifts for Wonho and made him feel hella special. Of course, he did, it was Changkyun. Wonho would try to one-up him every year, but he'd end up failing knowing damn well Changkyun was just gonna top him in the end. Not like he was complaining though, it was nice to escape from family just to come on home to the love his life dressed in some kind of lingerie. 

Oh, who was Wonho kidding- his birthday, valentines day, and Christmas were the fucking  _best_. 

Until last year, the couple had a lovely Christmas party and Changkyun dressed up for him. Wonho was all happy and excited and ready to sex it up with him, and they were drunk so it was hella messy. 

But Changkyun wasn't  _too_ drunk enough to realize that Wonho stuffed his  _entire_ fist up his ass. 

Which broke the  _whole_ mood and caused Changkyun to forbid himself from wearing another fucking lingerie.... _ever_.  It was like what Seungyeon said,  _the man couldn't handle himself when Changkyun was at his sexiest moment_. So he kinda put an end to it, just to at least wait until Wonho was  _stable_ enough to see him in one again. 

Changkyun finally finished up his shopping at Bath and Body Works, getting Seungyeon a nice little fragrance and calling it a day. They would've gone home, but he lost Wonho and had to go looking around for him. Which the man eventually came back to him, telling him he had to make some pit stops before they decided to leave out. And they would've left again if Changkyun hadn't caught sight of this one ring that was on display. 

"It's beautiful!" The boy replied, looking down at it with sparkly eyes, "Look at it Wonnie! The diamond is pink! A rose quartz diamond, they're literally so fucking beautiful... _I_ see it, I like it-" 

"Don't sing that gay ass song Kyun," Wonho grimaced as they walked into the store. 

It was an expensive jewelry store, the walls were black as the borders were white and the floors were like black and white kitchen tiles. Changkyun oohed at all the rings in display, of course easily impressed with the jewelry that was shown. So was Wonho, but him and Changkyun eventually separated in different sections of the store.

Wonho walked specifically to the ring section, walking past all the gold and silver diamonds and heading over to the section he knew Changkyun would adore. 

Changkyun still wore Gina's ring with pride on his left middle finger sometimes, but he just took it off because it was personally Gina's rightful ring- he had no business wearing it. So Wonho took that as his chance to get the boy a new ring, or at least look for one. He literally looked at all of them and wasn't impressed in the slightest. The man whole owned the place eventually tried to help him out, but not even he could help him out. 

Wonho a literally lost the whole time looking around, trying to find one that fit his baby  _perfectly_. 

And after going through about 245 rings, he  _finally_ found the perfect one.

"Wonho! C'mon," Changkyun called from afar, "I promised Yeeun we'd meet her, Yuto, and Maluu at Tikis, now let's go!" 

The man happily nodded, giving the man the money to order the ring-  _that was about $345-_ and ran out, hiding the ring in his back pocket and patting the small of Changkyun's back as they exchanged small smiles and walked out of the store. 

* * *

_"Stay back at the place with Yeeun and let her take you home, I gotta go run some errands real quick,"_  Was the last thing Wonho said to Changkyun before dashing out the restaurant.

Changkyun didn't mind though, he loved hanging out with Yeeun and Maluu, since Yuto left out no later than Wonho did to go do something with Wooyoung. 

Yeeun and Changkyun's relationship was basically as it was when he first came, Yeeun being very motherly towards Changkyun as well as a best friend and filling him on a lot of things he missed out on and things he needed to be aware of. Changkyun didn't mind, he loved being around someone he knew and it made him loosen up a bit. He was so scared when he was warming up to the Lee Family, but hearing Yeeun's complicated story of getting along with them made him feel a bit better. 

Actually, Yeeun as a whole made Changkyun feel a lot better than he did before. 

She too was someone who came from another family full of bad guys who went up against the Lee family, who weren't very fond of her and Yuto's relationship. But at some point, Yuto broke the whole stereotype and showed them Yeeun was way more than what her family made her out to be. That and she also saved a lot of people too and broke the family out of their great depression,  _that_ was something they were grateful for her for. 

She was someone who kept Yuto together as well as everyone else. 

Changkyun wanted to be like that too. 

He wanted to be someone that kept everyone together and brought people together without needing to resort to violence to solve all issues. Even though he was already doing just that, he wanted to be greater. 

Like Gina, but  _bolder_. 

He wanted to be someone who Wonho could be extremely proud of. Then and only then would he feel confident enough to call himself  _Im-Lee Changkyun_. 

Also yeah, he totally did get rid of the L in his last name just to get rid of the burden of his shameful past. 

Yeeun eventually sent him home after he vented about how he truly felt about taking in the last name of Wonho. He wanted to truly feel worthy himself of Wonho, and even though he was ready for anything that was coming his way, he was quite sure he was ready to take on that. But then again, who was he to not think what the future holds? Okay truly, Changkyun  _was_ ready to take on the last name place holder and he  _was_ ready to officially become Wonho's rightful husband, he felt like that was his place. 

But part of him still felt insecure, he didn't even know why? 

It had been 3 years now, but he was just  _scared_.

Not to mention, the past and his mistakes from before would come to haunt him a little in his dreams. Which sucked because he thought he got rid of those thoughts years ago, but they still came to him and they still  _hurt_. 

His mother, his father,  _everything_. 

It still hurt like hell. 

Changkyun waved to Yeeun and walked into the house, tossing his man purse to the side and leaning on the door. He sighed to himself, opening his eyes to see that the whole house was just entirely  _dark_. Well, until he looked down and saw the candles on the floor with rose petals by them, leading off somewhere. The boy got confused at it at first, but he just continues walking down the path that was left for him. 

He came across his room,  _of course_ , he thought as he giggled to himself, opening the door. 

When he did, he  _nearly_ squealed his ass off. 

It was  _Wonho's_ headass of course, only he was wearing short ass red shorts-  _I mean short_. He was just sitting on the bed shirtless, peacefully eating chocolate covered strawberries while some song was playing in the back on the stereo speakers. 

 _Please me, baby, turn around and just tease me, baby_. 

Changkyun covered his mouth, trying to hide the fact that his lips were slowly parting as he looked over at Wonho just  _chilling_. All nonchalant too...little fucker. 

And Changkyun didn't know if he as going crazy, but he was pretty sure Wonho was wearing bunny ears and a black bow tie with the collar and everything. It just made him look adorably sexy, just how Changkyun saw him as on a daily basis.  _Adorably sexy_. 

The man finally looked up and noticed Changkyun standing at the doorway, blushing a little as he tried to hide his giggles and  _oh my god_  noises. Wonho smirked as he set the plate down on the small table by their bed and walked over with a plate of what looked like some double decker red velvet cake with white frosting. 

 _Changkyun's favorite_. 

"Happy birthday baby," Wonho replied softly as he approached him, "I wanted to surprise you for once since you're like....always the one trying to show off to me. And to also make up for that one time last year I stuck my fist up your ass," He let out as the boy finally let out his giggles. 

Wonho giggled too taking a piece of the cake with his fingers and feeding the boy gently, "How'd I do? Obviously I did great, I mean I'm playing a banger in the background. Cardi B isn't my cup of tea but Bruno Mars is, which makes this song even greater. And also, it fits like.....you  _definitely_ want me to please you dressed like this. That's what went through your head. I look like a model straight out of a Playboy magazine-" 

Changkyun nearly choked on his cake as he laughed at that, walking in the room a bit more. 

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Wonho's neck, "It's  _wonderful_ baby, thank you." 

Wonho smiled as he sat the plate down, wrapping his arms around Changkyun's waist. Within seconds, Changkyun was already pulled up by his thighs and it caught the boy by surprise. He didn't even know why, but everytime Wonho did that, he'd just get thrown off and surprised- but in a good way of course. 

Changkyun grinned as he cupped Wonho's cheeks, "I bet your ass is caught in those shorts right now. Your ass is so firm yet jiggly." 

"Man they are!" Wonho complained, trying to maneuver them a little, "These shorts have been riding up my ass for like....I don't know, an hour now? I think I'll leave the small skimpy clothing to you. You're the master of dressing sexy." 

The boy giggled again at that, "No I think you're sexier in nothing but jeans and that big black belt you wear all the time.  _Completely_ shirtless." 

"Really?" Wonho asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Changkyun hummed, "Being in Hawaii for 3 years has its perks. Like when Grandma Pam was barbequing and asked you to get something from the car. You came back shirtless and that was  _it_ for me. I was literally like  _oh my god, fuck me now_ -"

"You're like that all the time," Wonho replied, playfully rolling his eyes as the boy giggled in return. 

He eventually walked him over to the bed, lying the boy down gently as he hovered over him with something in his mouth. Changkyun saw that it was some silky strap and giggled at Wonho's playful attitude, covering his eyes fully. With that, Wonho lowered himself to meet Changkyun's lips is a sweet little kiss. 

A kiss which turned into Wonho sweet talking and saying  _I love you_ every time he got down to kiss Changkyun. The boy just laughed at his smile every time and eventually got on top of him as Wonho leaned against the pillows, which made the kisses escalate and get a little bit more heated than they were. Changkyun's silky black button down shirt was only barely buttoned now, but that wasn't stopping him from continuing to kiss his man nice and slow, doing a slow and steady tango with his tongue too. 

"Hey Kyun," Wonho muffled in the kiss. 

Changkyun pulled away as he hummed in response, "Whaaat? I wanna get back to kissing you." 

Wonho giggled, lifting up a part of his blindfold as he reached out for something, in a drawer, "Don't worry, I think you'll like it." 

"Whatever it is...can it like...I don't,  _wait_? You got me all horny and stuff and I want you to-" The boy paused as he saw a small white box in front of him. 

He looked up at Wonho, who was smiling at him- a  _genuinely_ warm smile. 

"I think I'm ready," Wonho replied, "But I wanna know if you're ready too?"

Changkyun's eyes got  _really_ big as he felt his heart beating again, trying his hardest to stop himself from crying but he really couldn't hold back. Wonho's proposed to him before, he's even said  _I love you_ and  _I wanna spend the rest of my life with you_  too. The boy didn't know why though, but every time Wonho got really sentimental and ready to propose something, Changkyun was always soft and mushy about it. Then cry and hit Wonho for making him cry. 

He opened the box too and it  _really_ made him wanna cry. 

"Y-yes I'm ready," Changkyun replied faintly, already getting choked up, "Jesus  _christ_ I-I'm ready...s-so fucking ready." 

It was a gold rose quartz ring, the same one Changkyun saw earlier in the store. He just started laughing a little, then cried as he took the ring out the box, putting it on his rightful left ring finger. Wonho closed the boxed as he laughed to himself, seeing Changkyun admire the ring,  _trying_ not to cry. But shit, the boy alright lost it when one teardrop fell. 

"Damn Changkyun, I didn't even get to propose," Wonho let out, chuckling softly. 

Changkyun hit him softly as he told him to shut up in the softest, shakiest voice ever, making Wonho laugh even more. 

Then he sighed, "It's so  _beautiful_ , oh my god it fits so perfectly." 

"Yeah! It took a while to find it, I literally went through so many rings just to find out that  _that_ was the one," Wonho replied. "My plan was to propose to you and  _then_ have sex, but I wanted to like...shake things up a bit because I'm Wonho and I'm the best." 

Changkyun looked up at him with a dopey smiled, "You  _are_ the best Lee Hoseok." 

Wonho smiled again as he pulled the boy closer, pulling his face close. Changkyun kissed back with extra emotion, feeling himself melt more and more as Wonho's lips met his. The boy turned around until he was  _fully_ in Wonho's lap, kissing him more and more and trying not to cry as his heart literally exploded with endless happiness. This was it, this was  _all_ he needed to finally feel comfortable with that title. 

Changkyun felt stupid now for worrying about it earlier when he shouldn't have. He was all  _Wonho's_ , he was his baby, nothing was ever gonna come between that. 

And the whole last name thing? Changkyun just had to own that shit with pride because he was proud to call himself the husband of Lee Hoseok no matter what. 

 _He knew Gina would be proud of him regardless_. 

Changkyun pulled away this time, looking down at his ring, "You killed my horniness and now I'm crying." 

Wonho chuckled at that, looking at the ring as well, "Well that's fine. It's just good to see my husband loves his ring and is ready to address himself as Lee-Im Changkyun." 

Changkyun's heart felt so  _warm_ hearing that come out of Wonho's mouth. Goddammit, he felt like crying again. 

"Oh my god we're getting married," Changkyun replied in shock, "For  _real_ this time." 

Wonho hummed, "Yeah, but I kinda want us to have our wedding in Seoul you know? Back in Plexus and make it more memorable. It isn't memorable without us having it at Plexus where we fell in love at." 

"Technically we fell in love on a Ferris Wheel," The 23-year-old corrected him, furrowing his eyebrows with a grin, "And on a beach but you know... _go off_ Mr. Lee-Im Hoseok." 

Wonho giggled, "That sounds funny. It sounds like I'm clarifying who I am. I am Lee Hoseok." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Okay so you're gonna claim yourself a Lim then?" 

Wonho froze as he thought about it for a second. He looked at Changkyun, who already knew his answer- 

" _Hell_ no," Wonho let out, causing Changkyun to giggle lightly at that as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the man's cheeks. Wonho leaned back as he held Changkyun close, kissing him as well, "But the only  _Lim_ I claim, is  _Lim Changkyun_ -" 

"3 years later and you're still cheesy as fuck," Changkyun giggled, feeling Wonho kiss his neck. 

"I'm cheesy as fuck and you're signing up to be with me till death do us part," Wonho replied, tickling the boy endlessly. 

Changkyun just giggled as Wonho continued to tickle him over and over, without making any moves to stop. Changkyun eventually sat up, trying to one-up him, but ended up failing poorly as Wonho started tickling him again and again. The male did end up giving up at some point as Changkyun surrendered, kissing Wonho over and over again, while they just giggled away of course. 

Then Wonho sighed, "Well I love you Lee Changkyun." 

Changkyun smiled back, "I love you too Lim Hoseok-" 

"Oh my fucking god," Wonho let out, rolling his eyes at Changkyun's giggling. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay welcome to Bonnie & Clyde, lol I find this hilarious because people were spamming C&B and now we got B&C like—those are my initials hello.
> 
> I'm so pumped to get this story started! It'll be a bit less angsty than C&B, hopefully, but it's gonna be another big ass action-comedy fic that I know for sure you guys will enjoy! There will be tons of original characters but other than that we still have our OGS.
> 
> Now then, let's get this show on the fucking rOAD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my insta @kyunsocks uwu

"Harder Wonho, HARDER."

"I AM going hard Changkyun, how hard do you want me to fucking go?!"

"As hard as you can, you fucking pussy."

"Okay but your ass is gonna be pissed off for weeks because of this."

"Then make my ass tremble with your very touch and truly make me yours. Hit me so hard as if I'm your fucking omega and you're an alpha getting ready to fuck me senseless."

"But if I go any harder I'll hurt you."

"Well, that's the plan," Changkyun replied, "Wonnie make me wobble."

"Changkyun," Wonho raised an eyebrow, "We're playing Mortal Kombat 11 not having sex."

The boys' eyes were glued on the 128-inch television before them, aggressively playing the brand new installed game and pressing hard on the controller buttons like their lives depended on it. Well, Wonho was pressing so many buttons he got confused, but that was only because Changkyun was playing this shit like it was fucking nothing.

Every round they played, it was almost as if Changkyun knew his every move. Even when Wonho pulled out Scorpion, who he believed was the strongest character in the franchise, Changkyun played against him as Raiden and kicked his ass so fucking hard. And he was even more deadly as Sonya Blade, don't even get Wonho started. At first, Wonho felt pretty confident and  _let Changkyun beat him_ since he was trying to be nice.

But apparently, Changkyun has been kicking his ass even when he started to take the game seriously.

They finally finished it off, with Changkyun winning again and Wonho losing.... _again_.

The boy happily cheered, "Yes! Yes! I fucking kicked your ass. It's okay Wonho...accept the fact that your tiny ass fiance has kicked your ass almost 20 times."

"This makes no sense though," Wonho grumbled, "I literally dominated Shownu and Jooheon in this fucking game. How in the hell are you any better than me? I've been playing this game since I was 19."

Changkyun jokingly poked his lips out, "Welll......when you spend time locked in a house for about 19 years, you tell me."

"Touche," Wonho sighed as he tossed the controller, "Welp, I'm not interested in playing anymore. I use to get competitive towards these kinds of things because this was the way I handled stress."

Changkyun, who was sitting in Wonho's lap, turned around, "Really?"

Wonho nodded, "Like this was the thing that got my adrenaline pumping before missions and I use to kick people's asses so well. Like literally, I learned how to fight because of this game. But that was mainly because my mom use to use this game as a teachers' guide to tell me how to defend myself and I never really understood it."

"Aww, that's so cute," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Yeah it is. My mom was like....such a fucking nerd back then."

Changkyun smiled at the little dazed look Wonho made looking up at the ceiling as he talked about his mother. He was usually like this whenever he'd tell Changkyun stories about how he and his mother were, how she was so rebellious and spontaneous. Of course Changkyun already knew Gina was so capable of all this, but he never figured she'd be as much of a dork as her son was.

The more Wonho told Changkyun about Gina, the more he started to see how much alike they really were.

The blonde boy booped his nose, "Well  _you're_ such a fucking nerd."

Wonho widened his eyes as he saw Changkyun giggle a little at that. Then he smiled, "And you're such a fucking dork."

Changkyun poked his lips out cutely, "I am not a dork. You're the dork you cute little bunny."

"Is that so?" Wonho replied in a cute competitive tone, nuzzling the boy's neck ever so softly. Changkyun giggled lightly as the action, "W-Wonnie  _stooooppp_ we're too old for this!"

Wonho just kissed his neck, "So? I'm 26 and you're 23 and you  _still_ act like a fucking baby."

Changkyun giggled lightly as he felt Wonho's light pecks on the neck, then felt him push him down as he continued to shower him with fluffy little kisses. The living room was filled with Changkyun's small giggles that usually fueled Wonho up to continue kissing him over and over nonstop.

He was used to this, not like it mattered. Feeling Wonho's soft kisses all over him made him feel special and made him feel like he was 20, getting rewarded and bombarded by Wonho's soft cuddles and cute kissing sessions. They were so  _glued_ to each other it was crazy, honestly, even though Wonho hated when he brought it up all the time, Changkyun has always praised Wonho from the day he kidnapped him.

He felt like if they would've never met, this all wouldn't even exist.

Sometimes the memories would flood back in his head and he'd try his hardest to shake them off- mainly because he didn't give two shits. Because he didn't wanna think about how dull and deadly his life would've been without him ever. And them getting married in a few months just put the icing on the cake. Changkyun thought his dreams of having a fun fulfilled life would just sink, but ever since Wonho opened up his world and shared it with him....he just started to feel that lovey-dovey hope again.

And neither of his parents were alive to tell him how much he didn't deserve it- ain't that something to smile about.

"Holy shit," Changkyun heard, looking up to see Wonho looking down at his stomach with wide eyes. The man looked back at him, "Have you been working out or something? You have a whole pack baby."

Changkyun hummed in response, "Well...I've been doing salsa and Zumba dances with Yeeun, Maluu, and Pam for months now. I just went as a coping mechanism to get back out there and not be so afraid to share my body."

Then the boy stilted, looking away, "You know....ever since I got um...well...hurt a lot by all those men and then my mom.....I've just been feeling anxious about it and stressing over it. Of course Pam told me I had to face the facts and sink it in, not let it stop me from being healthy.....but it just hurt so much."

"What?" Wonho replied, his voice soft, "Baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it," Changkyun replied, looking up at him, "It was such a small problem."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Small my ass- baby, you got raped. That's nothing small it's traumatic and it's really hard to push that kind of thing away."

"I know," Changkyun replied, frowning more, "I just wanted to handle it on my own. You're always worrying about me and well I know you love seeing my body, of course I don't mind it in front of you, you make me feel like none of that ever happened a-and you love me."

Wonho hummed, his expression going soft as he saw the boy kinda hesitate saying all this. He just gave Wonho a small smile, "I just wanna love myself too, as much as you love me and start taking care of myself like a normal adult should. I'm such a fucking baby because I've been exposed to so little, I wanted to get mature so you wouldn't have to get married to such a baby."

"Oh my god," Wonho let out, his eyes wide, "So is this why you've been so.....secretive and anxious about how you've been feeling lately?"

Changkyun nodded slowly, looking up at him, his eyes a little glassy.

"Baby," Wonho replied softly, which triggered a fear tears to come out Changkyun's eyes. The boy sniffed as he whipped them away a little, "I-I'm sorry....I'm doing it again. I ruined the moment with my emotional bullshit, I'm so sorry-"

"Changkyun listen to me," Changkyun's hands were immediately removed from his eyes by Wonho, who was giving him this soft and sincere glare. "Baby, you aren't perfect and that's okay. You should know that's okay and that I fucking love you forever the fuck you are. There is no way in hell I'd ever leave you or tell you otherwise and if you bring up that moment when I was pissed and said all that shit, just trust and believe that it was all out of anger and spite."

He caressed the boy's face lightly, "I love you, so fucking much it hurts. Shit, I'm not even perfect dammit. I get mad everytime Maluu kicks my ass in uno and she's a fucking child!"

Changkyun giggled a little at that, "I know."

Wonho sighed, "The point is, don't let that discourage you. We're not fucking perfect people, we laugh, we cry, we fight all the time, but we're us baby. And wanna know something else? If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Changkyun snorted loudly, which turned into buckets of laughter. Wonho looked down at him weirdly as he saw him giggle, raising an eyebrow. When he registered his words and finally realized what he said, his face became red-  _so did his ears_.

"Did you just fucking quote Steven universe? You  _gay_ ," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Well you're  _gay_."

"We're both gay what the hell!" Changkyun snickered. Then the boy started giggling as he felt Wonho kiss his stomach lightly, ruffling his black hair a little bit.

Wonho groaned, his head under the boy's oversized black sweater, "I miss your cute little tummy Changkyun, what the  _fuck_."

"I didn't," Changkyun tsked, "I was so chubby I had baby fat over my baby fat."

Wonho removed his head from out of Changkyun's shirt, looking down at him weirdly, "How does that even work?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Hyungwon use to tell me I had baby fat and then said that it's gonna keep getting worse because you guys spoiled me so much. And now looking back at it, I kinda saw what he meant."

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Okay but you're fucking thick as fuck. Hyungwon's just jealous because he's tall with no muscles."

"But Hyungwon is a human project too," Changkyun replied, "Plus this was during the time he still hated me. Honestly, his insults use to hurt me a lot but now I take them as motivational tings to better my body and stuff because let's be honest, I was pretty.... _big_."

"You were a thick kid with a great ass," Wonho replied,  _blunt as fuck_. Then he smirked as he cupped the boy's ass, pulling him on to his lap, "Now you're a slim thick kid with a  _fine_ ass."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun let out, then he smirked too, "An ass that is tired of sitting around and wants to go in that bedroom so you can spank it and tell it how fine it is."

"And you act like I  _won't_?" Wonho grinned, bringing his lips to meet Changkyun's.

Changkyun smiled in the kiss, playing with the hair that lied on the back of Wonho's neck as he kissed him more,  _rocking_ him even. The boy just pulled himself closer to get more of Wonho's lips and taste  _more_ of him, rocking up and down as his ass bounced lightly on to Wonho's crotch. Wonho gripped his hips as the kiss became more intense, purely satisfied with the soft moans he was getting in response.

His hands dipped down to the bottom hem of Changkyun's shirt, rolling off successfully. The two went right back into kissing each other as Changkyun opened his legs a little more, ass still in Wonho's lap as if he was used to it. He just kept moaning softly the more Wonho kissed all over his lips and satisfied him everytime, especially everytime that thick tongue of his grazed against his own- damn sis me too.

Wonho was lightly pushed down as Changkyun stayed on top of him, the peachy blonde boy attacking his lips as he rolled his hips against him.

Then of course- Wonho's phone rings.

The couple pulled away, Changkyun whined at that as he looked at Wonho with this pouty look. Wonho just looked at him confusingly, but also displeased.

"Can it wait?" The boy whined, "I wanna get fucked."

Wonho snickered, "All this sex we've been having for 3 years and you're not tired of it?"

"No, because it gets wilder the more sex we have," Changkyun grumbled in response. "Plus I love having sex with you."

Wonho hummed at that, giggling right after. Shortly, after 7 minutes, his phone stopped ringing. So Changkyun shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing Wonho. The kiss itself was soft and  _rough_ , made Wonho moan deeply and Changkyun moan lightly as they're bodies came together. Wonho gripped the boy's hips tighter, feeling the bulge in his short grow more and more. Changkyun himself started to feel himself get hornier the more Wonho's hands softly stroked his back and shoulders.

 _Then Wonho phone rang again_.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled away, "Are you fucking serious? It better not be fucking Yuto with another story that takes 3 hours to tell."

"Kyunie he's my brother," Wonho giggled as he lifted himself up.

The annoyed blonde rolled his eyes, "Yes but I'm your fiance, your soon-to-be-husband. All your attention should be on me and making love to my body."

Wonho looked at him with this smile. He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were trying to become less of a brat?"

Changkyun was gonna reply, but he stopped as he let out a small  _oh_ in response, blushing embarrassingly. Wonho giggled as the boy scooted off his lap, allowing Wonho to get up and walking towards his phone which was on the kitchen island, connected to the living room. He looked down at it, expecting it to be Yuto of course, maybe even his grandfather who would nag him about spoiling Changkyun to the best of his ability or something.

But when he saw it, he furrowed his eyebrows a little because the name across the phone read  _unknown_.

"Who is it baby?" He heard Changkyun call from behind.

"I don't know," Wonho replied, "It says unknown."

"Oh?" Changkyun replied, looking worried as he saw Wonho turn around and walk toward him as he looked down at the phone. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at Changkyun with this worried look as the blonde boy looked at him with the same look.

When it came to unknown calls, texts, or  _anything_ , both boys remained cautious. Because it could've been  _anyone_.

Then Wonho answered it, putting it on speaker as he and Changkyun waited for a few moments for the person to respond. But it was as if whoever it was calling them was waiting for him to say something first as they all stood in silence for a hot minute.

Wonho cleared his throat, "Hello?"

_"Wonho? Oh, thank goodness I got it right."_

The boy's widened their eyes as they looked at the phone, hearing the familiar voice. A voice they hadn't heard in years ever since that big Medina explosion.

"Hyungwon?" Wonho asked, sounding unsure.

 _"Noooo, this is the minty man- yes this is fucking Hyungwon goddamn,"_ The boy grumbled on the other line. Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his phone, then looked over to see Changkyun giggle lightly at that little sass in the boy's tone.

"There's my boy," Changkyun replied softly, continuing to giggle.

 _"Oh shit, h-hey Changkyun,"_ Hyungwon replied, sounding a little less bitchy than before,  _"Shit I haven't heard your voice in so long, I miss it. Wonho hogged you all to himself in Hawaii for 3 years and never bothered to send vacation cards or nothing. I like....totally miss your complicated cute ass."_

Changkyun giggled even more at that, especially when he saw Wonho get a little pissed at that little... _compliment_.

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow as Changkyun cleared his throat, "Um, are you calling to check up on us or just to flirt with my fiance jackass?"

_"Goddamn get your dick out of Changkyun's ass for once. I haven't seen you two in 3 years I miss you both okay? You want me to say how much I missed your beefy ass-"_

"Hyungwon," Wonho cut him off, looking over to see Changkyun almost die of laughter, as well as hearing Hyungwon laugh a little at that joke. Then he sighed, "Cut the bullshit, what do you want?"

Hyungwon sighed,  _"God you're such a buzzkill. I thought being alone with Changkyun for years would cheer you up but you're still a little bitch on his period. Also, don't think I didn't overhear you saying fiance, you two are totally married right now right?"_

"I proposed to him last night, what's it to ya?" Wonho replied.

 _"Nothing much, I'm happy for you both,"_ The boy said as he cheered,  _"I can't wait to tell everyone at Plexus. Then Jennie, Chanyeol, and Baek- oh did you know that Chan and Baek work for Jennie now? Instead of heading over to Plexus they decided to work under Jennie and Woosung."_

Wonho's eyes widened at that, so did Changkyun's.

"Really?" Changkyun replied softly, "They decided to stay back?"

_"Yeah, I mean I work for Jennie too, no surprise there. But Jennie is the CEO of Exodus, which is a secret spy division in Korea as well. We're located in Busan in a nice little beach mansion castle, kinda where Woosung's club was but he renovated it so now it's Exodus."_

"Holy shit," Wonho let out, "So you guys are like partners affiliated with Plexus?"

 _"Pretty much,"_ Hyungwon replied as both boys oohed in response. Then he continued,  _"I'm also Jennie's best spy and lookout. I handle weapons and combat and I train the fighters because she saw my full potential and literally kicked my ass so I could take this job seriously."_

Wonho giggled, "She's not Xervia so it's not like you can just sugar code it and squeeze in there smartass."

 _"Yeah yeah, I know,"_ Hyungwon groaned,  _"I've grown out of my asshole ways and actually give a fuck for once. I'm never letting that shit that went down 3 years ago ever happen to you guys. You're like my family, all of you. And Changkyun influenced me to become a better person than how I was so I wanna make him proud. I wanna make you proud too Wonho. I wanna make everyone proud."_

"Including Brian!" Changkyun chirped.

Hyungwon giggled,  _"Yes, including Brian."_

Wonho smiled at that, "Well I'm proud of you buddy. You make me and Changkyun proud everyday anyways so you don't have to worry about that."

 _"You make it sound like I'm your child, ew,"_ Hyungwon hissed as the two boys giggled at his response.

Then he sighed, chuckling a little himself,  _"Anywhooo I'm pretty sure you two wanna go back to whatever you were doing. Probably having sex and I totally cockblocked it. Bet Changkyun's pretty pissed."_

Wonho looked at the boy who blushed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows at that. Then he giggled, "Yeah, Changkyun's pretty pissed."

Hyungwon giggled,  _"Figures. So anyway, I called you guys because Xervia wants you two to come back to Seoul immediately. She said she has this big mission for the two of you to go undercover somewhere and she knows damn sure you both can handle it."_

"Of course," Wonho groaned, "Shit can we get like 3 more months? I love having this free time with my fiance and my family."

_"Bitch it's been 3 years."_

"Your point?" Wonho corrected, Changkyun giggling a little bit at his sassy tone.

Hyungwon sighed,  _"Look, I'd love for you two to stay there and fuck till your heart's content. I'm already lonely as fuck because everyone's cuffed, Jooheon and Minhyuk got remarried yesterday and Shownu and Kihyun just got together and I don't know...everyone's just catching feelings. Especially Yoongi with Seungyeon, he's got it bad. I feel like a fucking third wheel."_

"It's been three years and you haven't tried dating again?" Changkyun replied, "I'm pretty sure Brian would want you to find someone to love."

 _"I know,"_ Hyungwon replied, sighing,  _"I've actually been trying to let this one little romantic attraction I've had for a year now because I know I have no hope at all with it. So I don't know...maybe someone will come around one day, one can only hope."_

Changkyun awed at that and Wonho hummed, nodded in response, "Sorry about that buddy. But yeah maybe you'll feel lucky enough to get someone, maybe even a girl or something and get that extra patch of dominance you're lacking to get."

 _"First of all fuck you, you fucking martini shaped bitch,"_ Hyungwon snapped as Wonho snickered at that, Changkyun tried not to laugh and lightly punched Wonho in the arm for telling that joke.

_"But yeah, Xervia wants you guys back here asap. No ifs, ands, or buts."_

Wonho sighed, "I figured. We'll take the first flight there first thing in the morning."

 _"Alrighty,"_ Hyungwon replied,  _"Sorry to cut your sexy time short gayballs."_

Changkyun giggled as Wonho groaned. "Bye Hyunnie! See you tomorrow!" Changkyun cheerfully replied as Wonho rolled his eyes in response.

_"Bye Changkyun! I can't wait to tell you so much I achieved getting under control of my powers. Like dude, you won't believe how many people I've helped out who all had this disease. We're all getting through it and it's pretty successful. Honestly, none of this would've been possible without your motivation and great thoughts. I love you man."_

"Aww, Hyungwon stop you're gonna make me blush," Changkyun replied, waving his hand at that.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "You can stop flirting with my fiance now you single twat."

 _"Fuck you,"_ Hyungwon groaned, then he hung up on them both.

Changkyun giggled looking up at Wonho, "Hyungwon's so cute. I can't believe he's been training the people with the human shield disease this whole time. And all because of me."

Wonho saw that big smile on his face, seeing the boy getting ready to cry happy tears. He smiled, "And just earlier you were hating yourself because of the way you are saying you wanted to get mature. But here you are influencing Hyungwon to become a better person, helping Jennie run her own spy division, and convincing Baek and Chan to stay back with us."

"It's all cause of me?" Changkyun replied, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Wonho giggled as he picked the boy up bridal style, Changkyun giggling shortly after.

"Yes, it is because of you. I told you how much of an influence you are on everyone in everyone's lives," Wonho replied, smiling softly, "Be proud of that baby."

Changkyun smiled back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Wonho replied, allowing Hangkyun to come close and kiss his lips soft and slow.

Then Changkyun pulled away as Wonho walked them towards their bedroom, "I can't believe I just became the asian male version Michelle Obama-"

"Oh my god," Wonho playfully rolled his eyes as he kissed the goofy boy, shutting the door behind them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Changkyun and Wonho packed up accordingly, of course waking up early at 7:30 AM, thanks to Changkyun's alarms, and heading over to Wonho's jeep to head down to the airport. Of course he told his folks that they were leaving today since they were all close with each other now and his family literally  _adored_ Changkyun. He thought it would be nice to just let them know so they could all pull up and say their goodbyes before the couple left.

Wonho made it to Honolulu Airfare, automatically packing up the car and paying the guy to set it for him so he could drive it in Korea. The men nodded as Wonho and Changkyun took their luggage and walked into the airport. Soon as they did, they heard a loud  _surprise_ and both boys widened their eyes when they saw Wonho's entire family near the entrance to the flight they were supposed to be taking. Wonho rolled his eyes as he giggled seeing Changkyun get showered with all kinds of affection.

He smiled at that, seeing his grandfather walk over and pat him harshly on his back. Wonho giggled, hugging the old man passionately. Then he saw his brothers come over and he hugged them too, enjoying all the warm goodbyes he was receiving, kinda feeling bad that they had to leave. Then again, they had been here for 3 years, so he felt like it was kinda time for them to go back to reality and head home.

Get ready to get married too.

Yeeun rubbed her cheeks against the Changkyun, "I'm gonna miss you so fucking  _much_! You're like my fucking baby boy, my main bitch, my  _baby_ -"

"Yeeun Yeeun please," Changkyun giggled as the woman hugged him normally, "I'm gonna miss you too! I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Ohhh," Yeeun replied, squeezing him a little, "Too bad Maluu is at her friend's house right now. She totally wanted to come and say goodbye to you, she loved you so much."

"Aww," Changkyun let out, "Well tell Mal I said I love her too and Uncle Kyunie can't wait to see her again really soon."

"Of course," Yeeun nagged as Changkyun giggled at that.

Then she gripped his shoulders, giving him this soft glare, "I mean it though Changkyun. You've done so much for me, words can't even explain how grateful I am towards you. Without you, I think Gabe would still be shooting me with insults or some shit like that. But you taught me how to not stand by and let people say that shit about me and be proud of how far I've come. I love you for that."

The boy awed, his eyes getting a little glassy as he hugged Yeeun tightly again, not needing to say any words in return.

Yeeun pulled away for a hot second, only to pull the small boy back in his arms again. Changkyun just accepted the warm tokens of affection he received from her as well as Grandma Pam, who walked up soon after. Then Yeeun and Pam pulled away, Changkyun just giggled at it all, feeling so much love and compassion from these people. It was like what Wonho said, so many people looked up to him and loved him for who he was...he didn't have to try to become someone he wasn't.

He should learn to respect that and love himself for who he is, no matter what.

"Oh!" Pam replied, digging in her purse, "I made you and Wonho something for goodluck. Actually, I got you a  _few_ things for home."

Wonho raised an eyebrow as Changkyun oohed at that response. The older woman pulled out two rings, one was dark brown as the other one was shiny and silver. She gave the silver one to Changkyun as Wonho took the dark brown one. The boys looked at their gifts and looked at the woman confusingly.

"These are my own creations. I gave these rings to Yeeun and Yuto to bless their marriage and made them for me and Gabriel when we were young. Gina and Jinyoung took these rings as well," Pam replied, her voice soft as looked at both boys with a small smile, "They're called

Cincin Kekasihs, which means  _Rings of Lovers_ in Indonesian. It's something that proved your bond is stronger than ever and will remain that way until death do you both part."

The boys blushed lightly as they looked at the plain rings. Then Changkyun looked up at Wonho with big eyes as Wonho slowly looked back down at him too, blushing as much as the blonde boy was.

"You two are made for each other," Pam replied in the midst of their silence, "I see what Gina means now when she set you two up from heaven herself. I want you to know how much you two belong together and make sure the bond that you two share stays forever."

Changkyun slowly smiled at that, his warm smile as his soft blush made Wonho feel a little nervous. Then the boy turned as he took the ring out of Wonho's palm and put it on his left middle finger, which was right next to the promise ring he had on his ring finger. He watched with a big blush and wide eyes as he saw Changkyun smile. His warm smile that literally lit up Wonho's entire world.

Wonho nodded as he swallowed hard, he took the ring from Changkyun's palm and placed it on his left middle finger as well, seeing that the promise ring was still on his ring finger too. Then he smiled as he saw the two rings and picked up Changkyun's other hand that had his engagement ring on it. He kissed his hands, smiling like crazy.

"Yeah, we know," Wonho replied softly causing Changkyun to giggle at that, his dimples forming. 

"Well cuties, go on and head to your flight before you miss it," Yuto replied from behind, wrapping his arm around Yeeun, who giggled at the contact.

The two boys nodded, hugging everyone once more. Then they ran over to their gate opening, turning around to wave to everyone once more, one last time before boarding their plane.

Changkyun sighed to himself happily, "Wow....so everyone really loved me like that? I had no idea."

"I keep trying to tell your slow ass," Wonho teased as Changkyun giggled, the couple walked on the plane.

They found their seats finally, Changkyun helping Wonho put the bags up that they had. Of course, Wonho had his little fun and tried to poke the boy a little on the way and Changkyun giggled, pushing his hand away. They just kept giggling until someone harshly shushed the two. Changkyun just silently apologized, trying to calm down Wonho before he said some sly ass remark.

He just hushed him, telling him to take a seat and the man huffed, sitting down.

"She's just mad because we're young and in love and she's a single mother," Wonho whisper snapped so only Changkyun could hear.

The boy just giggled a little, "Well shit you can't rain on people's parade all the time. If they're sad then they're sad. You're happy as fuck and we're basically married, we shouldn't care about people and only worry about ourselves."

Wonho slowly smiled at that, wrapping his arm around him, "When did you get so smart cutie?"

Changkyun booped the man's nose with his own, "I think an oversized bunny told me to stop caring about what other people think of me and told me to love myself."

"I did didn't I?" Wonho replied lowly, Changkyun laughing softly in response.

Changkyun cupped Wonho's face as he brought his lips close to Wonho's, kissing his lips slowly and softly. The thing Wonho loved about Changkyun kissing first was the  _way_ he kissed. The boy was already a big ass softie, especially after his human shield abilities faded. Of course, Wonho knew that Changkyun's combat abilities didn't matter.

This was just who Changkyun was as a person, the same boy who Wonho fell in love with.

He couldn't wait to see him walking down the aisle wearing nothing but a pretty light pink lemonade and white colored sparkly flowy jumpsuit and his hair all up looking nice. Just picturing the cute little man walking down the aisle always got Wonho all riled up sometimes. He knew Changkyun could pull off whatever and the whole wedding would just look happy and aesthetic, as it should.

He pulled away, looking down at Changkyun big ol doey brown eyes, seeing those dimples form with his soft smile.

"Hey," Wonho replied lowly, "How do you think our wedding should open up?"

"Oh!" Changkyun replied, giggling, "You think we should start planning now?"

"Well yeah, why not?" Wonho replied, pulling the boy close, "I just thought it would be nice to start planning now and get everything situated. Like Minhyuk and Jooheon do early planning and well...they had their wedding."

"Yeah," Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Before my mom crashed it."

Wonho shook his head as the blondie rested his head on Wonho's chest, "Well I mean...we put that behind us now so it's not like it matters. Plus they're married now- although I'm damn sure Min wanted you to be his maid of honor for sure."

Changkyun whined, "Yeahhhh! I wanted to be his maid of honor too. Plus it's my first wedding I've ever been to and participated in....or well.....it almost was."

"Yeah," Wonho replied. He looked down and held the boy's hand in his, looking at the rings given to them from his grandmother. He smiled, "Well let's not worry about that. Since we're getting married for real, let's start planning and worrying about us at the moment. That sound like a plan?"

Changkyun looked up at him, smiling as he lifted up and kissed Wonho's cheek, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The flight finally ended, letting them arrive in South Korea at 5:30 PM exactly. The couple got their luggage, Changkyun carrying a few small things and one suitcase as Wonho too the other 8 things they had on their shoulders. They walked outside to see that the Jeep made it safely too. Changkyun was gonna run towards it, but Wonho stopped him as he set the bags down.

"I'm gonna go get the car and bring it over okay?" Wonho replied.

Changkyun was kinda unpleased with that answer, not liking the idea of being alone. But he just sighed a little as he nodded, kissing Wonho lightly on his lips before he ran off. Wonho jogged towards his car, pulling out his keys and hopping in, starting his engine. He sighed happily to himself, getting ready to get in the car.

 _Until_ -

" _Ahem_."

The man paused in his tracks, looking around to see where the cough came from. But he looked around and saw absolutely nothing around him. He shrugged his shoulders, getting ready to get back in his car. Until he heard the cough again. He looked up from his steering wheel and damn near shrieked when he saw a tall woman with long silver hair looking at him.

"Greetings Lee Hoseok," The woman with the straight silver hair replied to him, "My name is Coco Pamel, I am a servant underneath the Lee Industries and Fine Art Center Station all the way in New York City."

"That's umm.....nice?" Wonho replied, raising an eyebrow, "How in the world do you know my full name?"

"Fear not Mr. Lee Hoseok, I mean no harm," The woman replied in a chill tone, "I only come to tell you about the invitation my boss wanted me to direct towards you."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Invitation? To what?"

"Why, to Mr. Lee Jinyoung's grand wedding ceremony of course," Coco replied, a little bit cheery in her tone.

But when she said that,  _that fucking name_ , Wonho's whole world fucking stop. He looked at her, his eyes getting big as his face paled, hearing that name that he hadn't heard in so long. And in a sentence with the same word as  _wedding_ Wonho felt himself getting ready to fucking blow a fuse.

_Lee Jinyoung, his fucking father._

_A man who ran away during the fire and never gave Wonho the time of day_.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "A wedding?"

"Indeed," The woman kept going, "He's getting married to Miss Jeon Rarity, the holder of the Jeon Empire and Interprises LLC. She is very wealthy and her son, Jeon Jungkook, is a smart boy who is meant to become your little stepbrother."

Wonho's eyes got so fucking big.

Like, this was fucking  _horrible_.

They were  _Jeons_ , the same family they had a long unfulfilled conflict with for fucking  _years_. His father was getting married to the holder of that empire and taking in her son, Jeon Jungkook, a small boy who he remembered all too well.

I mean, how could he forget that look of fear and tears on Jungkook's face as Wonho shot his older brother  _6 times_. All because his father  _demanded_ he do it in the name of the Lee Empire. Wonho had to kill his fucking best friend, Jeon Taiyuan, in front of his little brother.

_Who was very much alive._

"Mr. Lee?" The woman asked, bring Wonho back to Earth. He looked down at her, seeing that she was waiting for his response.

He just looked down, glaring slightly, "Sorry, but I'll pass. There's no way in hell I'll ever face my father and watch him get married. Not after he ran away and left my mother and I when we needed him most. He's part of the reason she's dead now, he was too much of a coward to protect her. He was too much of a fucking dick to keep a promise. I'm not gonna see this man after 13 years later and watch him get married without him inviting me his own damn self. I won't accept it."

"I understand," The British woman replied, "Your father proposed that you'd act this way. Luckily for him, I don't intend to give up."

She gave him a small silver slip, of course with some information on it. "This is the invitation that allows you, along with 3 other guests of your choosing, to come to New York and stay in celebration of your father's wedding which is to occur in 4 months. I won't be leaving Korea with my private jet until tomorrow, so please call my number and let me know when you change your mind."

Wonho tsked as he took the paper, seeing the woman turn around and walk over to her vehicle. He looked at the invitation, seeing that it said in big letters,  _Grand Wedding of Mr. & Mrs. Jeon-Lee_. The man just could help but look at the paper in utter disgust, folding it up and stuffing the paper into his glove compartment. It's not like he was gonna have to  _think_ about anything, it was simple, flat out.

He wasn't gonna fucking go.

If there was anyone who the boy despised more than Changkyun's parents, it was his own  _father_. He never made an ever to help out Wonho after the fire and left him and his mother for dead. Wonho remembered it all too well, seeing his dad look at Gina and Wonho running for their lives. He  _also_ called out for his father, who gave them a regretful look before running through the back doors and taking the escape jet away himself back to their home.

 _In New York_.

See, their empire was huge, mainly because Jinyoung had access and partnership everywhere. Even when they went on vacation, which was coming to Seoul, they were still working and fighting off bad bitches left and right. But when it was all over, they'd take their private jet back home in New York, which was where Wonho felt like he belonged and couldn't live without.

Yeah, that was  _before_.

But  _now_? It was just like his grandfather said, he should want nothing to do with his father. Who was just an arrogant selfish man who just came and took whatever he wanted, that included money from Gina's family.

Wonho just drove up to where Changkyun was, seeing that the boy had food on him down.

He giggled, "You seriously got a pork egg wrap without me?"

Changkyun nodded, "You were taking  _forever_."

"Sorry," Wonho chuckled softly, getting out the car, "I was kinda occupied with something."

"Oh yeah, I kinda saw," Changkyun replied getting the small bags and putting them in the front, "Some woman was talking to you, I was gonna say something but she looked pretty old. Like...if my mother was still alive I think she'd be her age. Like 39 or something?"

"Straight up 40," Wonho teased and Changkyun giggled at that.

The man sighed as he saw Changkyun hop in the car, happily eating his pork egg wrap with ease and a big salted pretzel in his other hand. He wanted to tell Changkyun about his dad, they were getting married now, that meant no more secrets between them. Least that was made clear after the Medina incident and after Changkyun damn near lost his life. Wonho just didn't like talking about the part of his family or the part of his past that didn't involve people he liked.

Changkyun didn't need to know how  _extremely_ dysfunctional Wonho's family  _really_ was.

But this was the same boy who got locked away and didn't know his parents were secretly enslaving all of South Korea for years, so it wasn't like his family was  _that_ bad. Least not physically, it was more so  _emotionally_.

He got in the car, sighing as he looked over to see the boy happily eat his wrap like it was nothing. Then the cute blondie turned to him, his cheeks all puffy due to how much food he was eating. Wonho just giggled, seeing the small grain of rice on the corner of Changkyun's mouth. Of course the boy didn't know why he was laughing, so he just ate his wrap in peace.

"You didn't think about getting me anything at all? I thought you were dieting?" Wonho replied.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Well that was in Hawaii. We're back in Seoul now, things have changed. Like the timezone, oh my holy shit that flight is so fucking long my back hurts. I can't wait to sleep."

"Well it's like that I guess," Wonho chuckled lightly, "Going from country to country must be tough for people who've done it before, not even thinking back at all the people they're leaving behind."

Wonho looked up at the sky, his eyes half-lidded as he had his arms behind his head. He didn't wanna get in his feelings and make everything always about him, but shit he couldn't help it. That invitation, it messed with his head and literally made all the happiness he had been feeling for years because of Changkyun fade so fucking  _fast_.

"Baby," He heard, then looked over to see Changkyun's pork and egg wrap in his face. Wonho looked at him with tired eyes, seeing the boy smile, gesturing the wrap towards him. He sighed to himself, taking a bite of it with ease and shutting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Changkyun asked- although it didn't sound like he was asking if Wonho was okay, he already knew something was on Wonho's mind.

He knew him  _too_ well.

Wonho sighed, "I just....really hate my family. Well not my mom's side, they all love and respect me. Always have, just have strange ways of showing their love and affection sometimes. It's just....when it comes to my father....I don't know."

Changkyun hummed, "I know the feeling. Trust me, I still have a bunch of family out there that are nothing but crazy ass tyrants. Like my parents."

"Yeah, but Woosung's cool though," Wonho brought up, "I don't know about your sister though." 

"You two hate each other so please," Changkyun replied in a sass tone, Wonho chuckled lightly in response. Then he took another bite of Changkyun's wrap as he turned to face the boy, looking down regretfully.

"Apparently, my dad's getting married in 4 months," Wonho replied.

Changkyun's eyes widened, "So he  _is_ still alive and he's still out there. A-and not only that...he's getting married. This is a good thing!"

The boy got all happy and excited a little, then h looked over and saw Wonho's defeated and pissed off look. He let out a small oh as he stopped cheering, "I-I guess that's  _not_ such a good thing. I'm sorry."

"It's not," Wonho replied, his tone a little dark, "My dad's a fucking liar and a good for nothing, arrogant ass  _bastard_. He's the real reason my mother died that night. I fucking saw him with my own eyes, run away like a fucking coward and let those people attack us. He promised our safety and said we'd always stay together no matter what."

The man gripped his fists, Changkyun could literally feel his hidden anger, "H-he promised he'd protect my mother no matter what. I use to always envy my father for being so strong and I-I always wanted to be just like him and protect my mother with an iron fist. But ran away and left us for dead Changkyun. He's a fucking coward. I hated myself for not being strong enough but I also hated him for not having enough to risk his life for our own."

"I hated him," Wonho let out, trying to hold back a little, "I-I hated him...I-I hated Kang....I hated everyone for taking away the only person who made me wanna achieve all my dreams....I hated it. I hated myself too."

"Wonho," Changkyun replied softly, cupping Wonho's face and turning him towards him. He gave him this sincere look, seeing Wonho's eyes get a little glassy with the pint up emotions he had deep in him. The boy just sighed as he placed Wonho's head on his chest, caressing his hair. "Wonho...it's okay baby, just breathe."

The black haired male took that advice, breathing in and out slowly as he wrapped his arms around Changkyun's waist.

"I-I'm sorry Changkyun," Wonho grunted, "I'm such a fucking mess."

Changkyun shushed him, "I know baby. It's okay, it's okay to let those feelings loose. And I understand your anger towards your father not helping you when you needed him most. Trust me, if there's anyone who has parental issues, you should know who to ask for advice in this case."

The two giggled softly at that, holding each other close.

Wonho sighed, getting comfortable as Changkyun softly and slowly ran his fingers through Wonho's hair, making him feel secure and loved, comforting him as he vented. That's something Changkyun really got good at. And the way he did it reminded Wonho of when he rested his head in the lap of his mother as she softly ran her fingers through Wonho's hair.

That's what made this even softer for him.

"That woman invited me to my dad's wedding," Wonho let out, "My dad's getting married to the leader of an empire who was the wife of his enemy which makes zero sense. Like, I'd expect him to wed someone else, but the fucking Jeons? I'm not going to that shit...hell no."

"Who are the Jeons?" Changkyun asked.

Wonho sighed, "This family full of silent but deadly intelligent ass mother fuckers. Remember that story I told of why I hated going on trips that involved water or anything water-based?"

Changkyun had to think for a moment, trying to remember well.

_We were on a mission and I didn't know that my father had some kind of vendetta with the Jeon Empire. So one thing came to another and my dad pressured me into killing my best friend, who wanted to die so much more than anybody and he wanted me to be the one to help him accept his death. It was a rough time for me, especially since I had to kill him in front of his little brother._

The blonde boy's eyes widened, "Holy shit." He looked down at Wonho, "Your dad's getting married to Taiyuan's mother?"

Wonho nodded, "Not only that, but his little brother is set to become  _my_ little brother as well. She said that all cheery like it was the best thing ever, fucking British breadstick."

"Ah man," Changkyun replied, sighing, "That  _is_ weird though. Maybe they've been seeing each other for a while now and this is your dad's way of telling you? I mean....the Jeon Empire, from what you've told me, was like your rival Empire for years. They've been at your dad's throat for  _years_ \- even more than my parents."

"Yup," Wonho sighed, "Now you see why I'm so worked up over this. I honestly don't know how to feel. But whatever I fucking feel right now, it's  _certainly_ not happiness."

"I feel that," Changkyun hugged him tighter as Wonho hugged him right back.

Then the man pointed to the glove compartment, "I hid the invitation in there. She told me to think about it before tomorrow when she leaves. It's an invitation that allows me, as well as 3 other guests of my choice, come along with me to fucking New York and attend that ceremony for 4 months. Who the fuck wants to deal with boring wedding rituals for 4 months?"

Changkyun went in the compartment and found the invite all folded up. He unfolded it, seeing the invite and everything on it. There was even a special RSVP because Wonho was the son who should be the guest of honor, along with the other guests of his choice.

"Well, it does look nice," Changkyun replied, "And it says that you and the 3 guests of your choice will stay in his five-star penthouse hotel for the time being and we get to participate in all these nice little activities together. Kinda like team building activities and such."

Wonho blew a raspberry, "Yeah no. Changkyun I know you want me to connect with my family to benefit us in the future, but this man is  _not_ on the fucking list. Plus, I don't need his prejudice ass coming to our wedding trying to throw his two cents about who I should be with as if it matters. Yes, I'm engaged to the angel child within the Lims? What about you bitch? You're married to the fucking  _enemy_."

"Well I mean, I'm technically an enemy too," Changkyun said.

"Okay but you're actually  _good_ ," Wonho argued back.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "But that was  _after_ you got to know me Wonho. Before, you hated me as much as you hate your father right now and you're not different than he is. Shit, your brother too because he fell in love with Yeeun. It's like you all have a kink for badasses your not supposed to be with."

"We are not-"

"Say you're not and I'll prove your ass wrong," Changkyun sassed.

And Wonho was gonna say something, but then he shut his mouth immediately after realizing how  _right_ Changkyun was. He was right, it wasn't good to just assume something of someone without knowing them, shit, the proof was right in his fucking face. But his father, it's not like he hated Miss Jeon Rarity, he just despised his dad and didn't wanna awkwardly make contact with Jungkook.

_Who probably didn't forget that he killed his brother._

Wonho sighed, "Well...you're right about that baby. But I just don't wanna ever see this man. If he learned to keep a promise and stayed by my side then I wouldn't mind going. But he fucked me over and I'm not interested in seeing that coward  _ever_ again in my life. I know it's bad but we don't need him....we have our family in Hawaii who will support us till the ends of this Earth."

"Wonho, baby, that's not a good thing," Changkyun replied worryingly.

Wonho rose out of his hold slowly, looking at the sincere but stern look on Changkyun's face which literally read how much of a bad idea this all was.

And he knew it was bad and he should make amends- be the good guy for fuck's sake.

But Wonho loathed that man, that was like telling Changkyun to go visit his fallen home and visit his parents while also tell them that he forgave them both. But he knew Changkyun would never do that because he didn't want those toxic people in his life, same went with Wonho's father.

He didn't want that good for nothing fucker in his life telling him who he should be with or how he should live his life.

"Baby, it's fine," Wonho replied softly, "We don't need this shit, we don't need to  _ever_ make contact with my dad ever. Let's just drop it okay?"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. But he sighed, "Fine, but at least take some time to think about it before making your decision. Apparently, you have a chance to make up with your father and I think you should respect that. Cherish the fact that you have family willing to reach out for you and break those walls rather than building up more."

"Changkyun-"

"Hoseok, listen to me," Changkyun replied, cutting him off, "I never got the chance to have a real family, in fact, there's a lot of people out there in the world who never got the chance to have a real family or makeup with them. You have the chance to fix the shit that's been set in stone already and make amends with your dad. Shit, it may all pay off that you cared enough to go. You did the same thing with your family in Hawaii, so what makes you think you can't fix things with your father."

Wonho looked down, kinda pissed at the slight lecture but he understood where Changkyun was getting at. The boy softly touched his chin, turning the man's head so he could look at him.

"Hoseok I love you okay," Changkyun replied softly, smiling, "I just want us to be happy too and have all this bullshit dealt with so when we get married, we'll have all  _types_ of new crazy to deal with."

The man gave him this defeated looked, unsure how to respond.

Then he sighed, "But my family....everything, it's all just fucking crazy." He held Changkyun's hands in his, looking at him with this soft look, "I just don't want us to be a part of that. I want us to be us and have our own legacy, our own family, our own generation-"

"Wonho listen to me," Changkyun replied, holding the man's face again, "We  _don't_ need to make a new generation. We  _don't_ need a legacy. We already have what we need and that is each other. We have Plexus  _and_ Exodus on our side, we have everyone in Hawaii, and if you open up your heart, we'll have everyone in New York too. You can't let everything get to you baby, you gotta let it go."

Changkyun pulled himself close, his lips lightly kissing Wonho's as Wonho kissed him back. Then he rested his forehead on top of Wonho's, "What we have now it's enough. You taking responsibility for your past and accepting it....that'll be enough."

Wonho pulled away, looking at Changkyun who was giving him this smile.

Made him wanna smile too, not only did he feel Changkyun, the love of his life, saying all these heartfelt things to keep him going, but the spirit of his mother that still rested in him, he felt that. He felt every word that came out the boy's mouth and felt so encouraged to make the most of what he had now, he knew that now. It was gonna be hard to think it through and he wasn't gonna give a straight answer.

But for Changkyun, wouldn't hurt to consider keeping it in mind.

"I'll think about it," Wonho let out, "But I can't promise I'll say yes."

Changkyun smiled, kissing the man's lips once more. "That's good enough, now let's go home."

Wonho nodded, the two kissing one more time before Wonho started up the engine, driving away from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said on my insta that a character on here might end up with a black female lead and a few ppl flipped out about it.
> 
> So i'll say my two cents now, when that female character is announced, feel free to not read and keep all racist things such as "blk women belong with blk men" to urself, thank you so so so so so much ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Soon as Wonho drove up to Plexus, his mouth, as well as Changkyun's mouth, dropped entirely. The building was big, bigger than the previous building was- reassembled the way the Avengers' building was built combined with how Apple's building in New York is built. The top part was straight glass, glossy and shining in all its glory. And on the right-hand corner, there was a big logo that had a P on it with all these cool designs and shit.

It was amazing.

"Woosung spoiled the fuck out of his fake daughter because Jesus Christ," Wonho let out, even seeing that the secret entrance was all nice and neat. The creek even got an upgrade, however, they were still by the water.

Not like that hurt anyone.

"Wonho look!" Changkyun spotted a parking space that was labeled with Wonho's name- Lee Hoseok, in gold.

The man's eyes widened as he stopped his car and looked down to see his name engraved in gold. Changkyun looked down at it, grinning, " _Lee Hoseok, Wonho, certified honorary member of Plexus Enterprises._ "

He looked back at the man, seeing his eyes get glassy as hell, "Wonho are you crying?"

"Liquid pride Changkyun," The man sniffed, " _Liquid pride_."

Changkyun giggled as he looked back down. Wonho finally parked in his spot after looking at it for like several minutes. He looked over at Changkyun, seeing the plaque up in front of the parking spot with his name on it as well.

"Wow, I'm an honorary member of Plexus? This is like....a fucking honor?" Wonho replied as he got out the car, speechless of course.

Changkyun nodded, getting out the car chuckling lightly, "And you didn't wanna come back to Seoul."

"Well yeah because I don't feel like fucking working at all," Wonho whined as opened his trunk, "I just wanna eat, drink, shower, have sex with you, cuddle, kiss, and sleep. Maybe fuck around and do my own thing."

He wrapped his arms around Changkyun from behind, kissing his neck, "I wanna be with you most of the time."

Changkyun turned around, kissing Wonho lightly on his lips, who did nothing but grab him tighter and kiss him harder. Changkyun lightly yelped when he felt Wonho's tongue and pushed him off a bit, sticking his tongue out.

"We did enough of that in Hawaii for 3 years," he winked, "We're back at work now bunny so put your work face on."

Wonho just rolled his eyes as the two of them walked in the building finally. All they let out was oohs and ahhs at the new building built with wood, steel, and iron. People were wearing uniforms now which was even cooler. Changkyun and Wonho tried to find their way through, but there was no use. It was a whole new building with whole new people.

But not all new people because some people did wave at Changkyun and Wonho once they recognized them.

"All these people are so nice," Wonho replied, "Even though half of these bitches I don't even know."

"Well it's been three years Wonho," Changkyun replied as they walked around, "I mean...who  _knows_ who will bump into-"

Changkyun bumped right into someone who was rushing past a bunch of people. The person who bumped into him fell as well, rubbing their head lightly. Of course, Wonho reverted to helping Changkyun first, who reassured him and told him he was fine.

"Oh my god," Changkyun froze as he heard that familiar voice. He looked over and saw a familiar female with long black hair, looking at him with her eyes wide as fuck.

He started smiling, "S-Seungyeon?"

"Kyunie!" Seungyeon wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing the life out of him. Changkyun nearly died- no I'm kidding, he was fine, it just hurt a little bit.

"S-Seungie-" Changkyun muttered, "I-I hope you didn't forget I don't have my superhuman strength anymore."

"Holy shit!" Seungyeon replied, backing up. "I'm SORRY! You're like...totally weak now...I forgot about that. But WAIT NO you're not completely weak, you look good. Like you're thick as fuck oh my god, what HAPPENED TO YOUR CUTE BABY FAT THOUGH-"

"Seungyeon," Changkyun stopped her, his voice deeper than it was as he covered up his blushing, "Please. Not here in front of all these complete strangers."

The female blinked back, but then looked at Wonho as he was just looking around holding some of their bags. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded at Changkyun, "Like this stranger right here?"

"Seungyeon he's not a stranger-"

"No no, he's pedo and pervert," Seungyeon glared at Wonho, who was still in his own little world.

But then he looked down and saw her glaring and raised an eyebrow, "The fuck are you looking at you short ass squirrel?"

"SEE! He's a bitch, and a pedo, and a pervert," Seungyeon huffed.

Changkyun facepalmed himself as Wonho was more confused than ever, "How am  _I_ a pedo and a pervert? I never touched you,  _you_ touched me and tried to get me to have sex in a fucking boat. Wait, no...scratch that, you DRUGGED me and tried to make me a sex slave."

Seungyeon darkened her glare, "Yeah but that was before I found out you kidnapped my brother when he was 19 AND had sex with him in a lingerie-"

"I was 20 when we had sex and me and Wonho are 4 years about," Changkyun corrected, crossing his arms, "But you know....go off."

Seungyeon blinked back as Wonho grinned evilly in victory, sticking his tongue at the small woman before him. She just rolled her eyes and tongue her tongue back at him, taking Changkyun and pulling him towards her. The boy gripped his purse as she pulled him forward in her arms. Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled him back in his arms, which made Changkyun blush a little.

"You had him for 3 YEARS Wonho," Seungyeon exclaimed, "FUCK OFF!"

"Well we're getting married so we're totally GLUED to each other now," Wonho argued back, "Get your hands off my husband."

"Get your meaty oversized bunny arms off my brother you pervert!"

"Get your tiny pedophile hands off my baby you bastard!"

"How about you both let me go," Changkyun tried compromised, but both Seungyeon and Wonho were still pulling on him. Then Changkyun sighed as he looked over and saw someone walking around and talking to a few females about something. Which was weird because unlike everyone else who was wearing black, white, and blue uniforms, he was wearing black, gray, and purple.

And when he turned around and laughed, his hair now maroon all combed and looking nice, Changkyun's eyes widened. Actually...they got so fucking big, they would pop out if need be.

He just smiled widely, "HYUNGWONN!"

The boy pulled away from Seungyeon and Wonho's grasp and ran towards the male who was still talking to the other females. But when Changkyun exclaimed, he looked over to see a small blonde boy running towards him.

And he smiled too, "CHANGKYUNN!"

He apologized to the ladies for breaking the conversation and ran towards him. The two boys hugged- no, Changkyun jumped and hugged Hyungwon tight and Hyungwon held him by his legs as the boy embraced him in return. Wonho and Seungyeon looked with widened eyes, but then grumbled seeing that they lost that battle, walking towards Hyungwon and Changkyun.

Changkyun pulled away, looking down at Hyungwon, "HOW YA BEEN BUDDY?! Are you okay? Are you breathing fine? Is everything cool? How's work? How's it been these past 3 years? You're working at Exodus but you're here? Any projects? Is life treating you good-"

"Changkyun, Changkyun please," Hyungwon giggled, "I'm fine. If anything, I should be asking you all those things."

"Oh yeah right!" The boy chirped, "Did you get my vacation cards in the mail?"

"Yes, I got all 345,697 of them," Hyungwon clarified, looking up to think if he counted right. And when he did, he nodded, "I think I have another one on the way...but you're back now so it doesn't matter."

Changkyun gasped, "YES IT DOES! That card has some good  _good_  news in it!"

"Well if it's news of you and Wonho getting married again you don't gotta worry," Hyungwon replied, "I think Seungyeon got the card that said that. Or no maybe Minhyuk did? Jennie? I don't know...I forgot."

Changkyun hummed then kissed the boy's cheeks, "I missed you, you tree."

Hyungwon nodded, smiling back, "I missed you too. But I'm pretty sure Wonho wants me to put you down now."

Changkyun nodded at that, looking over to see Wonho, who was just standing there, looking away with his arms crossed. He looked at them with widened eyes and cleared his throat, "It's been three years, I've already marked my territory. I don't need to get jealous towards anyone anymore."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Righhhht."

He finally sat Changkyun down, who just reverted to hugging him. Hyungwon blushed at that, then smiled, hugging him back.

Then the two pulled away and Changkyun looked up at him, "How's Exodus buddy?"

"Ahhh it's fine, I mean, Jennie and I manager there pretty fine and she just sent some new troops out for another mission," Hyungwon replied, "I'm just here as her chief executive because Xervia has a message for her."

"Oh shit, 6 years later and you get upgraded," Wonho teased as Seungyeon and Changkyun giggled a little.

Hyungwon playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. It's not that much though. But I'm glad you guys are here now because I can take you guys to her as well as the others! They're in the Paradigm waiting for you."

Hyungwon walked off and Seungyeon happily followed him down. Changkyun and Wonho were confused as hell but they still followed him to the elevator. As Hyungwon pressed the button, Seungyeon entered some code to help them go through the elevator tunnel so they could take the alternative elevator down to the room that was called the paradigm.

Changkyun and Wonho oohed at it as they entered another elevator entrance once the other one closed.

"Okay what the fuck," Wonho let out once it was silent, "You guys got all hi-tech on us for 3 years."

"Pretty much," Hyungwon replied, "With the help of Kihyun, Shownu, and Hoseok, we're pretty much set on everything all tech. Shuhua helped us install some cool ass features on all our weapons to make them nuclear based as well as all new tech. We call it the Plexi-Tech weaponry."

"Everyone has their own assigned guns as well as missions and vehicles depending on their mission major," Seungyeon explained, "I'm a heistess which is like...the arms in a battle. I do most of the fighting and stuff thanks to my strength! And thanks to Hyungwon's inventions I have these cool metal wristband thingies to secure my snap mode and keep me sane."

"Almost everyone who's like a super humanoid as one, I think you'll notice. Seungyeon helped me test out the new weapon so she basically saved everyone's life who was once a victim of the disease too," Hyungwon replied as Seungyeon smiled proudly.

Changkyun oohed at that, "That's so cool. It's so cool you two are working together on this and keeping everyone together."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you're words and all that we wouldn't even be here," Hyungwon replied softly, smiling at him. Seungyeon looked back, smiling too, "Hey...has he seen the  _thing_ yet?"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What thing?"

Hyungwon and Seungyeon looked at each other, then giggled lightly, turning away.

"He hasn't seen  _the thing_ yet," Hyungwon replied, "But I think he'll be happy when he does."

Wonho and Changkyun looked at each other confusingly. Wonho just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever this... _thing_ is their talking about, it's probably a good thing. Like that award thingy, I got outside in the parking lot."

"Oh no no, his thing is way bigger than yours," Seungyeon nagged, "He's like... _superior_ to everyone. I'm surprised the new Plexus members hasn't tackled you with love and affection and admiration because we literally preach about you  _all_ the time."

"You..." Changkyun's face went soft, "You do?"

"Yeah! But Hyungwon does it more than me," Seungyeon teased, seeing the maroon haired boy's face go red.

He cleared his throat, "Okay but most of the humanoid soldiers are at Exodus and I'm a Chief Executive! I'm supposed to praise Changkyun, he's like a God to them. He was a God to me. He saved their lives, the reason everyone is safe from Medina's clutches. He's the reason Plexus looks like an elite ass Avengers building and why Exodus is like its younger and more advanced sister."

"Okay but your crush on Changkyun has a lot to do with that," Wonho raised an eyebrow and Changkyun giggled at the red on Hyungwon's face that just got bigger and bigger.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned away as the elevator doors finally opened. They all walked out finally, walking down the hall to some big ass chocolate brown wooden doors. Changkyun and Wonho oohed, seeing the big P symbol on the glossy door.

Wonho snickered, "That one big P."

"Big dick energy," Changkyun replied and the two giggled at that.

Hyungwon sighed, "I hate you both."

"I hate Wonho," Seungyeon announced, "Forever and always."

"The feeling is mutual thank you," Wonho replied seeing Hyungwon and Seungyeon open the doors.

The office was  _big_. It looked like how Tony Stark built the inside of his penthouse workroom, there was a couch, flat screen television, and everyone was working at their own studio section minding their own business at their own desk. It was like a technical missionary room and it was built to look like a comfortable office with holographic pictures of maps and even a big screen in between, as well as big ass windows which released the sunlight.

Wonho and Changkyun looked around in complete awe, seeing everyone work so fluently in a calm manner. One of them looked up and saw them and then damn neared screamed when they noticed the couple.

 _Minhyuk_ , "OH MY FUCKING GOD, CHANGKYUN! WONHO!"

The couple smiled and waved as the golden blonde ran towards them, hugging them tightly. Everyone else looked up from their workspace and then ran over too, which of course was just Jooheon, Kihyun, Shownu, Yoongi, Baekhyun, Jackson, and Chanyeol. They were all in a big ass group hug and Changkyun just hugged them all back to the best of his ability, accepting everyone's loves and wishes.

Once they all pulled away, Minhyuk was still holding on to Changkyun, which made the small boy giggle lightly, "Min, you can let me go now."

"NEVER!" He squeezed tighter, "I'm not letting you leave me for three years ever AGAIN!"

Changkyun just giggled nervously, looking at Jooheon and mouthing  _help_.

The black haired boy giggled, "Min honey, I think you should let Changkyun go. He doesn't have his superhuman strength so I'm pretty sure he wants to um....breathe."

Minhyuk pulled away slowly, then looked at the boy up and down. He glared at Jooheon, "He looks fine as hell to me! Baby has been working out probably! You look like you haven't aged at all."

"I-I'm 23," Changkyun squeaked.

Kihyun sighed, pushing Minhyuk off of him, "Let him breathe dammit. He's not gonna die."

"Well he did die," Minhyuk corrected, "We're just lucky he's back for REAL this time! I miss you so much Kyunie!"

"I-I know I miss you guys too," Changkyun replied, giggling. "How was the wedding I totally missed it."

"Aww shit, you did!" Minhyuk replied, pulling away, "The little slideshow was so fucking beautiful. Jooheon's father let us all stay at his dojo, which was like all big and fancy and on the water and it was so ceremonial! Changkyun I had these little roses in my hair and wore a cute ass kimono, the food was delicious-"

"Yoongi got fucked in the back room by one of Master Lee's butlers," Kihyun coughed out and Yoongi blushed a light red as he glared at him and huffed.

"You know, I would've gotten his number and shit and totally invited him over if you all weren't  _thots_."

Baekhyun blew a raspberry as he patted the boy's shoulder, "He was such a nice boy too. I wonder if we'll be able to see him again."

"He lives in Japan," Yoongi argued.

Changkyun oohed at that, "Okay but him living in Japan didn't stop you from letting him rock your world."

They all giggled as Yoongi just rolled his eyes at them.

Then Minhyuk smiled, hugging Changkyun softly this time, "But it wasn't the same without you and I'd  _totally_ rerun it for you if I could baby boy. I miss you so so much."

Changkyun just smiled back, nuzzling in his embrace, "I missed you too."

Wonho smiled at that, until he got a slap upside the back of his head. He turned around and saw a blue haired boy with an upgraded buff metal arm,  _Chanyeol_ , glaring at him a little bit. Wonho was a bit scared, but then Chanyeol opened his arms out and Wonho sighed in relief, hugging him back.

"Sooo, certified Plexian," Wonho teased as they pulled away, "How does it feel working for the good guys?"

Chanyeol giggled, "It's fine actually. Xervia made me the new Chief Executive of Plexus and I'm on weapon control. I feel like that fits me perfectly because I know weapons around here better than  _anyone_ around here."

Kihyun cleared his throat sharply, "Uh not EVERYONE, thank you."

"Okay not everyone," Chanyeol grimaced. Then he whispered to Wonho, " _Yes everyone_."

Wonho giggled, then saw Shownu walk over to hug him too, "Hey man, how's it been in Hawaii these past 3 years?"

"It's actually been pretty great! We've been chilling, getting ourselves together and shit," Wonho replied, "Honestly, it was nice to finally take a break after 3 years and we both needed it. Glad Xervia let us lay low after everything that's happened."

"Hell yeah," Shownu replied, running his hands through his blonde hair, "Honestly, to tell you the truth we've all been taking it easy since then. Or trying to at least but it isn't easy to look past. After Minhyuk and Jooheon got remarried though, everyone got themselves together and we've just kinda slowly moved past it."

Chanyeol nodded, "We even got a whole new division across the waters called Exodus and Jennie runs that bitch as if she's the twin sister of Xervia herself."

"Holy shit," Wonho replied speechlessly. Then he smiled, "You guys took your break and now we're all really back now huh?"

"Pretty much," Shownu replied, then he smiled back, ruffling Wonho's hair, "Welcome back boy." 

Wonho giggled, "Thanks, it feels good. Especially with the nice little hall of fame thingy on my parking spot. You guys are gods and I love you all equally- except Seungyeon, she can rot."

"I can HEAR you," Seungyeon snapped from afar as everyone laughed at that.

Hyungwon walked over near Wonho, nudging his arm a bit, "You haven't told them the good news though Wonho."

Wonho's eyes widened as Chanyeol and Shownu got confused. Shownu raised an eyebrow, "What news? That you and Changkyun had endless sex in paradise? No need. I think the vacation card that Changkyun sent to Kihyun when we were in Daegu gave us enough intel on how much fun you had."

Wonho blushed nervously, "Wh-what! No! Not that, it's not that at all! I-I don't know what Hyungwon is talking about, hahaha! News what? What news?"

Chanyeol glared at him, "Wonho, what in the-"

"OH MY GOD!" The boys turned their heads and looked over to see Minhyuk staring out Changkyun right middle finger.

When he exclaimed, Chanyeol and Shownu rushed over to see what all the fuss was about and then they're eyes widened. Wonho just slowly backed away, holding Hyungwon's shoulders as he hid behind him.

The tall boy just sighed to himself, "I thought Changkyun sent a vacation card to Minhyuk and told him?"

"He tried to, but I redirected it," Wonho whispered to him, "That's why when you got it delivered to you it said  _to Minhyuk_."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "You're such an asshole for that, I want you to know that."

"Thanks, I try my hardest," Wonho smiled as Hyungwon just rolled his eyes.

Kihyun, who was damn near speechless, looked at the ring a few times, then looked away, then looked at it again, "Holy  _shit_ that's a whole ass engagement ring right there. What the fuck."

"It's so much prettier than mine," Baekhyun whined and Minhyuk nodded at that, looking at it more.

Jooheon just glared, looking at it, "Look it's just pretty and expensive looking because it came from America, nothing more. It's still a normal old engagement ring."

"Okay but this is Changkyun  _first_ engagement ring," Yoongi corrected him, "And this is a 38 karats Rose Quartz ring. Pretty authentic but only because it came from its home base, which is Hawaii. And the gold on it is really rich and real as fuck."

Minhyuk snickered, "Getting fucked in the ass really  _does_  teach you something-"

"Would you shut the fuck  _up,_ please. This is about Changkyun and Wonho getting married," Yoongi replied, then he looked at Changkyun, "Spill the beans, how did he propose."

Changkyun cleared his throat, "Well at first....when he first proposed it was the third day we were there. We got into some rough ass tiff with his family but after calming down, he proposed to me on the boat ride back to our vacation home with fireworks and cute shit like that."

The group awwed a little. Seungyeon awwed too, but then she looked at Wonho, who was smirking and then rolled her eyes, pretending to gag.

"Then we broke that engagement because we weren't ready and it was too early," Changkyun replied and then they all awwed sadly, "But but! He re-proposed to me just last night."

"AWW, and on your birthday too," Minhyuk awwed, his eyes getting big, "Look at Wonkyun being adorable little CUTIES!"

Changkyun was confused at what he meant but then he giggled lightly. Kihyun spoke, "How'd he do it this time? Was it something gayer than the first time or was it like some valentines day baby boy shit?"

"Did you tie him up? I heard he likes that."

"You like it too-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Yoongi exclaimed, storming away from them.

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "Well...it wasn't exactly  _cutesy_ romantic. It was more or so....we were making out and he was wearing short ass shorts, a bow tie, and some bunny ears. He proposed, then rubbed cake all over me and licked it off."

 _Silence_.

"So," Kihyun replied, pushing up his golden specks and fixing his curly ashy gray bangs, "Wonho proposed to you as a furry and then licked you up and down like you were a zebra cake?"

Changkyun nodded nonchalantly. And after that, they all turned their heads to look at Wonho, who looked over to see everyone staring at him with big eyes and widened his eyes. The man was confused, then saw Chanyeol storming towards him, rolling his sleeves up.

Wonho eyes got big as Hyungwon moved away, "That guy looks like he's about ready to kick my ass."

"Because I  _am_ about ready to kick your  _ass_ ," Chanyeol exclaimed, running towards him and tackling poor Wonho. Hyungwon looked down and saw the two rolling around, then looked up at Shownu who looked down at them in confusion.

"Who the HELL SAID YOU COULD MARRY CHANGKYUN?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, trying to throw his punched but failed every time. "I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION! YOU NEVER ASKED! YOU JUST RAN AWAY, FUCKED, AND BOOM MARRIAGE!"

"Well, WE'RE FUCKING ADULTS CHANYEOL!" Wonho exclaimed back, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT?! WE SHOULD FEEL FREE TO WANNA GET MARRIED IF WE WANT TOO! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE 14 AND DUMB AS FUCK!"

"NO, BUT YOU'RE 26 AND STUPID AS HELL I'M NOT LETTING CHANGKYUN MARRY YOU," Chanyeol argued as the two continued to roll around.

Hyungwon looked up at Shownu, "Should we help?"

Shownu shook his head, "They'll be fine. Let's leave it to  _her_ to break it up."

Hyungwon was confused at that, then turned around to see a tall gracious female with black curly hair walk out of the Paradigm with a blonde haired female, talking to her and laughing at something she said. Then he oohed as he understood what Shownu meant at the golden blonde handed him a can of Pepsi.

The two just stood there watching Chanyeol and Wonho go on fighting. Then Chanyeol and Wonho stopped soon as they hit someone's legs, looking up see who it was.

It was none other than Xervia herself with black hair, along with Jennie.

Wonho oohed at the two surprised females then smiled, "Hey Jennie, you went blonde, that's new."

Jennie looked down at him confusingly, looking at Xervia, "Did you know Wonho was coming back today?"

Xervia sighed, "I did," She smiled at the boy, "Welcome back bitch."

Wonho smiled back, "Glad to be back."

Then she looked up to see Changkyun talking to the others and her eyes got all big and excited, "CHANGKYUNNN!"

The boy looked over and saw Xervia rushing over to him, giving him a tight hug, tighter than Minhyuk's. Of course, the boy just shrugged his shoulders and hugged her back. Xervia held him tight, stroking his hair as she held his face close to her chest like he was a little baby or her own son.

Well...in this case he was.

"I missed you soo much Changkyun," Xervia replied softly as they pulled away. She kissed his forehead and the boy giggled lightly.

Wonho just grumbled as he pushed Chanyeol off of him, "And what am I? Chopped liver? Everyone's getting love and affection and I'm just....sterile."

Chanyeol squinted his eyes, "Wonho, that is  _not_ what that means."

"Well, when life gives you lemons it also gives you a stiff erection."

Jennie raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck?"

"That made no sense," Hyungwon replied, then sighed as he helped both boys up.

Wonho sighed, "I'm having a long day so far and I'm pretty sure it was when I came here and was told we needed to get back to work. Oh yeah, please explain to me why we had to come back and what this mission is? I'd really like to know."

Xervia glared at him, "Well...Mr. Lee-Im, this is  _exactly_ why I didn't wanna greet you," She said, lifting up Changkyun's finger with his engagement ring, "How are you gonna leave and take the savior of Plexus with you and expect us  _not_ to call? You guys were gone for damn near 3 years."

"Well, we went to Japan," Jennie brought up, then sighed to herself happily, "It was nice."

"Oh?" Wonho replied, seeing her get relaxed. He was confused until Hyungwon nudged him in the arm, "It's because some girl named Lisa gave her this massage and they had sex after."

Jennie blushed lightly, slapping Hyungwon on the arm, "HEY! The point of being the co-leader is to  _keep_ secrets! Not spill them!"

"Damn, don't worry Jennie, Yoongi got fucked too," Kihyun spat before the icy blue-haired boy hit him harshly in the arm.

Changkyun just pulled away from the hug and looked around in confusion, "Why is everyone getting fucked in the ass in Japan? I thought it was like a big vacation for Jooheon and Minhyuk's wedding?"

Everyone looked at him then started muttering their own words and thoughts. Changkyun just looked over at Hyungwon, Seungyeon, and Wonho who all shrugged their shoulders at that and looked around at everyone talking amongst themselves confused as well. The boy just sighed to himself, figuring it was just best now to ask or know period when it came to these people- literally  _anything_ was possible.

Xervia cleared her throat, "Anyways, we'll catch up on vacations later. Right now," She said, looking at Changkyun and Wonho, "I want us all to go into the paradigm so we can discuss this big important task I wanted to go through. Now with Wonho and Changkyun back and I can finally put my plan in full force."

Changkyun oohed as Xervia looked down at him with a smirk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wonho and Changkyun looked around the big hallway as they all walked down. Hyungwon and Xervia, of course, gave them a little background of how certain parts of Plexus came to be. This hallway was like some cool ass hall of fame of previous members of Plexus who have served under Xervia, even the fallen heroes who died during the  _second_ biggest tragedy in the history of Plexus.

"I make Kihyun and Yoongi take the newbies down here so they can see the heroes who literally died to keep Plexus the way it is," Xervia went on, speaking to both Wonho and Changkyun who were still in awe, "We decided to go more tech-base with Plexus. Thanks to Baekhyun's technology and Chanyeol's connections it was easy building Plexus last year."

Jennie chuckled, "Woosung helped out with a few reinforcements to make sure the weapon portion could remain stable. We have all kinds of nuclear tech all around us. Each assigned weapon is pretty deadly, but it's assigned to you based on your background and the weapon you can handle."

"That's not even the fun part," Xervia teased, entering a code into a small touch screen mini-padlock. It unlocked and when they walked in, they entered a room covered in chocolate colored wood. All around them were gold medals, trophies, and awards from other agencies who heard about the incident in Korea about Medina and Kang and thanked Plexus for it.

The boys walked around the oval-shaped room, seeing all kinds of awards sent out to Plexus. Minhyuk and Kihyun kinda pointed a few out to Wonho, who chuckled lightly and laughed at the fact that one was sent to them from some guy with the last name  _Testicles_.

Changkyun just looked around, kinda smiling to himself a bit as he saw how all the members of Plexus had their own awards. However, the more he saw them, the more he started to feel a little bit of resentment. Mainly because, he's been a member for years now, so he was just as important too right? I mean, sure he was happy that Wonho got his award, even  _Hyungwon_ got his honorary award. Minhyuk, Jooheon, Kihyun, Shownu, Seungyeon, Yoongi- they all got rewarded for being honorary members of Plexus.

And yet....Changkyun couldn't even find himself.

He looked at Jennie's plaque and right next to hers was Wonho's, then Hyungwon's-

"Hey," The boy looked over and saw Xervia smiling at him, "Well.....what do you think of the new  _new_ Plexus?"

_Just smile Changkyun. You probably didn't get one because you're the son of the enemies._

The boy smiled a little, "It's um...it's really nice! I like the new weaponry that was added and the way you produced the whole building. I think this Plexus will make a lot more of a difference around the world."

Xervia nodded as she gripped his shoulder, "Yeah, we're solving problems all around the world now. The president of the United States even reached out to us and signed a whole ass treaty for us to be his backup protection service. Like...the president of the United States? C'mon now! That's a big ass achievement."

Changkyun chuckled lightly as he looked down, "Y-yeah it is."

It was kinda silent, then the boy looked over at Xervia again. "Hey um...was Plexus built because my parents were attacking people and you wanted to put an end to it?"

Xervia's eyes widened at that question, noticing how soft Changkyun's expression became. She sighed, "Well...that's part of the reason. Your grandfather made Kang the new in line for the agency he had instead of me. Woosung put me down because he said I was too soft and could never be a leader. I wanted to prove to Woosung I was more than what he made me out to be- but he let his son corrupt him before I could. Or well...your mother corrupted them all on her own and turned everything to shit."

"Yeah," Changkyun replied softly, "It's crazy how no one even thought she was capable of that, but who knew that she'd go far just to prove a point."

"What do you mean?"

The boy sighed, remembering the memories, "She wanted to prove to her mother she was strong. She had been fighting for her life for years and wanted to feel happiness, but she felt like it was unfair how the world made her suffer each and every day. So she wanted to make everyone else suffer too. She made Gina suffer the consequences and blamed her for everything," The boy looked down at his hands, feeling nothing but a quick vision of blood on his  _own_ hands. He shivered, "Sometimes I feel regretful that she's the woman who gave birth to me. It's been three years and I still feel that heavy weight."

"Changkyun, baby," Xervia replied softly, "You're nothing like your mother. Trust me. She started off sweet and innocent like you, trying to get away from the pain and wanted to do nothing but live her life. However, she took the dark path and made even more bad decisions for herself. She wasn't shown the right direction in how to live life. Gina tried her hardest to convince her but even  _she_ knew that would go in vain."

The boy just looked down, seeing nothing but the vision of his mother mercilessly killing her own mother and remembering that he himself killed his own father, with his bare hands. He knew he was nothing like her, but the burden of being her son and possibly almost having the same path to hers just scared him and made him feel a little small.

Just  _everything_ she put him through, that was something he'll never forget.

"I wish," The boy looked at the awards, "I just wish I could do so much more for everyone. I wanna be the one kid who gets known for being a hero for everyone but I feel like whatever I do is just....small. I don't know. It's hard to move past everything and I still feel guilty of Gina's death."

"Changkyun don't blame yourself," Xervia replied, "The more you bring back your past and let that define you, the more you get held back from moving on. The point of moving on is  _not_ bringing that stuff back and looking forward to the future." The woman smiled, "So think about the good you've done and how you've risked your life for everyone. I'm sure Gina appreciates that more than anything."

He looked over at Wonho's plaque and Seungyeon's, then Hyungwon's and smiled to himself-  _even his fucking twin sister had one, but here was here before her._

"I'm glad my friends and my sister got rewarded for it," Changkyun replied softly.

"Mhm," Xervia replied, "Hey did Hyungwon tell you about the humanoid soldiers and how their training is going?"

"Oh yeah! He said that you and Jennie have been helping him out with the whole project, Seungyeon too- I'm just so happy that those people are getting a second chance to be themselves and live their life you know."

"Yeah, you wanna know who influenced that movement?"

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Well certainly  _not_ Hyungwon."

The two of them giggled lightly at that little joke. Then Xervia took Changkyun and walked him over to these glossy black doors with a gold metal P on it. The boy was confused, seeing Xervia enter in yet another code to open them. Hyungwon walked over next to Changkyun, who didn't notice Hyungwon walk next to him until he looked over and saw him.

The boy whispered to him, "She's gonna show you  _the thing_."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What thing?"

Before Hyungwon could answer, the doors already automatically opened the room. When they did, Changkyun's eyes grew  _big as fuck_.

He walked in slowly, feeling his chest get heavy instantly. The room had red velvet cloth movie theater walls. The floor was a beautiful golden brown which led up to a big glass tank. In that tank, there was a big portrait of Changkyun, in all his glory, his first portrait picture of him being a certified member of Plexus with his pretty ashy brown hair in a nice little black suit, smiling happily. There was a trophy on the other side of the glass, it was tall, along with three metals on the sides of it, each from different countries.

Changkyun felt like  _crying_ , the more he walked up to it the more he felt so ready to cry. At the top, there were gold borders around his name. He approached it and felt the crisp gold engraved letters of his name, pretty white diamonds surrounding it.

_Lim Changkyun, Honorary Member and Savior of Plexus Enterprises._

"Oh m-my god," The boy let out, covering his mouth as a few tears started to shed. He laughed a little to himself, looking down and seeing his name on the trophy, seeing that it came from the President of South Korea himself.

"I bring the humanoids up here every now and then," Hyungwon replied, chuckling to himself, "You knooooooow.....so they can get to know the boy who damn near saved everyone's lives. The award ceremony was so grand too, but kinda embarrassing because you got called up more than 10 times. President Jaein really wanted to meet you man."

Changkyun just giggled at that, still looking up at his portrait with wide eyes.

He heard Wonho whistle from behind, "Damn, who's that sexy thang I see over there?" He looked over at Changkyun as he walked to his right side. He smirked, "Oh, that's you."

The boy giggled lightly as he hugged Wonho. He sighed as they pulled away, Wonho's hand still on Changkyun's hip.

"I can't believe I got a whole ass trophy from the fucking president of South Korea and I missed it," The boy pouted, wiping his eyes, "All because I went to Hawaii and got fucked by your ass."

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Okay but how the hell was  _I_ supposed to know that the president of South fucking Korea was going to be rewarding us with metals and shit. I mean, he knows my mother so he probably is pissed."

" _I'm_ pretty pissed," Changkyun pouted, poking his lips out as he looked up at Wonho.

Wonho smiled, "Well, I don't wanna say I  _told_ you so but- I told you they were gonna have a big ass award for you. You fucking stopped your parents from spreading that humanoid disease and made a big ass difference. You risked your  _life_ for us. You're a hero baby, you deserve the whole world."

Changkyun smiled at that, "Well if you didn't kidnap meeee-"

"Listen one of my dumbass ideas paid off," Wonho replied, rolling his eyes playfully, "But if you didn't wake up from your sleep I think this all would've gone to waste. And...if you hadn't saved my ass from your dad, I don't think I would've fallen in love with you."

"That's when you fell in love with me?"

"Well...no when you kicked Chanyeol's ass the first time that's when I was like  _Oh shit I'm whipped_."

Changkyun giggled, "So my superhuman strength is what attracted you towards me?" Wonho nodded at that and Changkyun giggled even more.

Then he kissed the boy's forehead, "What about you, huh? You totally fell for me right on the spot right?"

"No, I think I started having a crush on you after you bought me all that stuff for my birthday," Changkyun replied, "Or no....I think it was our very first date. I don't know, I can't remember. I was young and I had never liked anyone before."

"Well now look at you, you're getting married to one of the most strong heartfelt fighters of the century, Mr. Lee-Im Changkyun," Wonho winked and Changkyun smiled warmly, hugging the man tightly.

Changkyun hummed happily, "I'm glad we came back, feels like home. And I wanna get married here because this is where we fell in love at. All right here. Here at home."

Wonho laughed softly, hugging him back as the two looked up at Changkyun's whole honorary display, embracing each other. He kissed the top of the boy's head and sighed to himself, thinking of Changkyun's words long and hard. He was right, this was their home and they should get married here because this is where it all began.

This is right where they fell in love at.

And Wonho knew damn well he was ready to prove to his father that he could be a better man and husband than his father ever was. He'd protect Changkyun no what cost or whatever state he was in, didn't matter.

He just wished his mother was here, she'd be proud to see him grown into the man she grew him up to be.

 

 

* * *

 

"So here's a little bit of tea that you boys have missed," Xervia replied, starting up the 128-inch flat screen that was in the center of the paradigm.

The paradigm was a nice and dark screening room with steel, glass, and wood walls, and the chairs were pretty comfortable, Xervia said it was meant to be a secret hideout for Plexians in case of top-secret emergencies. There were other rooms of course since this one could only hold so many, but it was nice to have the thought in mind in case the other escape rooms went out.

Xervia launched some cool holographic maps and Changkyun and Wonho looked in awe as they sat back in their recliner chairs. It was like looking in a planetarium.

"So after the Medina crash, of course, some mafias and gangs have gone down. The ones who still run are the ones that are down now and sent to jail, thanks to yours truly," Xervia preached as the two boys applauded her a little, giggling as she bowed.

"But even still, there are still some people lurking around in the shadows," Jennie replied as she launched something on to the screen as well, "There's this big ass group called the Mercedes Chain. It's literally this big ass group thats been around for years without getting caught because they've been America getting their money and overruling this big world domination plan."

Kihyun cleared his throat as he spoke, "Their leader, Count Cristo, he's like the most powerful mafia leader of  _all fucking time_. This guy literally knocks anyone down to the ground. He's been hiding but his home base is in Egypt. Still, his troops cause all kinds of shit, it's insane. It's like they have this secret society or something."

"And no one has  _ever_ seen Count in person," Chanyeol replied, "I mean, some people have caught him, but they say it's like the man lurks around in the shadows as he sends out his people."

"Okay," Wonho replied, leaning back in his chair, "So he's like Medina but he's more of a pussy ass bitch?"

"What is up with these evil people hiding themselves though?" Changkyun asked, sounding annoyed, "If you're going to be  _evil_ then just show yourself and take your glory."

Hyungwon tsked, "Okay but even superheroes hide themselves so it's not just a villain thing."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, "What  _hero_ has hidden under some secret identity?"

"Um, Batman?" Chanyeol scoffed, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Superman of course," Seungyeon threw out there.

"Deadpool," Minhyuk coughed out

"Green Lantern," Shownu added.

Jooheon raised his hand, "Spiderman."

"Captian America."

Kihyun blew a raspberry, "Fucking Aqualad and Aquaman."

"Ant-man?"

"Basically  _every_ superhero in the DC and Marvel universe?" Changkyun answered as they all looked over at Yoongi with confused glares.

The boy just nodded at that, going back to looking at the grid.

"Look that's not the point," Xervia replied, "The point is that this guy is bad and we've had him on our grid for over 2 years now. It's time to put an end to this shit and track him down  _physically_. If we bring him down now, we don't have to worry about him coming all the way over here from America."

Wonho's eyes widened, "They're in America right now?"

"Yes and we're working with Edmond Dantès and his hole spy division, Pysoleague Enterprises to get him out of there or at least lure him out," Jennie added.

Xervia looked over at Wonho, who looked over at her. He was confused as to why she looked so hesitant to say something, but she just sighed to herself after biting her nail.

"Wonho," She started to say, "Your father leads that division."

The boy's whole happy exterior changed  _completely_ , looking at Xervia with big eyes.

He chuckled nervously, "M-my what?"

"Your father," She repeated, as she pulled up the man's files. It was  _him_ alright, looked just like Wonho but with curly brown hair and bushy eyebrows, "Lee Jinyoung, he is the leader and President of League Enterprises."

"No way," Wonho replied, his smile faded, "No fucking way. You're lying right?"

"She's not," Jennie replied, "We're working with him on a mission to try and lead Count out of America and possibly get the whole empire he built in Egypt too."

"We've  _been_ working with him and he's got troops in Virginia now making sure everything is fine," Xervia replied, her tone stern and strict, "He wants us to send out some of my best soldiers out there to help him find Count and his men in hiding and possibly save him."

Wonho didn't like where this was going, he could  _feel_ where this was going. Changkyun looked over at him, seeing Wonho's eyes get big in fear all of a sudden. Then they changed instantly, his eyes got darker and he balled his fists. Everyone saw how tense the man looked and kept their mouths shut, including Jennie and Xervia.

But Xervia kept her ground, "I want you and Changkyun to go out there and-"

"No," Wonho replied instantly, tone dark as fuck.

Xervia blinked back, furrowing his eyebrows, "You....you didn't even let me finish-"

"I knew what you were about to say Xervia," Wonho snapped, "You want me and Changkyun to go out there, in America, and help Jinyoung find this...Count guy or whatever. "

"Oh," Xervia replied, "So you  _did_ know."

"Yup, and I'm not going," Wonho replied, getting up from his seat.

Xervia furrowed her eyebrows again, "Wonho,  _please_. We have to stop this man and your father wants our help-"

"That man is  _not_ my father," Wonho rasped, his voice rising, "He shouldn't even  _have_ a spy division. Who the fuck does he think he is to go out there praying and telling people he'll help them when he couldn't even help his own fucking family?!"

"Wonho," Changkyun replied softly, "Calm down baby-"

"I'm not going out there and slaving this man because he needs  _my_ help. Fuck that, let his troops fail or let him get off his  _ass_ and handle his own problems."

"Wonho, if he doesn't get our help soon he could flop this whole mission and Count could get away," Jooheon replied.

"Yeah man, you gotta help your dad," Yoongi replied. Then he looked over at Shownu and leaned near his ear, "That  _is_ his dad, right Nu?"

"That's his dad Yoongi," Shownu whispered back softly. He looked over at Wonho, "C'mon Wonho, you gotta put your differences aside and do this for the country. Your dad's not asking for much he just needs your help tracking the bad guy. He needs all the help he can get anyway."

Wonho chuckled bitterly, "Oh ho ho, hell no. What he can  _get_ is my entire fist up his preppy bouchee  _ass_ because I'm not helping him with shit. He didn't even help me! He wasn't my hero but he's out there saving the world and working with the secret service? He's the fucking reason my mother is  _dead_ Xervia."

Changkyun looked up at the man, seeing him get angrier than ever. Especially hearing that last bit, made the boy feel a little weird.

Xervia sighed, looking at him, "Hoseok, he  _needs_ you okay? I tried offering other soldiers, but he wants you. He wants you to come to him and he wants you to fight by his side again. Hoseok he's trying to make amends with you after all these years and bring back what he lost, can't you just be grateful for that and accept his invitation? He's your father after all."

The softness in Xervia's tone made Wonho feel remorse and even more negative than he already felt. It's not like he wanted to be mad, but looking back at everything his father did and how his father was never there for him when he needed him most...it made him feel nothing but hate. Wasn't fair that he was out here helping everyone else, being everyone else's hero, but when he needed to be Wonho's hero, he ran away and saved his  _own_ ass. Not only that, he let Gina die under his watch and  _led_ Kang to them- even if it was an accident it  _still_ fucking happened.

And Wonho wasn't going to forget that.

Sure, Changkyun  _did_ kill her, but they wouldn't have even known about their location  _period_.

If it weren't for his father and his arrogant dumbass.

Wonho just looked over at her, with a face full of nothing but pure hatred.

"I'd rather kill myself than ever work for the man who watched my mother die and didn't do  _shit_ ," Wonho spat before storming out the office.

Xervia watched him leave, looking down and silently cursing to herself as Jennie patted her back.

Changkyun kinda stood there next to Hyungwon, seeing Wonho leave out.

"I've never seen Wonho so  _pissed_ before," Seungyeon replied as she walked up to them, "It's kinda...scary."

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, then looked down at Changkyun, "Has he always resented his father?"

"He's stated about feeling indifferent towards his father, that's all I know," Changkyun replied lowly, "He said his father is a coward who couldn't even protect his own family. He's getting married too and he sent someone out to invite Wonho to it, but Wonho declined it and call his father a bitch."

"Damn," Seungyeon whistled, "I mean...we hated mom but she abused the hell out of us. Dad too."

"I think this is more than physical abuse Seungyeon," Hyungwon said, sighing, "I think this is more or so Wonho being disappointed in someone he trusted and looked up to."

Seungyeon raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him, "Really?"

"Trust me," Hyungwon replied, smiling in defeat, "I've disappointed Wonho more than once. Disappointing him is more hurtful than doing something that makes him hates you. He takes it to heart and literally feels indifferent towards you. He could hate you for something, like Chanyeol for instance, but still, look out for you. But if you disappoint him, goodluck trying to make up with him."

"But you cheated on him and lied to him," Changkyun spat, looking at Hyungwon with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay this isn't about me," Hyungwon replied, annoyed. He looked down at the boy, "Xervia is right though. Jinyoung isn't going go through with the mission if Wonho isn't there. We've requested sending out a whole humanoid flood, but he didn't accept it. He just wants to see his son again."

Changkyun hummed, looking down a little bit.

_I'd rather kill myself than ever work for the man who watched my mother die and didn't do shit._

He sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**=**

 

 

 

_"I want you to be careful near the security systems G, they might mistake you as one of the humanoid soldiers because of your abilities."_

_"I know what I'm doing Jinyoung, you don't have to worry about me," Gina lightly scoffed as she booped the man's nose. "Besides, I bypassed your codes like years ago so I know what I'm doing."_

_Jinyoung's eyes widened, "W-wait...are you serious?"_

_"It's been that way since we got married," Gina said while giggling, "I'm surprised you never noticed til now, but that's on you weirdo."_

_"As much of a smartass as you are, I'm pissed at the fact that you didn't wanna tell me beforehand," Jinyoung grumbled as he slammed his computer shut, "I wouldn't have made all of those compact and accelerated ass defense systems. So if you get attacked by some laser signal, it ain't my fault."_

_"You're so dramatic," Gina sighed as she watched him pick up his computer and walk out the kitchen into his office, which was right outside of the kitchen._

_Gina leaned back to get a better look of him, "Hey Jay, am I still set to go on that one cargo mission to Kang's human facility gate?"_

_"You mean that mission where you have to go in and get his security system codes? Yes, it's important," He shouted from inside his office, "I'd also ask you to blow up the whole bitch if we had the weapon but the Lyons don't wanna help us clean up the mess."_

_Gina hummed, her lips flattening, "I don't wanna blow it up. Even if they're being controlled, those people are still people baby. They can be as lucky as me and get off that stuff you know. I mean, all they gotta do is take off the collar and get this shot to their neck."_

_"No, they're still soldiers of Kang willing to die baby," Jinyoung said, walking back in the kitchen, "I want them all dead no matter what. If they're gone, Kang has nothing up his sleeve and we can just kill him and get it over with. Simple as that."_

_"Yeah but," Gina bit her lip, "I don't wanna just kill them. Even if they are preparing themselves for death and basically begging for it, I know what it's like to get put in that state. That was me not too long ago locked up in that facility with Kang....a-and Medina."_

_"Medina is in the hospital on her death bed," Jinyoung replied sharply, reaching the coffee pot, "Gina you don't have to worry about anything in the past coming to bite you in the ass okay? We're gonna take care of it and kill all those bastards for what they did to you and raise our mafia legacy. Next thing I need is Hoseok being disappointed because his parents have been teaching him about fighting but we never fight."_

_Gina sighed sadly, "Y-you're right....I understand."_

_Jinyoung saw the saddened look on the woman's face and walked over near her, lifting her chin up. He smiled, "It's gonna be over soon. Once we end this whole revolution thing with Kang, everything will be handled from there. We just need those codes and we're good to go."_

_"I know I know," Gina replied, looking down sadly, "I want Hoseok to have a childhood outside all this bullshit war and fighting. He's at Chanyeol's right now having a good old time and I want him to have the childhood he deserves."_

_"Don't worry baby," Jinyoun replied, softly kissing the female's lips. He smiled, "He will. I'll make sure of it."_

_Gina smiled slightly, leaning in for yet another kiss._

_"Ew," Both of them pulled away and saw the beach blonde haired boy in the doorway, pretending to gag as the couple shared a warm kiss._

_Gina smirked, "Hey baby boy I thought you were spending time with Chanyeol today?"_

_"I am," Hoseok sighed, "I just came to get a juice box and my ball. I uhh....left it in my room."_

_"Well, you do that my little burrito and I will most definitely drop you off in the batmobile."_

_Hoseok's eyes widened in excitement as a smile slowly came across his face, "W-wait really mom?! You'll drop me off at his place in the cool car?"_

_Gina nodded happily, then she ducked down as she started speaking dramatically, "I gots another mission today! Gotta deal with big bad boy Kang and his evil minions to get some computer codes...oooooooh."_

_"That's so cool," Hoseok replied, in awe as his mother bad little shooting hand gestures._

_Jinyoung smiled over at the boy, "I-I'm gonna do cool stuff too Hoseok. I mean..I got a lot of paperwork to handle but I'm teaching the new recruits how to use guns today! If you want you can come with me you know....show em how it's done?"_

_Hoseok's smile slowly faded as he looked up at his father with an unsure look. Jinyoung just did a little muscle pose, smiling widely at the boy as he kept his arms up waiting for his enthusiastic response._

_He just gave him a small smile, "Th-that sounds nice...dad."_

_Jinyoung's smile slowly faded as Hoseok pushed past him, walking up to his room. The man watched him leave, letting his arms down and sighing to himself._

_Gina patted his shoulder, "He might still be mad at you because of that what happened with Hiroshi."_

_"He doesn't need to be mad though," Jinyoung groaned, "Look, Hoseok's defense skills when it comes to weapons are really weak and he's just being sensitive towards it and ignoring me for no damn reason," The man replied, crossing his arms, "You baby him too much."_

_Gina hummed, dusting the man's shirt off a bit, "Orrrr, maybe you're too mean on him? Jinyoung, he tries to impress you all the time but it's like you never pay attention to him unless he's failing. He tries so hard for you baby."_

_"I get that, but he needs to understand he can't just impress me with something simple like that," Jinyoung argued, "He needs to know that it takes a lot of strength to be a man. He's 14 years old and he fights great with his fists, he's excellent with combat- I don't know why the hell he won't use weapons. I'M SO AMAZING WITH WEAPONS but the boy doesn't even know how to use a fucking gun."_

_"Jin," Gina replied, trying to calm the man. He looked at her, seeing the small smile on her face, "It's okay. He's still an amazing fighter regardless to him using weapons or not. The fact that he's better at hand to hand combat than weapons is good for him. You should consider that and stop being so hard on him."_

_Jinyoung looked at her, seeing the reassuring smile on her face and sighed._

_"I don't wanna be rude to him like how my father was to me. I want him to know that he can count on me all the time."_

_"Well, he certainly won't do that with you nagging him," Gina teased, punching the man harshly in the arm._

_It did sting a little, but Jinyoung didn't show it, he just sighed to himself and walked out the house. Gina saw that and shook her head, walking in another direction. None of them even noticed Hoseok listening out on their whole conversation, feeling somewhat weird and also upset for some reason._

_He knew how his father felt about him, he was embarrassed that he was so good with fighting but when it came to weapons, he lacked the will power to fight them with. His father literally embarrassed him in front of Chanyeol and Hiroshi and even made Hiroshi laugh in his face even more- then PRAISED him for it. The boy felt like crying because he knew his father wanted him to use weapons more._

_But he was just so good at kombat, he thought that was enough...._

_He should've known_ **_nothing_ ** _was enough for his father._

_"Baby," The boy looked up and the bleach blonde woman looking at him from afar. Those crystal colored eyes stared into his soul. She held her arms out, giving him a small smile, "C'mere, it's not your fault."_

_"M-mama I," Hoseok replied, his voice getting choked up as he tried fighting a few tears, "M-mama why isn't anything ever good enough for him? I-I literally fight my whole butt off but he doesn't respect me. N-no matter what I do...I'll never be good enough for him."_

_Gina sighed, pulling him close, "Hoseok, you're capable of so much willpower. You refuse to fight with the demonly weapons because of me. It's literally my fault that you refuse to use weapons."_

_"N-no it's not that," The boy sniffed, looking up at his mom, "M-mom, it's because I shot you that one time during the one mission a-and I screwed it all up. I didn't mean to! And it was in the leg too! But dad was so pissed when Kang caught us. H-he stopped respecting me as his son since then."_

_Gina's eyes widened, "Oh yeah.....well that makes sense."_

_Hoseok looked down, his chest heavy, "M-mom, what if one day comes and I can't protect you? What if I'm the cause of something horrible and dad's not around? I told you I would protect you ever since I was 5 years old but all I do is screw stuff up-"_

_"No you don't baby, stop thinking like that, "Gina replied softly, grabbing the boy's face. She gave him a determined glare, seeing him get ready to really cry, "Hoseok, I see greatness in you okay? You may not prove to be a hero to your father, but no matter what you do, you're always gonna be my little hero. Whether you know how to use weapons or not."_

_"But ma-"_

_"I'm talking dammit," Gina snapped, causing the boy to blink back._

_Then she sighed, smiling again, "Baby, you're gonna save someone's life and they're gonna love you with all their little heart. It's not gonna be me all the time. And I know you wanna be my hero, but I want you to be a hero for yourself. You must learn how to fight for yourself before you got fighting for anybody else."_

_Hoseok's eyes widened as his mother continued, "When you fight for yourself, you don't gotta worry about impressing your dad or even trying to be my hero, or my little man, because you'll already be one."_

_"W-wait, how does that even work mama?"_

_Gina playfully shrugged her shoulders, smirking, "Maybe you need a damsel in distress to prove yourself."_

_Hoseok blushed lightly, "Moommmm, that's embarrassing."_

_"I'm kidding I'm kidding," Gina giggled, then she patted the boy's shoulder, "C'mon, I think I got a nice little proposition for you. You wanna come tag along with me on my mission to Kang's Humanoid factory instead of playing basketball? There's a little friend of mine I want you to meet who's really could at fighting! He's just like me, but nicer and waaaay smaller. I'll get ice cream right after."_

_Hoseok's got hella big, smiling widely as he jumped up and down, "YES! YES! HELL YES I WANNA COME!"_

_"Great! Let's go now while the," She wiggled her hands in a spooky way, "Baaaaaaatmoooobileeeee~ while your father is still downstairs in the soldier room yelling at his men."_

_"That works!" Little 14-year-old Hoseok replied cheerfully as he and his mother ran over to the garage. Then he slowed down a little bit, looking over at his mom._

_She noticed and turned around, looking at him with a raised brow, "What's wrong baby?"_

_Hoseok looked down, nervous, "Mom, what if I screw up the mission and m-my fighting isn't good enough?"_

_Gina saw how nervous he got and smiled brightly, walking over to him. She patted his head, ruffling his pretty blonde hair as he looked up at her with those big brown eyes of his._

_She smiled warmly, "You're gonna do great baby, I believe in you."_

_Hoseok's eyes widened at that, sparkling a bit too as his mother headed towards the garage. Then he smiled to himself, running right after her._

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

"Wonhoooo," Changkyun called out, walking around the halls of Plexus.

Although he hoped the man hadn't gone too far since this was a whole new building. But it was  _Wonho_ , whenever he was pissed at the world for yelling at him, in this case, Xervia trying to convince him to fight for his father, he'd go running off somewhere. And no one else was capable of taking him out of his funk.

 _Except Changkyun_ , who knew the man off the back of his head.

"Wonnhoooo," The boy called, getting further in this technology weapon room. He got a bit frustrated but then oohed as he walked around, seeing all the holographic maps up and all the weapons around that weren't finished yet. It was like walking into Tony Stark's workshop.

"This must be Chanyeol's missionary room," Changkyun replied to himself as he walked around,  _calling Wonho about 7 times_.

But the man didn't even bother to respond, which probably meant he wasn't in here. For some reason though, Changkyun felt like he was. So he just sighed to himself, getting ready to walk out.

"Welp, guess you're not in here," Changkyun yelled out, not getting a response still. As he exited the room however, he heard something very  _small_ fall down from the corner and looked over from the corner of his eye to see what it was.

The boy squinted his eyes, turning around slowly to see who it was, but it was no one.

 _Or so he thought_.

He put his hands on his hip, "Wonho, I  _know_ you're in the closet."

 

 

 _Silence_.

 

 

 

"Wonho."

 

 

 

_Brutal silence._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun sighed, crossing his arms, " _Wonnie_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And as if  _right_ on cue, there was a loud groan coming out of the closet.

_Wonho._

"Baby, get out of the closet," Changkyun said as he walked towards the closet, "Xervia wants to talk to you and we gotta get more intel on this mission. She's literally counting on us."

Wonho groaned again, "Nooo. I'm not going out there and talking to her. Changkyun, she's trying to make me work for my dad again and better our relationship- I'm not into that fairytale bullshit. This isn't a fanfiction."

"I-" Changkyun started to say. Then stopped in that sentence, crossing his arms, "Okay but this isn't a fairytale because if it  _was_ I'm pretty sure you and me would be married already in Hawaii right now and not even thinking about coming back to Seoul."

"I wanted us to get married in Hawaii! But you said," Wonho cleared his throat to mimic the boy's voice, "N _oooo baby, we should get married in Seoul! It's where all our friends are and shit! It's where we met! It's where we got together!"_

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "I do  _not_ sound like that. You sound like some helpless little girl."

"Well, that's how you can be sometimes-"

"Shut your mouth," The boy snapped.

He walked towards the closet, swinging the door open and seeing Wonho sit in the corner, playing with some weird glass gun. He looked up to see Changkyun looking dead at him, glaring at him with his arms crossed, looking unamused with his eyebrows raised, eyes half-lidded.

Wonho saw that then sighed, "Changkyun...baby...I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Changkyun replied, bending down to his level.

He softened his glare, "Wonho, we can't keep living in this dream where we don't face our problems. I thought we were cool with that when we came back here. I thought you were okay with it."

"I am baby," Wonho replied in defeat, his tone soft, "I am. Trust me I am. I wanted to come back too and fight too with everyone. Its just...fighting is  _all_ I know how to do. I never got the chance to seriously live my life and enjoy it like this before," He looked over at him, "I never got the chance to be in love with someone or enjoy their company as well as my own life Kyunie. As a kid I was always told to do something or be like something, the only person who believed in me was my mom. But now she's gone."

Changkyun flattened his lips, "I-I'm sorry-"

"I'm not blaming you," Wonho replied, giving the boy a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Now that I think about it, it's not entirely your fault for why she died. She accepted death and knew it was coming. Least, that's what she keeps telling me in my dreams."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "You still see her?"

"Yeah," Wonho chuckled lightly, "She's always telling me stuff about the past and reminding me I gotta stop thinking I'm in some fairytale land where I can do whatever I want. Which is marry you, kiss you, love on you, fu-"

"I get it I get it," Changkyun stopped him, giggling a little bit.

He smiled, taking Wonho's hand, "Baby I...I wanna just sit around and cuddle too, believe me, I wanna do that with you  _all_ the time, but we can't escape from the stuff we had to do. We spent quality time together rubbing up on each other for three years on vacation and we still have many more years to come. But right now, we gotta focus on what's important before we can do anymore relaxing."

Wonho sighed sadly, frowning, "Yeah, I know," Then he furrowed his eyebrows a little, "I gotta go face my father in this dumbass mission I don't wanna do."

Changkyun hummed, then walked over to stand in front of the man. Wonho looked at him confusingly, but then his eyes widened when the boy sat right in his lap, sitting right in front of him. He put his arms on the man's shoulders, looking right at him with a tired smile.

"Woah," Wonho let out, blushing a little, "Is it still bad that I still get all tingly in my stomach when you sit right on my dick?"

"Oh my god," Changkyun let out, seeing Wonho giggle deeply at that. The small boy hit his chest, smiling, "I didn't intend on having sex in this closet. I sat on your lap because I know that  _this_ makes you feel better."

Wonho gave him a warm loving smile, caressing Changkyun's cheeks. Changkyun closed his eyes as he gave into the touch, humming peacefully.

"Is it bad that I still feel like a baby every time you touch my face as if I'm a cute little kitten?" The boy teased.

Wonho chuckled, "No, that's just who you are," He said, holding the boy's face in his hands, "You're my little baby. My cute little kitten- oh shit that's a good idea, I should start calling you my kitten."

The blonde boy blushed, pushing Wonho away, "Oh my god nooo! Don't fucking do that, I'm gonna start feeling weird."

"Aww c'mon, you love it when I call you kitten, my little kitty," Wonho teased, kissing the boy's neck lightly. Changkyun giggled in response, "W-Wonhoo, I was supposed to come here to yell at you, not for you to call me pet names."

"Your fault for sitting on my lap with your fine ass," The man winked, groping the boy smoothly then harshly slapped his ass, " _Kitty~_ "

Changkyun yelped in response, punching the man's chest softly, as his blush got bigger, "You are  _such_ a fucking  _furry_."

Wonho just giggled at that, pulling Changkyun close to him and so their lips could meet in a slow and blissful kiss. Changkyun hummed lovingly as he pulled away, giggling as he looked right at Wonho's little loving gaze.

"Is it  _bad_ that you still kiss me like that and I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again?" Changkyun teased, giggling deeply.

Wonho shrugged his shoulders, "Only if it's bad that I love your reaction every time I kiss you like that and fall in love with you again too. I think 3 years of us being like this, we're not necessarily tired of each other."

"Yeah," Changkyun replied as he huffed, "Hyungwon said we'd get tired of each other after 3 years and be like an old married couple."

Wonho tsked, "That's because he wants to shoot his shot thinking you'd leave me for him. Maybe in some alternative reality, but now? No," Wonho said, pulling his baby close, as he giggled, "You're not going anywhere."

Changkyun held the man's face, "I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna be with you forever."

"That's why we're getting married stupid," Wonho scoffed jokingly as Changkyun giggled, getting ready to kiss him once more.

Wonho pulled the boy closer once they did, kissing him hard, causing Changkyun to moan in between the rest of the hungry kisses that were being delivered to him. Changkyun just did his part and pulled Wonho close to him, sitting up more so Wonho's hands could roam all over his sides.

 _And his ass_.

"Isn't this a little inappropriate Mr. Lee?"

The boys pulled away in an instant and looked over at a woman with the straight silver hair in a tuxedo jumpsuit. Changkyun didn't recognize her, but Wonho knew  _exactly_ who this woman was, unfortunately.

Same woman from before, Coco Pamel, servant underneath the Lee Industries.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't it a little inappropriate to go sneaking up on people? And busting in a building you have no business being in?"

"Pardon me, you're right," The woman replied, bowing down, "My apologies."

Changkyun glared at Wonho, "Baby, that's  _mean_. She was just coming to do her job. Although, I've never seen her before in Plexus at all."

"This is the same woman who gave me that invite to my father's wedding Kyun," Wonho said as he and Changkyun got up. Changkyun looked over at the older English woman who dusted herself off as she rose up.

"Greetings, I am Coco Pamel, servant underneath the Lee Industries," She said, shaking Changkyun's hand, who looked at her unsurely. "You must be Lim Kang and Lim Medina's humanoid soldier son, Lim Changkyun."

Changkyun chuckled awkwardly, "Ah...it's Im Changkyun now. And yeah, that's me."

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Im Changkyun," Coco replied, bowing down again. Then she sat up, "Mr. Jeon talks an awful lot about you and your parents. He says that their death days should become a holiday for all of South Korea and we should unite in the justice and thank Plexus for saving us from those rats-"

"That's nice," Changkyun grimaced, "I'm sure your master talks  _a lot_ about how  _I_ saved half of Korea from being enslaved by my parents," The boy said in a sass tone, crossing his arms, "But I'm sure you gloating about it is one, highly unprofessional of you and inappropriate, and two, not the fucking reason you're here in the first place."

Wonho silently wowed at that. Changkyun had his  _pissed off_ moments, but he ain't never seen  _this side_. It was like his snap mode was still on him, only it was more bitchy and sassy- and kinda  _hot_.

 _We've been together for three years and I still get turned on when he snaps like that_ , the man said in his head.

Lucky man indeed.

Coco cleared her throat, "You are right, my apologies. The reason I am here is because I wanted to hear Mr. Lee's response in regards to the wedding invite. I know I said I wouldn't bother you but you hadn't yet given me a response and I thought it would be nice to hear it."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "And  _I_ said I'm not fucking going-"

"Wonho wait," Changkyun said softly, "The mission we have with Xervia. This could be our way of going undercover and solving the whole thing out. Your dad is literally sending you multiple invites because he needs you and your support right now."

"Where the hell was he when  _I_ needed  _his_ love and support though Kyun?" Wonho argued back, then glared at the woman before him, "And what the fuck do I owe his bitchass? Absolutely fucking nothing. I don't want a damn thing to do with that sad, old, stupid, and weak son of a bitch."

"Wonho," Changkyun said softly, placing his hands on the sides of Wonho's face. Wonho looked down at him, seeing the soft look on his face, "Remember what I told you earlier. Cherish the fact that you have family willing to reach out for you and break those walls rather than building up more. I know you hate your father, you don't have to love him or even go to the wedding. But just consider the thought and keep yourself together for his sake."

The boy gave him a small smile, " _Gina_ would want you too."

"C'mon Kyun, don't do that-"

"I'm serious baby," Changkyun replied, giving him a soft glare, "Do it for your mom. As well for you and your dad to be on amends and good with each other for those few months."

Wonho looked at him, kinda unconvinced. Then looked up at Coco, who was still awaiting his response.

Wonho sighed to himself, "Fine...we'll go attend the wedding."

Coco nodded, "That is good to hear Mr. Lee. I'm pretty sure Mr. Im will be accompanying you, along with two other guests. In the morning, I will come by and pick you up accordingly and let your instructor, Miss Xervia, know that you will be boarding with me and my crew tomorrow more for the flight to New York."

The female nodded them out, walking out of the weaponry room.

Changkyun put his hands on his hips, "Seee....was  _that_ so hard?"

"Yes," Wonho groaned, "I do  _not_ want to go on this trip."

"I know," Changkyun replied, softly patting the man's butt, "But you got me with you. Annnnnd also whoever else you decide to bring along with us."

Wonho saw the happiness within the boy as well as excitement and smiled, pulling him close, "I'm only going because one, I want you to stop pestering me about seeing my dad, two I wanna show you around New York and where I grew up, and three because I can be with you and no one's gonna stop me."

Changkyun pulled away before he could try kissing him again, "This isn't about sex now. This is about us going on the mission and helping your dad catch this Count guy. Whoever he is."

"You think it's a  _he_? That's sexist."

"Okay, but it can't be a  _she_ ," Changkyun tsked, "No female bad guy would give themselves that as a code name. Plus, Xervia already showed us the pictures of a big man so it's obviously a man," Then the boy shivered, "I can't take getting impaled by another female."

Wonho saw the tense look Changyun had on his face as they walked out the workshop and held him close, reassuring him. Changkyun looked up at him, smiling a little bit and holding his hand in his as they left the area.  

 

 

 

**=**

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
=  
  
  
  
  
  


"Changed your mind?"

Wonho groaned, "Sorta, but I'm still pissed about this whole thing."

"Buuuuuut he has me so he won't have to worry about being so pissed," Changkyun replied, squeezing the man's arm.

Jennie smiled, nodding along, "I can always count on Changkyun to get you to see to reason. This is why he has his own award hall."

"Pft, yeah yeah," Wonho said, playfully rolling his eyes, "He has his own award hall because he fucking saved all of Plexus and killed himself for us. That deserves a whole ass museum, not some small ass room."

"Listen you'll have the whole stadium when you get married, okay?" Jennie teased as she and Changkyun chuckled in response.

Then the boy suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at Jennie with widened eyes, "W-wait...the whole  _stadium_?"

"Oh hell yeah," Xervia chirped, "You two really thought we were gonna give  _you guys_ a small wedding? Hell no bitch I'm planning half of it and it's gonna happen in the fucking warrior stadium. Everyone in Seoul is gonna come and see you guys. I mean, who  _wouldn't_ wanna come and see the saviors of all South Korea get married?"

"W-well um-"

"FOR REAL?" Wonho exclaimed, "That's like millions of people....coming to see Kyunie and I get married? Bro that's a big ass fucking deal."

"Well the president of South Korea wanted to see you guys too," Chanyeol spoke up, then raised an eyebrow, "But you both were umm....occupied."

Hyungwon shook his head, "Nevermind all that. I'm happy you two are gonna have this big ass wedding in a few months, but we gotta focus on this mission first before we do any serious celebrating."

"Yeah we gotta do that and figure out why the hell this creepy-ass lady is here," Seungyeon replied, wincing a bit as she looked up at Coco Pamel, who was standing by her side with black shades on, silent as a bat. She looked down at the female, nodding silently, then looked back up. Seungyeon just hissed a bit, moving over near Hyungwon.

Xervia cleared her throat, "Um that's correct!" Then she smiled at Coco, holding her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Coco Pamel, servant underneath the Lee Industries," She replied strictly, shaking both Xervia and Jennie's hands. "You two must be the leads of these successful spy divisions. Miss Kim Hyuna and Jennie Kim, a pleasure to meet you both."

Jennie oohed, "Ooh, a pleasure to meet you as well," She leaned over, nudging Xervia a bit, "I like her style."

Xervia chuckled at that, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Pamel. Now, would you like to explain to us this whole situation going on with Mr. Jeon-Lee Jinyoung so we can figure out how to work around this situation?"

Coco nodded, looking over at everyone else. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Jeon-Lee Jinyoung has invited his blood-related son, Lee Hoseok to his wedding with Miss Jeon Rarity, the holder of the Jeon Empire and Interprises LLC."

Kihyun's eyes widened, "The Jeon Empire?" Then he looked up at Shownu, who was also worried, "But I thought that empire was taken down years ago? After that cargo mission with Lee Gina and-"

The two looked over at Wonho, who didn't even notice them looking and remained silent as Coco went on. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell is Jeon Rarity doing getting married to the enemy? And after so long she's just been quiet this whole time."

Shownu shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. But obviously, Wonho must've known about this since he seems so pissed off by it. His best friend was in that empire and he had to kill him, right in front of his brother."

"He knows," Hyungwon said, coming in between their conversation, "Wonho doesn't go on water missions because of it. You all remember what happened when he had an encounter with on the Jeons before."

"That's so weird though...." Kihyun started to say, seemingly confused, "I'd hate my dad too though if he got married to some people we hated all our life."

"Obviously Wonho's doing it to seem strong for Changkyun," Chanyeol pitched in, "He wouldn't be doing it if the boy hadn't convinced him. But I know damn well more than anyone in here how much Wonho hates the hell out of the Jeons as much as he hates the hell out of his father. But as always, he's doing it so he can seem strong in front of Changkyun and fighting off those demons of his."

The boys all sighed as they zoned back into Coco's speech.

"This is the invitation that allows him, along with 3 other guests of his choosing, to come to New York and stay in celebration of his father's wedding which is to occur in 4 months," Coco continued, "I will be boarding a private jet that will take me, Mr. Lee, and his 3 other guests along with us to New York where we will meet Mr. Jeon-Lee and he will escort you to where you will be staying."

Xervia nodded, "Only 3 guests? Then that means only 4 of you will be able to go undercover and get intel on the shit Count's doing deep down there and be able to help Jinyoung stop them too! But only 4 of can go."

All eyes were on Wonho as he looked around with widened eyes. He sighed, "Well I'm obviously bringing Changkyun with me so it's just two."

"Of course," Minhyuk said with a raised eyebrow, "You're gonna cancel all the other invites and stop us from going on the biggest and coolest mission EVER so you can go on another runaway with your husband? That's lit Wonho."

Changkyun snickered, "Well he's bringing two other people too of his choice."

Wonho nodded, "I want Hyungwon to come too."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as everyone looked over at him. He pointed to himself confusingly, "You want me to go with you too?"

Wonho hummed in response, "You're good at planning, you're an elite humanoid shield, and you're good at keeping secrets. Plus you're hella smart and I'm gonna need my right-hand man to back me up when I head out on missions and shit. Pretty sure you already knew you were gonna be my best man."

Hyungwon blinked back, smiling slowly, "O-oh...shit well uhh...okay! I'll umm definitely go with you two! And best man? Holy shit that's a big responsibility. I-I don't think I'm up for it. Like after what I put you guys through...I shouldn't."

"Hyungwon you made my life lowkey a living hell," Changkyun sharply announced. Then he giggled, "But you're my best friend and I'd want you apart of this big ass ceremony no matter how much of a pain in the ass you were."

"O-oh!" Hyungwon replied happily, smiling widely as the couple giggled at his reaction, "H-hold on. I feel like I'm gonna cry wait a fucking second you guys are so fucking gay I hate you."

Everyone giggled at that as Jooheon patted the boy's back, who breathed out a bit and then sighed, nodding to him that he was okay. Xervia giggled, "He has come a long way and he's been trained well enough by Jennie. I think he's ready for another big mission with his favorite couple."

Jennie nodded, "Indeed,  _especially_ since he's good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, like the fact that Lim Medina was deadass watching over our backs," Chanyeol accidentally spat, getting a sharp slap in the back of his head from Changkyun.

Wonho sighed, "Anyways, the other person I wanna bring is Seungyeon."

Everyone looked at Seungyeon as she looked back at Wonho with widened eyes, mouth wide open. She blinked for a few seconds, looking at Changkyun who was also kinda confused but surprised as well. The fact that Wonho could've invited  _anyone_ in the room, he chose to pick Changkyun's sister. The one that gives him a living hell more than anyone here.

She chuckled, "Y-you're kidding," Then she looked back at Changkyun, then at Xervia and Jennie, then Minhyuk, Kihyun, Chanyeol, Yoongi, Shownu, Hyungwon, and Jooheon with widened surprised eyes, "He's totally kidding.... _right_?"

"I hate your ass but I kinda wanna have someone who  _had_  Changkyun'a amazing ass abilities," Wonho replied, "You're good with weapons and you're good with sneaking up on people in general. Sooo...I guess I actually need you for this-"

"Oh my GOD!" Seungyeon exclaimed loudly, then she smiled widely at Changkyun, "DID YOU FUCKING HEAR THAT?! Wonho, the guy who I hate, the guy who hates  _me_ , says he fucking  _needs_ me?! Oh my lord! Fucking gold medal right there! I've been waiting to hear that ever since I saved your ass from getting chopped."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey you're still a pain in my ass though."

"Yeeeaaaaah, you just totally admitted to everyone here that I'm strong, powerful, and beautiful-"

"Now you're fucking pushing it-"

"Of course I'll go with you!" Seungyeon chirped, then ran over and snatched Changkyun away from him, "But only to ensure Changkyun's safety and make sure nothing bad happens on this mission! Definitely not for your ass."

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jennie nodded, "Very well. You all will be going to New York for 4 months and work with Mr. Jeon-Lee undercover for this mission. You will help him track down the Count and all his rats and scatter them out of New York as much as you can before the banquet. I'll have Chanyeol each assign you 4 your own personal weapons to use during the mission and hope for the best."

"We will keep you guys posted and you will do the same for us and inform us how the mission is going out to play," Xervia continued, "Will make sure Changkyun and Wonho have their personal tablets and communicators after Kihyun has programmed them as well as their special weapons that will be given to all of you. Hyungwon and Seungyeon, we'll reset yours and give you a new code as well."

Hyungwon looked over at her with confusion, "Wait...our own personal weapons?"

Chanyeol snickered, "Follow me."

He walked out, of course with the gang kinda confused with the way he said to follow him. But Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and walked out, followed by Changkyun, then later Seungyeon and Wonho.

"Hey Won," The boy stopped, looking over to see Xervia coming towards him. She gave him a small smile, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry for coming at you with this whole mission. I know how much you don't wanna go on it because your dad is an asshole and has been. But trust me, this will benefit you."

Wonho sighed, "I know...it's not your fault for what he did Xervia. I'm not blaming you, I'd never blame the woman who worked for my mother and kept me under her wing for all these years. I'm trying to do the adult thing and just move past the past and do this with no trouble at all. It's just...hard."

"Trust me," Xervia chuckled, "I know how hard it is to push the past aside so you can move on in life. You should know damn well more than anyone how hard it is to move on from all the shit that's happened to you. Shit, you finally connected with your family in Hawaii and you guys haven't been on terms in years. Just watch how easy it'll be with your dad."

"It won't be that easy," Wonho said as they pulled away, "I can't even stand to look at that....that coward."

"I know baby," Xervia said, patting his shoulders, "But you got this Wonho. You're my big strong man and Changkyun's sworn savior, protector, and soon-to-be husband. You're getting married to the boy you hated," Xervia said and both her and Wonho giggled lightly at that.

Then Wonho smiled, "Okay, I'll do this. But I'm doing it for Changkyun and Plexus."

"And yourself so you can earn some self-justice," Xervia said, winking, "You fight for yourself more than you fight for anyone else. Don't forget that Mr. Lee."

"Right right," Wonho said, saluting her and Jennie out.

Xervia continued to wave as the boy ran down the hall to catch up with the others in Chanyeol's weapon room. Then her smile slowly faded as she sighed to herself watching him leave, feeling something crawl in her stomach and squeeze her insides.

 _Worry_.

"He's gonna be fine Hyuna," Jennie said softly as she patted the girl's shoulder, "He's got Changkyun watching his ass."

"I know," Xervia said, sighing, "I just wish He didn't hold so many grudges. I know if his mom was here, she'd be able to convince him from the get-go."

"Yeah but that's just Gina," Jennie replied, "You know Wonho is Wonho. You can't actually assume you can change his mind about anything. Whatever than man says, it goes. Unfortunately." 

Xervia slowly smiled, "But if Changkyun is able to convince him, then how can we be mad?"

Jennie hummed, "Good point." 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

"Alright, each of you are going to New York to kick the asses of these  _elite_ officials, when you all know damn well you can kick their asses with the combat skills you all possess and much more. However, fighting with your fists against the Count and his army isn't gonna be enough. His guys have ultra-powerful techno weapons that can seriously cause a lot of injuries, so I wouldn't necessarily challenge the man to a weapon to fists type of fight," The man cleared his throat, looking at Wonho, "I'm talking to  _you_ Wonho."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "What?! Oh c'mon Chanyeol, I'm sure those weapons aren't as bad as you guys make them out to be. They're probably some baby weapons like the guns we use to use or something like that."

"No you idiot," Hyungwon scoffed, "Empires out here  _now_ are using elite techno weapons. These are even more stronger than gas weapons and nuclear weapons combined because each of them include some type of powerful Octave serum."

"What the hell is an octave serum?" 

"It's a deadly serum created by the Ko Empire down in Berlin," Chanyeol replied as a holographic version of the stuff and the factory it's from popped up in front of the gang, "And it's where the Count is getting most of his weapons from. In fact, I think in all of Europe is most of his affiliated companies."

Changkyun looked at the diagram weirdly, "I've seen this before. The serum is used for more than weapons, it was actually used to treat the sick people who had gained the Lutheran disease."

"What's the Lutheran disease?" Hyungwon asked. 

"The Lutheran disease is an ongoing disease that gives you massive physical side effects," Chanyeol replied as more diagrams popped up on the screen, "It's  _intensive_ super strength and whoever has it can both benefit from it as well as suffer the consequence of it. It's like Medina's humanoid disease, but much more effective and the person can gain control of themselves long as they don't hear Count's hidden message. Almost all of Count's entire gang has the disease." 

Seungyeon crossed her arms, sighing, "Sooo...we're basically going up against a bunch of high-classed humanoid soldiers..... _again_." 

"The difference between them and us is the stuff used in the serum," Changkyun said as he pointed to one of the pictures, "While Medina only had to give us a collar and drug us constantly with the disease in order for it to automatically kick in. This disease once you have it, there's no use of getting rid of it just like there's no need to pressure it on someone. It can only get better or worse depending on how people use it. Mom's disease wasn't as strong so I'm going to assume that this Count guy started this based on her ideas." 

"Right, like let's just enslave the human race," Wonho replied, annoyed, "I'm sorry, but I'm not getting this at all. This guy is basically mimicking Medina's whole humanoid process and giving it to these poor people rather than the people who could actually do something with it. How the fuck do you turn a good medicine into a bad one?" 

Hyungwon nodded, "That's something I wanna know too. Medina's who humanoid process was her own chemical creation. You mean to tell me that this guy took that idea from her and is using it for good and bad?"

"We don't even know that for sure," Chanyeol responded, "Xervia's been trying to understand this guy for  _years_ , you think we any clue what he's planning?" 

"All I know is that this disease is a disease that cannot easily manipulate people," Changkyun said, biting his nails, "But what kind of person gives this medicine to people and then controls them right after?"

Wonho heard the darkness in his tone and looked over to see how pissed he was, "Changkyun-"

"He's bringing people on his side and completely  _manipulating_ them the chance he has with some sort of sublimatable message. Not only that, but they're poor, helpless, and defenseless sick people in a hospital who have no idea what they're getting themselves into," The boy's glare darkened, "It's  _sick_ what people do to people these days. Why enslave people and drag them into your stupid ass war?"

Seungyeon and Hyungwon looked at him, looking down at their hands and then looking away as silence dragged across the room. Chanyeol remained silent too, looking at Wonho who still kept a soft glance at Changkyun. He could feel his frustration, whenever Changkyun even brought up the situation with his past and all that stuff he been through, the manipulation and all...it was torture and completely taboo to him. 

And seeing people go through it again was just even worse. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, that's why we're gonna stop these bastards before they can go any further with it. Just like how we stopped your mother from toying with people's lives, we can stop this guy too." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as Wonho gripped his shoulders tightly, "We can stop them from taking in this guy's bullshit. He may be helping these poor people but he's  _not_  he's only controlling them. And you know what? I'm sick of bastards trying to control the lives of other people. I know you are too." 

"W-Wonho-"

"So we're gonna do everything we can to stop him," Wonho replied, nodding, "You, me, Seungyeon, and Hyungwon. We're all gonna stop him together and finally put an end to this human endangerment once and for  _all_." 

The boy looked at him closely, seeing him grin a bit. Then he looked over at Seungyeon, who nodded happily, as well as Hyungwon. 

As much as he had faith in them, he just couldn't help but worry. The same worry that had dimmed on him years ago was back and the boy just felt a knot in his stomach. Maybe it was the fact that this whole thing- it was as if history was repeating itself, just with a whole nother person on board. 

He looked away, "I-I'm sorry, I just don't really feel comfortable at all with this. I just feel like I'm walking down the same process all over again. When we stopped it before, we thought it was gone forever-" The boy shook his head, holding the sides of it, "-but it's not...it's happening all over again. And when we stop it  _again_...it's gonna start over again and again and  _again_."

"Ch-Changkyun, baby calm down-"

"When does it  _ever_ end? When are people going to realize that this shit doesn't get you the people's respect? There are  _other_ ways of proving a point and sharing your legacy and  _helping_ people!" 

"Then we're gonna stop them! Changkyun we're gonna stop all of them and stop letting everyone get to these innocent people who have done  _nothing_ to us," Wonho argued back, "I never said it was going to end, that's why we have to keep fighting."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "B-but at what cost? If we keep hurting all these other people, then we're also hurting the sick people in need of help. We can't just kill them-"

"We don't have any other choice-"

"YES! We do," Changkyun exclaimed, smacking his hands away, "Violence isn't the way to solve your issues. We can negotiate with them the best way possible-" 

"But where do we draw the line?" Wonho replied, his eyebrows furrowed, "If we just  _negotiate_ with them, they'll keep coming back Changkyun. Don't you understand that? They won't ever stop until they prove the point they're trying to prove to others. They're gonna keep fighting and the only way to stop them  _is_ to get rid of them."

Changkyun squinted his eyes, "Yeah, because that's what you tried to do with me, huh?"

_silence_

"Wh-what-"

"You tried killing me to avenge your mother's death," The boy repeated, his tone darkening, "You thought if you got rid of  _me_ then the problem would just be solved. If Plexus wouldn't have warmed up to me, if you were out there all alone by yourself, YOU would've fucking killed me right then and there! ADMIT IT!"

"Changkyun that's not-"

"Wonho if you never even made the effort t-to get to know me, I would've been  _dead_ ," Changkyun replied, his voice shaking as thoughts crowded his mind, "No matter what you do or how you try to stop them, they're  _just_ going to keep coming back. M-my mom, she's just going to keep coming back and getting in my  _head_  no matter how many times you tell me everything is going to be fine! They're never going to stop getting in my head!" 

The boy's visions ventured back to his parents, his mother's face, her  _fake_ smile and everything. Then to his dad, him pushing him into missions back and forth with no kind of mercy, as well as many other innocent children. He kept seeing multiple visions of them separately until it stopped. Until he saw both of them with their backs turned, facing nothing with darkness. 

He started crying, "They'll  _NEVER_   _STOP_ -"

"CHANGKYUN!" 

He looked up to see Hyungwon looking at him now, gripping his shoulders tightly. The boy was still crying, but looking at him surprisingly. Until he started crying even bigger tears, hugging Hyungwon  _immediately_. The man sighed, hugging him right back as he patted his back carefully.

"Even though it's been 3 years, you're still a baby," Hyungwon sighed, "And it's hard getting over years of being treated like a puppet and getting lied to. Before it was happening with kids, now it's happening to sick people," He turned to look at Wonho, "Who knows when they'll  _ever_ stop treating us like dogs. That's not something you can easily forget. We both know that too well."

Wonho looked down a bit, his fists twitching at that remark. 

Hyungwon looked over at the others, "I'm gonna go take him for a walk really quick. We'll be back shortly." 

With that, he and Changkyun turned away, walking out of the tech-weaponry room as the boy silently cried, leaving the room completely silent. Wonho just sighed to himself, holding his face in his hands as he groaned within them.

He chuckled bitterly, "I feel so powerless sometimes in these situations. Like I'm not good enough to make him forget all that bullshit happened." 

"Well," Seungyeon said, "You try forgetting the fact that all your life you've been enslaved by your parents. I know you may think it's not as heart wrecking as the love of your life killing your mother without a say or a choice, but trust me, it's  _way_ worse. Especially when you know you're just gonna get your memories of them erased later." 

Wonho looked at Seungyeon as she continued, "I don't really respect you because I feel like you're always seeing things in your point of few sometimes and not really taking Changkyun's feelings into consideration. I get you lost your mom, your dad's a dick, and life's hard. But try dealing with the destiny of becoming a slave for all your life. The chains might be broken, but the fear, the memory, that lives in you forever."

The male's eyes widened, "Changkyun, even though you kidnapped him and even though you two have had the time of your lives, he still has that  _fear_ within him. That's something that can never fade away no matter what. No matter how many times you kiss him, the fear of getting manhandled and  _raped_ marks his mind. The more he says he's fine, the more he remembers everything that's happened to him."

"And you of all people should know how this mission makes him feel," The girl replied, sighing right after, "It's not easy to just push away and pretend like everything's fine you know," The girl crossed her arms, "It's not easy to forget that you got hurt like it's nothing. That shit hurt like  _hell_ Wonho. It's not about you not being good enough it's about you not being considerate enough."

"Alright, Seungyeon," The girl looked over to see Chanyeol speak, "That's enough. Just because you don't like Wonho doesn't mean you get to blame him for everything Changkyun's been through. And there are ways of getting over shit you've been through and sitting here and pointing out everything is  _not_ a way."

Seungyeon widened her eyes, her own visions of her parents splitting both her and Changkyun apart from each other crossing her mind. 

The girl tsked, jumping off the table, "Yeah  _okay_. You guys don't know what it's like to get the real deal. Pretend  _all_ you want to, but the memory of it never fades no matter how hard you try to forget it." 

The men watched her walk out of the room, silence filling up the room again. 

Chanyeol sighed, "God, everyone's in their feelings today." 

He looked up from his pad and saw Wonho looking down at his hands, kinda soaking in Seungyeon's words. All he could do was just repeat them over and over again, feeling more  _bitter_ as realization hit his head. 

The man never really thought about how Changkyun would feel towards certain things. Even though he was always honest with him and even though they had their laughs, he knew of the boy's insecurities and how he'd feel weird about doing certain things such as this. He just expected Changkyun to be this strong guy who could push it aside and mature himself for the better. 

That's something Wonho learned how to do, especially after the death of his mother. 

But...

_"Try dealing with the destiny of becoming a slave for all your life. The chains might be broken, but the fear, the memory, that lives in you forever."_

_"You know....ever since I got um...well...hurt a lot by all those men and then my mom.....I've just been feeling anxious about it and stressing over it. Of course Pam told me I had to face the facts and sink it in, not let it stop me from being healthy.....but it just hurt so much."_

"Wanna talk it out?" 

Wonho looked up to see Chanyeol with a can of Redbull in his hand, handing him one as well. He just smiled weakly, taking the can and cracking it open himself, taking a large sip as Chanyeol sat down next to him.

The man sighed, "Am I too inconsiderate of other people's feelings sometimes? Like I'm too bashful and think they feel fine with certain things but never take in how they truly feel sometimes," He looked over at Chanyeol, "I did that to you too. A-and I'm doing it to Changkyun, I did it to my mom-"

"Wonho, Wonho, calm down," Chanyeol replied quickly, seeing the man start to hyperventilate, "It's going to be okay, you don't do those things to try to hurt people. You empathize with people to the best of your ability. That doesn't make you a bad person at all- Seungyeon is just talking shit....as usual."

"I know," Wonho said, finally calming himself, "I just feel like I'm not as effective as I want to be towards people sometimes and then put my issues in front of theirs as if their feelings don't really matter," He looked over at him with a sincere expression, "With you and the Hiroshi thing, I didn't even comprehend how you would feel after I said those things to you. And back with Changkyun when he was in the trial, I told him I didn't love him."

He groaned, putting his face in his hands, "And I know I can't take that back but I at least wanna make it up to him the best way I possibly can. I wanna  _really_ save him," Wonho looked at the bronze ring on his finger, "I really wanna marry him. I want him to know that I'll be there for him no matter what happens and I'm not gonna lose him again to some bastard."

"Well...instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you need to accept what's happened between the two of you and learn to push past it," Chanyeol replied, smiling a bit, "You both met each other as enemies and then became friends and fell in love with each other. We can't comprehend what he and the others have gone through, but the least we can do is show them how much we care. Because it's like Seungyeon said, you can take off the chains, but the memory is something that hurts forever."

Wonho looked over at Chanyeol's smile and smiled himself, sighing as he fiddled around with the two rings on his fingers. 

"You know, on Changkyun's 20th birthday, I told him- no, I promised him that I would protect him from anything no matter what. Even when I found out about my mom, when I was so hurt, part of me saw the good in him and knew that he didn't mean it," He balled his fists a bit, "Guess that was my mom's way of telling me that Changkyun's a person who's been hurt so many times and needs someone who has his back." 

Chanyeol patted the man's shoulders as he let loose a few tears, "I-I just want him to know how much I care. But a simple  _I'm sorry_ and  _I love you_ can't fix everything," Wonho said, wiping away his tears, "I know that for sure." 

"Changkyun knows your sorry for everything that's happened, it's just hard when you've had a paralyzing childhood."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "And if that's the case, I'll be damned to send Changkyun out on a mission like this. I don't want him to go to New York and struggle having to fight those people with everything that's happened. I know he says he's ready to be a leader, but I don't want him to force it down his throat."

Wonho looked at the promise ring, "And I  _definitely_ don't want him to force anything between us if he's not being honest with me."

_Wonho, we can't keep living in this dream where we don't face our problems. I thought we were cool with that when we came back here. I thought you were okay with it._

"And..." He started to say, gripping his fists, "If I'm not being honest with him as well, what the hell are we going to be like when we get married?"

He shook his thoughts away, standing up as he wiped a few access tears.

Chanyeol stood too, looking at him confusing, "Wonho? What are you-"

"I'm telling Miss Creepy Stalker Lady that I'm going on the mission on my own," Wonho replied, sending the text, "I can't risk it and this is something I gotta handle on my own whether or not I bring someone. Changkyun needs to take more time to recover, just three years won't help him recover from being manipulated."

"Woah what?! No," Chanyeol said, snatching the phone out of Wonho's hands, "You can't do that because Changkyun's going to think it's his fault that you went rogue on the mission yourself. I thought you were going to be more considerate of his feelings?" 

"I am!" Wonho exclaimed, reaching for the phone, "I-I just wanna protect him the best way I can and  _this_ is the way! Don't worry, I'll tell him soon as I can-" 

The man tripped before he could even finish his sentence. He just grumbled, holding his head as he looked up at Chanyeol. 

He raised an eyebrow, "That Coco woman said that you needed backup. You're just going to show up empty-handed and leave Changkyun behind? If anything, no matter what he's been through he's going to wanna be there with you every step of the way. You guys have been through tougher shit together before," Chanyeol's glare softened, "Why stop now just because Seungyeon shot her undesired two cents?" 

Wonho sighed, sitting up, "Because, this is just like the whole Medina thing. I can't risk Changkyun getting hurt by anyone else anymore, especially now that his powers are gone and he can't do all of that stuff anymore. It's up to me to stop this man once and for all, and I'm gonna do it for Changkyun."

"So please Yeol," He looked up at him, "You know more than anyone how much this means to me." 

Chanyeol looked at him for a couple of seconds, debating whether or not it was worth it giving him the cellular device. But he knew how eager Wonho was to protect Changkyun, especially when it was going to be hard for him to handle the mission due to his lack of combat skills and experience. 

"Fine," He sighed, tossing the phone, "I trust you. But if you make one little screwup, I'm calling Changkyun so he can kick your ass," Chanyeol snapped, helping the man up. 

Wonho nodded, chuckling lightly, "Thank you, man. You think you can arm me up with a few weapons I can use?" 

"I can try to give you something but don't depend on them too much," Chanyeol replied, walking over somewhere in his work area. 

Wonho was confused to where he was going, but then saw him pull out a black gun with gold vines on it. The man oohed as he took the gun, looking it over and examining it himself. 

"This is called Truth Bullet," Chanyeol replied as some diagrams of the gun itself popped up, "This gun is specifically designed to shoot down its opponents instantly and knock them down. It can extend itself into a shotgun as well as shrink itself and turn into fingerless gauntlets that can help you when you wanna do a fists to fists battle," The boy looked back at him with a grin, "I made it  _especially_ for you." 

"Woah," Wonho replied, throwing the gun up to see it automatically extend itself into a longer gun. His eyes widened as he caught it, looking at it carefully, "WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS LIKE A AK 47 SHARPSHOOTER GUN!" The boy replied, his eyes getting bigger, "This is so  _coooooooool_." 

"Just be careful using it buddy, it's pretty-"

Chanyeol's sentence got cut short as he saw the gun start glowing, instantly shooting a glowing bullet right next to him,  _extremely close to him actually_. He looked at Wonho as Wonho looked at him with his eyes wide. Then the man put the shotgun behind his back, smiling apologetically. 

"S-sorry!"

Chanyeol sighed, "Dear God we got a lot of work to do." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally im not a fan of how i wrote this but ive been lacking my writing magic for a while and im getting worse- my brain so fried im so sorry i love yall :(


	6. Chapter 6

**=**

 

 

 

Wonho smiled at the weapon as he walked down the hall. Chanyeol did his best to teach the man all he needed to know about his gun and Wonho kinda got the hang of it. Seeing as he was more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of guy, Chanyeol made a good weapon for him that could enhance his strength and everything.

Yeah, he knew his best friend all too well.

He just chuckled lightly, putting his phone away and walking over to the room that Xervia had set for him while he and Changkyun while they were away in Hawaii.

Yeah...him and  _Changkyun_.

The man slowly stopped walking as he sighed to himself, remembering the very argument he and Changkyun had in the weapon room. Their very first  _real_ argument, considering the situation that had happened years ago. He never really thought that Changkyun had backlashes to the event, but then again, it made sense.

It traumatized him of course, Wonho couldn’t forget being there, watching Changkyun go through every bit of pain he went through. From the humanization, watching Kang purposely drug him until he couldn’t anymore, when he found the boy after he got manhandled by all those men, and even the execution.

And how could forget the big icing on the cake?

 _I thought I loved him_.

Wonho groaned to himself, holding his face in his hands.

He didn’t even think it would impact him this much, but that was another thing, he  _didn’t_ think. All this time he’s been so focused on how happy he wanted him and Changkyun to be when really, he never paid attention to how Changkyun evolved as a mature adult as a whole. He also didn’t take into consideration of Changkyun’s feelings and never truly asked him how he felt within this whole time they’ve been together. It’s just been them goofing off as usual.

He just figured the boy put the stuff behind them and was ready to be happy, at the time.

But it’s not like he could just walk away from the fact that all that stuff happened to him.

_Try dealing with the destiny of becoming a slave for all your life. The chains might be broken, but the fear, the memory, that lives in you forever._

Seungyeon’s words repeated over and over again in his head as he felt that guilt in him rise. But it was like Chanyeol said to him, no matter what Wonho did, or what he said, or no matter what Changkyun went through, Changkyun was going to have his back and his say on everything because that’s just who he was.

The boy believed that he was so in debt to Wonho, when it was Wonho who was in debt to him.

For  _so_ long, he’s never repaid him for everything that’s happened. The kidnapping, to making him feel important and loved again, to even getting married- they’ve been through enough arguments to understand how much they truly loved each other. He just wanted to stop hurting him indirectly with the shit that came out of his mouth and wanted to be honest with him.

_Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you need to accept what's happened between the two of you and learn to push past it. You both met each other as enemies and then became friends and fell in love with each other. We can't comprehend what he and the others have gone through, but the least we can do is show them how much we care._

The man finally reached his door, pulling out his keycard and opening it carefully. He oohed at the darkened room, turning on some lights which gave the room a nice cool feel.

The royal yellow-tinted lights were dimmed in the kitchen, a glorious view of a large timeless u-shaped medium tone wood floor, eat-in kitchen remodel in Louisville with a drop-in sink, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, an island, shaker cabinets, multicolored backsplash, mosaic tile backsplash, and dark wood cabinets.

He sat his weapon down on the island, taking off his jacket and placing that on the island as well as he slowly walked around the nice-looking léman suite that they were given. There were large bay windows on the entire length of the suite, offering a splendid view over the sea that Plexus had overlooked from, even at night it was still a nice view.

An adjoining dining room with a view over Geneva Jet d’eau accompanied with 6 chairs, an exceptional panoramic view over the east sea, and the Mont-Blanc from the living room and the master bathroom. With its large bay windows, this luxurious suite is bathed in light. Wonho just smiled to himself as he walked into the master bedroom, saddened at how silent it was in the suite seeing that Changkyun wasn’t here to tell him something silly or cute.

Kinda reminded him of when they first arrived in Hawaii and the boy was so in awe at the vacation home.

Hawaii was nice for 3 years, all the cuddling, quality bonding time, family time, soft birthdays and Christmas parties.

And the  _sex_.

Wonho heard the shower running from afar and he lifted up off the bed to see that there was a bathroom just down the hall from the bedroom. It was probably Changkyun, which would explain why Wonho saw some of their bags when he opened a few closet doors to make sure he wasn’t going crazy or nothing. The boy had came back to the room on his own and didn’t even tell Wonho, which was a sign that Changkyun was mad.

Whenever Changkyun was mad, he’d ignore Wonho completely until he felt like talking to him again. And it wasn’t that he was entirely mad at him, he was just too scared to tell him how he felt because maybe he felt like Wonho would lash out on him for feeling that way or he just wouldn’t understand-

 _Oh shit_ , Wonho understood  _everything_ now.

He heard the shower stop and the man rose up from the bed immediately. As much as he wanted to tell Changkyun he wanted to talk to him and that it was okay, he won’t lash, Wonho was certain Changkyun still wanted his space. The man just tip-toed out the room, slowly and carefully trying to not stir up anything.

Changkyun’s  _scared_ , it all makes sense now.

He should’ve known Changkyun was too scared to talk about his feelings, he’s been that way since like….what? Since they first fucking met?

And last time he tried getting out everything and telling Wonho everything, Wonho told him he didn’t love him anymore. So he just guessed that since that day, Changkyun’s been too afraid to tell Wonho his true feelings. But would that just mean that their whole relationship is based on a lie? Would that mean that Changkyun is only staying with Wonho out of fear?

Seungyeon said that Wonho didn’t take his feelings into consideration and this is  _exactly_ what she meant. Oh lord, so Changkyun came back with him to Hawaii and accepted his marriage proposal out of  _fear_?

 _Is Changkyun too scared to tell him out he felt_ -

“Wonho?”

The man froze in his tracks, turning slowly to see a boy with soft wet vanilla blonde hair looking at him with a royal purple silky robe on with light purple roses all over it, the smell of warm vanilla just escaping from him as well as the bathroom.

He raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

Wonho chuckled softly, “I-I was umm….I was JUST LEAVING! Yeah,” Wonho fixed himself a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah I uhh...Chanyeol called me for something important and like I didn’t wanna miss it and shit. Soo…”

“Uhuh,” Changkyun crossed his arms, “You know, as much as you can read through people, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Well takes a liar to know one.”

“ _What._ ”

“What?”

There was a small silence between the two as Wonho looked over to see Changkyun’s mixed expression. The boy was confused as well as pissed and wanted to really figure out why Wonho was being so snappy, secretive, and just downright...weird. Ever since they got back here actually, he had just been acting out and it was really weird.

And of course, Wonho wasn’t going to admit that.

Wonho sighed, “I-I’m sorry Kyun. I actually was just leaving,” The man finally admitted, “I figured you’d wanna be alone ever since the fight we had earlier with the mission. That and the fact that you might be scared of me.”

The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows, “Scared of you, what the- Wonho what the fuck are you on about?”

“Well, that’s how you’ve been right?” Wonho let out, his voice cracking a bit, “Scared of me? Not being truly honest with me because your scared of what I might say or how I might act. And I know, you have every right to be intimidated by me, especially all that shit that had gone down with your parents and then, of course, the whole  _I thought I loved you_ thing that I continuously try to make up to you for-”

“Wonho slow down,” Changkyun replied now, his tone a bit calmer, “I’m not mad at you for all of that and I’m  _definitely_ not scared of you.”

The black-haired male blinked back, “Wait...you’re not?”

“No,” Changkyun replied, slowly smiling, “Besides, if I was scared of you, I would’ve straight up told you how much you intimidate me.”

“O-oh,” Wonho replied lowly, then looked at him sadly, “Well….I know that you’re not honest with me sometimes of how you feel about certain things and what you go through. A-and I try to understand how you feel and empathize with you to the best of my abilities...at least so I won’t come off as a dick or some Mr. Know-It-All.”

Changkyun’s small smiled slowly faded, “You’re talking about what I said earlier in the weapon room? Wonho I didn’t mean what I said-”

“Yes you did Kyun,” Wonho replied, seeing the boy’s eyes get big and doey. He sighed, “It’s like you said, I can tell when people are lying. And you meant every word you said back there and you’re right about it too. If I was out alone on that mission,” The man balled his fists, “I-if it was just me, I would’ve killed you right then and there to avenge my mother.”

Changkyun looked over at him in silence as he continued, “Seungyeon told me that I’m always seeing things in my point of few sometimes and not really taking your feelings into consideration. The whole Hawaii thing, us getting married, I j-just rushed through everything we went through together because I wanted to get over the fact that we’ve been hurt so many times.”

“Wonho-”

“You’ve been hurt  _so_ many times,” The man hung his head down to hide his tears, “A-and you’ve been quiet about your pain too. I knew how you felt, but I never bothered to ask how you were feeling about certain things and I never sought to ask you  _anything_. I just  _assumed_ you were okay, I just  _assumed_ everything and I’m sorry Kyunie. I’m sorry I never gave you your word or your say. I’m sorry I tried to pretend I was in your shoes and that I felt everything you were feeling but baby I….I don’t know.”

He walked up to the small boy, taking his hands as Changkyun got a glimpse of his small tears.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, “I know what happened to you is never going to go away, and I know my words, my actions- none of them will matter and none of them will change a goddamn thing. I can’t go in the past and take the pain away from you baby, as much as I want to, I can’t. I-I just want you to know that I at least wanna make it up to you. I really really do.”

Changkyun looked at him hesitantly, holding his hands as well. Then he giggled a little bit, moving one of his hands to caress Wonho’s profile.

“You worry about  _me_ too much,” He let out softly, “Wonho, nothing that has happened to me is not your fault. Yes, you do need to consider how I feel in certain situations and stop putting the blame on yourself for everything that’s happened. It’s not your fault and you know that it’s not. Everything that has happened, we’ve been through it together and saw the real demons at fault, but  _none_ of it is yours.”

Wonho sniffed at that, “Really? B-but Seungyeon said-”

“What did she say?” Changkyun giggled, cutting him off, “Because whatever she said, it’s not true. If she said you’re some inconsiderate bastard who never considers me or my feelings enough, then she’s a damn fool and you should know that instead of beating yourself up about something that you know isn’t true.”

_If anything, no matter what he's been through he's going to wanna be there with you every step of the way. You guys have been through tougher shit together before._

Wonho blinked back as Changkyun wiped away one of his tears, “Are you sure you’re not scared of me a-and that I’m not being honest enough with you? I-I swear I'll try harder Kyun-”

“Wonho baby, it’s not you at all. We’ve been together for 3 years and we’re getting married you dumb baby,” Changkyun replied, his tone strict, “What makes you think I’m not being honest with you as well as you not being honest with me? Stop listening to what my sister says and stop thinking everything you’re doing is wrong. Trust  _yourself_ and your feelings. Trust  _my_ feelings and stop second-guessing my love for you.”

“O-okay-”

“Nothing that happened to me is your fault. NOTHING is your fault,” Changkyun squeezed the man’s face tightly, “ _Okay?_ ”

Wonho nodded, his lips poking out, “Okay okay baby. I’ll stop taking your feelings for granted and not trusting you and how you feel. B-but my insecurities they just get the best of me,” Changkyun removed his hands from the sides of his face so he could speak clearly, “And I just can’t help but blame myself. I get nightmares thinking about what you went through, let’s face it, if I had your back then you wouldn’t have gotten raped or executed. If I kept my promise-”

“Wonho-”

The man Changkyun’s ring, “I-If I kept that promise I made to you years ago, then you wouldn’t have to be scared of me. I keep letting my demons get the best of me. And I’m just as scared as you are.”

Changkyun sighed at that, “I know. I’m super scared of everything still no matter how mature I try to act. And this mission, I don’t know, I feel like it’s going to bring back horrible memories. But Hyungwon told me that no matter how much we try to escape the bad things in our life, bad things are going to keep happening. That's life. You can let it paralyze you or you can roll with it. Figure out the things you can, and trust that your  _true_  friends have your back for the rest.”

The boy smiled brightly, “And  _I_ love you no matter what. So I need you to know that I’m going to have your back for the rest of the shit that goes down and that you’re not alone at all,” He kissed his forehead, “Because I’m the Bonnie to your Clyde, and I’d never let you go solo or alone on  _anything_.”

Wonho slowly smiled at that as Changkyun wiped away the access tears, “I know you get tired of me saying this, but I fucking love you. And I can’t wait till I get married to you and your mine forever.”

“I’m already yours forever,” The boy said, showing him the multiple rings on his fingers, “You don’t have to tell me  _twice_.”

Wonho giggled at that, his hands resting on the small of the boy’s back as he dipped down to meet his lips in a blissful kiss. Changkyun’s delighted hums are what fueled Wonho to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss, until he pulled away, picking him up bridal style and walking into their master bedroom.

The man sighed, “You know, I’m kinda jealous that you got to walk in here before me and explore how Xervia hooked us up with some  _good_ shit.”

“Oh my god, you should’ve seen me,” Changkyun chuckled as Wonho lightly placed him on the bed, “I was literally like... _oh my god_ -ing everything I say. Like the bathroom, just wait till you see you, you’re going to  _love_ it.”

Wonho grinned, “Are there multiple supplies of condoms?”

Changkyun snorted, “No, there was only one in there with a note on it that said  _Have fun, but not too much fun_.”

“It read,” Wonho nodded as the small boy slowly crawled on top of him. Wonho was taken by surprise, but he smiled, his hands resting on the small of Changkyun’s back as Changkyun rested his elbows on the man’s chest.

Then Wonho remembered something, looking at him, “Hey umm...Changkyun?”

“Yeah baby?”

The man bit his lip, “I hope you’re not upset with me when I tell you this...but I kinda wanna go solo on this mission that we have with my dad and this Count guy. Considering what he’s doing, I don’t wanna put you through that nightmare of seeing humanoid soldiers again. You’ve already got an entire army of saviors who look up to you and baby- I don’t want your mother’s demons haunting you.”

“Something told me you were going to say that,” Changkyun sighed, folding his arms on Wonho’s chest, “I guess I really did scare you while also scaring myself. I’m sorry about that, this just gives me deja vu to when my mom tricked innocent kids into joining the program. She told them that they could be heroes, she told them all these lies just so they could fight in some stupid war and get themselves killed. And it’s crazy how the only way people think of fixing the situation, is reverting to violence.”

The boy sat up a little bit, sitting in Wonho’s lap, “Those people still have lives, they never asked to be like that. They just want to be themselves and fight for a cause, but my mother twisted that idea and did something to make other people suffer just as she did. She tortured me and tried to make me perfect, tried hiding shit away from me and made me this killer machine that did nothing but kill people.”

He balled his fists, “We just keep  _killing_ over and over, it’s like fighting fire with fire. I’m sick of this back and forth shit. I just want to solve this problem and not drag anyone else into this mess. That’s why I was mad at you,” He looked at Wonho, “You say the only way to solve this is violence when there are  _many_ ways of solving this problem other than violence. I don’t wanna keep hurting people.”

Wonho sat up, comforting him, “I know Changkyun, and we’re going to find a way. I promise,” He replied, rubbing his arms, “Baby, on this mission I’m going to think about you and  _only_ you and your ways of solving this bullshit. I’m going to keep you in mind at all times and I’m going to use all your methods. We’re going to stop this shit once and  _for all_.”

Changkyun sighed sadly, “I just wish I could come with you. I might not have any  _real_ combat skills, but I still want to go and support you.”

“But I want you to stay here-”

“But we’re in this  _together_. We always have-”

“Changkyun,” Wonho said, taking his hands, “I know you want to come with me. I know you want to fight with me. I know you wanna do everything together, but this mission isn’t about us. It’s about solving this problem with this Count guy, and settling things with my dad.”

“But  _Xervia_ said that we  _both_ needed to be on this mission,” The boy argued, furrowing his eyebrows, “She knows my powers are gone, just as much as she knows that without me with you as the brains of this situation you’re in, you’re going to drag yourself in these reckless situations that you think you can handle only but you can’t. Wonho, you  _know_ how much you need me.”

“Changkyun-”

“Do you know what happened to you on that one Sehun mission? When you went rogue and tried to play  _hero_? You got drugged and almost became my sister’s sex slave,” The boy scoffed, crossing his arms, “So keep it up. Go alone on the mission all you want but this mission is calling my name as much as its calling yours,” He looked at him from the corner of his hooded eyes, “Keep ignoring that fact.”

Wonho was taken back at that remark,  _and also remembering the fact that when he did go solo on that mission, he got his ass handled by Sehun and then got taken away and almost made into a sex slave by Seungyeon._ If Changkyun  _hadn’t_ been there, he probably would’ve died.

He just sighed, “You got a mouth with your  _mean_ ass.”

Changkyun didn’t respond and Wonho just pulled him in his lap. He smiled, “I love it when you show off that sassy bitch side of yours.”

“Just as much as you love how  _right_ I am,” The boy said, crossing his arms.

Wonho looked at him with a small side grin, “Oookay, okay. You can come with me on the mission of course. And you can trust me on that one, I’m not going to leave you behind in the morning or anything like that. Scout’s honor.”

Changkyun smiled lightly, “Thank you, I like that I’m getting more appreciation from you, Mr. Lee.”

Wonho giggled, “But you’re  _mean_ as fuck. Also, if you’re going to be on this mission and-” the man scoffed before he said it, “-meet my  _dad_ , then you gotta be prepared for everything that’s coming your way. The insults that’s going to be coming your way, the shady rich people who think they’re better than you.  _Everything_.”

Changkyun widened his eyes at the emphasis on  _everything_ and smiled, “I’m fucking  _terrified_  for what’s to come. And I’m going to be deadass pissed at anyone with some sly remarks towards me or anyone in my family- even though both my parents are dicks. They’re still my parents though. No matter what.”

“And,” He took Wonho’s hands again, smiling a bit, “I got my husband.”

Wonho giggled playfully, “That’s got a nice  _ring_ to it.”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Changkyun giggled into the kiss that Wonho pulled him into.

The boy hummed blissfully as he wounded his arms around the man’s neck, rising up a bit higher than Wonho on his knees the more they kissed. Changkyun kept it coming with the slow and sensual kissed everytime, and Wonho fueled him even more with the soft rubs up and down his back.

Changkyun giggled in the kiss, pulling away, “Why are you so hesitant to touch my ass?”

Wonho blushed heavily, “I-I’M NOT!”

The boy giggled some more, “Are you sure  _you’re_ not scared of  _me_?” The boy awed, “Aww, little Hoseokie is too scared to touch my ass because I might  _biiiiite_ ~”

The man furrowed his eyebrows, his blush deepening as the small boy continued to giggle at the small tease.

Until there was a loud ass  _clap_  caused by two big ass hands that rested on his ass.The boy’s eyes became bigger than fucking  _saucers_. He let out a small whimper, a blush slowly blessing his face as he looked down at Wonho’s face.

 _His smirk_ , “Oh,  _I’m_ scared. I think I’m fucking  _terrified_.”

“ _Fuck_ you.”

“Oh baby,” Wonho husked, gripping the boy’s ass tightly, “ _I’ll_ fuck you  _reeeeal_ good.”

No words left either of their mouths, Wonho just reached up to Changkyun’s lips, pulling him close as Changkyun took the kiss, giving Wonho access to explore all parts of his mouth. He moaned softly the more he felt Wonho’s hands all over his bare ass, forgetting the fact that he was damn-near naked because he just took a shower and he didn’t even think of putting any clothes on.

But it’s not like it was going to matter to Wonho at all, I think he enjoyed the easy access.

Changkyun played around with Wonho’s tongue, teasing him many times he lost count, but the man’s rough moans against the kiss was just letting him know that he was doing  _just_ fine. He even rolled his body up against him,  _slowly_ , at a slow rhythm that Wonho could handle, at the time. Until he pulled away from the kiss and let his lips land right on the man’s neck, rewarding it with many soft kisses.

Soft kisses that turned into small licks and even  _bites_.

Wonho was just surprised-  _this was new, he had always took charge but okay_.

Not like he hated it, in fact, he fucking  _loved_ this new side he was receiving. All he could do was just feel up and down the boy’s smooth and bare back, wanting to remove the silky seethrough fabric that he wore and even wanting to grope Changkyun as he kept going. But the small boy smacked his hands away and Wonho winced at that, while continuously moaning at Changkyun’s soft bites and licks.

The kisses traveled to the front part of Wonho’s neck,  _his weak spot_. He felt fingers all over his chest as the boy kissed up his neck, sucking a specific sensitive spot on one of his cartilages. Changkyun pulled away, seeing the big blushing red spot he left with his mouth and went on to kiss Wonho’s collarbone, trails of kisses continuously made the man moan more and more.

“ _G-godd…”_ Wonho let out deeply, “ _God_ I fucking love you.”

Changkyun pulled away from his neck and lifted up Wonho’s face, lowering himself to kiss his lips. Wonho kissed him back,  _hungrily_ , his greedy kisses and thirsty pulling only made Changkyun giggle at how desperate and horny he actually was. The boy just pulled away, pushing Wonho down lightly against the pillows.

Wonho watched him with careful eyes as the boy undid the knot of the ribbon that closed his robe. As he tossed the ribbon on the floor, Wonho didn’t waste any time slowly opening the robe to look at Changkyun’s body. It’s as if no matter how many times they spent together, he never got tired of seeing how  _beautiful_ his husband really was. From his hair all the way down to his toes.

He really was fucking  _beautiful_.

The robe fell down to the boy’s sides, he was completely naked, climbing on top of Wonho as he pushed him right back down. And Wonho couldn’t help but look at him with these big doey eyes of his, these eyes that were just sparkling away as he looked at the boy lovingly as well as surprisingly at this side of him.

He really  _had_ matured, after all these years.

Changkyun just giggled deeply, grinding slowly against Wonho’s groin, “Hey, I think I owe you a lap dance.”

“As you were,” Wonho choked out, looking at the boy nervously, his heart getting ready to beat out of his chest.

Because this was  _not_ the innocent Kyunie from 3 years ago who had no idea what the fuck sex was and cried about getting pregnant even though he was a dude. This was  _Changkyun_ , a boy who grew past most of his issues and became this beautiful man and the only  _man_ who knew Wonho left and right, from the back of his head.

A man who- goddammit, a man who Wonho was head over heels for by now.

And they were getting  _married_? What the fuck.

Changkyun just fiddled with the man’s belt, slowly shaking his ass against the mountain in Wonho’s tight pants that was  _barely_ being contained. But with that small smile on the blonde boy’s face, he couldn’t even stop it, he just rested his hands on Changkyun’s ass as the boy rolled his whole bare  _body_ against Wonho’s  _clothed_ body.

Especially when Changkyun jumped up after he rolled, Wonho bit back a husked groan, his eyes squeezed shut.

 _This is too fucking hot, even for Changkyun_.

“Ooh, you like  _that_?” The boy teased, continuing to roll up against him again, his middle finger rubbing Wonho’s clothed member hard but  _softly_.

Wonho bit his bottom lip, “This is  _too_ fucking hot,” He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the boy with husky  _dark eyes_ , “Even for  _you_.”

“Aww,” Changkyun giggled deeply, “You know nothing’s too hot for  _me_.”

The boy giggled at Wonho’s angered but flustered look, “So mesmerized by my ass you can’t even  _focus_. And I’m completely naked, grinding up against you and rubbing Mr. Wonho Junior down there-”

“I’m not  _trying_ to do anything,” Wonho grumbled, “I’m just trying to enjoy my lap dance,” He huffed, looking up at Changkyun, “Let me enjoy this. It’s been three years, I deserve this.”

Changkyun smirked as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes half-lidded, “Okay then Hoseok,” He replied, his voice deep as he slowly lifted up the man’s shirt, “Then whisper in my ear and make me feel warmer than I already do,” The boy cocked his head to the side as he slowly rose up a bit and bounced back down carefully, “Unless you’re not up for it.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, eyes hooded as well, hands resting on Changkyun’s hips, “Is that some sort of invitation or you implying that I’m too much of a pussy to sweet talk you?”

“Maybe  _both_ ,” Changkyun let loose lightly as he danced slowly in the man’s lap.

The man slowly smiled, “I  _love_ it when you move like that. Voluptuous beauty that makes me feel so primal,” His soft smile turned into a soft smirk, “And that's what I am, I'm just a man,  _man_.”

Changkyun blushed lightly as he stopped moving, “Y-you make me feel like a  _stripper_.”

Wonho giggled, “Well you might as well be one. Did Jennie or Minhyuk teach you how to roll on men like that?”

“N-no!” The boy blushed heavily, “A-and you called me a voluptuous beauty,” The boy said, poking his fingers together, “I feel like an innocent stripper you met at some strip club who fell in love with you.”

Wonho sat up a bit as Changkyun sat up on his knees, looking down at Wonho with this cute little pout. The man slowly smiled warmly as he looked up at his baby, seeing him poke out his lips cutely.

“You’re a voluptuous beauty who makes me feel more like a prideful man every day,” He said, rubbing his arms, “And I love you, my little Kyunnie.”

Changkyun just smiled right back, “I love you too.”

“C’mere baby,” Wonho replied as Changkyun, by command, lowered himself to kiss the man on his lips. This time, Changkyun felt like the one getting attacked because Wonho was more in control of the kiss than he was the first time.

The boy put his legs outside of Wonho’s lap as Wonho’s hands went to their rightful place, kissing the boy and not missing an inch of his lips. Wonho pulled away, “Give me  _more_ ,” he whispered in his husked tone as the small boy whimpered at how rough the kisses suddenly became.

He sat his ass right in Wonho’s lap, feeling the man roll up against him the more he grasped the boy’s ass to let more moans escape his lips within the kisses. Wonho pulled away from the kisses, ignoring the small strand of saliva that escaped from both their mouths as he parted his lips to kiss and suck all over Changkyun’s collarbone. Changkyun moaned deeply, nails digging into Wonho’s back like it was nothing, rolling his body against him as Wonho did the same the more he attacked the boy’s neck, kissing him in the same spots as Changkyun did him.

Changkyun tried hiding his eagerness more he felt those plump lips against his skin, that thick tongue licking every inch of his salty skin like there was no tomorrow, leaving the boy breathless and speechless. He just huffed breathlessly, moving one of Wonho’s hands that rested on his ass over to his member, which was  _begging_ for attention just as much. Wonho stroked his dick at the same tempo he sucked the sides of his neck, causing the boy to let out moans with  _sound_.

“T-touch me,” The boy whimpered softly with every stroke, every tease, every  _kiss_ , “T-touch me  _more_ ,  _please_.”

He just bounced himself on Wonho’s boner, “H-Hoseok, make me feel  _special_ , I-I want  _more_.”

Wonho pulled away from the boy’s neck a bit, his tongue lapping at the few spots he left, kissing his wonderful masterpieces. He didn’t mean to ignore the boy’s sexual demands, but he wanted this to be more than just  _sex_. He wanted this moment between them to be really sensual and he wanted to show how much Changkyun changed him...as a  _man_.

“I-I want  _more_ , Wonnie please…”

Wonho pulled away, “I  _know_ you do,” He smiled, his lips reaching the boy’s nipple as he kissed it carefully with a smile before parting his lips slowly, devouring it  _immediately_. Changkyun let out a higher-pitched soft moan as his hands were all  _in_ Wonho’s hair. He just massaged Changkyun’s nipple with his tongue, sucking it with ease and even kissing the boy’s biceps as well.

And how could Changkyun forget the hand that stroked his dick softly with everything this man was doing to him. This man was just a master at making him feel special, for three years now, it wasn’t even funny anymore. Wonho made him feel more like a man than he  _ever_ could, and that was a fact. And being called a voluptuous beauty was something that Changkyun was never going to forget.

Never had Wonho called him  _that_ before, the words just continued to repeat in his head, stuck to him like glue and made him feel all giggly and pretty inside. This whole moment made his mind go crazy, made him feel drunk in love. He just giggled deeply, letting out a soft  _yes_ the more he felt Wonho’s lips all over his upper body.

The boy giggled some more when Wonho pulled away, “You’re extra giggly tonight.”

Changkyun bit his lip, hiding a giggle, “I feel so girly and  _drunk_ ,” He giggled, “I want your lips on my  _dick_.”

“ _Oh_?” Wonho let out, not even as a question, sounded more like some sweet statement the way it rolled off his lips.

Changkyun nodded, mindlessly giggling until he felt Wonho push him down and the boy plopped on the bed. He snapped out of his girly phase and saw Wonho looking down at him with soft hooded eyes, eyeing every single inch of his body. Changkyun’s hands laid on both sides of his head, watching Wonho as he slowly removed his own shirt, tossing it on the floor.

The boy bit his bottom lip hungrily, squeezing his legs together, “That was kinda hot,” He said as he watched Wonho unbuckle his belt, “It’s been three years and I don’t get tired of seeing that.”

“Oh  _really_?” Wonho teased, giggling as he removed his belt, tossing that as well, “Well you know what I don’t get tired of?”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, “Fucking  _me_?”

Wonho giggled, “Well  _that_ , and just looking at you in general,” He said, getting a glimpse of the boy, “Your whole body, it’s so  _beautiful_ and deserves to be taken care of in a proper way. You’re such an amazing human being with a great smile, great personality, beautiful body that makes me weak  _every time_. Seeing you smile, seeing you happy, just makes me fucking weak and defenseless. It’s the one thing you got me beat on.”

He hovered over the boy, “And I’ll be  _damned_ if I let any man hurt you and destroy you in any way. I can’t take away what happened to you Changkyun, or change the fact that  _it_ happened, but I just want you to know that you’re mine forever and what happened to you,” He lowered himself to get a close look at Changkyun’s big sparkly eyes, “It’s  _never_ going to happen to you. Ever again.”

The boy’s eyes got big, his eyes glistening, “I-it’s not?”

“It’s not,” Wonho reassured, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, “You don’t have to act tough about it nor do you have to let it paralyze you forever. Just know that I’m going to protect you no matter what happens,” He rose up as he lifted up the finger that had the promise ring on it, “ _Promise_.”

Changkyun couldn’t stop his eyes from getting all glassy at that proposal, it was like getting proposed to all over again.

This just sealed the deal, he knew he was going to love this man  _forever_. No matter what they went through, Wonho was  _always_ going to be  _Wonho_ in his own little way and protect him from as much as he possibly could.

No matter what.

He smiled, small tears falling, “I  _love_ you.”

Wonho smiled back, “I love you too,” He leaned down, kissing the boy down his body, “For you, and your battle scars.”

Changkyun giggled at the soft kisses, tears still falling as more of Wonho’s sensual words replayed in his head over and over again. Oh Wonho, so much love and sweet-talking at once, the boy wasn’t even sure if he could handle it anymore. The years went by and he knew he was never going to get tired of this man, even when they get married.

He meant  _everything_ to him.

From his kidnapper, to his protector.

Changkyun’s lips parted as he felt Wonho’s tongue on his member, carefully licking the boy’s soft spots as well as spots he knew where Changkyun loved getting attention at. Wonho took him fulled, his hands massaging his balls as his tongue took care of rubbing against his shaft. Changkyun’s hands just dug into the roots of Wonho’s black hair more and more as soft  _yeses_ escaped his lips once more, becoming unable to contain.

As the man pulled away, he kissed the boy’s legs as he lifted them up, sucking at parts of those as well. Changkyun just looked over, seeing Wonho kiss his lips with a smile on his face as if this was all nothing but enjoyment to him. And that’s  _exactly_ what it was, making love was one of Wonho’s favorite things to do.

Wonho just sat his leg down, pulling down both his pants and boxers to reveal his own length, leveling himself up with Changkyun’s hole.

The small boy furrowed his eyebrows, “You’re going to fuck me  _raw_?”

“Yeah, it might be painful too,” Wonho replied, then registered his actions as he looked over at the boy’s angrily horny expression. The man smirked, “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing, but I think this is something you really want.”

“Oh  _bite_ me,” The boy grumbled. Then he sighed, “Actually, now that you think about it...Yeeun use to talk to me about how she got fucked raw and how bad it stung. She had she couldn’t walk straight for like...a week.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, “So with my dick, how long do you think it’ll take for you to walk straight?”

Changkyun looked at him as he poked his lips out slightly. Then his face  _reddened_ , “Knowing  _you_ ,” He replied, his voice deepened, “I won’t be walking straight for 3  _months_.”

“Jesus Changkyun I’m not a monster here.”

“Tell that to your fucking monster  _penis_.”

“Oh my god  _Changkyun_ ,” The man snorted, covering his mouth as he let out a giggle, “Okay okay, do you want me to fuck you raw? I mean, I could always run to the bathroom and get that condom you mentioned earlier?”

The boy bit his finger, “Well...no because I want you  _now_ and the bathroom is a long walk from here. And as scary as it is, I really wanna  _feel_ you,” Wonho’s eyes widened at that, “It’s going to be really scary for me actually. We’ve always used protection and now we’re not. It’s like I want it, but I’m scared. I feel like a virgin again.”

Wonho sighed at that as he was getting at what the boy meant. The boy was scared because last time he got fucked  _raw_ it wasn’t exactly the best thing in the world. And Wonho wished he could take away that fear in him so bad, what Changkyun had gone through, he did  _not_ deserve that type of treatment.

The man meant what he said, he wasn’t gonna let another man destroy him like that  _ever_.

He looked at him, “You know how when you said I needed to trust you and how much you loved me,” He said and watched as the boy nodded. Wonho rested both his hands on the sides of Changkyun, “Well, you need to trust me too. There’s a bottle of lube over there and I could use that on you instead to reassure you. I don’t want to hurt you if anything because if I do this, then it’s going to hurt.”

“R-really?” The boy replied softly.

Wonho nodded, “As in, you might not walk properly for a few months and it’s going to show really badly.”

The boy hummed, looking away hesitantly for a moment. Then he sighed, furrowed his eyebrows determinedly, “Well, I know it’s going to hurt, but you’re going to be gentle with me. S-so...I don’t wanna hear it. I really want this Wonho, maybe this will really help me forget all these burdens.”

“Baby no. That’s not safe- I’m trying to consider your feelings and not force myself on to you-”

“And I’m saying I don’t care, I like it rough. Hit me.”

Wonho’s face reddened, “Ch-Changkyun! There’s literally a bottle of lube right there and a condom in the bathroom. I’m actually too scared to do this to you. I mean c’mon now….baby I’m pretty  _big_.”

“If I can take you with a condom and a lube I can take you raw,” Changkyun argued, crossing his legs around Wonho’s waist. He huffed, “I  _want_ it.”

Wonho was still a little unsure- in fact, a  _little_ was an understatement, he was fucking  _terrified_.

The boy already took a whole fist up his ass and ignored him for a whole month so fucking him raw would probably double it. Besides, he was scared that Changkyun would be in pain rather than actually enjoying it because Wonho was indeed,  _big_. But he felt hands on his profile and looked down to see the boy’s warm smile.

“Wonho,” He replied deeply, smiling, “It’s  _okay_. I’m telling you it’s okay.”

The man gave him a hesitant look, but then sighed, “Are you sure?”

Changkyun nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

Wonho just picked up the boy’s legs slowly, leveling himself with Changkyun a bit, trying to be a bit gentle and careful with it. He started to enter himself in slowly, grunting at the friction between the head of his cock and Changkyun’s entrance. However, he wasn’t going to ram himself in there.

Changkyun wasn’t necessarily tight, but it felt  _tight_. Wonho had never fucked  _anyone_ raw before, not even Hyungwon, and this was just new to him as a whole. But he looked over at Changkyun, seeing the boy’s chest heave continuously, taking several breaths. Wonho felt bad and wanted to at least stop the friction, as much as he trusted Changkyun’s judgment, he didn’t trust himself.

“W-Wonho,” He heard in a soft voice, looking at Changkyun. The boy smiled a bit, “I-it hurts a little bit but I’m fine. Keep going.”

Wonho nodded at that, entering himself in a bit faster, the sweat on his body increasing as he gripped Changkyun’s legs tight the more he entered himself in. Changkyun’s lips parted more and more at the feeling, it  _did_ feel weird and Wonho  _was_ really big. But he didn’t think it would feel  _this_ different, a good different.

The warm feeling of Changkyun’s plush walls welcoming him was a bit refreshing to Wonho, but the small friction between their sweaty bodies was enough to push Wonho forward as he slowly thrusted in and out of the boy. Changkyun gripped at the male’s arms that were gripping his lips at how slow Wonho was going. He wasn’t even moving fast, but this  _new_ feeling of the man’s cock hitting his prostate felt like he was because it was all them. It was just  _their_ skin.

Warm and hot bodies together.

“I-it  _h-hurts_ ,” The small boy whimpered a softly, giving the man a vulnerable look, “B-but this feels  _really_ good.”

“Yeah?” Wonho breathed out, body rolling against Changkyun as he held his legs, “It feels like I’m fucking you as a virgin all over again. R-remember the first time we had sex a-and you didn’t e-even know what lube was?”

Changkyun chuckled in his moans, “Y-yeah,” He gripped the man’s arms tighter, “Wonho go f-faster.”

“Changkyun  _no_ ,” The man husked, “This is e-enough for you.”

“ _Please_.”

“No.”

“But I want you to-” The boy bounced forward against Wonho hit his prostate. Changkyun whined at the feeling, his eyes darkening, “I want you to  _break my back_.”

“Ch-Changkyun I-”

“Do my fucking back like Ariana Grande does records,” The boy replied in a dark tone, “ _Break_ that shit,  _daddy_.”

The man’s eyes widened at the dark sexy look on the smaller boy’s face, and the slight invitation to fucking wreck the living daylights out of him. He just gripped the boy’s thighs  _tighter_ , nails dug deep in Changkyun’s skin like vice as the boy moaned loudly at the contact. Wonho wasn’t sure what just snapped in him, but he was sure it was the animalistic side of him.

He just fastened his pace, but slowly. Changkyun continued breathlessly moaning his name, as well as a few curse words here in there in response to it. The more Wonho’s dick hit his  _spot_ , the less friction there was between his walls and Wonho’s dick. The boy eventually let go of the man’s arms, balling the bedsheets in his hands as Wonho went  _faster_ , deeper inside the boy, making him  _scream_.

Inaudible noises escaped Changkyun’s parted lips, cold sweat dripped from his forehead and body, heart beating fast at the same tempo Wonho was fucking him in. Wonho’s raspy deep huffs and moans against Changkyun’s soft baby moans filled up the room as both men basked in the sweet raw sex. The moonlight from outside shined on them, even if the black curtains were slightly covering the big windows, it still shined through.

Changkyun just moved against the older man with every hit that came his way. Tears slightly escaped his eyes as did the saliva from his tongue as his mouth opened wide. He looked up at Wonho, seeing his black bangs cover his eyes, but he didn’t need to see his face to know that he had a darkened look on his face. Wonho, he was soft in general, but during deep sex, he was a whole nother man.

He could do all this sweet-talking, but his duality changed in a  _second_ and his true wild side would show.

And only Changkyun saw that side in him,  _only_ Changkyun was allowed to see that side in him.

The boy giggled in his continuous and endless moans, “I-I feel so  _dirty_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Wonho rasped, lowering himself to kiss the boy messily.

Changkyun took in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonho’s neck as Wonho pulled him up from behind. The boy was now in the man’s lap, slowly bouncing up and down Wonho’s length as he slowly kissed him, dancing with Wonho’s tongue and  _dominating_ him with the soft tongue twister he gave. Eventually, Changkyun felt himself go faster once he felt Wonho’s hands on his ass, guiding him and pushing him up.

The boy pulled away from the kiss, moaning himself, “W-Wonnie, I-I feel so  _dirty_.”

“Do you?” Wonho husked as Changkyun bit away his whimpers in response. Wonho just smirked at that, playing with him some more, “Then go  _faster_ , kitty.”

Changkyun did  _just_ that, feeling the tightness between his walls and Wonho’s cock the faster he bounced. Wonho’s lips hit his neck again and the boy felt ready to sing his name, nails gripping all over Wonho’s back, leaving more  _scars_. He let out all types of lewd moans and disgraceful name-calling that he was sure he was going to regret later, but it was worth it. Out of all the times the two of them had sex, this had to be  _their best sex_.

The boy moved faster, gripping Wonho’s shoulders. Wonho bit his bottom lip hard, “ _F-fuck_ Kyun, w-wait.”

But Changkyun wasn’t waiting for  _anything_. He held Wonho tight, moaning at the pleasure of their bodies being together, the cold sweat dripping all over him, Wonho’s hands gripping his ass tight, and being u against Wonho in general. He continued to huff and moan breathlessly as Wonho bit at his neck harshly, breathing his heated breath against him the faster the boy bounced up against him.

Before he knew it, Changkyun was the one to release his fluids first, holding on to Wonho as he felt  _his_ fluid escape inside him, which made the feeling a  _lot_ more warm but a bit stickier as well. 

Changkyun heaved as he held on to him, “I just took a shower, but now I got hot cum up my  _ass_.” 

Wonho giggled, “Oops,” He pulled away to look at the boy, “You liked it though.”

“Shut up, I actually  _feel_ dirty,” The boy said, lifting himself off of Wonho and plopping on the front of him.

Wonho’s eyes widened at the mess in his hole, “Hell yeah, I’m  _never_ fucking you raw ever again.”

“You’re telling me,” The boy sighed, “But it felt so fucking  _amazing_ and rough, like how I like it,” Changkyun sat up on his elbows, “And you’re fucking rough and  _sexy_ when we get deep into the sex. I just realized that.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, chuckling, “You  _just_ realized that?”

Changkyun nodded at that as Wonho continued to giggle. Then he sighed to himself, “Well...I guess it was amazing as rough as it was. I felt like  _I_ was a virgin all over again, but you made something snap in me and I just fucking went balls deep in you.”

The small boy smirked deviously, “It’s because I said  _daddy_.”

Wonho’s eyes widened as he blushed, “Wh-what? No, it’s not!”

Changkyun giggled at how red the man became, “You totally have some type of daddy name-calling kink, just as much as you have an ass grabbing kink,” Changkyun sat up, putting his hands on his hips, “Wonho, we’ve been together for 3 years, you think I wouldn’t catch on to  _that_?”

Wonho was going to deny it, but then he stopped in his sentence, his face getting redder. Okay so he liked slapping ass and being called daddy, but he never wanted to admit that out loud. And hearing Changkyun say it out loud just dimmed a bit of his manhood.

He watched as the small boy got up, getting his robe, “Well, that was some hot and amazing make-up sex, but I’m going to take a shower now,” He said as he walked off, slightly putting on his robe, but his ass was still flashing. Wonho just looked at it  _mindlessly_ , his boner slowly returning.

Especially when Changkyun stopped in the doorway, looking at him from the corner of his eye, “Unless, my Clyde cares to  _join_ his Bonnie.”

“S-say NO MORE!” Wonho replied, his voice cracking as he got up from the bed, following the boy to the bathroom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL GOT THE CLYDE N BONNIE LAP DANCE YALL DESERVED
> 
> NOW LEAVE ME ALONE FMJKDFSD


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

_Hoseok fell on the ground, groaning as he looked up at the man. He would've gotten up, had his father not tripped him once more the more he tried getting up._

_Chanyeol stood from afar, snickering lightly at the action and Hoseok could do nothing more but look over at the boy with utter anger. But Chanyeol just walked over to him as he continued snickering, helping him up. Hoseok would've declined his friend's kindness, but he just sighed in defeat, taking the hand anyway and rising up._

_Chanyeol continued snickering lightly, "Bro, how the hell did you manage to lose to a gunfight?"_

_"BECAUSE! I fuc-" Hoseok started to say, seeing his dad talking with Chanyeol's father. He swallowed hard, "-I freaaaking hate using weapons in battle. It's so weak and pointless and doesn't solve a darn thing! Honestly, I have such slippery fingers with guns and blades and knives-"_

_"Knives and blades are the same things-"_

_"That's beside the point!"_

_The boy grumbled, crossing his arms angrily as he huffed loudly. He looked back over at his dad, seeing him laugh at something Yusung said to him and rolled his eyes._

_Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the action, finally understanding the situation, "Perhaps you're not really much of a weapon guy after all. Either that or you're too focused on trying to be just like your daddy over there."_

_Hoseok raised a brow as well, looking at Chanyeol as he continued, "Don't get me wrong man, your dad is really amazing with both weapons and skills in combat. Your mom, hell, your mom is so good with fighting and is able to take guys down with ease. Both your parents are amazing fighters, it's in their blood. It's in your blood as well. But I feel like you try so hard to be like them. Maybe that's what's slowing you down?"_

_"You think so?" Hoseok asked as Chanyeol nodded in response, "You try so hard to be like both your parents and outshine your dad, but maybe if you stick to your way of fighting, you won't be so bad at it."_

_"WHO SAYS I'M BAD AT FIGHTING?!"_

_"Hobs," Chanyeol said, kick-tripping the boy from behind. He gave him a look with his hooded eyes as Hoseok fell backwards, "Your focus is so low and you suck ass."_

_Hoseok glared at him, "You did that on purpose, you bitch."_

_"Hoseok!"_

_The blonde boy's eyes widened as he stood, bowing apologetically, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CURSE DAD IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_

_Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, "What? No, I...well I don't really care about that. Hoseok you're 14, if you say a curse word that doesn't concern me."_

_"O-oh," Hoseok said, clearing his throat, "Th-then...what's the issue father?"_

_Jinyoung flattened his lips, looking at Chanyeol for a second, then back at him, "I'd rather not talk about this in front of your little friend here," Jinyoung coughed a bit, "Chanyeol, do you mind?"_

_"Of course not," Chanyeol replied, then nudged Hoseok, mouthing goodluck before walking over to his father._

_Then Jinyoung looked back at him, sighing, "Hoseok, I wanted to talk to you about your combat skills," He said as they started walking, "Their really good. I mean, for a kid at your age I expected nothing more from you. You know, with those private lessons you've been receiving from your mother and all, it's obvious that you've mastered fighting."_

_Hoseok sighed in relief at that, "Yeah! I mean...I know my balance and patience could use a bit more work, but if I keep practicing, maybe I'll be good enough to become one of your soldiers dad. Fight with you and mom in missions! A lot of cool sh-" The boy cleared his throat, chuckling lightly, "I-I mean um...cool stuff!"_

_"Right," Jinyoung replied, looking a bit nervous to go on to the next topic. The boy noticed and frowned, "Dad, is everything alright?"_

_Jinyoung stopped in his tracks, turning around to grab the boy's shoulders, "Son, listen. I know you want to just fight with your fists like your mother does, but you can achieve so much more if you chose to better your skills with weapons. Weapons can be of so much use than hand-to-hand combat and-"_

_"Dad no," Hoseok replied, pushing him away, "I'm not going to be like you and fight with weapons. I thought we talked this over last night? I just don't feel comfortable fighting with a gun in my hand, my anxiety messes with me and it's too dangerous."_

_Jinyoung blew a raspberry, "Too dangerous. Right. As if you fighting in a gunfight, with just your fists, isn't dangerous enough."_

_The man looked down to see the blonde get frustrated, crossing his arms. He sighed, "Hoseok, I'm not trying to call you out like I did last time. I'm actually trying to prove a point here-"_

_"Yeah, that's what you say," The boy argued back, "That's what you ALWAYS say before pulling out yet one of my biggest flaws and using it against me. You did that when Hiroshi was here and you're fucking doing it again and it pisses me off! It's like you're embarrassed by me and what I do or something."_

_"I'm not embarrassed-"_

_"Really now?" The boy scoffed, chuckling bitterly, "Is that what you tell mom when you go on telling her how amazing you are at using weapons, or when you tell your friends how amazing you are at weapons, but your own son doesn't know how to shoot a gun properly and suddenly I'm an embarrassment. I KNOW WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME DAD!"_

_Jinyoung saw the tears coming through Hoseok's eyes, feeling a part of him crush deep down._

**_Guilt_ ** _._

_Hoseok just blinked back soon as a tear hit his cheek, wiping his eyes in an instant. But even when he did that, he continued to cry. He just looked at his dad, who was confused with his tears and sniffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to him._

_The boy sniffed, "I-I'm sorry. I got carried away," He replied, his voice calmer, "I'll try harder next time for you dad."_

_"Hoseok," Jinyoung said, walking slowly towards him, "It's not that I want you to try harder, I just want you to-" Jinyoung bit his lip, hesitating a bit, "I-I just....I want you to fight as if you were me. Use all those skills and techniques I've taught you and fight as if you're in my body."_

_Hoseok looked over at him confusingly, "But....that'll just mean that I'm trying to be like you."_

_Jinyoung nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah. It's a stretch, I know. But maybe if you go from there, with a few more of my lessons, you'll finally shoot a gun properly and not look like an embarrassment to my family."_

_The man immediately bit back his words, seeing the boy's twisted expression. Of course he'd be pissed off by that remark. Even hearing it over and over again made him suddenly realize how stupid and stuck up that remark sounded. Hoseok wasn't bad with the way he was fighting now, Gina had tried to tell Jinyoung that so many times._

_And the boy himself believed it._

_No wonder he favored his mother so much._

_Hoseok just rolled his eyes, walking away from him, "If you wanted a copy of yourself, you should've just asked Hiroshi to be your son since I'm such an embarrassment."_

_"Now that's not-"_

_"I'm gonna go hang out with Chanyeol," Hoseok replied, cutting his father off, "I might spend the night over there too. If mom wants to know where I am, just tell her I'm staying with him for the night."_

_"Son-" Jinyoung replied, grabbing Hoseok by the arm before he could leave. The boy just stopped in his tracks, then turned to look at his father as the man gave him the most sincere fatherly expression he could, telling him to not go._

_It softened, "Hoseok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're a great fighter no matter what you use, your fists or weapons," He saw the boy looked away from him again, avoiding his glance, "I should've known that you're your own person and that only you can fight the way you want to. It's just ...your mother has these intense skills that makes her not need weapons to fight."_

_"She's a human project son," Jinyoung let out, his tone more strict, "She's not like us. She has these humanoid powers that were given to her since she was a little girl and she's learned to control them. That's why she's so powerful. She's not like you and me, we're normal people who have to gain that strength and use as much gunpowder as we can."_

_Hoseok sighed at that, "I know. She's explained it to me many times."_

_Jinyoung nodded, "That's why I just want you to be careful son. And no, you are my son. You're just like me," Hoseok turned around to face his face more as he spoke, "When I was young, I wanted to be like my dad. But I couldn't because there was a lot holding me back. I was so caught up in my skills and I was too stubborn to understand what I was really capable of," He gripped the boy's shoulders, "I don't want you to make that same mistake son."_

_The blonde boy gave him this unsure expression, seeing his dad was really serious about this. Then he sighed, nodding at it, "I-I'm not going to make the same mistake dad. I'll try even if it means I need to use weapons more than my fists."_

_Jinyoung smiled, "That's the spirit it son. See, I knew you would understand!"_

_He patted the small boy's shoulders once more, turning around and walking back to the park. Hoseok just waved at him with that small smile of his, waiting for the man to leave so it could fade completely._

_So he could really repeat those words over and over again in his head and realize how much of a fool he really was._

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

Wonho groaned as he rubbed his eyes slightly, looking up to see that it was bright outside, sun shining right behind the black curtains. Luckily, they were closed and not shining directly in the man's face. He looked next to him and saw that Changkyun was missing then furrowed his eyebrows until he heard the kitchen sink running loudly. The man just sighed as he shut his eyes again, letting his mind roam.

But the more he did, the more he thought back to what today was all about.

And that as going to go see his old man again after 8 fucking years. 8 years of nothing but regret and hate that he had towards that man. He hadn't even realized how much he disliked his father until he turned 18 when the man left him all alone and confused at his mother's funeral.

When he didn't even bother to show up.

_I FUCKING HATE HIM! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE THAT EXCUSE OF A FATHER EVER AGAIN!_

Wonho groaned loudly, putting the pillow over his face as his groans got louder and louder within them. It's not like he was nervous about Changkyun listening, the boy was up already. He was just tired of it all. Having to face the past right in his face just because he's getting married, and having to pretend like he's completely okay with it when in reality, he's  _not_.

"Baby your loud," He heard in a soft deep voice, "You're gonna wake up the people next door from us."

"I knoff I'm louf buff aff ffis poof, ff douf caf."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Wonho moved the pillow off his face as he rose up from the bed, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

He rested his hands on the arch, "I know I'm loud but at this point, I don't c _aaaaaa_ -" The man raised his head up, looking over at the boy before him with widened eyes.

Changkyun's black hair made its  _lovely_ return, only it was in a nice little undercut now and his bangs were parted and combed up, one piece of his hair behind his ear and the other one was slightly hanging down, with little strands of hair poking out. He was wearing an oversized yellow hoodie with a rose on the back of it and a white apron covering the front of him.

The boy turned over to face him, looking at him with widened eyes, "Wh-what?

Wonho blinked back for a few seconds, "N-nothing. It's just first of all  _wow_ ," The man said as he sat up straight, watching Changkyun set down the bacon he was cooking on to a plate with a napkin on it.

"O-oh you mean my hair?" He replied, playing with it a little, "Well I don't know. You were out cold for a good few hours and like....I thought it would be a good idea to possibly dye my hair back? I mean- I guess I liked the blonde style, but it wasn't really  _my_ style. You feel me?"

"Uhuh," Wonho let out mindlessly as he walked over to him. Changkyun looked at him closely, setting the pan down he used to make the bacon as Wonho looked at him, taking a piece of bacon and eating it casually while staring at him.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "Why are you all of a sudden so quiet?"

"I don't know," Wonho said eating the bacon, "It's like all this time I've seen you with soft blonde hair and you were like a hot ass piece of shit. Now you're like a  _hot ass_ piece of shit in my fucking sweater," The man said, biting another piece of bacon harshly, "I don't know if it's the after effect of us just having sex but man, you're like hot as fuck."

The boy snorted loudly, covering his mouth in response. He looked up at Wonho, giggling, "I've had black hair before and you kept telling me how innocent I looked and how that was a kink for you," He raised an eyebrow slowly as he walked closer, "What's the difference?"

"Well because you were literally 19 and  _smol_ ," Wonho let out, getting to the last end of his piece of bacon, "Now you're 23. Mature as  _fuck_. You're out here rubbing your ass all over my dick like a whole ass stripper. You have fucking abs- I don't know what the hell kinda yoga my grandmother gave you but you're like slim thick as hell-"

"Jesus Wonho that's a whole  _list_."

The man raised an eyebrow, grabbing the last piece of bacon, "Changkyun if I wasn't eating this piece of bacon right now I would fuck you so hard against that counter right fucking now."

"Oh my  _god_ ," Changkyun laughed softly as he watched Wonho continue to eat nearly  _all_ his bacon.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his plate, then back at Wonho, "Did you just fucking eat all my bacon?"

"You only made like 3 pieces."

"But I cooked it, you coulda made your own," The boy huffed, crossing his arms as he saw Wonho getting ready to finish the last bite of it.

"Didn't feel like it," Wonho replied, hovering over the boy as he held the last piece of bacon, waving it in the boy's face. Then he left the piece on his tongue, "What are  _you_ gonna do about it?"

Changkyun's eyes became half-lidded as the boy watched Wonho tease him in a sing-song tune. The man soon closed his mouth, chewing on the last piece and swallowing it casually, smirking right at the small boy.

The smaller black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, "You done?"

Wonho nodded, grinning hard, "I am, so now what-"

Changkyun cut the man off immediately, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The man was taken by surprise, but he immediately hummed sweetly in response, placing his hips on Changkyun's hips slowly as he pulled him closely, his lips and tongue sweetly and blissfully clashing with Changkyun's.

The boy made  _sure_ to kiss him as hard as possible as he jumped up, allowing Wonho to grab him by his thighs on cue, continuing to kissing him roughly. Changkyun gripped his shirt, moaning deeply, wanting more as he heard Wonho whimper softly in between the kisses the more the boy pulled away, letting Changkyun take on full control.

Wonho felt his bottom lip get nibbled and sucked on, causing the man to moan softly and sweetly against Changkyun's deeper moans the more he pulled him more into the kiss.

Changkyun was the first to pull away, looking down at him with hooded eyes, wiping the man's moist lips immediately. He smirked at Wonho's flustered expression, wiping his own lips with his own thumb.

Changkyun licked his top lip slowly, "You taste like bacon."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "You did that shit on  _purpose_."

"That's what you get for eating all my fucking bacon," Changkyun argued back, "Don't feel nice to be the bottom, huh?"

He watched as Wonho's eyebrows rose to the max, looking at him with utter shock, "Oh  _I'm_ the bottom?"

Changkyun nodded slowly, "Did I stutter? You just came in here eating my shit like a whole ass hog so I had to do something to get my food back," He said as he wiped Wonho's lips with his thumb. Then he licked his thumb slowly, winking, " _Thanks_ by the way."

Wonho clicked his tongue, "Alright then. Since it's gonna be like  _that_ -" He started to say as he walked over to the island, sitting Changkyun down on it roughly.

Changkyun winced a bit at the force, then watched as Wonho lifted up his legs, mounting them both on his shoulders. He oohed as his eyes wandered down, biting his bottom lip. He looked back up at Changkyun a smirk, "Hey pretty boy, where's your undies?"

He watched as Changkyun's face was blessed with a little blush, "I-I woke up and I was hungry so I just threw on whatever. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early  _nor_ was I expecting you to come into the kitchen and eat all my fucking food."

"Bet you weren't expecting me to fuck you raw again," The man said with a little tease. His eyes hooded as he cocked his head to the side with a smirk, " _Were_ you?"

Changkyun's eyes widened at that request, feeling Wonho squeeze his legs as he pulled him forward  _only_ a little. The boy whimpered as the rough feeling of his ass being rubbed against the marble on the counter, looking up at Wonho's sly ass smirk, amused by the whole scene as he placed his left leg over his right one, both still on one shoulder.

He looked away for a split second, knowing where this was going but chose not to say anything. But he remembered what they were supposed to do soon as he zoned out a bit. Before he could say anything however, the boy's eyes widened as he felt something brush up against his asshole. 

He huffed slightly, looking at Wonho, "Wonho, we have to  _leave_ for New York in an hour."

"New York can wait though," The man said, rubbing his dick up against Changkyun's asshole, pleased with the small whines he received in response. He looked up soon as he heard the needy whines, "You want it, don't you?"

"Y- _yesss-_  I mean no!" Changkyun yelped slightly, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Until he felt the tip of Wonho's dick getting pushed inside. The boy bit away his moans, "W-Wonho...we have to  _go_."

"Fuck that trip, I wanna fuck you first."

" _WONHO-_ "

Changkyun's eyes widened completely as he felt Wonho ram himself inside him  _completely_ , gripping the boy's thighs like vice as the other hand gripped his legs. His lips parted slightly as his head went back, moaning slowly as his chest heaved. Then he slowly lifted his head up, looking right at him with darkened eyes.

"You just love  _fucking_ with me," He let out breathlessly, an eyebrow raised, " _Don't_ you?"

"I love fucking with you  _and_ fucking you," Wonho let out before smirking once more at Changkyun's irritated expression, "You don't sound like you're complaining. You actually sound like you want this so you know what I'm  _not_ gonna do?"

" _What_?"

Wonho bit his lip once more as he leaned in a little closer, Changkyun leaning in to hear  _exactly_ what he had to say.

"I'm not pulling out."

Changkyun sighed at that, looking down for a split second. His left leg rested on Wonho's other shoulder as he held the man by the sides of his face, looking at him closely.

He pouted, "If you do, I might just kill you."

"Challenge accepted," Wonho replied, allowing Changkyun to pull him in for yet another hot kiss.

Wonho's hands left the boy's legs as Changkyun's legs moved from the man's shoulders, pulling himself closer and closer to kiss him roughly. Wonho pulled Changkyun closer as he pulled himself in and out, getting a feel for the boy's soft and plush walls once more. Changkyun moaned loudly in the kisses, but Wonho was sure to kiss them away.

But every time Wonho pulled away from the kiss, Changkyun pulled him right back in gripping his shirt tightly, eventually pulling out of the kiss to pull off the man's shirt and going right in the moist makeout session. Wonho pushed the boy down, laying him on the marble island top as he placed his hands on the boy's hips, gripping it tightly.

"F-fuck  _Hoseok_ ," Changkyun let out, in a deep tone, looking up at him, " _Please_."

Wonho nodded at that as he rammed himself in even more, hitting the boy's prostate as hard as possible. He went in fast and roughly, then pulled out slowly and  _smoothly_. Every  _hit_ got more and more aggressive, causing Changkyun to bite hard on his own finger, multiple  _fucks_ escaping his parted lips. A wicked widened smile formed on his lips as he laughed and moaned breathlessly with every hit to his sweet spot.

But for some reason, he wasn't sure if he was going crazy, but he was sure he heard the door swing open.

"Hey guys, that Coco chick is bugging me and wants to know if-"

 _Silence_.

Wonho looked up slowly as Changkyun threw his head back to see who it was.

 _Hyungwon_ , who literally dropped his whole phone.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as his whole face turned red, covering his face, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS-"

"FUCK-" Changkyun said as he lifted his head up, "GODDAMMIT, WONHO I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE NEEDED TO GO!"

"W-WELL FUCK YOU LET IT HAPPEN AND-" He looked up to see Hyungwon was  _still_  here, "HYUNGWON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

Hyungwon turned around so his back was facing the both of them, "WELL I was supposed to be coming in here to tell you that Coco wants you two downstairs so we can  _leave_ and I literally come upstairs to see you BALLS DEEP IN CHANGKYUN-"

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME IN-"

"NO ONE TOLD  _YOU_ TO FUCK YOUR HUSBAND WHEN WE LITERALLY GOTTA LEAVE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES-" He moved one of his fingers as he turned around to see their position, immediately turning back around, "Oh my  _god_ your dick is bigger than the last time I fucking saw it-"

"HYUNGWON!"

The boy turned around fully, "BRO YOU HAVE A BIG ASS DICK-"

"HYUNGWON GET THE FUCK OUT!" Changkyun exclaimed at the top of his lungs as the black-haired boy quickly picked up his phone, leaving the kitchen.

Soon as he heard the door shut, Wonho sighed, looking down at Changkyun who was looking at him. Then he slowly started snickering as Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly, his eyes hooded.

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny, I told you we needed to go and get dressed and you're too busy trying to fuck me in the kitchen!" The boy said, pouting as he crossed his arms, seeing that Wonho was still giggling, "Why are you  _laughing_?"

"Because you're so fucking cute when you get mad," Wonho said, continuing to laugh softly, "A-and fucking Hyungwon's face was  _priceless._ "

Changkyun sighed lightly at that, "Please get your dick out of me  _sir_."

Wonho slowly stopped laughing, his hand massaging the sides of Changkyun's thighs, "Mmm, you sure about that baby? You don't want me to fuck you anymore-"

"WONHO! PULL OUT!"

Wonho's laughter didn't stop as he slowly pulled out of him. Changkyun ignored the slight moans that escaped his lips, but he sat up immediately, pushing the oversized giggling baby away as he jumped off the counter. He looked up at him, seeing Wonho snort, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, walking away from him. Soon as he did, he felt a slap on the ass and yelped in response. He turned around slowly as he squinted his eyes at the man who just had his hands behind his back, whistling away.

Then the man smirked slightly, "You  _like_ Krabby Patties, don't ya' Changkyun-"

"I'm hot and bothered and it's  _all_ your fault," He said, storming off as he slammed the bedroom door, "FUCK YOU WONHO!"

Wonho just giggled lightly at that, "I love you too honey!"

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

After a few hours, Wonho cleaned himself up,  _in the process of dying his hair because Changkyun did it_. He decided to go with a dark brown, singing something how  _brunettes do it better_ , while doing it and laughing at Changkyun's frustrated groans in response.

He was in the room, looking at himself, his whole little set up actually. A nice black button-down that had its sleeves pushed up and tucked in his black trousers, his black leather belt showing in all its glory. He undid about two buttons, fixing his collar as he pushed his bangs back slightly, checking himself out.

 _You're gonna look just like your father one day_.

Wonho's smile slightly faded as he looked at himself, placing his hands on his hips. He didn't know why he never tried some type of  _important businessman_ getup, but now he knew why. The reason he never wanted to put on anything like this, or any kind of button-down shirt was because he felt like he resembled his father every time.

The man would try to put on something a bit simpler to  _not_ look like his dad, but no matter what he wore he always resembled his father too much. But putting on something like this- he looked  _just_ like him.

So he just avoided dressing up unless the situation was needed.

He sighed to himself, "It's okay Wonho, you got this. You're just gonna walk up to him and you're gonna shake his hand and you're gonna-" The man slightly threw up thinking about it. Wonho groaned, "Goddammit I can't fucking  _do_ this."

"Do what?"

Wonho looked in the mirror to see Changkyun had walked in, all freshened up. He turned around to see the boy's  _whole_ outfit. He was wearing a black silky button-down that was tucked in his black ripped jeans, with the top three buttons unbuttoned. There was a chain on one side of his jeans and he had on a black leather belt, which looked like Wonho's belt.

And the man wasn't sure if he was tripping, but his nails were painted black.

"Okay I don't know if this is hot or fucking terrifying," Wonho replied lowly, looking at the boy up and down. He looked down to see that he was wearing black boots that went up to the lower part of his knees. Then Wonho looked back up at him, "You're just going all out emo, huh?"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not! I just...I don't know. I just feel so  _powerful_ and sexy today," He put his hands on his hips, "I don't see  _you_ complaining."

"I'm not," Wonho replied, smiling as Changkyun walked over, fixing his hair, "But you totally did just steal my look and now you look like you're going to sign some record label to make sexy ass dark music."

Changkyun hummed, dusting the man's shoulders off, "Maybe I  _will_ one day. I got a lot of talents in me you don't even know about."

"Shit, you're telling me?" Wonho said, tsking as he placed his hands on Changkyun's hips, "But it's okay, I'm gonna do something new one day and it's gonna blow your fucking  _mind_."

"Oh  _really_?" Changkyun said, raising an eyebrow.

Wonho nodded, "Hell yeah, but not  _too_ new that I'm too drop-dead beautiful that you're on your knees begging for some pleasure-"

"Get over yourself for five minutes and you sexy piece of trash," Changkyun giggled, "Ms. Pamel is waiting for us in the arch and I still need to go see Chanyeol so I can get whatever weapon he has for me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you said you were coming with me," he replied softly, looking down as Changkyun put his arms around his neck, "But I just want you to know that I can't save you from all the insults and bad comments you're going to receive baby."

"I'm  _aware_."

"Also these missions are going to be hella rough on you too," Wonho continued to say, "But I just want you to know that no matter what happens on this journey, I'm going to make this adventure fun for us," He said, looking down at him with a smile, "I want us to have fun together, take this as an early honeymoon trip."

Changkyun giggled lightly at that as Wonho pulled him close, lowering himself to kiss the boy's lips slowly passionately.

"Oh my  _god_ please stop eating each other's faces."

The men stopped kissing. Changkyun gigged as their lips were still intertwined. Wonho just groaned, looking up at the boy in the doorway who was leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Hyungwon can you  _fuck_ off," Wonho replied, pulling away from Changkyun's lips as he looked at him.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Honestly I'd  _love_ to but we got a mission and you two are thinking about going rogue, as always, and I'm just following you around to make sure that I'm still going. If that means shamefully watching you two fuck then so be it-"

"Oh my god," Wonho let out as he released Changkyun.

Changkyun walked over to him, "I told him about it this morning. And after talking, Hyungwon  _willing_ said he wanted to come with us no matter what happens. Although Seungyeon might not want to go, it can just be us three as it's always been sorta. You  _knooooooooow_?"

Wonho flattened his lips, looking up at him, "I don't know if we should bring this guy. He's single and he likes watching people have sex-"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND WE HAD TO GO!"

"YOU DON'T JUST BUST IN AND DISTURB PEOPLE HYUNGWON! Surprised you didn't hear Changkyun, he was pretty loud."

Changkyun turned around violently, "I  _told_ you we needed to GO!"

Hyungwon shook his head, "Listen, this doesn't matter right now. Doesn't matter how deep Wonho's big  _ass penis_ was inside you-"

"Also, why were you looking at my dick-"

"THAT is not the point," Hyungwon said, holding his finger up, "What matters is, no matter if we're leaving Seungeon here, I'm perfectly fine with that. But you two are not going into New York on this  _big_ ass mission without me and you know why?"

He gripped Wonho's shoulder, "Because  _I_ am your best man and I'm literally  _bound_ to come on this trip with you. I'll take this as a bachelor party and I'm going to stop you from getting in dumbass situations. Even though Changkyun is more effective than me."

He gripped Changkyun's shoulder, "And because....you love me and wouldn't leave me hanging on this. Besides, I still owe you a shit ton after what we've been through man, I don't care if it's been 3 years, I'm still in debt to you buddy."

Changkyun slightly smiled, "Hyungwon you don't have to be in debt to me. I just wanted you to come because I wanted this to be fun for all three of us," He said, holding both the men by their shoulders, "I trust you two more than anyone else in Plexus. My best friend and my husband. Even though we're supposed to be serious but I just want us to have fun."

Wonho hummed, crossing his arms, "And what about your sister? She's gonna feel some type of way knowing she's not coming with us."

Changkyun's eyes widened, looking down a bit. Hyungwon and Wonho both exchanged worried looks, looking back at Changkyun as he just bit his black nails a bit.

He sighed, "She's...." He said, looking up at them. Then he looked over at Wonho, "She's going to have to stay back. I don't want anyone to put a damper on my relationship or even try to control it," He looked down at Wonho's hand, grabbing it, "As protective over me as she is, it's overbearing how my  _sister_ tries to control my life when I'm the one who saved her life."

"Changkyun it's okay," Wonho said, holding the boy's other hand, "If you want me to tell her up front, then I can. I mean, I'm totally not scared of her this time. Especially when she literally tried to say I was inconsiderate of your feelings when  _she's_ honestly-"

"Wonho-" Hyungwon said, raising an eyebrow, "I think you've done enough with giving your input on people  _to_ people. Maybe you should let Changkyun do it."

Wonho widened his eyes at that, looking down to see Changkyun look back at him. The man flattened his lips a bit, then bit his bottom lip slightly. He then sighed, giving Changkyun a small smile in defense.

He nodded, "He's right. If anyone could be upfront with her, or  _start_ , then it needs to be you. Nothing's wrong with baby steps," He chuckled slightly as he winked a bit, " _Baby_."

Changkyun giggled, waving his hand at that.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "You guys are so fucking gross. I think I might throw up while being a whole ass third wheel."

"You'll be fine," Wonho said, patting his shoulder, "You can socialize with Jungkook and keep him company."

The irritated male raised an eyebrow, "You're fucking  _kidding_."

"Nope," Wonho said, pulling Changkyun by his waist, bending the boy down as he lowered his lips to meet his. Changkyun was surprised, but he just shrugged his shoulders, caressing Wonho's profile as he hummed softly.

Hyungwon groaned, "You guys are so fucking  _gross_."

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

The boys all packed accordingly, arriving at the private jet lift-off in the back of Plexus where Coco Pamel, Xervia, Jennie, and Chanyeol were waiting. Hyungwon, Wonho, and Changkyun all packed the jet together, putting their stuff either in the package room in the jet or in the back of the jet.

Xervia kept talking about how they all looked nice dressed in all black, hugging all three of them tightly. Hyungwon and Wonho walked away from her, walking over near Jennie and Chanyeol who were waiting for them. Changkyun would've walked over too, but Xervia grabbed him by the arm, causing the boy to look over at her in surprise.

"Hey," She let out softly, "You're not bringing Seungie with you? I mean, you guys don't have to leave right away. I can go grab her because she's in the kitchen socializing with Yoongi and Kihyun about ducks so she isn't too far-"

"U-um  _no_!" Changkyun slightly exclaimed, seeing Xervia's shocked expression. He cleared his throat, "I-I mean um....I don't want her to come. I think it'll be too much for her and she might not like going out of the country. Besides, she's got so much more stuff she's gonna do here and there are also people who need training from a humanoid coach and since Hyungwon is leaving she might be a good replacement."

Xervia's eyes widened, "O-oh. Well, I'm kinda surprised there. Yesterday you and Wonho were so eager to bring her with you and now you don't want her to come?"

"I just think she should stay back you know?"

The woman squinted her eyes, "Changkyun, I can read right through you."

The boy started sweating heavily, "N-no! I don't mean it in a mean way! I mean, she's really awesome and I love her support and all b-but I just think this is something I need to do alone."

"Mhm, with  _Wonho_?" She asked, unconvinced as she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "And  _Hyungwon_?"

Changkyun nodded at that. Then he looked over to see that unconvinced glare of hers still on her face. The boy started sweating even more when she leaned in closer and closer in his face, making Changkyun incredibly nervous. The boy just clamped his lips together, trying his best to ignore her glance but it was like the more he tried to avoid it, the closer she came.

So he inhaled sharply, "I-I DON'T WANT HER TO COME!"

Xervia's eyes widened as she looked down at him, pulling away, "What?"

Changkyun looked back to see her surprised face and sighed, "It's just....this trip- no, this  _mission_ is really important to Wonho as well as me. I don't want her or her undesired two cents ruining anything and  _messing_ with my head, although I know my love for Wonho is true, her words and actions and overprotection just really messes with me and I just don't feel okay with it at all."

"I see," Xervia said, standing up straight, "I mean...this is the tensest I've ever seen you when it comes to being honest with yourself. But then again, after being in a family where being honest gets you killed I can see why you're so worked up about it."

Changkyun held his arm, rubbing it a bit as he kicked some rubble on the ground, "It's so hard because Seungyeon's my sister and I'm still trying to get used to having her around. You know, after all this time. I have to learn how to keep my cool while also being honest but also try  _not_ to hurt her feelings and-  _wow_ okay I suck at this but what I'm trying to say is, I don't wanna be a bitch to her as I'm explaining things to her," He stopped in his sentence, looking over at Xervia, "That makes sense....right?"

Xervia nodded, "I mean it's just a thing you have as siblings and it's completely normal. Jennie and I are like sisters and we always disagree from here and there, but you want to know something? It's fine because deep down in those arguments, we're looking out for each other and want what's best for each other. Seungyeon's overprotection is just her way of showing how much she cares and though it's overbearing, just know she loves you and would never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

The woman patted his shoulder reassuringly, giving him a small smile as he looked back up at her, "It's okay Changkyun, it's a part of life. You always gotta give people bad news no matter if you try to escape it. And most  _definitely_ don't lie about it or beat around the bush, because that aggravates the hell out of people. Seungyeon is gonna love you regardless."

Changkyun smiled softly at that, hugging Xervia as she hugged him back. The boy basked in her scent, smiling softly as he sighed to himself, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Do you think you can tell her for me though?" Changkyun said, poking his lips out, "She can call me after you do and I'll explain everything to her."

Xervia sighed, giggling lightly, "You are a mess just like your husband," She said as they pulled away, "But I can long as you talk to her."

"Deal," Changkyun said as the woman booped his nose, kissing his head lightly as he giggled.

They hugged one more time before Changkyun ran off with the boys. He waved to Jennie and Chanyeol, then got into the jet, deeply sighing with his eyes shut. He finally felt calm, especially when the jet door behind him closed slowly.

"Hey baby," The boy looked up to see Wonho looked at him with a smile, "I totally checked this place out and they've got like amazing comfort chambers for the ride to New York. They say it's gonna take a few hours and it's morning over here so by the type we get there it might be a little bit in the afternoon like the sun is getting ready to set."

"That's fine," Changkyun said as he walked past the male, sitting on one of the seats. He looked out the window, "I need some time to relax before we do  _anything_."

Wonho hummed at that, walking over and sitting across from him as Changkyun rested his chin in his hand. The boy looked in front of him, seeing Wonho looking over at him with a soft expression on his face, slowly smiling.

It made Changkyun smile himself as he giggled slightly, "What?"

"Well there's obviously something on your mind," Wonho said, resting his elbow on the window as the jet got ready to pull off, "C'mon now, you're so  _easy_ to read."

The boy tsked, "Xervia said that too and I'm irritated now because I am not  _that_ fucking easy to read right through."

"Changkyun, you literally look like you're gonna beat the living shit out of someone," Wonho said, chuckling slightly to himself, "If anything, you need to talk it out and let out at least a  _little_ bit of steam before dealing with an entire army of hateful people once more."

"Goodness, thanks for reminding me Wonho," The boy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Then he paused for a second, looking over to see Wonho's unconvinced glare.

He sighed, his expression becoming soft, "I guess I am turning into a bitch."

Wonho raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah...ya think?"

"Please," Changkyun let out as he rested his head on the man's chest. Wonho wrapped an arm around the boy as he continued, "I'm just so overwhelmed with the whole Seungyeon thing. I know leaving her was a good thing but also a bad thing. We haven't had a chance to speak with each other in 3 years or even fix our relationship and now I'm leaving her again. I feel bad."

"Well that's normal," The men looked up to see Hyungwon walk over with a champagne glass in his hand, "It usually starts with the feeling _bad_ phase and then she's gonna give you this attitude and you're gonna feel good for leaving her. Sibling shit is hard but you get over it over time and learn that you can't keep worrying about people whose lives you have no control over. You're not a fucking child, you can do whatever you want."

Wonho snickered at that, "You speak from experience,"

Hyungwon nodded, "Hell yeah, I act like a bitch and people  _still_ tell me what to do which is annoying and is why I love being near you two," He said, sitting next to Wonho, "You guys actually have  _faith_ in me and know I'm more than just a guy who screwed up but a guy who deserves a chance," The man examined his glass, "And if I could meet a  _man_ who understands where I'm coming from and could get me for  _me_ , I'll literally fuck him in a closet."

"Oh my god Hyungwon,  _ew_ ," Wonho grimaced as Changkyun giggled a little bit at that, seeing Hyungwon shrug his shoulders as he drank his champagne.

He looked over at the man with hooded eyes, "You were  _literally_ fucking Changkyun on a kitchen island, you have  _no_ fucking say in this matter and you know it."

"No one told you to bust in and intrude-"

"Just like no one told you to bust a quick nut in your husband before we had to leave."

Wonho was gonna say something else, but then he groaned, rolling his eyes at that, "Y'know what, I'll let you have that."

Hyungwon hummed victoriously as he continued to drink his champagne, looking out the window.

Changkyun sighed to himself, seeing two glasses of champagne in front of him. Wonho watched as he grabbed one, sipping it calmly.

He sighed as he looked at the fizzing substance in the glass, "You know what, Hyungwon's right. I'm a fucking adult and I should be able to do whatever the fuck I wanna do and not have to listen to what anyone else tells me. I love my sister to death, but she doesn't control my life or anything I do."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, grabbing the other glass, "Oh yeah?"

Changkyun nodded as he snuggled himself in Wonho's arms, "If I wanna go on a dangerous mission by myself with my fucking amazing ass husband-" He looked over at Hyungwon, "-and my fucking  _best friend_ -" He said as he saw the men smiling at him. The boy raised his glass slightly, "-then I'm gonna go ahead and do it. No matter what."

"That's the spirit Changkyun," Hyungwon said as he raised his empty glass, Wonho and Changkyun chuckling at him in response. The man soon got up, "I'm gonna go scarf down the food now, if you don't mind."

The men watched Hyungwon walk away from them and over into the other space, the food area. 

Wonho looked down at Changkyun, smiling softly, "I'm glad you talked your way into coming with me. If anything, you were right last night. This is something we need to experience together and if this means I might lowkey lose my shit soon as I go down there, least I got you keeping me sane."

Changkyun nodded at that as the man squeezed him a little. He giggled, "Yeah, but no more morning kitchen sex for you."

"Oh c'mon," Wonho sneered, "You were  _begging_ for it as much as I was-"

"Wonho!" Changkyun said, hitting the man's chest lightly as he giggled to himself.

Then he set his glass down to pick the boy up a little, scooting him on his chest. Changkyun looked at him confusingly, putting his empty glass down to turn around and look down at Wonho as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"This trip is about you and me and no one else," The man said, slowly smiling, "I  _promise_."

Changkyun smiled at that, "I hope so."

The black-haired boy slowly lowered himself so his lips could once again intertwine with Wonho's. They tasted like dark cherries, but Changkyun wanted to believe that it was only because he drank a little bit of the champagne.

"Oh my fucking  _god_ ," The two pulled away once more, seeing Hyungwon in the doorway, "Can you two literally go 2  _seconds_ without fucking  _eating_ each other?"

"Do not  _disturb_ you third wheel," Wonho chanted as Changkyun giggled a bit, seeing Hyungwon roll his eyes as he walked back into the other part of the jet, shutting the door.

Wonho looked back at Changkyun, smiling once more, "I love you."

Changkyun smiled right back, "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so besides all the wonkyun i really wanted to show changkyun and wonho's character dynamic and how much they've grown from clyde & bonnie. Of course we have the matured changkyun and wonho with anger issues, but besides that they kinda balance each other out and find ways to push their problems and just figure it out together through communication, as a couple should.
> 
> In clyde & bonnie it was just them getting to learn how to trust each other, wherein bonnie & clyde they're learning how to be with each other while learning about how they work together as a whole (its how relationships work jus sayin-)
> 
> Anyways, i love them sm and im so hype to get the b&c train goin! If this is too slow for u, im sorry i wanted sum cute wonkyun filler chapters excuse me....we'll go back to the og shit in the next chapter i promise


	8. Chapter 8

**=**

_"We just gotta get you up and leave! Yeah, I can't risk leaving you here mama, I promised I would protect you-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"HOSEOK!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hoseok's eyes were filled with tears had he fell down. Gina hugged him tightly, and he couldn't stop crying as he hugged her right back, the tears continuously falling down from his face. Gina smiled warmly as she pulled away, wiping away Hoseok's tears._ _  
_ _  
_ _"You were always a crybaby, " She said in a soft tone._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hoseok shook his head, "I-I can't leave you here mama, I can't. Not when I'm supposed to protect you and keep you safe as I promised," He sobbed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Gina caressed his cheeks, "You've done your duty. If you want to protect me, then leave now and never look back, baby. Go find a way to live and save yourself, that's all I want."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"M-mama-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Go, baby. Go live your life on your own and hold our legacy. That's an order and not a choice."_

_Hoseok saw the sincere look on his mother's face, then nodded as he rose up. His hands were shaking, and he looked frightened to turn around. But his mother wanted him to go and live his life, save their legacy, that's all he could do for her at this point._ _  
_ _  
_ _However, he hated himself for being so weak, not even able to protect his own mother like he said he would. Basically lying to her, promising that he could be her hero. As he walked slowly away from her, she smiled as he walked with pride._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I love you," She said weakly, and the boy stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, it only made him wanna turn around and hug his mother tightly. But she told him to go, it was what she wanted, and Hoseok had no choice but to do what she wanted him to do, one last time._ _  
_ _  
_ _And he ran off, not even looking back._

**_Coward._ **

_The further he ran, he heard words being spoken from his mother as well as Medinas words to Gina._

**_Nothing but a fucking coward._ **

_He heard the slash of a sword as the boy tripped over absolutely nothing. Hoseok winced lightly as he fell, his knee scraped and burned from the fire within the house. The boy stayed down however, not even daring to make a sound until he was sure that the woman and her demon soldier had fled._

_“C’mon baby, let’s go home.”_

_Hoseok still held his breath as he heard the heels slowly walk off. He knew that if the woman escaped first, then the kid would most definitely follow behind. However, soon as he turned his head, his eyes widened in fear._

_He caught sight of his mother, only this time, her head was detached from her body._

_She was beheaded._

_“M-ma-” Hoseok said, getting choked up in his tears, but covering his mouth instantly. The blonde boy looked around him in the front, slowly picking himself up to make sure he wasn’t being followed. But his senses tingle when he looked from behind._

_It was none other than the demon boy, who looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes with no empathy within him. Hoseok froze in his position, not moving a muscle or even making a sound when the boy caught sight of him. He did turn around though to get a close glimpse of the devilish boy now in front of him._

_He had short black hair, he was very short indeed, and young too. He looked as if he had to be about 11 years old, wearing a large white t-shirt with some short gray shorts. The small black-haired boy was also wearing a black metal collar on his neck as if he was a dog, with a sharp samurai-like blade in his hand that had blood on it._

_Blood that Hoseok wanted to believe belonged to his mother._

_The boy took one step back, but the smaller boy took a step forward, squinting his red pupil colored eyes._

_Hoseok instantly panicked, wanting to hold himself back. But he remembered his mother’s words carefully, her saying he needed to go and regain is honor and hold on to their family legacy. The boy remained still as he looked at the demon child with the samurai sword, waiting for his next move. But Hoseok didn’t move, he just stood there, angry but also terrified._

_He watched as the boy straightened himself out, holding his sword and walking forward towards Hoseok. Hoseok’s eyes widened in fear as he saw the boy slowly walk towards him, Hoseok’s frightened facial expression reflection off the boy’s sword. He wanted to react, he needed to move, but fear was stopping him from doing so._

_But he knew he needed to do something before the boy called out for his master, whoever they were._

_Or that woman, the one Hoseok was sure killed his mother._

_The boy walked up to him, sword in hand as he looked at him with those red pupils. Cold sweat dripped from Hoseok’s temples, the boy swallowed hard, wanting to do all he could to honor his mother, his fallen family. However so much was happening, it was too late to even consider reacting. So he shut his eyes, bowing his head down._

_“P-please,” The weakened boy said, “I mean no harm. Y-you and your army have already taken enough from me. I don’t wish to wage in yet another war.”_

**_Silence._ **

_Hoseok kept his eyes closed peacefully, somewhat feeling at peace in this hellfire he was in the midst in. Until he heard the blade, squeezing his eyes shut, Hoseok prepared himself for anything dangerous coming for him._

_“I would never hurt you.”_

_The blonde opened his eyes. They widened as the words coming from the small boy’s mouth, his soft small voice that spoke nothing but pure innocence. He looked down seeing the boy sheathed his sword, placing it in the scabbard._

_“If I ever hurt you, then she would not forgive me,” He said, turning his head to something._

_Hoseok widened his eyes, then looked over to see what he was looking at and looked over to see his mother’s corpse again, only to quickly look away._

_He looked back at the small black-haired boy, “You knew my mother?”_

_The boy nodded, “She saved my life. She showed me the pure side of the world that I’ve been shielded from the human dome for years,” He shut his eyes slowly, “She healed me. Alas, her cure did not last very long and the cause of treating me with such care has only led to her demise.”_

_“Yeah,” Hoseok let out sadly, “And she left me in charge of our legacy...b-but I couldn’t even save her-”_

_“You can still save your mother.”_

_“Huh?” The boy said, looking at the smaller boy with slight tears in his eyes, “H-how can I save her?! Are you blind? Her dead body is right there! There is no hope in saving my mother anymore! She’s gone-”_

_The boy was silenced when the small black-haired boy released his sword, aiming at Hoseok’s neck as Hoseok held his hands up in defense._

_His glare darkened, “You can’t save her because you lack honor and discipline. She’s dead because you did not have the right skills and you let your fear overcome you. But when you’re out on the battlefield, you have nothing but a sword and your life on the line. Your emotions mean absolutely nothing.”_

_The sword slowly left Hoseok’s neck, going back into the scabbard, “Yes, your mom has died, but you can still honor her if you remember what you’re fighting for when you do fight.”_

_“What I’m fighting for?” Hoseok repeated, “B-but she’s my reason to fight,” He said as hot tears became leaking, “Sh-she always has been my reason to fight. If I got out in the world now, I’m not gonna know what to do or where to go. My dad left us to die- I don’t know what to do or who to defend.”_

_“You will,” The boy said, his tone softer as he placed his hands on both sides of Hoseok’s face, “The day will come when you will understand your purpose to fight, which will be more than just honoring your mother. It’ll be for yourself. You’ll learn to love yourself and understand your purpose as a human being. But for now, you need to rest your heart and mind and get through the damage.”_

_Hoseok sighed at that as his tears continued to fall, but he didn’t sob._

_He just looked at the boy, “Thank you. I won’t forget this or you.”_

_The boy’s eyes twitched as he watched Hoseok slowly smile. That was the last thing Hoseok was able to do before the boy knocked him out by pressuring his thumbs behind his ears. Hoseok’s eyes shut slowly, causing him to go wheezy as he fell forward on the ground. The jet black boy just looked down at him with a soft frown, closing his eyes slowly._

_“Hoseok,” He started to say, “Next time we see each other, you won’t remember me, nor will I remember you. I’ll only be a faint memory in your mind, a phantom,” He squinted his eyes, “And next time we meet, we’ll be enemies.”_

_The small boy walked over to Hoseok’s side, picking him up and walking him somewhere far. He eventually made it outside, setting Hoseok down, who was still unconscious. With the safety of the boy secure, the smaller one nodded before returning with his masters._

_Leaving the beach house to burn._

**=**

Wonho fluttered his eyes open slowly, groaning as he rubbed his forehead. He looked forward to the jet window seeing nothing but the night sky, some clouds, and a few stars. Then he looked to see Changkyun’s soft face, completely in a deep slumber. The man smiled as he caressed the boy’s face a little bit only for Changkyun to twitch at it irritatedly in response.

He groaned, “Hoseok, I don’t want to suck your dick right now, I wanna sleep.”

Wonho chuckled, “Then sleep my little devil dog,” He replied softly as he kissed the boy’s forehead. He turned around, facing the ceiling as he placed his hands behind his head.

The man usually got a lot of weird dreams that related to his past, but he was certain now that most of those dreams were just pieces of the past that Wonho only vaguely remembered. Especially with knowing all this shit about his mother purposely died for him and Changkyun- none of that made any sense. Sure she was a generous person and wanted the boys to come together, but she could’ve found a better way.

Honestly, there were a lot of things about Wonho’s past that still haunts him to this day.

But the only thing that made sense to him now that didn’t make sense to him before was that the one small boy who kept popping up in his head, telling him to understand his purpose as a human-

That boy was none other than  _Changkyun._

He turned to see the boy sleeping still, then looked back at the ceiling as he placed his hands on his stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

Wonho sighed, “I don’t know, my mind’s just running. The past keeps coming back to bite me in the ass and I can’t even function. I can’t even sleep it through because nothing makes any sense to me. Everything is so out of place and weird. But maybe it’s because I’m going to my hometown.”

“Is  _that_ what’s really bothering you?” Wonho turned to see Changkyun finally open his eyes, “You look as if your trying to ask something relating to your past. And my senses are telling me that it has something to do with me.”

The brunette raised his eyebrows, “Is that so?” He smirked, turning on his side to face the boy, “What makes you think that you’re always on my mind mysterious boy?”

Chankyun giggled deeply, his eyes half-lidded, “Wonho, are you serious? You don’t want me to answer that for you, do you?”

“No, because you’re just gonna say  _we've been together for 3 to 4 years. I know you like the back of my head-_  some gay Changkyun shit like that,” He grumbled as the boy beside him giggled lightly. Then he pouted, crossing his arms as he watched Changkyun hut his eyes again from the corner of his eye.

_Silence._

“Okay so you got me,” Wonho replied in defeat as Changkyun opened his eyes once more, smiling.

Wonho turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed. But Changkyun’s little tired smile made the smile on his face grow as he giggled to himself before Changkyun joined in giggling with him. Then he sighed, turning his head away as he was trying to remember what he was getting ready to ask.

Until it hit him again and he slowly frowned.

He turned to Changkyun, “You remember the fire? The one your parents caused. The one my mom died in?”

“How could I forget,” Changkyun let out, “I’m reminded of it by all the enemies of my parents and my entire of my family,” He said, crawling over to Wonho, “Did you forget that when we first entered Hawaii your grandfather hated the shit out of me?”

Wonho chuckled as the boy rested his arms and chin on top of his chest, “Okay good point. But um...I don’t know I just have this little memory of it, slowly remembering bits and pieces of the moments that happened,” His smile slowly faded a he looked at the boy, “I remember meeting you now. It was moments after my mother died.”

“Oh,” Changkyun let out lowly, “I think I know what you’re referring to. It was when I found you trying to run away after you saw your mom.”

“Yeah,” Wonho replied, his tone soft, “You remember too. So that means you also remember telling me something before you wiped my memory of you,” He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, “Why’d you do that? Why’d you make me forget you?”

“I don’t know Wonho,” Changkyun said, sitting up, “Look, my memory has been wiped more than yours. I hope you don’t expect me to remember  _every_ little thing that happened because I don’t. It’s just a blur-”

“But you can try to remember-”

“Wonho-”

“I’m sorry,” Wonho said, turning away from him, “I’m just really having a hard time processing all of this now. You made me forget about you and said next time we met we’d be enemies. But the truth is, you taught me something that made me become who I am and I’m grateful for it. You told me to go out and find something to fight for and I spent years trying to find out who that boy was because all I remembered was words, not his face.”

He crossed his arms a bit, sighing, “I know it’s selfish to ask you what you meant since you’re still trying to regain your memories, but that really affected me a lot. I just wish I wasn’t so hard on you when we met a few years into the future.”

Changkyun hummed, seeing Wonho just grunted lowly and aggravatingly in response. As much as he wished he could answer all his questions, it was like he said, he was still trying to get his own memories back so it was hard to even understand everything himself. If only his mother had some sort of machine where he can just redeem all of them himself or fix him.

But Gina said his memories aren’t gone, they’re just bits and pieces right now.

He wanted them all  _now_ though.

Least for Wonho.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun said, “I’m  _trying_ Wonho, but I don’t know what you want me to do. Can you consider the fact that I’m lost as fuck too in the whole situation,” He snapped, snatching away the covers of the man, “If anything I don’t feel comfortable with you fucking pressuring me or asking me about the past as if I’m Jesus.”

“Changkyun, I’m sorry I’m not blaming you for anything. I just don’t know why you decided to get rid of the memory as if it wasn’t that important,” He said, scooting towards the angered boy, “Whether it was for my own good or not, I’d rather be aware of it so I could at least approach you a bit more friendlier than I did. Least I wouldn’t be known as a kidnapper that tried to kill you because you killed my mom.”

“I’m going to sleep Wonho,” Changkyun shot, shutting his eyes as he turned away.

Wonho sighed at that, turning in the other direction, “Changkyun, please don’t be mad. You're telling me that you wouldn’t have liked it better if we originally knew each other?”

“Whether you would remember me or not I wouldn’t remember you,” The boy said, still pissed, “But even so, I think I did what I did for a reason. And honestly, if we still had those same memories, we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

Wonho heard the smaller boy sniff a little and turned around, “Changkyun?”

“I’m sorry,” The boy sobbed, holding his face, “I-If I still had those memories, I’d be so grateful for them. I’d love for us to meet in a different light where I wouldn’t have to go through everything I literally went through just to be with you but I did and it happened,” He crossed his arms a bit, sighing, “And I like the memories we’ve made now. I wouldn’t wanna change a thing.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun heard as the man wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close, “I’m sorry Kyun, I didn’t want to make it sound like I wanted to change anything it’s just a thought I couldn’t help but have. But you’re right, everything happens for a reason and if you hadn’t knocked me out I’d just run around lost, crying like a bitch.”

“Big ass baby.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Wonho scoffed as Changkyun giggled lightly.

Then he sighed to himself, holding the man’s hands as Wonho squeezed him tighter.

“If my mom were still alive….do you think she’d tell me all the memories I’ve missed and give them to me a proper way?”

Wonho hummed unsurely, “Not sure. Knowing her, she’ll just fucking tease you for no reason until you’re ready to submit-” The man paused for a second, then looked down at Changkyun, “Hey, your mom’s pretty gay.”

Changkyun giggled, “So is yours.”

“Okay but your mom dated my mom.”

“Exactly,” Changkyun replied, turning over to face him.

Wonho grumbled, rolling away from him, “Fuck you Changkyun,” He said under his breath as the smaller boy rolled back over to him, eventually getting on top of him. Wonho just avoided eye contact with him, looking up to see the small boy’s smirk.

“ _What_ ,” Wonho scoffed.

Changkyun raised a seductive eyebrow, “I’m  _waiting_.”

“I bet you are you fucking bitch ass loser.”

_Silence._

Wonho looked at the boy who still had a smirk on his face with his hooded eyes, just waiting for Wonho’s response. Or any other move that he was planning to make. Changkyun just giggled deeply as he rubbed himself all over until Wonho eventually pushed the boy off of him, hovering right over him and showering him with aggressive kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

The jet eventually set itself down as morning approached the lovely state of New York. Hyungwon sighed happily as he sat on the couch, looking out the window once the jet started to settle itself down, drinking a nice glass of martini.

“Isn’t it too early for a drink?”

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon said, sipping his drink lightly, “Isn’t it too early to be sucking dick? Oh wait, you do that daily, nevermind.”

He heard Wonho giggle as he walked over to the bar, pouring a glass for himself. The man just walked over sitting right next to him as Hyungwon proceeded to look out the window. His eye caught sight of Wonho’s glass and he turned his head to face him.

“Oh hey, look at that,” He said, pointing to the glass, “You got a glass that matches you, how cute. Wonho I have a big feeling that your mother invented martini glasses and purposely made them look like you. Isn’t that ironic enough for you?”

“You’re lacking on your insults dude,” Wonho giggled, “Plus, this is just orange juice. I thought I’d get a little fancy for this trip since I need to impress my dad, and my  _new_ mother. A-and my  _new_ little brobro kins!”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, looking a bit confused, “You’re more shaky than usual. Looks like I’m not the only one who feels weird about going here.”

Wonho widened his eyes, “You feel weird about this too?” He asked, seeing Hyungwon nod, “But why? It’s not like he’s your dad who you haven’t seen in  _millions_ of years who one day all of a sudden decides to marry the enemy of your family for generations and generations.”

“But  _aren’t_ you doing that too?” Hyungwon teased, seeing Wonho freeze a bit in his sentence, looking over to see the clever boy giggle.

The jet black male sighed, “Anyways, no, it’s not just going to New York and meeting your dad that scares me. It’s just I started thinking in depth of what I said yesterday, about how I want to make my own choices and meet someone who likes me for me and shit. You know that bad feeling you get when you say something out loud but then it doesn’t sound as clever out loud as it does in your head?”

“Oh shit hell yeah. Bro, I’m like the  _best_ person when it comes to shit like that. I mean, hello, I’m your local dumbass who makes dumbass choices and still managed to keep Changkyun together,” Wonho replied sadly, looking back at the door to their room, “3 years ago, I promised Changkyun I’d protect him and keep my own feelings aside, but it gets harder to consider the feelings of others when you’re not so together yourself. So I know how you feel.”

Hyungwon watched as Wonho sadly drank the rest of his orange juice, setting the glass down. He slowly smiled, “Wonho,  _dude_ , do you know what you and Changkyun have been through together because of all of that shit? Honestly, I would’ve thought you two would have separated at this point, but here you are, together and getting fucking  _married_. And you’re together because you literally stick together.”

The older male sniffed a bit, looking at Hyungwon, “R-really?”

“Yes. You literally talk out all your problems and handle them in a calm way and that’s what best friends and lovers do. You take a moment to breathe and flex your emotions and when the time is right, you come together and fix it. You guys communicate all the time and are so inseparable-” Hyungwon blew a raspberry, “-my guy, you couldn’t even last 12 hours without  _touching_ Changkyun.”

“Okay but he was getting attacked by his fucking uncle and I’m his boyfriend!” Wonho exclaimed, but Hyungwon hushed him harshly so he couldn’t wake the smaller boy.

Once hushed, Wonho sat back down, looking at Hyungwon as he went on, “Listen, what I’m trying to say is you’re not alone when it comes to protecting Changkyun, because he’s literally protecting you with his body, mind, and heart….probably his ass-”

“ _Hyungwon_ -”

“I’m  _serious_ ,” Hyungwon snapped, “Stop stressing over him and just relax, like you guys have been doing. If you just relax and be yourselves-  _minus the always kissing and fucking part_ \- then you’ll be good. Trust me on it.”

Wonho sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled a bit, “Thanks Hyungwon. That goes for you too though. Maybe if you just relax and stop letting the past shit come to bite you in the ass, it won’t be that rough. Relax your mind, stop stressing, and trust me when I say that if anyone fucks with you, they’re gonna have to go through me and Changkyun.”

Hyungwon smirked slightly at that, holding out his hand for Wonho to shake. Wonho looked at his hand weirdly, but took it anyway, grinning as they shook hands.

Until Hyungwon’s eyes caught something outside the window, oohing at the big ass billboard by the jet. Wonho looked behind him, seeing the same billboard that had none other than his father’s face on it. He still looked fairly young with a large gray streak on the side of his dark brown hair, and his dark brown goatee looked sharp and stylish.

“Holy  _fuck_  that’s one hot ass man.”

“ _Hyungwon_!” Wonho scoffed, “That’s my fucking  _dad_  who’s like damn-near 45 years old and totally out of your goddamn league.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “Okay but you can’t blame me. I honestly have good taste and so does your father’s fiancee. You think he was just gonna go the rest of his life single without some thot coming to ride his big rollercoaster-”

“Shut up, _dude_ ,” Wonho let out irritatingly, seeing the jet was lowering itself more.

All you heard was someone performing a song from below one of the rooftop stadiums within the giant city. New York City was just as breathtakingly beautiful as Seoul, only  _loads_ of billboards and tall towers that anyone could easily lose track of. Of course the only one impressed with the pretty buildings and fancy billboards was Hyungwon, who pulled out his phone and took millions of pictures.

Wonho just boredly looked out his window, not really seeing any difference. He just felt like he was at home except in  _this case_ , he didn’t really want to be here. All he heard was Hyungwon oohing and ahhing, pointing out almost every single celebrity that he saw on the billboard and screaming something about some guy named Michael B.

“Ah, hey guys,” The two boys turned around to see Changkyun walk out the room, rubbing his eyes with the oversized t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, “I just had the wildest wet dream ever. I had titties and Wonho gave me a motorboat.”

Hyungwon and Wonho raised eyebrows in unison, looking at each other, then back at the sleepy boy.

Then Hyungwon slightly glared at Wonho, “See, you fucked him so much now he thinks he has titties-”

“Shut up, _dude_ ,” Wonho let out irritatingly once more, walking over to Changkyun.

Changkyun’s vision as still a bit blurry but he noticed the big blob coming his way, hugging him tightly with big arms, was Wonho, “I think he’s right though. My mind’s fried and I haven’t thought clearly since yesterday. I honestly feel like I’m catching a heavy fever or something, which isn’t good.”

Wonho hummed, feeling the boy’s forehead, “Damn, you do feel warmer than usual. Maybe it’s the new atmosphere and because we’ve literally been boarding planes so much. You  _can_ get motion sickness from too much movement that you’re not used to.”

“Then he should’ve been thrown up after y’all had sex like 5 times last night-”

“Shut up, _dude_ ,” Wonho scoffed, looking back at Changkyun, “It’s okay baby. There’s probably some pain relievers in the bathroom or maybe we can stop by the store before we head over to my dad’s place and get some aleve or tylenol. Or maybe we can stop by the hotel we’re staying in and you can probably lay down with a nice hot rag. Maybe get you some food too like hot ramen or some soup.”

Changkyun smiled slowly, sniffing a bit due to the small stuffiness he felt, “You’re  _such_ a great husband and I love you.”

Wonho smiled back, kissing the boy’s forehead, “I love you too, kitten.”

“Okay but if you two are down with your ever after high love story,” Hyungwon scoffed, cutting them off as he pointed out his window, “I think we need to get this meeting out the way first before even thinking about going somewhere else. Changkyun’s slight fever is going to have to wait because the jet is landing us right in front of your dad’s house.”

“What?” Wonho replied, confused.

Coco nodded as she walked out from the other room, “That is correct. We’re going to stop by your father’s house first so you two can meet up and so he can show you around the house, treat you to dinner, and then will you be able to rest at his resort.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, “His  _what_?”

“His  _resort_ ,” Hyungwon repeated, smirking as he and the couple looked right out the windows when they finally approached the Lee-Jeon Household.

The house rested right on the east  _coast_ , giving a nice view of the beach that surrounded the house as well as other places as well. The mansion looked as if it had about 16 floors in total, with the first floor creating a U-shape around the beach from behind leaving a fountain and a huge pool with a water fountain nearby, but it was tall and reached the 3-floor.

There were also other portions of the house that looked like 3 story townhouses, but they were actually resorts filled with all different types of things, as well as Lee Jinyoung’s entire industry and headquarters surrounding the area.

It was like Plexus, but  _bigger_.

“Yep,” Hyungwon said, pulling down his binoculars, “That man has a big ass dick alright-”

“Hyungwon,  _restrain_ yourself,” Wonho grimaced as Hyungwon glared right back at him.

He just rolled his eyes, looking back in his binoculars, “I don’t see why you’re so pissed dude. This guy literally  _owns_ half of New York, he’s like the mother fucking president and has enough money to save a whole  _state_. I wonder if Donald Trump invests in him or something like that. I can’t wait to get lost in this fucking house. I just feel like if you google search  _luxury mansions_ , his house is the first one to pop up.”

“Shut up,  _dude_ ,” Wonho scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “Not all of this is my dad’s work. There’s no way he spent his whole year feeding off money just to build this.”

“On the contrary, he did Mr. Lee Hoseok,” Coco Pamel replied from behind, “Ever since your father returned from Korea, he spent  _years_ trying to give himself a name and built his own empire that would be safe from other dangers within. He vowed to himself that he’d never lose his legacy like he did in Korea, so he made a stand for himself and built this empire with a stronger army, one that can stand anything.”

Wonho’s glare softened a bit, looking down. Changkyun walked over, patting his shoulder as he looked at Coco, “He’s been trying to build this empire for he can prove to everyone he’s worth something and that he  _can_ be a leader,” He looked over at Wonho, “He’s trying to show Wonho so he could follow in his footsteps.”

“Footsteps in  _what_?” Wonho scoffed, “In being a coward? Because as far as I’m concerned, this big ass empire he created for himself looks nothing more than a fucking hideout from the bad guys. That’s probably why Count, whoever they are, wants his cowardly ass.”

“Hoseok,” Changkyun said softly, “Calm down okay? Let’s just get dressed, go in there, and say hi. That’s all we have to do today for now and  _then_ you can flick him off later. Let’s just relax and talk for now baby,” He said, rubbing the man’s arms to calm him down, “ _Cool_ your temper.”

Wonho’s glare softened as he took Changkyun hand, smiling a little bit and nodding to that, happy with Changkyun’s little pleased smile.

“When I get in there, I’m gonna tell Lee Jinyoung that he radiates the  _biggest_ dick energy known to mankind,” Hyungwon let out, giggling to himself.

Wonho just rolled his eyes as he groaned, pulling himself out of Changkyun’s embrace and walked into his room, slamming the door. Changkyun sighed at that, looking over at Hyungwon, who looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders to show how unsure he actually was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

After a bit of freshening up, the boys finally exited out the jet once it landed in the back of the mansion. The servants and a few maids came nearby as well as some janitors to come greet them all. Coco Pamel walked out first, ordering a few servants to get the bags from the back and the inside.

Hyungwon walked out right behind her, taking loads of pictures of the place and other things he possibly could. He curled up his hair too for the fine occasion, wearing a nice white silky t-shirt tucked in his black ripped jeans.

Changkyun walked out second with his crinkly hair parted, wearing a turtleneck and a leather jacket with some ripped jeans that had a chain on the side. The boy pulled out his gold specks, then looked to see Wonho was still sitting down on the couch, all dressed in a casual black t-shirt and some fancy black trousers.

He was just looking out the window, completely unamused.

“C’mon Wonho,” The man heard Changkyun say, “If I gotta do this then so do you.”

Wonho sighed, “I know Kyun, I know. It’s just not as easy as it was in Hawaii when I was able to look past everything and everyone hated me because of what my  _father_ did. Everything is  _his_ fault and he just left me with the consequences of  _his_ actions. He left  _me_ to handle his dirty work so many times. He left me behind all those years,” He looked up at the boy with a frustrated, but soft expression, “I-I honestly don’t know if I can handle this.”

“Hoseok, I come from a family full of people who have done nothing but break me and twist my trust so many times but I have to keep pushing and not let those things affect me or my life,” He said as he walked toward Wonho, who lifted his head up to see Changkyun’s warm smile.

The smaller boy patted his shoulder, “And neither should you. Remember what we said back at Plexus, just go in and set the record straight with him to the best of your ability and then  _leave_. He doesn’t even have to play a big part in your life, he can just be there for you and afterwards, it’s up to you whether you want him in your life or not.”

Wonho put his head back down, only for Changkyun to lift his chin back up, smiling warmer than ever. And the more Wonho looked up at that smile and those pretty brown eyes that shined with the sun outside, the more he felt relaxed.

It’s like what Hyungwon said, this is how they stayed so strong for 3 years. Just talking and communicating  _just_ like this. But really, it’s been Changkyun who’s kept Wonho sane when it came to family.

“When I was younger, I didn’t have a family to look up to or love. But when you took me away and showed me what real love and  _real_ family looks like, it changed me and showed me that people don’t need to be blood related to be a family. Their love and dedication as well as support is what makes them a family,” He replied softly, getting down on one knee, “We’re gonna make our own family one day baby. Just you, me, and all our friends. And it’s up to you if you want to include your dad in our story too.”

Wonho smiled at that, taking Changkyun’s hands, “I want it to be just  _us_ right now. At least till I’m sane enough to make the right choice.”

Changkyun jumped up, hugging the man tightly. Wonho was startled a bit, but he smiled, hugging the boy right back. Then Changkyun pulled away, kissing Wonho’s forehead lightly as he stood, helping the man out of his seat. The two exchanged soft looks and smiles as they walked out the jet, hand in hand.

Some of the workers oohed as they saw the couple walk out, making their way through. A couple of workers were astonished as well as confused, but the maids obviously cheered happily.

Hyungwon just stood there, taking pictures as he stood in front of them both, “Look at you two. Being the power couple even in New York,” He said, lowering his phone, “As much as I hate being the third wheel and hearing you guys eat each other out, I also love seeing you together too.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, “Yeah okay. And don’t think I’m not gonna say anything about your God of the grape harvest rip-off haircut.”

“Okay  _fuck_ you and your bedhead you bitchass loser,” Hyungwon grumbled, “Least I came out in style. So in case one of these lifeguards or handsome animal lovers want a taste, they can most  _definitely_ call me, beep me, if they wanna reach me-”

“Shut up, _dude_ ,” Wonho scoffed as he and Changkyun giggled at Hyungwon’s groan in response.

Their giggling and bickering soon ended once someone walked outside, outshining from all the workers, servants, and maids.

It was a boy, a younger fellow, about 25 years old with silky, dark brown, curly hair that went down his neck almost. His bangs were parted so you could see his chiseled features, beautifully arched dark eyebrows that matched his luscious tan skin and smooth skin, and pretty brown eyes. He wore a nice silky black button down tucked in some dark gray trousers, wearing a matching dark gray blazer.

And when he smiled, even his  _teeth_ were perfect.

“Gentlemen,” Coco Pamel announced, “Meet the one and  _only_ , Jeon Jungkook.”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Hyungwon let out breathlessly, “I feel wet as fuck.”

“Hyungwon-”

“ _What_?” Hyungwon shot, “That man is a fucking  _god_. He’s so fucking  _gorgeous_ , I mean y’all heard the narrator, even his fucking  _teeth_ are perfect.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, looking at Wonho, who just shrugged his shoulders, looking right back at Jungkook.

The young man walked forward, “Welcome to Lee-Jeon Headquarters, where we try to make sure everyone stays as safe as possible with no type of issue or trouble at all,” He replied coolly as he finally approached them, “We’re a high-tech spy agency, probably one of the best in the whole country that solves almost every case and ensures the safety of America and soon, the  _whole world_.”

“Guess he’s never heard of  _Plexus_ ,” Wonho sneered as Changkyun lightly nudged the man once he giggled at his little tease.

Jungkook widened his eyes, catching direct sight of Wonho. Then his normal hooded look returned, “Lee Hoseok, son of Lee Jinyoung. Right blood-related son of one of the biggest empire owners in the entire country.”

“Uh,” Wonho let out, looking at the boy. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jungkook. Especially after all these years. Can’t believe this is how we see each other again,” He replied, chuckling nervously, beginning to sweat, “Y-y’know after all that shit that went down.”

“I’m aware,” Jungkook let out, raising his eyebrows, “But it’s been  _years_ since all that and we’ve made peace with your family. We’re all working together to keep peace in the country Hoseok, so let’s just keep it like that,” The boy replied, his tone strict as he held out his hand for Wonho to shake.

Wonho looked down at his hand, then back at the boy. Then he smiled, taking his hand and shaking it slowly and casually…...and  _awkwardly_.

Jungkook moved on to Changkyun, his eyes widened when he caught the boy’s familiar face, flashing to yet another familiar face he’s seen  _years_ ago.

_It’s Medina’s son._

“You must be Lim Changkyun,” Jungkook said, shaking the boy’s hand.

Changkyun shook his head, “No no, it’s Im Changkyun now. Or well...even  _that_ will change very soon,” He giggled, “But it’s a  _pleasure_ to finally meet you Jungkook. Wonho’s told me so much about you and your brother.”

“Oh,” Jungkook said, his tone changing, “Isn’t  _that_ nice.”

The man eventually released Changkyun’s hand, walking away.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, “He’s a lot  _colder_ than I thought he would be. You said he was a cheerful little guy, but he’s like some automatic android. Almost as bad as Coco.”

“Well  _duh_ , what did you expect?” Wonho whispered back, “When we last saw each other, it wasn’t exactly the greatest meeting ever Kyun. We use to be enemies  _and_ I killed his brother in front of him. And he knows you as this famous child killer and the son of Medina and Kang. He’s not gonna talk to us like we’re  _not_ bad people in his book.”

The smaller boy rolled his eyes as he sighed, “And here I thought I was gonna  _escape_ all that shit for once. I shouldn’t have let my guard down.”

Jungkook moved on to Hyungwon, “Hello, it is nice to meet-”

“Chae Hyungwon,” The tall boy responded, “Certified human soldier and the greatest fighter in Plexus. I’m also the best friend of both of these fools and I’ve pretty much got a reputation for charming people with my personality and voice as well as the way I move and dance and  _fight_ too,” He replied, shaking Jungkook’s hand calmly, “I could probably impress  _you_ one day.”

The curly haired man raised an eyebrow, “I  _highly_ doubt it, but believe what you want. It’s not my problem,” He said, turning away to ignore Hyungwon’s pissed off expression, “Now all of you come with me, the CEO would like to meet all of you and show you around the resort, the headquarters, and treat you to dinner in celebration of his wedding.”

Hyungwon was still pissed, “What the  _fuck_ , this guy is an asshole,” he whisper snapped to Wonho.

“Yeah,” Wonho let out, sighing, “We’re aware of that Hyungwon. But I never told you guys that he was gonna be nice. You both decided to come with me on this mission and now you’re here facing the consequences of your actions. Next time think before you act and try to be on some dumb shit.”

“Shut the fuck up you martini-shaped manwhore,” Hyungwon snapped as they continued to followed Jungkook down the hall.

“Guys okay, calm down,” Changkyun said to break the ice, “Maybe this won’t be so bad. It’s just our first day, I didn’t really expect much excitement the first day and it’s gonna be hard to get used to, but we got this. We promised Xervia we could handle this and that’s what we’re gonna do. So no more arguing.”

Both men just mumbled words in response, most likely in agreement.

Then they all widened their eyes as they walked into a huge room with many tables, stairs, and other lovely little pieces of decor surrounding it.

“This is the dining hall,” Jungkook replied, “This is where Lee Jinyoung has his business meetings or meetings with rules from all over the world. The president of the United States himself walk in here and had dinner with our beloved CEO.”

“I  _told_ you he knew Trump,” Hyungwon sneered as he nudged Wonho, giggling, “Now you owe me 20 and a foot massage.”

Wonho hissed, “Yeah, I’ll give you 20, but I’m not touching your stinky ass toes dude.”

Changkyun crossed his arms, “So you can promise him a foot massage, but you can massage my ass for all those other bets?”

“Ew,” Hyungwon hissed, “I knew you had an ass fetish.”

“Guys-”

“Oh? You didn’t know that? You should’ve learned that from like 3 years ago. Or I can even spill all the steamy details from Hawaii,” Changkyun replied teased as he snickered, “I stopped wearing lingerie for like a year because this man stuck his entire fist up my-”

“CHANGKYUN!” Wonho exclaimed, covering the smaller boy’s mouth. He earned weird glares in response from all the yelling from a few maids and servants who were in the halls, as well as one from Jungkook up front. The man just smiled apologetically, giggling nervously, “O-hoho, you know  _him_. Ah Changkyun, such a  _damn_ joker.”

Hyungwon and Changkyun exchanged looks of confusion, but they just shrugged it off.

“HOSEOK!” Someone shouted in a familiar and hearty voice.

Wonho’s eyes widened as he looked forward, seeing a man walk out with some woman attached to his arm. He was wearing a white and black tuxedo, looking as young and bold as he did in the billboard that flew past Wonho, Changkyun, and Hyungwon’s jet earlier.

The woman on his arm had lovely curly golden brown hair, her face almost equivalent to Jungkook’s you could easily tell that was his mother. And she wore a pretty gold strapless dress with diamonds all over it and a royal yellow fur coat over her shoulders. Her golden brown hair was up in a bun as the rest of the curly strands rested on the sides of her face, wearing a yellow diamond tiara.

And she looked fairly young to be 43.

Changkyun and Hyungwon oohed at the very sight of the famous looking couple.

Wonho just continued to stare at the man speechlessly, with an unsure expression on his face, “D-dad?”

The man walked out of the shadows, reaching towards Wonho, “HOSEOK! HOSEOK! HOOOOOOOSEOK!” He said, hugging the boy tightly, “It is  _so_ glad to see my own flesh and blood deep here in New York after all these years!”

“Y-yeah,” Wonho muttered in the midst of getting squeezed to death, “I-it’s good to see you t-too. I suppose.”

“Honey,” The woman replied, giggling, “I think you should put the boy down and give him a proper hello. You might kill him.”

“Oh!” Jinyoung replied, setting the boy down, “I’m so sorry son. I sometimes don’t know my own strength. But, that’s where you get your amazing amount of fighting power from my boy.”

Wonho chuckled nervously, “Y-yeah...I umm...I always thought it came from  _mom_ and her  _training_ but you know-” He looked away, hiding his slight look of aggravation as he held his arm, rubbing it a bit, “-it’s  _whatever_ , I guess.”

“What was that my boy?”

“NOTHING!” Wonho said, looking up with a wide smile, “I s-said umm...nothing defines a man’s masculinity better than the strength he processes in his arms!”

“That’s my boy!” Jinyoung shouted pridefully, “I mean  _c’mon now_! Where does a man’s sense of masculinity come from other than his strong arms and a strong mind?”

“Having a  _dick_ ,” Changkyun spat nonchalantly, crossing his arms as Hyungwon spat out what was left of his drink, holding on to Changkyun’s shoulders as he bent down, laughing his whole ass off.

Jinyoung looked over at the two boys, not really recognizing Hyungwon and looking at him with a confused eyebrow. Then his eyes darted towards Changkyun’s blank stare, when slowly changed once Jinyoung caught sight of him. And when he saw Changkyun, his vision flashed back to the same devil that held up Gina’s head, slicing it off completely.

The man’s eyebrows slightly furrowed, “Hoseok, why is  _he_ here? I specifically said that any  _friend_ or  _wanted_ guest is allowed to tag along with you.”

“Huh?” Wonho asked, then turned over to see who he was referring to, “Oh! You mean Changkyun? Don’t worry, he is my guest. He and Hyungwon are my plus ones for your umm...little wedding ceremony.”

Jinyoung looked up at the boy with the shocked expression, snickering, “Son, you can’t be serious now. You’re  _really_ not inviting some crazy ass lunatic into my wedding now, are you? He killed your mother and destroyed your legacy-  _our_ legacy,” The man gripped Wonho’s shoulders tightly, “I spent  _years_ building this new legacy for us to endure. And I’m not gonna let it get ruined by another  _Lim_.”

“Actually  _bit-_ ” Changkyun started to say, but Hyungwon held him back.

Wonho saw that and sighed, “Dad, he’s  _my_ guest as well as  _my_ best friend and plus one. And….I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Lim Medina and Lim Kang are no more. It’s been 3 years now and Changkyun has been working for Plexus  _for_ those three years. Things aren’t the same anymore and you’re just gonna have to live with it.”

“But  _son_ -”

“Honey,” The woman responded once more, patting the man’s shoulder. She smiled warmly, “He’s right Jin,” She said, taking his hands, “Things are way different now than they used to be and we have to get used to it. That means  _us_ together. And if Wonho wants to invite his really rad friend to our wedding, then I say why not. This changes a lot.”

Jinyoung looked at the woman, then back over to get a glance at Changkyun, seeing his slightly pissed off expression, as well as Wonho’s desperate glare.

The man sighed, smiling as he looked back at his wife once more, “You’re right Rarity. As always,” The man said, clearing his throat, “Very well then, it is first pleasant to see you and meet you all. Come with us for a lovely little tour so we can introduce you to our entire facility,” He replied as he and Rarity walked off.

Wonho  _finally_ released a breath, seeing Changkyun walk up, “How you feel?”

“Still  _pissed_ , but I restrained myself,” Changkyun let out coolly, calming down, “I still have that fever so I guess some of that is wearing on me and calming me down in some strange way but it’s fine.”

The taller man smiled, side hugging the boy, “Well, thanks for taking one for the team baby.”

“I hate to ruin the moment,  _again_ -” Hyungwon said, walking up to them as they walked behind Wonho’s father, “-but you didn’t tell him you and Changkyun were together. Unless you did while I was staring hella hard at your dad. He looks good for a guy who’s in his late forties.”

“What the fuck is up with- you know what  _okay_ ,” Wonho said, shaking away the crazy statement, “Anyways, I didn’t tell him yet because I didn’t want him to flip. You saw how he reacted when I told him Changkyun was even my friend, he acted off and acted like a total dick.”

“Which makes him a fucking hypocrite,” Changkyun scoffed, “Didn’t the Jeons burn 6 of your fucking colonies when you guys were in your  _home country_? My parents didn’t bother you until you guys moved to New York and your mom tried to free the other human soldiers. She saved my  _life_ and I don’t care who the fuck this deadbeat dad thinks he is, he isn’t exactly father of the year.”

“Wow,” Hyungwon replied, surprised, “It’s like you took the words out of Wonho’s mouth.”

Changkyun huffed, crossing his arms, “I mean, I didn’t understand your anger but  _now_ I do. That man doesn’t even let you have your own opinion and you’re just  _trapped_!” The boy lightly exclaimed, then held his head as he sighed, “But, this is your big deal and I won’t step in. I’ll just have to be passive-aggressive about it.”

Hyungwon snorted, “Hell yeah. Good luck with holding all that pent up anger-”

“Shut the fuck up Hyungwon.”

“You got it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes jungkook is hot, everyone run
> 
> lmao i feel like the hyungwon and jungkook from mine just switched places- but tbh i like writing it this way ;)


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

During the whole tour, Wonho felt a bit uneasy.

His dad kept trying to pull him in for more genuine father-son conversations, while also laughing about the  _old times_ he spoke of. Of course Wonho just chuckled nervously in response, but then rubbed off the excess sweat on his forehead in the process.

Lee Jinyoung's house was big a beautiful. Six stories high with millions of guest rooms in all areas as well as kitchens, dining rooms, bathrooms- basically a whole mansion with a long, U-shaped first floor. Apparently, after Gina died, Jinyoung decided to go to New York to build up their legacy once more, hoping to build up a stronger and faster team in their family honor.

He had not known about Wonho's whereabouts, so all this time he just assumed he was dead, like his mother. At least, that's what Wonho thought the man thought of his since he didn't even bother to show up to his mother's funeral and grace her presence. Now he understood why his grandfather, Gina's father, was so prejudice towards him and only saw Wonho as the mistake that should've never happened.

Because the only person who was in love was Gina.

And seeing him now, it was like he didn't even care that Gina sacrificed her life for them.  _That's_ why Wonho was so angry with his father.

The man claimed he cared, but to be fairly honest, he never did.

Wonho just felt his blood boil every time the man tried laughing with him or even reminiscing  _fake_ memories that they never shared with each other. All his life he spent it as being a disappointment to his dad or not being like him because he never used weapons to fight. All of Wonho's life was spent with his mother and her family, that's it.

This man made growing up hard for him and literally left Wonho behind to be with another family.

How  _dare_ he try and act like he gives a fuck now-

"Wonho?"

Wonho came back to Earth once he heard the soft deep voice, looking over to see Changkyun, who was staring at him with a look of concern. He raised an eyebrow, "You okay baby?"

"Y-yeah," Wonho let out, rubbing his temples, "I'm just very tired and I'm trying to get used to being back in New York. It feels very overwhelming for me."

Changkyun awed at that, walking over to him, "Well I have to admit, your dad did set up the place nicely all these years. Despite lowkey being a dick and a bad father you have to give him credit for having this set up for all those years."

Wonho tsked, rolling his eyes, "I'll start thanking my old man the day you start popping babies out your asshole."

" _Ew_ ," Changkyun hissed, giggling a little bit, "You really are pissed off, huh?"

"I thought that was obvious," Wonho sighed as the boy walked over to sit in his lap. He gave him a defeated expression, "I thought I could handle coming back home on these grounds. I grew up here with both my parents a-and I shared so many memories with my friends and family in this area. But my mother was the one who taught me how to be the way I am. She raised me on my own. All my dad ever did for me was just tell me what I was doing wrong."

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "You make it sound like you grew up without anyone. Least you had someone to rely on to make your days a lot easier than they are."

"You're gonna keep putting your traumatic experiences on me?" Wonho groaned, raising an eyebrow, "It's not about you this time dork. We told your story last saga, it's my turn now."

"Noooo," Changkyun said in a sing-song tone, bopping the man's nose, "Last saga was  _our_ story. It's not always about you big boy."

Wonho slightly smiled at that, seeing the boy's warm smile in response to that. Then he rolled his eyes once more, "I guess you got a point there. But we're in  _my_ turf now so things are different. And to be honest Kyunie, I think I had it a lot harder than you did in life."

The smaller boy's eyes widened at that, " _Wow_ , are we really gonna go  _that_ route?"

Wonho nodded, "Hell yeah! Dude, my dad basically abandoned me and told me how much of a disappointment I was. I looked up to that man, but all he did was put me down and indirectly tell me I was never good enough. My mother was my idol, the one woman I grew up with who was my caretaker and best friend. And now she's dead dude. I had to raise myself at the age of 14 after that."

Changkyun hooded his eyes, crossing his arms as he raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Oh we're  _really_ doing this?"

"Hell yeah Kyun," Wonho said, crossing his own arms, "I watched my mother get her head chopped off my guy."

"Wonho-" Changkyun sighed, rubbing his temples, "Baby, I know you're in your feelings right now but comparing your childhood to  _my_ traumatic ass childhood is nothing. Least you had parents who respected you or at least tolerated you and told you what you needed to know," He looked back down at him with darkened eyes, "Imagine having absolutely  _nothing_."

Wonho's eyes slowly widened, getting shaken at the boy's sudden dark tone, "Imagine getting all the good memories  _erased_ , completely  _wasted_ since birth. Imagine being born only to  _kill_  innocent civilians who have done nothing. Imagine having a badshit, crazy-ass mother whose only purpose in life was to create an entire plan to enslave South Korea just because she was traumatized as a child and never got to experience happiness. Imagine having a mother who brainwashed half of our populations,  _including me_ , as kids. Imagine being in a whole ass  _child_ created to kill."

The boy came closer to Wonho's face with those same darkened eyes, "I'd honestly slap the shit out of you for saying  _you_ had it harder than me when my parents have been trying to fucking mentally destroy me since I was born. If anything, at least you had Gina. I literally lost my twin sister and didn't even know about her until I turned fucking  _20_ -"

"Okay okay!" Wonho quickly replied in defeat, "Your childhood was worse than mine- just,  _please_. You're scaring me."

"At least you  _had_ a damn childhood!" Changkyun huffed, hopping off the man, "Fucking loser."

Wonho got up from his seat, following the boy, "But you know, this is hard for me Kyun. Look I didn't have all of Korea up my ass like you did and I certainly didn't have a crazy-ass mother, but even still, we can both agree that we didn't exactly grow up the way we wanted to. You know?"

"I get that," Changkyun said as he entered the bedroom, "You can fix the mistakes though. If you put in the effort, I'm pretty sure talking to your dad and getting him to understand your side and all you've been through a lot easier than you make it out to be. It's not that hard to fix things. I said the same thing to you in Hawaii and  _look_! You've made amends with your mother's side of the family."

"Because they  _knew_ me Kyun," Wonho argued back, "My fucking father doesn't know anything about me except that I'm a whole ass screw up and a fucking mistake who doesn't know how to use weapons."

Changkyun's expression softened, "Hoseok, baby, that's not true-"

"But ISN'T IT?!" The man exclaimed, sharply turning to face the boy, "All my dad knows how to do is compare me to him, show off his skills, and be a fucking  _dick_. I've  _always_ been compared to him my whole life Kyun, non-stop. And it's not like it's  _ever_ going to stop!"

Wonho stopped himself in his sentence as he looked down at Changkyun's soft frown. He managed to let go of his angered expression as Changkyun raised his hand up to stroke his cheek softly, which he instantly gave into, holding the boy's hand as he did it.

"Why is this so hard?" Wonho replied lowly, eyes glistening a bit, "I bet if mom were here, she'd easily bring us together. She was like the glue for our family and the only one keeping me and my dad together. She made us both happy....a-and now she's gone. I know she'd want us to come together again, b-but it's so hard."

"I know," Changkyun replied softly, his other hand reaching the man's other cheek, "But you gotta do what you can. It's like what I told you on the plane. We're only here to let your dad know you're doing fine and how you've been doing in general. Afterward, it's up to you whether you want to include him in our beginning," He said, wiping one of Wonho's excess tears, smiling reassuringly, "It's all up to you."

The man sighed at that as he nodded, smiling in the process. He put his hands on the boy's sides, as he slightly sniffed, "I'm  _so_ glad you came with me on this trip. Honestly, if you hadn't convinced me to come with me, I probably would've popped off soon as I got here."

"That's  _exactly_ why Xervia and Jennie said I'm required wherever you go," The boy confidently replied, winking right after, "You need me, dumb  _boi_."

"Yeah  _oooookay_ ," Wonho tsked as he pulled the boy closer due to his constant giggles in response, "Let's not get cocky now. You most definitely are my human reminder than I need to keep my head in the game sometimes, let's keep that in mind."

"Oh no, I've just gotta more mature you big baby," Changkyun replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wonho raised an unconvinced eyebrow, looking at Changkyun's cocky smirk for a split second. Within seconds, he lowered himself, which caused Changkyun to look at him weirdly until he was pulled up instantly by his thighs. The flustered boy looked down at Wonho, who was now showing off his cocky smirk.

Changkyun tsked, attempting to cover up the slight blush, "Fuck you."

"Why do you keep trying to fuck me Changkyun? You horny dog you."

The boy widened his eyes, looking down at him, "OH!  _I'm_ trying to fuck now? I'm not the horny bastard that pushed me up against a counter talking about some  _let's fuck before we get on the plane that leaves in 9 fucking minutes_."

"Yeah but you're not even stopping me. That's obviously an open invitation."

" _WONHO_!"

"It  _is_ ," Wonho said, with a wink.

Changkyun just glared at him, pushing himself out of the man's grasp, I've had enough of you!"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the boy walk out of the room, going in the kitchen. He met up with him again as he saw that Changkyun was near the kitchen island, picking up a pencil and a pink sticky note.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing you a cease and desist," Changkyun huffed.

Wonho's eyes widened, "For what?"

"For being a bitch."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're not allowed to be a bitch anymore!" Changkyun scoffed as he finished his note, slapping it on the taller man's forehead. Wonho looked up once Changkyun walked away, peeling the pink sticky note off his forehead and reading the exact note written on it.

_"Fuck you and your ass kink weirdo."_

Wonho instantly furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun, I don't have a damn ass kink for the  _last_ time."

"You do," Changkyun replied from the living room, "Don't try to cover it up when we're in public because I'll instantly call you out on it. Like when you tried to pretend like you didn't when we were near Hyungwon-"

"Changkyun," Wonho groaned once he walked towards the boy, "You can't just simply say those things to people in  _public_. Maybe with just us,  _alone_ , I'll confidently say it outloud. But like when we're literally in my dad's mansion talking to my  _dad_ -"

"He should be confident that his son is getting some ass."

"No, he's gonna be concerned that I'm out here fucking the killer of my mother."

Changkyun gasped, furrowing his eyebrows as well, "Why'd you say it like that?! That's like me saying I'm getting it up the ass by a crybaby bitch!"

Wonho's eyes widened, " _Crybaby_?"

The boy crossed his arms, nodding, " _Crybaby_  bitch boy."

The man blinked for a few seconds, then clicked his tongue, chuckling darkly, " _I'm_ a crybaby bitch?" He said, slowly walking towards the boy who was now sitting in a living chair, legs crossed, " _Me_?"

"You are," Changkyun repeated, "You keep crying about a problem that's obviously solvable. All you're doing is talking to your dad, participating in his wedding, and  _boom_. We're gone and done with this whole thing. It's like he never existed. The smart thing to do is to not be a big ass  _bitch_ about it and handle the problem."

Wonho clicked his tongue again, his eyes darkened, "Calling me a bitch?"

"I am," Changkyun replied, his eyes hooded, looking up at Wonho as he walked over.

The man just hovered over him slowly, but that didn't change Changkyun's expression one bit. Until he felt Wonho harshly pull him up, gripping on to his hips like vice. The boy glared at the man, but all he saw was that dark ass smug look on his face the harder he gripped his hips.

  
Changkyun winced a bit, "W-Wonho, stop. That kinda hurts."

"You've got a mouth with your mean ass," Wonho snickered, "And you've got some nerve calling  _me_ the bitch when I'm not the one who whines like a big ass baby when he's on all fours."

Changkyun's face immediately became a heavy shade of red, "WONHO!"

"Take it back," Wonho husked, "Take back what you said Kyunie. If you do, I promise I'll let go."

"You're gonna let me go right now dammit," The boy scoffed, "And I'm not taking back what I said because you know I'm fucking right."

Changkyun felt the grip on his hips get even tighter, letting out a slight whine.

He looked up to see Wonho's smirk slowly faded, "Take it back or I'll fuck you senseless right here right now."

" _What_?" Changkyun lightly exclaimed, covering his mouth instantly. He looked at Wonho, swallowing hard, "Wonho you know I can get out of this right. I'm damn-near  _almost_ stronger than you and you'd never hurt me like that. Besides, you're just horny and angry and last time you were horny and aggressive, you stuck your entire fist up my ass."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Changkyun, if you didn't want me to hold you like this then you would've  _been_ did something about it. But the dirty little whore side of you just can't resist getting pinned down."

The smaller boy blinked back, " _Excuse me_? Who the hell are you calling a whore?"

"You," Wonho replied, "I mean, you called me a bitch so it's only fair."

"Because you  _are_ a bitch, you bitch."

"Okay then whore."

" _Fuck_ you."

"Fuck you too."

There was a long pause. Changkyun just glared at Wonho as Wonho looked down at him with a dark smirk, eyes hooded and all. Part of Changkyun wanted to smack the dog shit out of Wonho until he snapped out of whatever phase  _this_ was, but the other part? Not so much.

It's not like being called a whore was turning him on, it's just the way Wonho said it.

And it's like the man said, if Changkyun didn't want this, he would've been said something by now.

So he didn't pull away, he just pulled himself closer, getting on his tip-toes slightly to reach Wonho's lips.

He whispered, " _I'm waiting_."

Within seconds, Wonho rammed his mouth against Changkyun's, moist, sloppy kissing noises filled the whole room. Wonho eventually reached down to grip the boy's ass, pulling him up and picking him up by his thighs. Changkyun pulled him closer by his neck, his tongue immediately dominating against's Wonho's roughly as if they were at war.

Wonho just walking him over near their bedroom, pulling away from Changkyun to close the door shut. Once the door was locked, Wonho walked over to the bed, tossing Changkyun on it immediately. Changkyun lifted his knees once Wonho came near him, pushing him down harshly, this time pinned down by both his wrists.

He felt Wonho's teeth bite right into his neck hard as fuck, causing Changkyun to let out a harsh squeal in response. He wanted to stroke his back, but without the access of his arms, he was unable to. He just took in the sensual licks and bites, moaning at the actions the harder they became.

Since he had on his turtleneck, Wonho just pulled the collar down with his teeth, trying his hardest to bite the boy's sweet spots. He pulled away once he spotted the two big ass bites he left on the boy's neck, looking down at him to see he was nothing but a heaving mess.

Changkyun giggled, "Y-you're a horny one, not me. You're always trying to fuck me."

"Yeah," Wonho heaved, "I didn't mean to go animalistic on you. I was just trying to prove a point," He said, examining the boy's lower body, "But I kinda wanna give you a couple backshots now," The man replied with a smirk and hooded eyes, "If you let me."

There was a slight knock at the door, the main one that is. Changkyun and Wonho turned their heads, looking at their closed bedroom door, hearing the door outside get knocked multiple times.

"Mr. Hoseok," Someone called, sounded like Coco, "Your father would like to have dinner with you tonight."

Wonho groaned, " _Seriously_? I'm about to fuck my fiance. Can't he like.....wait?"

"I'm afraid not. He's really eager for you to come downstairs and share a meal with him. He is also expecting to  _catch up_ on old times and hopefully solve out your differences," The woman replied, "And I suggest you do not bring Mr. Im Changkyun with you. He feels....umm, very unsafe with his presence."

" _Unsafe_?" Wonho scoffed, "But he's getting married to the empress of the Jeon Empire who's been trying to air out our entire facility for  _years_ -"

"Wonho," Changkyun called out to calm the man down. He looked at him, seeing the reassuring smile again, "Baby, it's okay. Remember what we talked about, it's just talking to your dad and catching up. You can tell him how you really feel about him and all that other stuff when you see him at dinner, in a  _polite_ manner."

Wonho's expression softened, "But I can't go without you. I'll literally blow a whole fuse down there soon as he goes talking about my mom."

"And you gotta get out your feelings so he'll understand why you feel weird about it," Changkyun replied in a soft assertive tone, "You're a grown man, not a baby."

The man sighed at that, leaning forward to kiss the boy's lips softly continuously. Changkyun giggled as he wrapped his arms around the older male, allowing Wonho to pull himself back on the bed, kissing the boy's lips playfully.

"Mr. Hoseok," Coco called from outside, "You have to go-"

"Tell my dad I'll be down in 30 Coco, piss off," Wonho scoffed as he continued to kiss his husband, the room filled with Changkyun's giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

After nearly 50 minutes of kissy time with Changkyun, Wonho finally made his way downstairs to the dining hall. The man dressed accordingly, in a nice black button-down with a white and black blazer and black trousers. His hair was still frizzy but it wasn't all over the place, it was nicely groomed. He nodded politely at the maids who bowed right back, guiding him over to the dining hall.

The place was enormous. He went through the curtains and was in awe of his surroundings, feelings as if he was in a fancy Italian restaurant with the chocolate brown walls and golden floors. Wonho just shook some excess thoughts away, walking forward as he followed the maid who guiding him down.

He looked over at some tables, seeing the other maids and butlers cleaning the tables and such as they went on about there day. Without notice, however, Wonho bumped into one of them on the way, causing all their stuff to fall out of their hands.

"Oh!" He quickly replied as he saw the girl get knocked down instantly on her rear, "I'm so sorry about that," The man got down on one knee, picking up some of the cups she dropped, "I didn't mean to bump into you it was an accident- I swear!"

The dark-skinned girl didn't respond. She just nodded along as she watched Wonho put the other cups into her bucket, picking up the bucket as well and placing it on the table. He held his hand out for her to grab, but she didn't even look at his hand, she just looked up at his face in confusion.

Wonho smiled, "C'mon now, I don't bite. I swear."

The girl squinted her eyes for a second, "I wasn't assuming you did," She replied in a sass tone, getting up on her own, "I was just trying to make sure you weren't trying to  _try_ anything on me. Like some of the agents who work for Mr. Jinyoung always do."

"Really?" Wonho asked, "Well I wouldn't because for one, I haven't been attracted to a female in  _years_. Think last time I had a girlfriend, she wasn't even my girlfriend she was like...my best friend? Wait shit.....I think it was my mom."

That remark made the girl snort slightly as she crossed her arms, "Really? So you dated your mom and had a whole mom complex? Is that what it's like for you people?"

Wonho's eyes widened at that, instantly getting the  _incest_ joke she was trying to make. He snickered lightly, "Oh wow, so you can make an Asian joke but if I make an Alabama joke or shoot a black person stereotype,  _I'm_ the bad guy."

"Everyone has their perks, just your job not to get offended," The girl replied as both of them chuckled lightly.

"I like you," Wonho replied, smiling, "You're finally someone else in this house that doesn't act like a robot or is too scared to even talk to me because I'm my dad's son."

The girl sighed, "Well, I come from a place where almost everyone is your friend as well as your enemy. I grew up with my mother's mindset before she passed away. I kinda witnessed her death first hand."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Wonho replied in reassurance, giving the girl a side smile and a little shrug.

She smiled, "My name's Alex," The little maid replied, holding out her hand, "Alex Crane."

Wonho smiled as well, taking her hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you Alex. Maybe being friends with you will get me more comfortable in my surroundings or....something like that."

Alex shrugged as she took the bucket off the table, "I don't know Hoseok. We might just have to wait and see what the future holds."

"Wonho," Wonho corrected, "Just call me Wonho. My birth name kinda leaves a burden on my past a bit."

Alex nodded, "I get it. You gotta stay safe and secure no matter where you go. I like that you get that," She said as she nodded him off, "Goodluck with your dinner date with daddy, Wonho."

Wonho looked back at the maid as she continued walking towards the kitchen area, kinda relieved he met someone he could feel comfortable talking with. Especially since Changkyun nor Hyungwon was by his side to comfort him through this whole thing and make sure he wasn't going to completely lose his cool.

It was kind of a nice warm-up before having to talk to-

"HOSEOK!"

Wonho felt his insides shutter, trying to calm his blood pressure as it began to boil. He just plastered a smile on his face, seeing his father, Jeon Rarity, and Jeon Jungkook all at the big dinner table. Jinyoung and Rarity were side by side on one side while Jungkook sat alone across from them, eating his food calmly.

The man just took a deep breath, walking forward, "H-hey dad. Sorry I'm late."

"No worries!" The man exclaimed as Wonho walked over, giving the boy a hearty laugh, "We were just talking about you and how big you've become! C'mon and sit next to your little brother Kookie so we can catch up on a few things!"

Wonho slightly hissed, but he walked to his chair, sitting next to Jungkook cautiously. The dark brunette with the long curly hair slowly stopped eating his food, looking over at Wonho, who shuffled a couple of times in his chair until he felt comfortable. He finally plopped down, sighing in relief. Jungkook squinted his eyes, looking at Wonho tentatively and carefully.

He directed his attention toward Jinyoung, "Mr. Jinyoung, sir, can I please be excused from the table?"

Jinyoung chuckled, "Please son, call me dad."

"O-oh," Jungkook coughed out, "I-I'd rather not. It's umm....a lot for me to take in."

"It's alright, I insist," Jinyoung replied, giving the boy a genuine smile.

A smile that made Wonho feel sick to his stomach, but he just looked down at the steak on his plate, grabbing his napkin and placing it over his lap. From the corner of his eye though, he could feel eyes on him, but he was unsure who's.

However, he felt like they were Jungkook's.

"Um," Jungkook let out shyly, "Well.... _dad_ , I was wondering if I could be excused from the table tonight. I've eaten a lot and I don't look forward to dessert tonight. You can give it to one of the workers."

Jinyoung's smile slowly faded, "Aw, c'mon now Kookie! This is our first night having dinner as a  _real_ family. With Hoseok included this time. So let's just make the most of it and enjoy these moments together."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow slightly, looking over at the man who held the smile on his face. He looked over at his mom, who was smiling as well, nodding in agreement with Jinyoung's suggestion. Then the boy sighed, continuing to pick at his plate, looking up at both his  _parents_ with a fake smile.

"That's the spirit ole sport!" Jinyoung cheered, clapping his hands together happily, "You were gonna miss the deep-fried Oreos and ice cream- OOH! That use to be me and Hoseok's  _favorite_ midnight snack back then," He looked over at Wonho, seeing the boy look at him as if he had no idea what in the hell he was talking about.

He just raised an eyebrow, "Umm....we never had a  _midnight snack_ thing back then. Deep-fried Oreos and ice cream was me and mom's thing," The boy scoffed slightly, cutting his steak, "You must be confused, silly man."

"Oh shit," Jinyoung let out, chuckling nervously, "I totally forgot about that. You're right, I probably was crazy or just overthinking it and such. I don't know. We did have a lot of things we use to do together back then, but  _enough_ about me for once!"

Wonho raised an unconvinced eyebrow as his father cleared his throat, looking right at him from across the table.

" _So_ ," He let out, raising a glass, "What have you been up to? I heard you struggled to find your way through the building."

Wonho damn near choked on his steak, but he played it cool, wiping his mouth politely.  _Don't blow your stack_ , "Um...well yeah. Things were pretty hard after the explosion and it was kinda hard for me to live around. I was burnt all over my body and I walked the streets of Seoul, lost and afraid," He said, gripping his fork tightly, "I-it was hard for me. Y'know, after mom died."

Jinyoung let out a slight cough, avoiding eye contact with the boy, "Y-yeah....I know it was hard to go through. Hoseok, I swear if I found you, I would've brought you back on the jet with me and you'd be in America."

Wonho heard those  _exact_ words, seeing nothing but a flash of memories of a man looking over to see the fallen woman, running in the mere sight of it all.  _Running_ away from the battle and leaving it to poor Gina to fight off on her own while protecting her child and fighting her best friend.

 _This deadbeat excuse of a husband_.

"Hoseok?" He heard his father call out. He looked up to see his dad looking at him worryingly, "Is everything alright? You blacked out on us for a second."

Wonho slightly chuckled, "I-I'm fine. I just umm, don't really like talking about the past is all."

"Ahh," Jinyoung said, his smile returning, "Well, I'm glad you took the right path where you were headed. Hyuna was an excellent coach to me and your mother and she created an amazing facility called Plexus that was built to finally put an end to all that shit Medina and Kang caused once and for all, for my honor."

The male raised an eyebrow as his father continued, "She might not have told you this, but Plexus was originally the facility that was originally supposed to be created from my idea and my basis. I just let Hyuna take the lead because she was already there recruiting people, preparing them for war at first. But when she told me that she found you-  _man_ I was shocked."

Wonho remembered  _that_  part.

_"H-hey! I found this kid in some rubble in a dark alley. He looks like he's gotten beaten up or burnt, maybe bruised. But he says his name is Lee Hoseok, and I think he might have some sort of connection with Lee Gina and Lee Jinyoung. You wanna- Oh. Well, umm....he doesn't really want to talk to his father....."_

"Oh really?" Wonho asked as Jinyoung nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty trippy. But I'm glad you've been in safe hands," Jinyoung replied, sipping his champagne, "Mm...especially after finally taking down the Lim industries. Hyuna told me that Kang and Medina are no more, which means their humanoids are dead as well. Serves those badass brats  _right_ , aha! Amirite son?"

Wonho just chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact, "Y-yeah. Although, there's something you're not really getting either dad-"

"Oop! Hold that thought son," Jinyoung said as he saw a maid walk over with a tray of bowls that were filled with deep-fried Oreos and vanilla ice cream, "Ms. Crane is coming over with dessert!"

Wonho looked over to see Alex once again, walking over with a single tray of the desserts in one hand, looking like Tiana from Princess and The Frog with her smile, sharp dimples, pretty short and slightly frilly black and white maid outfit, gorgeous chocolate skin, and pretty black hair that as put up in two buns.

She kindly placed the bowls on the designated spots, picking up the dinner plates right after and the empty champagne glasses.

"Thank you Ms. Crane," Jinyoung praised the girl, "Thank you for all your service tonight."

Alex nodded with a smile, "All in a day's work sir," She looked over spotting Wonho in an instant, seeing his nervous smile.

The girl smiled back, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing  _'you got this.'_

Wonho nodded at that as she walked away, not noticing his father paying attention to the entire scene.

He oohed, "I see you're catching a liking to some of the maids here. Well don't be too hasty son, some of them  _are_ married while others just aren't up for that type of commitment."

The man blinked back, looking at his dad confusingly, "Um...what are you talking about?"

Rarity giggled, "Jin, don't put that on him. He just got here," She said, nudging the man lightly with her elbow, "Besides, Coco has informed us that Hoseok is in the process of getting married in 5 months, so let's not cause trouble."

"OH RIGHT!" Jinyoung exclaimed happily, slamming the table which damn-near scared the fuck out of Wonho. Jungkook just remained silent, eating his ice cream in peace.

Jinyoung went on, "You've  _gotta_ tell me and your mom about this new babe of yours who's been keeping you company son," He replied happily as he leaned against the table eagerly, "Of course they're gonna need our approval before they become apart of  _our_ big ass family."

Wonho's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he choked on his deep-fried Oreo, "O-our family?"

"Well yeah," Jinyoung said as he leaned back, holding Rarity's hand, "I was thinking, maybe you'd consider staying in New York with me, your mom, and your brother you know. Let four months of hanging out with us jog into you a little bit and boom! After the wedding, I was assuming you were gonna stay here permanently. I mean...it's not like you were born in South Korea, right?"

The brunette slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Well yeah but I'm 26 years old dad. I think it's right for me to chose on my own what I want to do and not have some time limit you just decided to give to me out of nowhere. I gotta make that choice on my own."

Jinyoung blinked back for a second as Rarity let out a small  _oh_  in response. Jungkook just slowly darted his eyes towards Wonho, looking at him with a bit of confusion but also somewhat understanding what Wonho was trying to get out there.

"I understand that," Jinyoung said, smiling once more, "I was just reassuring you that you always have a place here whenever you need me son."

Wonho tsked at that, looking down at his bowl, "Yeah okay.... _that's_ the first."

There was a sudden silence caused by Wonho instantly as he continued to angrily eat his food. His dad looked at him, slightly furrowing his eyebrows but ignoring that slight banter and just hummed happily at how his dessert tasted.

Rarity hummed, looking over at Wonho with a soft smile, "Well nevermind all that talk about living with us Hoseok. We are interested in who your fiance is and when we're going to meet her!"

Wonho looked up at her, seeing his dad nod as well, "That's right! Even if you don't live here and decide to live with your fiance, we would at least like to know who it is so we can be sure our boy is in good hands!"

That response made Wonho's stomach turn. He was  _not_ ready for this conversation at all.

_You're a grown man, not a baby._

"U-umm," He let out, adjusting his collar, "Well um first and foremost, my fiance is not a girl," He said, immediately watching as his father's smile vanished  _instantly_.

The man continued, "And um...he actually came with me on this trip."

 _Silence_.

" _Oh_ ," Rarity let out, "W-well umm, it must've been the really tall one who really loves my mudpies right? I think his name was Hogwon but I forgot."

Wonho snickered at the mishap, "No no, his name is  _Hyungwon_ Ms. Rarity," He corrected as Rarity let out a slight  _oh_ once more, sharping a small giggling session with Wonho which made the man feel slightly more comfortable than he did before.

Until he felt his father's eyes directly on him, seeing him stare continuously, waiting for the answer with some sort of angered glare.

"Um, Hyungwon is not my fiance," He said, "He's actually my best friend and best man for my wedding."

Jungkook's eyes widened as he was slowly listening in on the conversation, seeing Jinyoung's eyes get  _darker_ , his glare more noticeable and sharp.

"Well that would mean that the sweet little Changkyun boy is-"

Rarity paused in her sentence, her eyes becoming as big as saucers. She covered her mouth, seeing how Wonho nodded his head as an answer. Jungkook was shocked as well as he looked over at him, completely confused and too shook to even respond with some type of remark or  _anything_.

The table was just  _quiet_.

Rarity was the first to speak, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Hoseok, that's very lovely."

Wonho's eyes widened at her tears, "W-wait it is?"

"It-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Jinyoung shouted against Rarity's. Nothing but intense anger heard in his tone, "I will NOT allow my son to get married to the son of our enemy! Not to mention the son of the bitch that  _killed_ your mother!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs, standing up, " I FORBID IT!"

Wonho shot him with a twisted expression, "Excuse me? Did you just say  _forbid_ as if you have a say in what I do anymore? Which you clearly fucking don't."

_Dammit Wonho, you were so close._

"I do still have a say in what you do as your father dammit!" Jinyoung exclaimed even louder, "You are  _not_ getting married to that killer! It's for your own safety and I want you to be safe with whatever you're doing."

"OH HO HO! Now big daddy wants to look  _out_ for me?" Wonho let out jokingly, chuckling bitterly, "You mean to tell me it's been like what? 13 fucking years since mom died and you want to feel bitter and pretend like you've had my back this whole time? You want to tell all these people all these lies about how you've been  _there for me_ when you've NEVER been there for me at all!"

Jinyoung's glare flattened a bit, "Hoseok...that's not true-"

"IT'S NOT?!" Wonho exclaimed, slamming the table this time, "WHO WAS THE COWARDLY BASTARD WHO RAN AWAY DURING THE FIRE AND LEFT ME TO DIE?! WHO LEFT MOM TO DIE AND GET HER HEAD CHOPPED UP?! Who's the bastard who kept telling me I was never good enough because I didn't fight with weapons and I only fought with my fists?" Wonho let out, his voice a bit shaky, "Who's the one who left mom's burdens on me when I tried to go to the only family who really cared about me and my wealth. Y-YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO THE FUCKING FUNERAL!"

"Hoseok please-"

"And now you're trying to create a  _new_ family just to cover up the embarrassment and  _your_ failures and the fact that mom died because  _you_ couldn't save her," Wonho finally got out, fighting his tears, "Don't sit here and tell me who I can and can't marry, because Changkyun loves me inside  _and_ out. He's willing to take in your bullshit comments about his family quietly because  _thats_ the kind of boyfriend he is and has been for 3 years. We've done nothing but create our new generation and family on our own, and you certainly don't need to be included in it."

Jinyoung's face softened once he said Wonho push in his chair, taking the bowl of deep-fried Oreos and ice cream and storming off. The man tried to go after him, but Rarity held him back with her hand, looking at him with a soft angry look.

"You had no right to do that to him," She softly scoffed, "All you had to do was be a dad and be proud of him Jinnie. The boy really  _is_ sweet and you can't judge him because you don't know him or based on how his parents are. Just look at how I turned out."

"But Rare," Jinyoung said, raising his hands up slowly to stroke the female's cheeks, "You're so much different-"

"But that is  _no_ excuse to do what you did to Hoseok," Rarity snapped, slapping his hands away. She huffed, getting up out of her seat, "Jungkook, let's go. We need to go to bed."

"Yes mother," Jungkook replied obediantly as he got up from his seat as well, walking out the dining hall from the back with his mother.

Leaving Jinyoung there at the table, alone with his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slick burn but aye, deadbeat parents gotta get that big ass rant handed to em ;)
> 
> Anywaaaaays, i may or may not be able to update so frequently because I'M A SENIOR YALL AYEE....and i got so much college shit on my ass rn, which is hella scary but im ready for it! I will try my hardest to update my books n a specific order and keep yall update to date on my socials if i can!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to reach me on my pages! I maaaay take long to respond, but it depends on who u are oop
> 
> Adios! <3
> 
> TWT: KYUNNSOCKS
> 
> IG: Kyunsocks2.0


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

_"Hoseok? Hoseooook! Hoseok baby boy, where are you?"_

_Gina looked around the entire area for the smaller boy, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She just sighed, putting her hands on her hips, looking around the fighting area seeing that the boy was absolutely nowhere to be seen._

_Usually, Hoseok would just be around with all the soldiers trying to train at this time in the day-night time. But it was weird not seeing him in the suggested area at 10 pm at night which is what made Gina start to worry the more she looked around. She had a surprise for him, but since he was hidden, she couldn't shoot it through._

_Until she heard multiple gunshots in the silence, turning her head around to see where they were coming from. She continued to hear them, furrowing her eyebrows at the sounds of them and walking in the direction of the noise. They got louder and louder the more she walked down the workshop hall to the training room, the ones with the guns and all other weapons that their soldiers used._

_Or what Jinyoung suggested they should use._

_The woman kept walking as the gunshots got louder and louder until she finally reached the room her son was in. She saw him, beach blonde hair frizzy and all as he continued to cuff his gun and aim in the direction of the body. But every shot hit every part except for the center of the body and the center of the head, which is where she assumed he was trying to reach._

_He hit the shoulders perfectly, and the lower body areas._

_Gina clapped from afar, "You're doing great Wonnie! You're an excellent sharpshooter."_

_The boy was slightly startled, turning around to see his mother giving him a big wide smile and two thumbs up._

_He just sighed, "Oh, hey ma. I thought you were um...someone else for a second."_

_Gina raised an eyebrow as she saw the boy putting more bullets in his gun, "You thought I was your dad?"_

_"Yeah," Hoseok snickered, "He said he'd come down here to see if I was practicing my gun skills. Then said we weren't granted gun rights for no reason, hehe," The boy let out sadly, turning back to the shooting target._

_"Aw," Gina said as she walked up, "Well guns are cool but like...what are you going to do when the time really comes to battle and all weapons are lost? You're gonna struggle a lot little one. That's why I try to tell your dad not to rely on these things. Such a waste of time."_

_"Yeah well, he says I need to at least get better at it if it's all I have," Hoseok replied, aiming his gun up carefully, "Can't bring your fists to a gunfight."_

_Gina crossed her arms, "But you can if you manage to smack the gun away."_

_Hoseok shot one, but the bullet was lower than he expected._

_Right at the neck to be fairly exact._

_He groaned, loudly, tossing the gun, "Just forget it!" He said, running his hands roughly through his hair, "I'm never gonna be good enough for dad! I'm never going to know how to use weapons properly," The boy angrily replied amongst his tears, "I'm never going to be good enough."_

_"Now now Hoseok, don't say that," GIna said, rushing over to comfort the boy, "Let's just talk it out-"_

_"WHAT is there to talk about mother?" The boy exclaimed as he whipped around sharply, revealing his tears, "There's nothing to talk about, and you wanna know why? Because I'm gonna keep doing nothing but be a big disappointment to dad no matter how much I try to make up for my lack of skills."_

_Gina frowned, "Baby, it's okay to not be strong in some areas. All that matters is that your trying then you don't have to pressure yourself to be someone you're not. Your father is the one who doesn't respect that rule."_

_Hoseok sniffed, crossing his arms as he looked down. Gina just took that as a sign to walk closer and hugged him tightly. The boy didn't give in to the hug for a small amount of time, but eventually, he wrapped his arms around his mother, allowing his tears to fall through, letting the hidden emotions he had held back loose finally._

_Gina hugged him even tighter when she heard his light sobs, sighing, "I know it's hard baby, but you don't have to keep going out here trying to be someone you're not. It's not you to put so much pressure on one skill when you have so many other fabulous qualities about yourself that truly makes you stand out from everyone else out there," She pulled away, looking at him with a small smile as she wiped his salty tears, "No matter if you use weapons or use your fists, I'll always think you're strong no matter what baby."_

_The blonde boy let loose a dopey smile as his excess tears fell, "R-really?"_

_"Of course," Gina said, hugging him once more, "You're my child and as your mother, I'm always here to guide you through your path of growing up from the day your born, to the day you find someone, til the day you have sex and get married-"_

_"M-mom!" Hoseok let out, blushing a bit, "That's embarrassing!"_

_Gina giggled at the boy's embarrassed expression, "I'm serious though baby! I'll be your guide through life till the day I die," She said with a wink, "I promise you that. I wanna at least live to see you get married and get freaky with someone. Someone who isn't your gym and martial arts teacher."_

_Hoseok tsked, crossing his arms as he poked his lips out, "Well I thought she was nice-looking-"_

_"Miss Minji is your teacher, not your sugar mama-"_

_"MOM!"_

_Gina's giggles filled up the room as she walked out. Hoseok followed right next to her, watching her laugh at the little tease and sighing to himself, snickering at the tease as well. The more he got to admire his mother, the more he started to realize how right she was._

_She was his guide through life and the only one who loved seeing him be himself._

_His mother was the only person Hoseok knew that would respect and cherish him for his flaws and the person he was, granted is why he was such a mama's boy. He didn't mind though, as long as he could live up to her expectations and make her very proud one day._

 

 

 

 

 

_.....one day._

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

"Man this training session really is gonna kick my  _ass_ ," Hyungwon groaned, "Do we  _really_ have to train with his whole army in order to go on a mission? It sounds pretty fucking ludicrous to me."

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Coco said it's just a way for us to learn how he does a lot of things here and we just have to adjust to them. I'm still rusty so I guess this is a nice little wake-up call after all that vacationing I did."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Okay good for  _you_. You got a whole ass vacation for 3 years but I only get 1 week and 2 days to do nothing until it's right back to square one. Not to mention how Xervia put my ass on probation for destroying Plexus a second fucking time," He sighed, "I'm starting to believe I have a reputation."

"Of deception?" Changkyun teased, giggling at Hyungwon's pissed off expression.

"Yeah," Hyungwon scoffed, "But I got you all good making you guys think I was with you all when I wasn't."

"Now you're paying the price," Wonho replied, "So quit complaining about the work because this is just your way of paying us back for deceiving us for all those months and destroying Plexus twice. It's this lovely little trend you've created called bad karma, congratulations," He snickered, "You played yourself."

The curly-haired boy just huffed as Changkyun and Wonho giggled in response, walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry Hyungwon," Changkyun let out, "Just imagine: One day, you'll find someone and become close with them only to find out their working for your greatest enemy and the person who made your life a living hell without any gain or reason. Then you're really gonna feel heartbroken and left out afterward."

Hyungwon stilted a bit, stopping in his tracks.

Wonho and Changkyun noticed his footsteps stopped and stopped themselves, turning to see Hyungwon looking at them weirdly, almost with a look of guilt.

"Th-that's how you felt?" He let out shyly, "You guys felt close with me but then felt heartbroken afterward?"

The boys exchanged a look of concern towards each other, then right back at Hyungwon.

"It's hard to explain," Wonho said, "But let's just say you dampened a lot of people's trust after that. Even after you shut down Medina's system, it was still a lot to take in and honestly, I think the one thing that made me forgive you was how you had all that time to turn in to Medina when you didn't. I just wish you told us and warned us  _before_ going up there and trying to play hero."

Changkyun nudged the man in the arm, "Yeah, you  _sure_ know a lot about that."

Hyungwon watched the two men slightly play-fight each other, trying to fix up his thoughts a little bit. He knew that they were all iffy about trusting him, but he had no idea it was  _that_ bad to the point where they were completely heartbroken after it.

And even still, he gave Changkyun and Wonho the most shit, yet they  _still_ forgave him and accepted him for his flaws and all.

"Y-you two," Hyungwon said, which stopped Changkyun and Wonho from play-fighting, "You two are the only ones who get me and knew I didn't really mean it," He looked at Changkyun, "Especially  _you_ , you knew it was just a mistake and I was misunderstanding everything. You both are the only ones who saw outside of the problems I caused and still treat me like your friend. I-I really appreciate you both," Hyungwon said, sniffing a little bit, "I really do."

Changkyun awed at that as he walked over, hugging the man, "It's what friends are for big man." 

Wonho nodded, patting his back, "Long as you knew you were wrong, we don't see why we can't just forgive you. It's not like it's one-sided and we pretend to be your friends then  _totally_ switch up. No, my good friend, you're still a good portion to our story and family more than anyone no matter how much shit you made us go through."

Hyungwon chuckled at that, smiling and wiping the small tears, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it so much."

"No problem," Wonho replied, "Now let's stop being gay and go find Coco so we can get this training shit over and done with. I'm trying to go to the cafeteria and get my snack on."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you the reason all the twinkies are gone?"

"Shut your mouth before I tell everyone  _you're_ the reason all the chocolate and marshmallows are gone."

The boy turned his head, nodding as Wonho smiled in response. Hyungwon just shook his head as the three of them walked downstairs, seeing the maids and other cleaners doing their business, serving food left and right.

The boys looked around to hopefully finding some sight of Coco, but they were unable to. Just a few maids cleaning, some male cleaners, and some other business people that looked like they were soldiers and they were sure where they were going. It was a big house, so it was easy to get lost no doubt.

"Well this is trippy," Wonho replied, "How the hell are we supposed to find Coco if we keep getting lost? I swear it's like a whole ass maze in this area."

"Yeah," Changkyun said, "Maybe we should just wait here until she does come. She did just say to wait for her until she arrives so maybe she's just getting herself ready too. She may be persistent but she's still a person you know."

Hyungwon tsked, "Well if  _that's_ the case, I'd like to get my breakfast full-on before we do anything. Jennie usually lets me eat before we have to do anything so Mr. Lee-Jeon should be the same way."

"Don't call him that," Wonho hissed, "He's not reasonable with anybody. You should know that by now,  _both_ of you."

Changkyun and Hyungwon looked at Wonho before exchanging confused and concerned looked in unison. Hyungwon was gonna say something to him but Wonho stormed off to go sit somewhere before he even could.

He leaned down to Changkyun's level, "Maaaaybe you should talk to him. He seems a bit more  _rowdy_ than usual."

"Y-yeah," The boy nodded, "I am. In the meantime, do you think you can get us some breakfast too?"

Hyungwon nodded as he walked the other way, into the cafeteria. Changkyun sighed as he looked over to see Wonho just scrolling through his phone, remaining completely unbothered. He would've walked over to see what was troubling him, but someone else had already reached him before he could.

It was a maid who wore her black hair up in a ponytail, with lovely dark chocolate-colored skin. She was holding a silver pan in one arm, looking down to see what Wonho was scrolling through. Tentative, Changkyun squinted his eyes a bit, humming as he proceeded to walk over to the two.

"Tired?" Wonho heard someone say, looking up immediately as his dark brown eyes met up with another pair of dark brown eyes.

He huffed lightly, "Not really. Just.....I don't know, I'm kinda pressured, especially from last night and that whole argument I had with my dad," He leaned in closer as he whispered, "I don't know if you heard."

Alex nodded, leaning closer as she whispered back, " _Everyone_ heard."

"Isn't  _that_ lovely," Wonho said, as he groaned, facepalming himself, "I'm sorry, I'm a little bit out of the loop today it's not one of those days where I'm just peachy. It's the exact opposite surprisingly."

Alex giggled, "Well I mean that's fine, everyone just has those days where they wanna punch a wall or like....maybe forget who they were once in a while. That's basically why I work here," She snickered, "I like to forget but I always remember."

Wonho's eyes widened at her words, "Is it always like that? Like, my dad is such a prick to me. I try to forget what he's done to me and how he's mentally abused me making me feel like I was never good enough but never having enough balls to mention it to my damn face. So I'm here now trying to forget and move past for  _my_ future with my husband, but it always comes back to haunt me."

"Yeah I hear you," Alex sighed, "It was like that for me when I tried to get over my past that I faced with this man. Me trying to protect my mom since she's basically my hero and the one who got me better than most people I knew in life. Even with her dead, my dad's still on my ass."

The man turned his head slowly to look at her, seeing her head down a bit and a slightly irritated expression, "Your mom passed?"

Alex nodded, "Or not only that, she was murder by a bunch of gang members in my father's gang. But he didn't care, as long as she was out of the way, he could do whatever he wanted to do to me. Whether it was to treat me like a fighting shield or use me for his  _own_ personal needs." 

"Oh," Wonho let out sadly, patting her shoulder, "I'm sorry about that."

The woman nodded at that, then looked up to see someone walking towards both of them. A spunky young man wearing an adorable oversized white sweater with some skinny jeans on, hair all frilly and curly.

He looked  _adorable_.

"You must be Changkyun," Alex said with a smile as the boy looked in her direction. She stood, being his height fairly, "I've heard a lot about you."

Changkyun hummed, "I don't know if it was necessarily good or bad but I'll just tell you now you haven't seen anything yet. Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Likewise," Alex giggled, leaning in a little bit, "I'd talk to your man, he's a little out of the loop after what happened when he told his dad about you and him last night."

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at her, "W-wait...what?"

"Alexandra!" One of the maids called from outside, "Can you bring those trays? The guests are supposed to be coming for the pool meeting in about an hour."

She sighed, "I gotta go, but it was nice meetin' you," She said as she patted his shoulder, walking right outside.

The boy watched as she left, getting a weird feeling but ignoring it instantly as he looked back over at Wonho, seeing him more slumped than ever.

He walked over to the older male, taking a seat on his leg. He looked at him closely as he rubbed his back, "What's troubling you? You usually tell me these things straight off the bat, especially when you're not  _so_ pissed. But you looked extremely pissed and I'm curious now."

Wonho shook his head, "It's not that deep Kyun, let's just go into the cafe and-"

"No," The boy said, pushing him back, his eyebrows now furrowed, "You tell me  _everything_. C'mon now, don't act differently or even try to because you know I can read you like a book."

"I wish you couldn't, but since you wanna be a Mr. Know-it-all about then nevermind," Wonho scoffed slightly as he began to get up off his seat, which caused Changkyun to plop himself a bit harder on his leg, causing Wonho to groan a bit, seemingly annoyed.

The boy crossed his arms, "I'm  _serious_ Wonho. You haven't said anything all morning about what happened last night, nor did you say anything last night about the dinner and I feel left out. I mean, you didn't waste time telling your new friend about it so why can't I know?"

"Changkyun, please it's not like that-"

"Then  _why_ can't I know?" The boy pouted, "I thought we told each other everything. What happened?"

Wonho was going to respond, but before he could, from behind Changkyun he could see a man walking with a whole group of people. Recognizing his hearty laugh, he knew right then and there it was his dad.

"Hoseok!"

Wonho came back to reality, realizing Changkyun was still in his lap, giving him a pissed off expression.

The man stilted as he saw his father turn his head in his direction slowly, causing him to get up from his seat immediately, which caused Changkyun to fall right off of his lap and onto the floor. Changkyun rubbed his butt as he winced a little bit, looking up to see Wonho kinda looking at him surprisingly as well.

Wonho brought down his hand for the boy to grab, "I-I'm sorry."

Changkyun slightly furrowed his eyebrows confusingly as he took it, pulling himself up, "Wonho, what is-"

He couldn't even finish once Wonho just brushed him off, walking away from him on instinct.

Changkyun was left both confused and hurt, sighing sadly as he turned around to see what Wonho was looking at. When he did, he saw who Wonho was staring at, the same man who caused him trouble last night.

 _His dad_.

"Mr. Im-Lee Changkyun?" The black-haired boy heard from behind, looking right behind him to see Coco standing right before him, "My apologies for being late, there were some difficulties with the celebrity visit today and I just had to get everything situated before getting you all ready and together."

The boy smiled sadly, "That's okay Coco, I don't think Wonho will be joining us."

The female raised an eyebrow, "Why not? He needs to get himself warmed up and prepared for what's to come in these next few missions. His father-"

"Will have to give him some time," Changkyun finished, sighing a bit, "He's just not in the right mood today. I guess."

"Oh," Coco lt out, pushing up her glasses, "I see. Then I will set you three up for another time slot for training. I guess doing it so early right after just waking up is a little  _too_ extreme, so I'll talk with the general and see if he can give you all a bit more time."

"Thank you, Coco," Changkyun replied with a warm smile, "I highly appreciate it."

The female smiled and nodded as Changkyun walked away, his smile dropping soon as she left.

"Mr. Im-Lee?" The boy heard, looking behind him to see that Coco was still there, "Is everything alright with you? You seem a bit sadder than usual."

Changkyun waved his hand at that, "No no I'm fine. Just a bit of an off day for me too, I'm gonna just go into the cafeteria and get myself some breakfast, "He said, chuckling nervously to get the woman off his back.

She still remained unconvinced, "Are you certain you're alright? Because if not then I'm free off my schedule to speak with you upon these matters. Being, what they say,  _in your feelings_ is a bad thing and it distracts you from what you need to do because you focus on just that instead of what you need to focus on."

The boy's eyes widened as she continued, "As your aid, it is my duty to solve anything that may be concerning you. Besides, you are Mr. Im-Lee's fiance and your mental status is just as important as his."

Changkyun smiled softly as he nodded, "Thanks Coco, that actually cheered me up a bit."

"Not a problem," The woman said, cocking her head to the side, "Now, what is the matter?"

The boy sighed as he looked down, his saddened look returned, "Wonho, he's kinda distancing himself from me and I don't really like it."

"I see," Coco responded, "Shall I get tape or glue and connect Mr. Im-Lee to you or-"

"No no!" Changkyun quickly replied, then giggled right after, "No not like that. I don't want him to be  _too_ attached to me. That's like trying to keep him on to me like he's a pet which he's not. I'm fine on that," He sad as Coco nodded in response.

Then the boy continued, "It's just....I feel like he's separating himself from me and we're just getting more separated the longer we stay here. It's only been a day and I know coming here is a lot to take in anyways since he didn't want to come in the first place, but I thought we'd always handle things together and I'd always know how to help him," Changkyun got even sadder the more he thought towards it, "But it's like now, my words are powerless and useless at this point. I wanna give him his pace but at the same time, I wanna hold him and tell him everything is gonna be alright. Like he used to do with me all the time."

"Ahhh,  _now_ I understand," Coco said as she and Changkyun took a seat on the chairs. The woman hummed, "Well, I may be an android incapable of understanding how regular humans feel, but those  _words_ of yours were genuine and pure," She turned to face Changkyun, "You really do love him."

Changkyun nodded, "He was always there for me when I needed him. Now he most definitely needs me but I just don't know what to do or what to say," He sighed, running his fingers violently through his black curls, "I feel so useless, as I've always been. Fucking useless."

"I don't think that's the case Mr. Im-Lee," Coco started to say as the boy looked up at her, "I'm going to take a sharp and estimated guess that Hoseok just isn't in the state of mind to take any words softly, especially from you. It's not that he's no longer in love with you and loves you any less, it's just that he is trying to find ways to bounce past all these problems coming his way. You may think it's really easy for Mr. Im-Lee to just pretend like this isn't all bad, but if you put yourself in his shoes, you'll see it's a lot deeper than just his father abandoning him."

"Yeah," Changkyun replied softly, "I mean, I understand what it's like to have a parent that points out your flaws more than the good things your good at. When my mom was alive, she did that all the time and made my 18 years of life a living hell."

"Now say you were stuck with your mom or you had to force yourself to be friendly with her if she were ever to come into contact with you," Coco said, seeing Changkyun's eyes widened at the thought of it, "How would  _you_ feel?"

The boy shivered, "Very uncomfortable actually. I actually don't know how I'd respond but I'd feel like she's just trying to butt her way in my life but I wouldn't be able to accept her because she's been nothing but a di-" His eyes got wider as he finally understood, "HOLY SHIT!"

Coco nodded, giggling lightly, "That's just how Hoseok feels right now. So you should understand his situation a lot better now, especially if you were in his shoes. I understand you want to help him as much as he has helped you, but maybe this is something that doesn't require as much as your love in return."

Changkyun looked down sadly as she continued, "I would just give Mr. Im-Lee some space for today. He always seems to rely on you but that doesn't seem like a really healthy thing to do. He's a grown man and should learn how to get past this himself without you just sticking by his side. Besides, it will make you believe that his problems are yours as well and that is not the case," She said with a smile, "Let him be a big boy."

The black-haired boy smiled brightly at that, hugging the woman tightly. Coco was kinda confused, especially with the new contact, but she just shrugged her shoulders, patting his back in response.

He pulled away, taking a deep breath, "Okay, I totally feel better now," He said, looking over at Jinyoung as he laughed with his guests, "And I think I know what I'm gonna do," The boy looked back at Coco with a determined smile, "But I'm going to need your help with it."

Coco nodded, "Of course, I'll help you with anything you need Mr. Im-Lee."

Changkyun giggled, "You can just call me Kyun, or um....Changkyun is fine. I'm not exactly married so taking in that last name right now is kinda loopy for me. A good and weird kind of loopy."

"Understood Mr. Im-" She cleared her throat, "I mean....umm...Changkyun?"

Changkyun nodded, smiling, "There ya go."

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he looked down at his phone at the time, seeing he was still caught up in the waiting line. It had been a good 20 minutes while he was waiting for his food, but he was too impatient and was pretty sure Changkyun and Wonho figured he was just eating on his own right now.

Well, that was before, at 8:15.

Now it was 9:30.

He crossed his arms as he looked at the maid behind the counter, "How much longer is this going to take? I have friends waiting for me and I have a whole training session in a few minutes."

The maid bowed apologetically, "I-I'm sorry, it's going to take some more time because we're held up with the celebrity orders. We apologize for the inconvenience, please be a bit more patient."

Hyungwon lightly scoffed as he waved his hand, walking back over to the table he was previously sitting at. At least he would've if his eyes hadn't caught sight of the scene he was seeing outside, with all types of people gathered by the pool.

He squinted his eyes as he walked slowly, closer to the whole even to see what was going down, only to realize it was some type of celebrity conference. Confused, Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulders as he walked outside to somehow join everyone. It was a party and he was going to be waiting for a long time anyway, why not invest?

The man was in awe at how many celebrities he recognized, most of them being famous movie actors and actresses as well as a few producers and movie directors. And the boy wasn't sure if he was losing his shit, but he was pretty sure he was looking deadass at Bill Murray, right in the eye.

"Oh  _shit_ ," The boy mouthed as he saw a tray of martinis past by, not wasting any time to take a glass off of it, "Now  _this_ is my type of party."

Hyungwon just continued to walk around in awe, just blending in with everyone who was nearby like a ninja, completely out of sight. He continued to walk around, silently squealing on the inside at every actor and actress he recognized, but keeping his cool as well until he finally reached a post where he meant to reach.

 _Bill Murray's post_.

The boy snickered as he got ready to pull out his phone, getting a good view from his tiny screen.

However, once he was in a good portrait view, he was bumped from behind, causing his phone to fall right out of his hands and right into the pool.

"No no no!" Hyungwon quickly exclaimed as he dug in the pool and grabbed his phone, seeing it was in a pretty messy condition, "Please work! You're supposed to be fucking  _waterproof_. I swear Jennie gets my hopes up every damn time and it's irritating."

"Holy shit," He heard from behind, looking up to see some guy with curly black hair looking down at his phone, "That's some shitty ass Google Pixel prototype. Where did you get it from? Cricket Wireless or Metro PCS?"

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Y'know what it doesn't matter, it's fucking damaged and it's  _your_ fault it's damaged."

The man blinked back, confused, "The fuck, how the fuck is it  _my_ fault that you let your bootleg looking Andriod drown in the water? Not my fault someone doesn't want to get with the times and use a damn iPhone, but it's okay. Least you know not to stick to shitty ass alternatives anymore."

Hyungwon blinked back, as he slowly rose up, facing the man, "Ex _cuse_ me? Having an iPhone doesn't make you any more superior to other people nor does it give you a title of importance. It's just a fucking phone, just like an Andriod," He scoffed, "And for your information, my phone was  _made_ for me it's not an Andriod or a damn iPhone you fucking poser."

The guy blew a raspberry as he smirked, "Oh yeah? What is it, like some 2059 version of a Samsung? You wanna know what a Samsung is little peasant boy? A  _fucking_ Android."

"You're a goddamn hypocrite. But I'm not gonna waste my time on some uneducated, lowlife dickwad who still lives in the same timeline to stay the argument that iPhones are better than Androids when  _clearly_ both phones are capable of doing the same things and providing enough shit that you need just like iPhones," Hyungwon huffed.

The guy just rolled his eyes at that understatement, snickering to himself, "Yeah okay, and I'm not the all-time famous celebrity who's been in every single action k-drama known to man. And also a good ass looking model."

Hyungwon raised an unconvinced eyebrow, humming unconvincingly, "Wow, I'm not convinced."

"Oh puhlease," The man said, waving his hand, "You're just stupid and a little loss in the head but it's okay," He said, his tone becoming noticeably flirty, "Clearly, whenever you're out of this  _pissed_ off stage, you'll be able to recognize who I am. I mean c'mon," The man smirked as he nudged Hyungwon a few times, "I'm fucking irresistible."

Hyungwon looked at him for a split second, then widened his eyes the more he looked at him, his mouth creating an O-shape as the man nodded, understanding that  _that_ meant he finally knew who he was.

The boy smiled, "Now I know who you are," He said.

Then his smile vanished completely as he released a dark glare, "You're a fucking  _douche_."

The man's smile faded in seconds as Hyungwon sashayed away from him, leaving him completely and utterly speechless. But he furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to follow the curly-haired boy throughout the whole area, attempting to grab his attention.

When Hyungwon finally stopped walking, he grabbed his hand, twirling him to make him look right at him. Hyungwon gasped at the sudden action as he was bent down by the man, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Pretty thang," The man started to say as he looked at Hyungwon, staring deep and lovingly into his pretty brown eyes, "You're so undesirably beautiful, it catches me off-guard. Every time I look at you, it takes my breath away, the ability to continue living without you harms me so. I just cannot bear another thought of being without you. Ever. I would never mean to abandon you, no, I would never let you leave my sight. As long as you let me love you."

The crowd was silent, some in awe, some getting ready to cry, and a few others completely confused by the situation. Some other guests just proceed to talk as if nothing happened, which was perfectly fine because even Hyungwon was confused by the situation.

He just furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes became hooded, "Nice little speech there Romeo, now let me go."

"Wh-WHAT?!" The man lightly exclaimed as he released the boy, allowing everyone else to just continue their own conversations. The man realized the attention wasn't on him anymore, then looked behind at Hyungwon, seeing the boy standing up, dusting himself off while being pissed off in the process.

"Hyungwon!" Both men heard, looking over to see a smaller boy with curly black hair approach them, "There you are, I've been looking for you. The training session is gonna start in a few."

Hyungwon sighed, "Sorry Kyun, I've just been a little-" He scoffed slightly, looking behind him at the man, " _Occupied_."

Changkyun raised a confused eyebrow, but then looked behind Hyungwon to see a handsome man standing right behind him.

He oohed, "Oh! I know him, that's Nam Joohyuk. Wonho and I use to watch his dramas when we were bored one night."

Joohyuk widened his eyes, smiling widely, "AHA! SEE! I guess I still got it because people  _do_ know who I am," He said confidently, swiping away some dust off his shoulders.

Then he cleared his throat as he passed by Hyungwon, taking Changkyun's hand, "It's a  _pleasure_ to meet you,pretty little boy with those gorgeous eyes. And who are you?"

Changkyun looked at him weirdly, giggling, "Im Changkyun, and I-"

"-am  _taken_ ," Hyungwon scoffed as he snatched the boy's hand out of Joohyuk's, "C'mon Kyun, let's go."

Joohyuk watched carefully as both boys walked away from the party, watching Hyungwon bicker back and forth with Changkyun. He just fixed his suit a little bit as he furrowed his eyebrows, scoffing to himself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as  _well_ , Mr. Hyungwon."

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IG: kyunsocks2.0
> 
> TWT: kyunnsocks


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

"You think Wonnie's dad is gonna go hard on us?" Hyungwon asked as the boys proceeded to walk down towards the training halls, "To be fairly honest, he's kinda sorta not fond of you right now and he seems like he hates me."

Changkyun sighed as they continued walking, "I don't know, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from at least trying to impress him so he  _won't_ kill us. He can't be mad at me if he has no reason to be mad...." The boy said, trailing off as he thought about it. Until he worryingly looked up at Hyungwon, "Right?"

"I don't think Mr. Lee-Jeon hates you both," Coco replied, "It's just a lot of stress when it comes to thinking about all the plans for the wedding. It's a lot of preparations that are coming ahead as well as dealing with the lovely guests who will be coming to visit for the parties to celebrate their marriage. Mrs. Lee-Jeon is  _very_ famous and so is her husband-to-be."

Hyungwon scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Oh  _yeah_. Miss Coco, are you  _sure_ all those people up there were famous celebs? That one bitch ass loser didn't seem like one if you ask me."

"You mean the one you bumped into?" Changkyun asked, "That's Nam Joohyuk, he used to be me and Wonho's favorite action actor."

"And what happened?" Hyungwon said as he raised an eyebrow, "You guys finally realize he was a lost cause?"

Changkyun tapped his chin, thinking about it, "Ummm....well no, hehe. We actually started paying attention to other celebrities and then we fell in love with James Bond. Back in Hawaii, his grandfather had  _so_ many James Bond movies, so we watched them. It'd just be us hanging out in the basement on that comfy ass couch."

"Yeah, y'all sure was Netflix n' chilling and fucking alright-"

"WHAT? No!" The smaller boy said as a small blush came across his face, "We were just chilling and watched some good action movies on Netflix. There was  _definitely_ a lot of cuddling and flirting," Changkyun said, poking his lips out, "Some little baby kisses."

"Uhuh," Hyungwon said, sounding unconvinced, "I'm pretty sure you both were too caught up in each other to notice the  _Are You Still Watching_ screen message."

Changkyun held up his index finger in defense, getting ready to let out a sentence in response to that. But the more Hyungwon's words repeated in his head, the more he actually realized that there were  _many_ times that he and Wonho would be watching Netflix and neither of them would notice that the TV show they were watching came to a slight pause.

_Because they were too busy making out._

Coco giggled a little with Hyungwon at his little jester. Changkyun just chose not to say anything, angrily blushing with his lips poked out and his arms crossed.

"You know," The older woman started to say, "I kinda find my job a lot more enjoyable with you two around. Not to break out of character or anything similar to that," She said, chuckling a little, "But you two have such a wonderful friendship, mind telling me how exactly you two met?"

Both Hyungwon and Changkyun stilted in an  _instant_ , exchanging looks of shared embarrassed faces.

Changkyun just proceeded to blow a raspberry as Hyungwon rubbed the back of his neck, whistling. Coco noticed they stopped walking and paused herself, turning around and looking at the two men in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, her head cocked to the side, "Do you not want to tell me the backstory of your friendship?"

"It's not that Coco," Changkyun said, chuckling nervously, "It's uhh...just  _uhhh_ -"

"Shit, where do we even fucking start?" Hyungwon let out, looking at the ceiling, "Basically, we first wanted to kill each other. Or rather, I was sent out by Changkyun's mom to come get him but  _I_ wanted to kill him."

Coco's face paled, "Oh dear."

Changkyun waved his hands, "WAIT WAIT! It wasn't all bad! I mean yeah, when we met we most definitely fought each other," The boy replied, chuckling nervously which wasn't making it any better, "Then Hyungwon tried to make me kill myself-"

"HEY NOW!" Hyungwon exclaimed, holding his finger up, "I thought you were out to kill everyone! Honestly, I had a plan in mind to take care of you and take down Medina to get Xervia's praise again and  _somehow_ get Wonho back-"

" _Wooooow_ whatta plan Hyunnie," Changkyun sneered, his eyes hooded, "Tell that to the same Hyungwon that started flirting with me and said that my ass looked good in shorts."

"Ohhh, how the hell could I help that you have a good ass? Your husband goes up that ass and says it nice all the time, you should be used to it."

"THAT'S MY HUSBAND!" The boy said while blushing, "You're my best friend, there are  _limitations_!"

"Um," Coco said, lifting up her hand to stop them from arguing, but it wasn't helping at all.

"If you  _did_  come to kill me just to use me as ransom, you wouldn't have gotten the praise because everyone in Plexus appreciated me at that time," Changkyun argued back. Until he realized something as his expression changed completely, causing him to look at Hyungwon.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "My mom sent you to take me back but  _you_ were the one who wanted to kill me?"

Hyungwon sighed, "Yeah. Or not necessarily kill you, I just wanted to get through to you but you were with Wonho and everyone  _loved_ you. And you're right, even if I did manage to kill you and use you for ransom, they'd all still hate me. I was just struggling with what I was going to do with you."

Changkyun expression softened as he continued, "At first, I was considering just giving you to Medina, but I didn't want to see the heartbroken look on Wonho's face. Not only that, but Medina's the reason you never even got the chance to live your life, so I could never make you suffer like that. I felt your pain with being her  _experiment_  and if anything, I'd never wanna put you through that. Especially when I realized how alike we really are."

"So that's why you never turned me in," Changkyun said as a small smile grew on his face, "I mean, I knew that but I just wanted to hear it from you."

Hyungwon playfully rolled his eyes as he pushed the boy to the side, "Yeah, of course you did you gay ass weirdo," He said as the boy giggled in response.

Coco hummed, smiling as she shut her eyes, "Now I see why you two are such good best friends. You both are basically perfect for each other."

Changkyun and Hyungwon stopped giggling and looked at her, even more confused.

She continued, "You both have been through so much and can easily empathize with each other because you've been through similar trauma with the same person. Not only do you bond over your similarities, Mr. Chae you obviously look up to Mr. Im-Lee a lot."

Hyungwon widened his eyes shortly before he furrowed his eyebrows, "No I don't. Don't tell me no gay shit like that lady, you don't know me."

"I just thought it made the most sense," Coco replied, "Judging by your story, you had all that time to return Mr. Im-Lee to his mother but you saw through his eyes how bad it would be for him. You saw the potential in him and believed that he was the person who'd be able to change everything. Especially once he and you became friends and you realized how alike you two really are."

Hyungwon angrily blushed, "Okay, Coco bitch you can  _shut up_ -"

"It's okay to have feelings Mr. Chae," Coco replied as she continued to walk, "Don't be ashamed of them. If you love Mr. Im- Lee, then just tell him you love him."

Changkyun giggled as he nudged Hyungwon, " _Yeeeah_ Hyunnie, it's okay. I love you too."

"I don't  _love_ you weirdo," Hyungwon said, pushing the boy as he giggled once more, "Get over yourself."

"Not until you admit you like meee.~"

"I  _don't_ like you. I tolerate you."

The boys stopped as silence came across the halls.

After that silence, they both started chuckling amongst each other as they continued to follow Coco, who giggled lightly at their little moment.

The three of them all finally made it to the training hall once Coco opened the two big doors at the end of the hall. Hyungwon and Changkyun awed at the scene as they walked in, seeing all the soldiers training with no type of mercy on their side at all. Some of them kicked through wood without trouble, it was as if they were all humanoid soldiers.

"I know we're supposed to be used to this," Hyungwon whispered to Changkyun, "But these are  _actual_ people who are  _actually_ strong without the need of any chemicals."

"I  _know_ ," Changkyun whispered back, "I feel so weird right now and I don't even have my abilities," He replied as he worryingly looked over at the shooting room right next to him.

"You think these people will think  _I'm_ weird? I'm pretty skinny but I'm heavy-handed and good with my legs," Hyungwon asked Changkyun, "But I have superhuman strength so it's kinda weird for me to handle right now. Not to mention I'm basically  _programmed_ to use self-defense. They're gonna think I'm an android."

Changkyun chuckled lightly as he patted his arm, "Don't worry, you'll be okay. If anything, I think I'm the one who's gonna suffer more. I have absolutely no strength in me at all, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Your mom-" Hyungwon trailed off, his eyes widening as he slowly  _did_ start to remember. Then he awed as he saw Changkyun looking down a bit, "-your mom....she's the one who took the drugs out of you."

The boy nodded, "Yah, I still feel a little weak too. But it makes sense, I was never trained, I was drugged and forced to fight. In a way, I guess I kinda was like an android."

"Well it's not your fault Kyun," Hyungwon said, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'm pretty sure we'll be able to make it through this in one piece. You've got me here right by your side, your favorite bitch, and we're gonna struggle through this together."

Changkyun's bright smile made its glorious return, "Thanks Hyungwon, I knew I could count on you."

The boys exchanged soft looks and nods before continuing to follow Coco further in the training hall. She reached some more doors, transparent doors that revealed more complex classes deep inside. Changkyun and Hyungwon came closer, looking right through the glass doors and oohed at the very sight.

It was even more people fighting, but for some reason, they looked even more intense than the other fighters Changkyun and Hyungwon just witnessed. Then they looked up front, seeing none other but Jungkook in front of all of them.

"These are the  _elite_ forces in our army," Coco started to explain, "General Jungkook trains them almost every day and night to prepare them for battle outside. He guides them with more advanced self-defense classes and teaches them all they need to know when they venture out on missions to stop Count and his Mercedes Chain."

She turned to face the two boys, "I'm guessing that's what Ms. Hyuna sent you out here for?"

Hyungwon nodded, "The Mercedes Chain has been raiding in America ever since the downfall of Medina. We're guessing that their leader took some of Medina's tech and created their own empire based off of hers to finish what she started but with an  _entirely_ different motive."

"And if you think  _that's_ something," Coco started to say as she pulled up a screen on her watch, "My boss continues to say that his soldiers are no jokes. They fight similar to Medina's humanoid soldiers, but this time, they have lots more power and strength in their bones because instead of the chemicals flowing in their body at adulthood, they have the powers inserted in them from birth."

Changkyun looked at the holographic diagram carefully, his eyes widening in fear, "They're like me. They're  _just_ like me."

Hyungwon looked at him worryingly, patting his shoulder, "Changkyun? You okay?"

Changkyun looked over at Hyungwon, seeing his concerned expression. Then he looked over at Coco, seeing her confused, but yet concerning look as well. He just looked away, trying to shake away the traumatic memories.

"Y-yeah," He let out in a shaking voice, chuckling nervously, "I'm okay....just a bit shaky and jumpy."

"Well now, being shaky and jumpy isn't gonna get you through missions."

Hyungwon and Changkyun were startled by the sudden low and husky voice, looking behind them to see the big man himself in the flesh.

_Wonho's dad, Lee Jinyoung._

Changkyun was the first to clear his throat, "Um...right! You're absolutely right good sir, I'll get my head a bit more into the game now thanks-"

"It's more than just getting into the game," The man said as he walked upon the boy, "To be one of my soldiers and go on the missions I assign, you must have the guts and skills to do it. You must have the confidence to achieve it. Not only that, you must  _fight_ with your  _own_ willpower and not the chemicals given to you from birth."

Changkyun's face paled as Jinyoung's face came closer. He glared at the boy, looking at him with nothing but pure hatred.

"I don't want Medina's  _monster_ fighting for me. Just like I don't need the same boy who killed my wife marrying my  _son_ -"

"Mr. Lee-Jeon, please-"

"I'm better off with the people I have," The man scoffed, his glare getting darker and darker within seconds the more he stared at the boy with utter spite, "You're wasting your time here."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows a bit only for Jinyoung to pull away and turn his back. He cleared his throat as he looked over at Coco and Hyungwon, "Now then, does anyone mind telling me where Hoseok is so we  _can_ start? Or am I starting off with his flimsy friend here?"

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "Excuse my french Mr. Lee-Jeon, but who the  _fuck_ -"

"Wonho's not coming," Changkyun replied from behind as Coco and Hyungwon looked over at him a bit worryingly. Jinyoung just straightened himself as Changkyun continued, "He's really going through something right now a-and his head isn't in the right space."

Jinyoung hummed, "Well, that's tragic, also considering the fact that I wasn't talking to you," He said as he turned to face Changkyun once again with that same glare, "Learn to keep your mouth shut. Or do I need to shut it for you?"

"Um-"

" _Uhm-_ " Hyungwon said, coming in between, "You don't need to target my best friend like that. If you're just gonna bully him because he's Medina's son, then you might as well bully me too because I'm just as much as her son as he is."

Changkyun widened his eyes, "Hyungwon-"

"No no," Hyungwon snapped, "There's no need for that. We're here for the same reason you are, to stop this Count guy from wreaking havoc. Obviously, you need us if you managed to contact Xervia who's  _all_ the way in fucking South Korea, otherwise, you wouldn't have  _fucking_ dialed us. So if you need some stronger people than who the fuck you have now, then treat us with some fucking respect. I'm not gonna let you diss my best friend just because your son trusts him more than he respects you."

 _Silence_ ran throughout the entire training hall.

All the soldiers stopped training as they all looked over at the scene, some of them oohing as they overheard the slender man go off on Jinyoung. Coco just remained quiet, in awe and kinda surprised that Hyungwon stood up.

Changkyun knew he was going to. He  _knew_ Hyungwon was always going to be the one to be that extra push when he couldn't be. Even if Changkyun tried to stick up and be independent, whenever he fell, Hyungwon would be the one to pull him right back up again.

_As a fucking best friend would._

"Well then," Jinyoung said, fixing his suit, "Perhaps I was mistaken to recruit you and allow you to stay in my headquarters. If that's the case, then you're free to book a private jet back to South Korea and forget this ever happened."

Hyungwon and Changkyun exchanged confused looks, looking back at the man as he continued, "But as long as you're under my roof, you work and live under my rules. And starting right now, you  _both_ are banned from training under me. I'm not allowing humanoid soldiers to train when they don't even really have that strength."

"Just because their humanoid soldiers doesn't mean they don't  _try_ to fight as much as they can."

Everyone turned their heads over to the man who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and all.

Changkyun widened his eyes as he felt his little heart flutter, "Wonho..."

Wonho put his hands on his hips, "Hyungwon's right, you've got some damn nerve asking for help when you don't even wanna provide the assistance. You act as if you know what you're doing and what you're gonna use us like puppets to do all the hard work for you when it doesn't fucking work like that."

Jinyoung clicked his tongue as he faced the boy, "Oh yeah, you really think you could handle this operation more than me? Without my help?"

"You mean like how I've  _been_ living my life for the past 18 years now without you up my ass?" The man replied, a bit of sarcasm in his tone as he chuckled bitterly, "Oh yeah, most definitely."

Before Jinyoung or anyone else could respond, Wonho had already walked out of the room, tsking as he put his hands behind his head. Hyungwon and Changkyun were kinda lost too, exchanging some concerning looks themselves and looking around the room, then at Jinyoung.

Then they shrugged their shoulders, following Wonho shortly.

With that, everyone else went right back to training awkwardly, trying to forget that even happened.

Coco as even astonished herself, a bit proud actually. Although she was an android, she too felt it was unfair to treat the boys in such a manner. Especially considering the fact that Changkyun and Hyungwon seemed like such nice boys.

"Coco, make sure those boys leave by the end of the day," She heard the man say, "Since my son thinks he can just treat me like a bitch, then I'll just handle him like I handle my  _other_ clients."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, "But sir-"

"That's an  _order_ ," He rasped, "If they're not gone by tonight, then kick them out," The man said before storming out of the training room.

Coco sighed sadly at that as she grabbed her tablet, following right behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

"BROOOOO WONHO! THAT WAS TOTALLY BADASS!" Hyungwon exclaimed, giggling wickedly, "Man the way you fucking told off that bitch ass dude though! I was not expecting that shit. I mean...yeah, he's your dad....BUT FUCK THAT GUY RIGHT? Man, he was being prejudice trying to keep me and Changkyun from training because we're  _humanoid soldiers_. If anything, I thought that was an advantage."

"I know," Wonho spat out, "I heard the whole thing when I was walking to the hall."

Hyungwon oohed, "Aye so you were gonna come! You just needed some dick beating time to yourself, understood understood," The man teased as Wonho just looked at him weirdly in response, letting the boy go on with what he was saying.

Amongst Hyungwon's talking, he managed to look over at Changkyun who was just sitting on the couch by himself, looking down at his hands. A buttload of worry hit Wonho of course, especially considering the boy's state from their last encounter.

Wonho was coming back for  _that_ reason, to apologize to him for the way he reacted. It wasn't his fault that his dad was being a dick, it was just a lot for him to handle at once. Changkyun was only trying to make him feel a little bit better, of course with being him.

The boy looked up at him for a couple of seconds, only to look back down quickly, avoiding Wonho's eyes.

Wonho bit his bottom lip, sighing as he tuned back into Hyungwon's conversation.

"-and this bitch ass dude  _really_ called my shit a fucking android man. The goddamn audacity-"

"Aye um, Hyungwon," Wonho said, finally cutting him off as Hyungwon looked at him. He leaned in a bit closer as his voice got softer and quieter, "You think you can give me and Kyun a few minutes? I wanna talk to him."

Hyungwon was confused, until he turned around and saw the boy just looking down at his hands. Then he ohed, nodding his head, "Yeah, that bitch ass father of yours  _really_ did a number on his self-esteem."

Wonho nodded, "Thanks for protecting him for me."

"Of course," Hyungwon said as he got up out of his chair, "I'm gonna go get some snacks from the dining hall- if I'm even still allowed."

Wonho smiled and waved to him as Hyungwon did the same right back, walking out of the hotel suite. Once the door closed and the lights somehow dimmed, Wonho managed to get out of his own seat, walking over to the comfortable U-shaped couch Changkyun was sitting on, still avoiding his eye contact.

This time, Changkyun looked out the window, seeing the sun setting beautifully on the ocean, but he could still feel Wonho's cooling presence. Sooner or later, Changkyun started to feel warm, big hands on his small shoulders, causing his head to roll back slightly as he let out a breather, his whole body reaching the relaxing state.

"Come and talk to me, I really wanna meet you boy, I really wanna know your  _nameee_ -"

"Oh my  _god_ ," Changkyun giggled, "Please don't tell me your singing that cheesy ass Jodeci song from Hawaii."

Wonho giggled right back as his arms found his way around the boy's waist, "C'mon now, Pam played that shit  _all_ the time. Just like Stay and that other song that I can't get out of my head. She played a lot of Boyz ll Men and some other shit I couldn't get out of my head," He replied as his head rested on the boy's shoulder, "Most definitely made me think of you though."

Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes at that, tsking as he looked back at the sunset.

Then Wonho kept going, " _Yooou_ look so  _sexy_ you really turn me on," He continued singing in an attempt to turn the boy around, "Ya' blow my mind everytime I-  _seee_ ya face, boy-"

" _Wonho_!" Changkyun laughed as he felt Wonho lightly tackle him on to the couch.

The two just kept giggling amongst themselves until Wonho slowly stopped, smiling to get a chance to look at the boy. He softly caressed his soft features, that soft bunny smile of his getting wider and wider.

"You look so cute," He let out, "Someone as you cute as you don't deserve all this bullshit."

Changkyun sighed, "It's fine. I kind of expected it, especially from your dad. He's a  _lot_ more stern than I thought he would be but it's not something I'm not used to. You know all the shit I had to hear from your half-brother for the first fucking 10 months until he learned to respect me?"

Wonho rolled his eyes as he sat down, "Don't remind me. I still need to go back and beat his ass for that."

"No you don't," Changkyun said, sitting up as well. He took Wonho's hand in his, the one with the same old promise ring on it, "You don't need to fight any of my battles. Especially not while you're dealing with your own demons deep down. And this whole thing going on with you in general. Just know I'm only here for moral support, as your husband."

Wonho's face softened, "Baby I know that and I and I appreciate it. But I want you to tell me when I'm doing too much or when I'm not being myself. The way I yelled at you this morning....it was unacceptable, you deserved to know what was going on with me. I was so pissed off with my dad- I still am-"

"It's okay Wonnie," Changkyun said reassuringly, "Your friend Alex informed me what happened last night. You told your dad about....us."

The man slightly bit his lip as he looked down at Changkyun's hands, "Yeah....I did. I don't know what I was thinking when I did. He already doesn't really respect you and he's a fucking dick. But I probably thought,  _Oh hey! You guys are somewhat cool, maybe he'll understand if you tell him about you_!" Wonho said, sighing hopelessly, "I kinda thought I'd be able to go through this trip without losing my mind, but that's what I'm doing."

Changkyun flattened his lips, slowly smiling as he caressed Wonho's profile, "Wonho, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't know how to act either. That's like......that's like my mother somehow ending up being alive and trying to patch things up with me."

Wonho shivered, "Oh hell nah, she's dead dead. Uhm....n-no offense."

"Trust me," Changkyun said as he giggled, "I understand. But Coco was talking to me earlier and told me I should take your feelings into consideration and understand where you're coming from. I know deep down how much you love me, no need to prove it by apologizing because I know you didn't mean it."

Wonho smiled at that as he held Changkyun's hands in his, "I'm so glad we've come  _so_ far to the point where I don't need to explain myself. But umm....that's not gonna stop me from doing it anyway."

"I figured as much," Changkyun said as both of them giggled in response to that. Then Changkyun stopped as he just looked up at the man, smiling at him.

Wonho smiled with him, scooting closer and closer to the boy. Changkyun's eyes got wider as he felt both of Wonho's hands hold the sides of his face softly and carefully. He started to get the memo as he slowly closed his eyelids, allowing Wonho's soft lips to interlock with his in sweet ecstasy.

Changkyun hummed sweetly, his hands resting on Wonho's chest as they slowly ran up his chest and right around his neck once the soft kisses became more and more intense. Wonho's hands went to the boy's hips as he pulled him close, right on his lap. The more he caught up in Changkyun's sweet lips, the more his heart fluttered and urged to kiss the boy more, wanting to get more of this intense feeling.

Wonho was the first to slowly pull away from Changkyun's parted lips, looking to see the sweet hooded eyes of his love.

He snickered, "Kiss me like that more often and I really am all yours."

"Oh my  _god_ ," Changkyun let out as he playfully rolled his eyes at Wonho's tease.

Until he was taken by surprise once he was picked up from his bum by Wonho, of course. He looked at Wonho weirdly as he carried him to the bedroom, "B-but...we gotta  _leave_."

"Meh," Wonho let out, "Let's have a  _little_ bit more fun. Coco said we have 4 more hours," He said, looking at the boy with a smirk, "Unless you  _don't_ want some head."

Changkyun hummed at the thought, smirking right back at the man, "Lead the way, Mr. Lee-Im." 

Wonho grinned even harder when he kicked open their bedroom door, closing it  _right_ behind the both of them.

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon decided to walk around the mansion a few times with a martini and some cashews after he left the cafe. He  _figured it was probably best to not return to Wonho and Changkyun's hotel room, they were probably fucking_.

So he just kept to himself as he traveled the hallways, oohing at the little artifacts that rested on the walls of some of Lee-Jeon Jinyoung's soldiers. Although the man was pretty cold-  _and a bitch_ , he decorated his mansion very well, not leaving a trace behind. Hyungwon was mostly impressed when he walked near the champions hall of fame, poking his head inside to get a jist of who was who.

"Ehhh......I  _shouldn't_ ," He said as he moved his head away, sipping his drink, "It'd be pretty rude of me to just go in unannounced. I'm not some damn heathen," He said as he started walking away.

He kept walking until his eyes widened once he spotted a familiar celebrity laughing with a few females. His curly hair all in his face, as he wore nothing but his black and brown vest, his shoulders exposed and all and some beige trousers.

 _Nam Joohyuk_ , "Okay but I most definitely deserve to be in that new movie with Chace Crawford and Jessie Usher right? I mean, I think I'd make a pretty good superhero- or anti-hero, whatever you wanna call it."

The maids just giggled lightly as they played with their hair looking at his smile, "I honestly think you'll look good as a superhero," The one with the red hair said, "Your ass probably looks really good in tights."

"Ooh! Ya think so," The man said as he turned around, poking his ass out and shaking it in the girl's faces as they giggled lightly in response.

Hyungwon just scoffed, pretending to throw up as he turned around, "Don't make me fucking  _throw up_."

He just continued to walk back to the Hall of Fame room, ignoring the giggles and all. Then he heard sometimes, something a bit too abnormal to be in the presence of this house. His eyes darkened as he heard it again, sounded like someone was singing some sweet, wicked, giggling tone while going somewhere they weren't supposed to and it made Hyungwon's whole world freeze in motion.

The man just shook his head as the sounds suddenly went away, ignoring it as he proceeded walking.

_Then-_

"Hey!" The man heard as he stopped in his tracks, cursing to himself because he knew that voice. He turned around, seeing Nam Joohyuk pointing right at him, "You're that guy with the android phone. Still mad at me for breaking it?" He teased as the maids next to him giggled lightly.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "I don't know. You still mad because I called you a mediocre actor?"

The girls stopped giggling as they oohed, looking at Joohyuk who's eyes widened at that.

"Mediocre?" One of the maids asked, "So you're not really a big-time shot who's been in American dramas?"

"I-I AM!"

"Oh yeah, he's an actor alright," Hyungwon spat, "Probably an actor for those bathroom commercials or the Old Spice commercials. Other than that, I haven't seen you in a  _single damn movie_  you irrelevant sack of horse  _shit_."

The two maids looked at each other, exchanging looks of confusion as well as a bit of anger.

Joohyuk giggled nervously, "N-now now....let's not go around spouting shit like that," He said as he reached out for the maids, "You two  _obviously_ don't believe him....right-"

The girls slapped his hand away as they scoffed at him. Joohyuk was taken aback as he watched both of them sashay away from him, huffing in response once they went back to where they previously were. The man furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back over at Hyungwon, who shrugged his shoulders, sipping his drink.

" _Oops_ ," He replied in a sneaky tone as he turned away from Joohyuk, walking to where he was trying to go.

 _Then he heard the playful singing again_ , stopping right in his tracks.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he looked around, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from. He looked left and right, but his senses of the singing were only getting louder and louder, stronger and  _stronger_.

But he was too unaware to hear Joohyuk's footsteps getting louder.

The man turned Hyungwon so he could face him, glaring at him, "Okay, what the fuck is your problem? What did I even do to you? Oh! I'll tell you. Absolute fucking  _nothing_."

Hyungwon tsked, "And by  _nothing_  you mean not bumping into me and causing my phone to fall into a pool and instead of apologizing, you just blew me off and embarrassed the fuck out of me by reciting some gay ass siting from one of your k-dramas. Or are you sorry for trying to flirt with my  _married_ friend?"

"Wait what?" Joohyuk asked confusingly, "He was married? Are you married to him?"

"NO! He's married to my friend who's the son of the jackass who owns this building," Hyungwon said, snatching his hand away out of Joohyuk's grasp.

Joohyuk's eyes widened even more as he became  _more_ astonished, "W-wait...your friend is married to Jeon Jungkook?"

"Wrong son dumbass," Hyungwon scoffed, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're nothing but a douchebag who doesn't know how to leave people alone. Like me, thought I made it pretty clear when I told you to  _fuck off_."

Before Hyungwon could leave again, Joohyuk grabbed his hand, "No! I'm not gonna let you go around and ruin my reputation like that. I mean, who  _knows_ what else you've told people. You're probably one of those trolls who just wanna ruin me and be a pain in my ass who's just a  _lot_ more effective than the others."

The boy's eye twitched at that, "You think I have the patience to list out what the hell is  _wrong_ with you right off the bat?! My life isn't  _that_ much of a pathetic one to follow you around and ruin yours. It's pretty pointless to indirectly attack you on social media or whatever, when I can damn sure tell you in your fucking  _face_."

Joohyuk's eyes widened at that as Hyungwon snatched his hand away from him once more. Hyungwon felt his inner  _humanoid_ side getting ready to lash out, so he just took a deep breath, turning away from him. With that, he just started walking away from him, going over to the elevator so he could go to his hotel suite.

Joohyuk was too shocked at the boy's response to even say anything. But he just furrowed his eyebrows as he ran right towards him.

However, as he was running towards him, something grabbed him by the leg, pulling him away. Joohyuk's chin hit the ground as he grunted loudly, screaming once he was pulled away.

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing the man get pulled away in action.

He groaned, "God _dammit_!" The boy said as he placed his can of cashews and his drink down, chasing after Joohyuk.

The man continued screaming down the empty hallway as the hooded figure in all black dragged him all the way down the hall, running fast as ever away from Hyungwon. But Hyungwon was still attempting to catch up to them, his whole humanoid side kicking in as he became faster, eyes getting slightly darker than they were.

"AGH!" Joohyuk exclaimed, glaring at Hyungwon, "C-COULD YOU RUN A LITTLE  _FASTER_ PLEASE!"

Hyungwon just scoffed at that as he jumped up, getting a bit closer to Joohyuk. He grabbed his hands as he pulled him towards him, trying to get him out of the grasp of the hooded figure. However, the guy pulled him even harder by the legs, trying to get more aim in the who game of tug a war. Joohyuk just winced slightly at the pain he was feeling in his legs and arm, getting stretched out like a rag doll.

In the end, Hyungwon became victorious as his inner demon finally snapped, causing him to pull harder and finally get a hold of Joohyuk. The man fell on top of him, groaning as he looked down at the boy who was huffing heavily.

Then he looked up at Joohyuk right in the eyes as the man smirked, " _Hey there.~_ "

"Get off," Hyungwon scolded as the man nodded at that, getting off of him immediately.

Once he got off of him, Hyungwon stood up, looking over at the hooded figure before him. The person revealed themselves, turning out it to be no one but a female with long dark brown curly hair and tan skin. Hyungwon was confused at that, cocking his head to the side as Joohyuk oohed.

"Ahh," He said, chuckling, "A  _girl_ was trying to kidnap me! Makes so much sense. I mean c'mon now," he said, looking at Hyungwon, "I'm obviously  _irresistible_ to the ladies."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that, then looked over to see the girl's eyes glow green as she kept an emotionless stare. He furrowed his eyes slightly, "No, I think it's something a  _lot_ more than just her having a crush on you," He said as he stepped forward, getting a closer look at her."

The taller male looked over at the girl as well, seeing her eyes glow green violently as she looked at the two of them.

Joohyuk just blew a raspberry, "C'mon now, she's  _obviously_ just a lost fan girl who's obsessed with me and wants something more than just some petty ass gift," He said as he held his hand to stop Hyungwon from walking further, "Maybe she's scared of you because you just jumped her or something."

"Wh-what?" Hyungwon said, furrowing his eyebrows, "If  _anything_ you should be scared of her. She just dragged you down the hall like a rag doll," The boy said as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "But you know, go ahead and talk to her to see if she really  _is_ just a fan."

" _Gladly_!" Joohyuk said as he dusted himself off, walking up to the female. Hyungwon just watched him as he shook his head, seeing Joohyuk get closer and closer to her.

He cleared his throat as he finally hovered over her, showing off his legendary smirk, " _Hey there_.~"

With  _no_ mercy, the girl violently karate chopped the man's arm, causing Joohyuk to pull away and yell loudly. He looked down at his arm, seeing there was nothing but a large scar that was open to the point where you could see the white meat within. Hyungwon's eyes widened as the man pulled back, rushing over to see his state.

Joohyuk looked up at Hyungwon then back down at his bleeding arm, "SH-SHE....SH-SHE ATTACKED ME!" He cried, wincing a bit, "A-and I think she broke it too."

Hyungwon looked at the deep gash, seeing that it wasn't caused by a weapon, but in fact, the girl's  _own_ hand. With Joohyuk down, she sprinted towards him, getting ready to drag him again. Joohyuk covered himself for defense, but then looked up to see Hyungwon standing right in front of him, kicking the girl right in the face,  _away from them_.

His eyes widened as he looked up to see the dark glare on Hyungwon's face.

 _His humanoid side made its lovely return_.

The girl hit a wall, fixing her jaw as she slowly got back up, facing Hyungwon. Hyungwon just straightened himself out, cracking both sides of his neck as that glare still stood, looking at the girl with the glowing green eyes.

She hissed as she ran from him again, like some type of overpowered zombie with a brain and fast willpower. She jumped up as she got ready to kick him, but Hyungwon was fast enough to grab her by the leg, swinging her right into another wall. When she was down, the boy ran towards her, pulling her up by her hair in an attempt to punch her in the face. He only hit her once before she grabbed his hand and pushed in forward, kicking  _him_ in the face.

Joohyuk was in awe as he watched, standing up to his feet as the two of them continued fighting on and on. The girl looked as if she was one of those new zombies from Zombieland 2, especially with the way she was moving and attacking Hyungwon like she wasn't even tired.

Hyungwon, although he wasn't tired,  _felt_ visibly tired as he kept trying to kick and punch her away every time she jumped back up. She kicked him from below, but before Hyungwon could hit the floor, he harshly kicked her right in the face so she could be far away as possible. Both were down but both got right back up as they fought each other eye to eye, fists hitting wrists as all punches didn't even reach anyone's face. They were just fighting with so much speed, but Hyungwon felt as if he was losing himself slowly, coming back to reality.

When he took a deep breath, he did the girl used that advantage to kick him in his ribs, pushing him away slightly and punching him  _right_ in his face.

Joohyuk gasped, "OH SHIT!" he let out as Hyungwon flew back, hitting a wall himself.

He grunted, coughing up some blood as he saw the girl was coming his way, getting ready to attack him again before he could even straighten himself out.

Hyungwon just closed his eyes as he grunted, trying to get up but also accepting what was coming his way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _That is_..... _if_ the girl hadn't already got kicked to the curb by someone else.

Hyungwon opened his eyes as he felt the world go in slow motion, looking to see some other figure come out of nowhere and kick the girl  _right_ in her ribs. His world returned as the girl was knocked to the other side of the wall, her body hitting it so hard that she broke it down completely.

Both Hyungwon and Joohyuk blinked back in awe completely, silent of course and unaware of the person right in front of them who had basically saved  _both_ their asses. Hyungwon looked up to see the person walk up to them, holding out their hand from him to grab.

The man was unsure at first, of course, until the person revealed their face.

No one but a black girl with her hair straight down, wearing nothing but a black hoodie, some leggings, and white tennis shoes.

"My name's Alex, Alex Crane," She said, "Come with me if you don't wanna die."

Hyungwon widened his eyes as he nodded slightly, grabbing her hand. He winced a bit as he rose up, "Th-thank you.....I can't thank you enough-"

"It's fine," Alex said, "I need to hurry up and get you as well as Joohyuk out of here before it's too late. That girl isn't gonna stay down with a hole in her side forever."

"R-right," He said as he and Alex ran over to help Joohyuk up a bit, who still felt a bit crippled.

He looked at Alex, "W-wait! I've seen you around, you're one of Lee-Jeon Jinyoung's maids-"

"Yeah yeah," She said as she put one of his arms around her shoulders once Hyungwon put the other one around his, "Less talking more  _helping_ you escape away from Count and his Mercedes Chain."

"W-wait," Hyungwon said as they walked, "How do you know about Count and his Mercedes Chain?"

"Don't worry about that, just help me get him out of here," Alex ordered as Hyungwon nodded at that, not asking any further questions." 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know i gotta leave yall on the cliffhangers ;)
> 
> BUT FINALLY! THE ACTION PORTION I'M PRETTY SURE YALL WAS WAITING FOR WOOOHOOO!
> 
> IG: kyunsocks
> 
> Twt: Kyunnsocks


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun continuously giggled, filling up the room as Wonho lightly kissed his shoulders. After much, much,  _many_ sex sessions, the two were just laying together, sharing multiple kisses on the lips, the cheeks, and all-around their bodies. At one point, Wonho decided to massage the boy's shoulders for him, softly, while the boy went on talking about plans for their wedding day.

"We should most definitely make everything rose gold and white themed," Changkyun said as he oohed, "Your side is going to be the white side and I'll wear pink! Or well no, rose gold because pink is for the weak."

Wonho giggled, "Isn't rose gold in the pink category. I mean, when you think about it, rose is red which can turn into pink once it becomes white."

"Yeah but-" The boy said as he stopped himself in his sentence, thinking about that statement very clearly. His eyes widened as he looked over at Wonho who was just grinning at him, waiting for him to realize the entire thing. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I don't mind what our colors are, I just want you to wear white."

"Why do I have to wear white?" The man said as he sat up, ruffling the boy's curly hair, "I kinda wanted to go all-black for our wedding, y'know? When we first met we wore all black. Just like when we had our first kiss we were wearing all black. When you saved me from your sister you were wearing those hot ass black shorts-"

"You and fucking Hyungwon keep bringing that  _up_ ," Changkyun said as he lightly groaned, "Were those shorts  _really_ that tight and short that it made my ass poke out or something?"

Wonho hummed as he shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. I just know I couldn't wait to fuck you in those shorts-"

" _Okay_ -" The boy replied as a light embarrassed blush came across his cheeks, causing Wonho to giggle light as he was pushed away. Changkyun just sighed to himself as he looked down at the ring on his finger, playing with it and smiling to himself a little bit.

He looked down at Wonho as the man laid back down, his hands behind his head soon as he lightly shut his eyes. Wonho noticed the slight silence and opened his eyes, looking up at Changkyun who just crawled on top of him, resting his chin on the man's chest.

"What's wrong?" Wonho asked softly as his hand managed to slowly caress the boy's back, "Usually when you pout like that while resting on my chest means something bad. So talk to me baby, what's on your mind?"

Changkyun hummed, "I just keep thinking about that whole thing that went on downstairs earlier today. You know, with your father and him mentioning me as if I'm  _exactly_ like my mother when I'm really not and I know I'm not. I was most definitely expecting this because it's  _him_. Kinda like how you were when I first met you."

"Yeah," Wonho said as he looked up at the ceiling, "I mean when I first met you I had this instinct telling me you weren't like your mother just because of how unprepared you were. Which is crazy because," He said, looking at the boy's face, "I use to recall the moment my mother died and I was  _right there_. But I guess my emotions got in the way and I never wanted to admit to myself that you were  _that_ kid."

"So you kinda knew but you were being blind about it?" Changkyun asked as Wonho sat up, "I don't know. Right now it's all a blur to me, but that's my problem."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow confusingly as Wonho continued, "I only remember the stuff I  _want_ to remember, y'know? Like my mom, I see her as this jewel who was the only person who saw me for me, when even she underestimated me ad deceived me at times. I had  _no_ idea she was close to you because if I knew that- if we would've met then....I most definitely could've fixed it."

The boy finally understood as he saw the slight aggravation within Wonho's face, "She loved me but she hid everything away from me now that I think about it. Like the real truth behind Medina and why we had to take her down. Just so much stuff that I would've been able to handle if she just told me-"

"But baby," Changkyun said, holding the man's hand, "I don't think she kept those things away from you to hurt you. If anything, Gina loved you more than anyone else in the whole world and told you things she couldn't even tell her husband. Sure, it hurts to learn that all this time she's been keeping so much from you, but she did it for a reason. She was trying to protect you Wonho."

"Yeah, but she was also a humanoid, just like your mother actually," Wonho replied aggravatingly, "That was something I should've known right? Both my parents are bad parents but least my mother knew what I was capable of while I was growing up."

"Let's also not forget that you were like 14, that's probably another reason," Changkyun replied as he scooted closer, "If she stayed a little longer....I'm pretty sure she most definitely sure would've told you everything. Either that, or have a written vow or something-"

Changkyun widened his eyes as his mind somewhat  _clicked_. The boy zoned off to some part of his vision that showed someone writing at a desk. He couldn't see anything fully, but he just heard a soft voice saying all types of things as if they were reading what they were writing.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Dear_ **_Hoseok_ ** _..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"....there's something about me that_ **_you should know_ ** _...."_

 

 

 

 

_"Death isn't a gift,_ **_it's a promise_ ** _....."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Changkyun?" The boy heard as he shook his head, coming back to reality. He looked up to see Wonho looking at him with a small look of concern, "Everything okay baby? You blacked out real bad on me there."

Changkyun held his head, "Y-yeah....I'm fine but I saw something."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Wait, like a vision or something?"

"Y-yeah," Changkyun said, nodding his head. The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "That's weird though. I  _shouldn't_ be getting weird visions of the past or anything like that. The abilities that my mom gave me were taken away 3 years ago when she literally sucked it out of me so this doesn't make any sense. A-and your mom literally gave me all my memories back-" He groaned as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair, "This is so  _weird_."

"What was your vision about?" Wonho said as he scooted closer to the boy.

Changkyun just shut his eyes tightly, attempting to remember. However, there was a loud thump heard from outside their bedroom. Both men lifted their heads up in confusion as they looked at the door in unison. Wonho looked at Changkyun as the boy looked at him confusingly, scared for whatever was on the other side.

However, Changkyun's senses hit him once it became quiet. The boy felt all tingly and weird, holding his head to try and keep his thoughts together although they were all over the place. Wonho looked at him, trying to reassure him until the sounds from outside got louder and  _louder_.

"Who the hell- I'm gonna go see what the hell that is," Wonho said as he got up from his spot on the bed. Changkyun looked at him worrying, feeling the suspense creep upon him as Wonho slowly opened the door, walking out the room.

Wonho looked around the dark living room, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from and if it had anything to do with Changkyun's weird senses. He just looked from the corner of his eye, seeing a pistol on the coffee table and picked it up as he continued to scan the suite. The man kept his guard up as he scanned the kitchen, the bathroom, even the balcony, but there was no sight of anyone.

He looked in the closets, the cabinets, even his small dining room that was shared between him and Changkyun. But there was no one in sight. The man sighed in relief, assuming that he and Changkyun were just hearing things and started walking back to their bedroom.

"False alarm Changkyun," The man said as he opened the door, "It was just a-"

His eyes widened as he saw the boy being held up against his will, knocked out, mouth covered with the person's other arm holding in a headlock. Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he started to run up to the boy and the person who was holding him captive, but he was too slow seeing as the slender figure jumped up off the bed before he could even reach him.

Wonho was surprised at that, but then looked behind him as he saw the figure getting ready to leave the room. Before the person could even leave, Wonho ran up to them, dragging them by their collar and ripping them away from Changkyun, throwing him across the living room. The man heaved as he looked over to see Changkyun on the floor, completely knocked out.

He started crawling towards him, only to feel someone pull him away from Changkyun's body. He looked behind him, seeing the person wearing a black mask to cover their face, however, their red bangs finally poked out. Wonho grunted as he kicked the person right in their face, crawling back towards Changkyun.

However, the person quickly shook it off as they got up out their spot, running towards Changkyun's body. Wonho grabbed the man's foot, pulling him down to only punch the masked male right in the face. They had fallen down for a split second, only to get up as if the whole thing was nothing. Wonho looked at them confusingly, then looked behind him to see Changkyun was still knocked out.

Wonho looked back at the masked person, furrowing his eyebrows, "You want my husband? You're gonna have to get through  _me_ , bitch."

He heard the person chuckle to themselves in a deep giggle as they removed their mask from their face. He got into a fighting stance as he continued to giggle evilly, " _With pleasure_."

Wonho wasn't expecting that in the slightest, but nevertheless, he darkened his glare as he ran right for the male before him. He shot a few punched, but the guy dodged all of them as he smirked, ducking slightly only to swing Wonho in another spot and kick him right in the stomach. Once Wonho fell down a bit, the male tsked, looking down at Changkyun who was still knocked out.

"For someone who says he's protective over his husband, that was pretty weak," He said as he walked to the boy, "Too bad you won't get to see him any longer."

Before the male could grab Changkyun, he stopped as he heard Wonho yelling, turning around to see Wonho running right for him, just to jump up and tackle him. The two flew right into the kitchen, Wonho landed perfectly on top of the other male.

He smirked as he lifted himself up, raising his eyebrows up and down, " _Hello_."

The red-haired male below him grunted but then his eyes widened as he saw one of Wonho's fists raise up only to meet with his face. He shot  _multiple_ punches right in the guy's face until the redhead caught one of his fists, stopping it from reaching his face for the fifteenth time. Wonho pushed his fist down so it could eventually hit him, but the man below him was fighting him as much as he could.

So he finally mustered enough strength to use his other hand, punching Wonho to distract him enough so the male could push him right off. The redhead got up as Wonho stayed down on his knees, holding his cheek as he looked up at the man, getting up and shooting more punches in his direction. Wonho got his punches underway as the redhead got his punches too, getting a bit unbalanced but trying his hardest to stand his ground.

Wonho, on the other hand, felt his adrenaline rush until the male punched him in the stomach, getting more aggressive as his eyes glowed green. As Wonho grunted, getting completely thrown off, he looked up only to see the redheaded male raise his leg up to kick Wonho down to the ground.

The brunette hissed at the pain he felt on his shoulder, holding it tightly and getting confused at the stranger's sudden boost in his powers. He looked up to see the male looking down at him with a pissed-off expression as he pulled Wonho up by his dark brown locks, only to knee him in the face and knock him down once more. Once Wonho was hit, the redhead picked him up by his hair quickly once more, this time punching him to the other side of the suite.

With his anger finally diminished, he redhead walked over to Wonho, pulling him up by his bangs and pulled out a stick that had all types of electricity flowing from it.

Wonho's eyes slightly widened as he saw the redhead's dark grin return, "Good _night_ pretty boy," He said in his deepened tone as he got ready to shoot Wonho with the electricity stick.

Wonho's world went in slow motion as he watched the electricity bolts come his way. All he could hear was his countless heavy breaths and heaving, trying to figure out why this guy suddenly became so strong and how he was able to take him down so easily.

Until the guy stopped himself from shooting Wonho with the stick.

Or rather, _he_ was stopped.

Wonho's eyes widened as he saw the male slowly get kicked on the side of his face, which slowly tore him away from Wonho, letting him go. The brunette's world finally returned to normal as the male was aggressively kicked to the side, showing no signs of getting up any time soon.

He was confused until he saw legs in his face and a hand that was here to assist him in getting up. Wonho slowly looked up to see the owner of those legs and that hand, only to be relieved that it was the  _only_ person who was in the room with him.

 _Changkyun_ , "C'mon baby get up, your handsome face is bleeding."

" _Woah_ ," Wonho said as he took the boy's hand, allowing him to pull him back up. He just looked down at him all starry-eyed, kinda confused too, but most  _definitely_ aroused and impressed by the boy's skill.

But the only thing that could come out his mouth was-

" _That_...WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" He exclaimed, "H-how is this even  _possible_? I thought you had no more abilities- you know what, no, that doesn't fucking matter. I feel like I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu right now like....pretty sure we've been in this predicament where you snapped out of nowhere and it made me wanna fuck the shit out of you like-"

"Oh, my Wonho-" Changkyun said, shushing the male as he giggled to himself, " Please, I understand. I love you too honey," He looked down at his hands as he furrowed his eyebrows, "B-but I just don't understand  _how_ I'm getting these powers back. I  _shouldn't_! I should be normal and these should be gone. Does this mean my mom never got rid of them-"

"Woah baby, okay now  _you_ calm down," Wonho said as he gripped the boy's shoulders, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Like umm....why your hot ass, badass humanoid powers are back, why I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again, why your eyes are glowing red all of a sudden-"

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wait  _what_?"

The boy wasted no time turning around to look through the mirror, seeing his eyes were, _in fact_ ,glowing a bright rosey red. He was confused about why they were glowing, why he felt his humanoid rush up in him all of a sudden, literally  _everything_ made no sense.

He looked up at Wonho slowly with eyes of fear, "A-am I becoming a monster again?"

"What? Baby no," Wonho started to say as he hugged him tightly, "You're not a monster! You never were. If anything, this is all probably some weird coincidence, it'll most definitely go away I'm sure it will."

Changkyun nodded at that, "Y-yeah. It's just a phase, I'm fine."

The two males heard more dark chuckles as they both turned to their right, seeing the redhead get up. Changkyun was looking at him closely as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, seeing the male look at him with his glowing red eyes.

"It's no coincidence," He said, "It's the effect of the Mercedes disease," The male replied as he revealed the small injector from behind, "Once you're shot with it, it unlocks the inner animal of the humanoids within the Mercedes gang. But only humanoids can react to it. I was sent here to see if it would truly unleash your powers, and it  _sure_ as hell did."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly as his eyes glowed brighter, "Wh-what are you talking about? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Kyunnie, calm down," Wonho said, trying to calm the boy down as he felt his blood boil.

The redhead laughed even harder, "Why, I'm Ren, one of the elite soldiers created with the powers given to me from Medina  _and_ the Count himself. I was just like you, an innocent kid who Medina manipulated and injected these powers into until I found out she was only using us. Man, where the other kids  _really_ fucking pissed."

Ren's expression became darker as his smile got more wicked, "But  _me_? I actually  _enjoyed_ the truth."

Changkyun held Wonho closer as the twisted male continued, "Of course, I did all I could to please her, but nothing was ever enough. I was pushed to the side, as were the  _other_ kids. But  _you_ ," He said as his smile faded and his eyes got darker and hooded, "Soon as she gave birth to a baby who was  _born_ with the powers she had given us, she fucking fell in  _love_ with you. You were her  _real_ weapon, her creation, her pupil. You were  _her_."

"N-no," Changkyun let out, "I wasn't born with the powers, she injected them into me  _after_ I was born."

"Medina already  _had_ the abilities and chemicals born in her from her mother," Ren said as he slowly walked closer to him, "The abilities passed down to you and that's why she loved you so much. You resemble her  _so_ much. You have her powers, her personality- you're literally a fucking copy of her. She just injected more into you and made you  _stronger_ than you were. But above us all, you were  _born_ a humanoid."

Changkyun was taken back by all that, looking at his hands, seeing them  _shake_ constantly.

All he saw were random  _visions_ of the past, stuff he wanted to ignore but couldn't because they kept coming back. His mother's words echoing in his mind that he tried to avoid for  _years_ were swimming back to him.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want the past coming back to him like this...not now. Not when he worked  _so_ hard to believe it wasn't all true and blind himself away from the  _truth_.

 

 

 

 

 

_You're_ **_just_ ** _like her._

 

 

 

 

**_You're just like me._ **

 

 

 

_You are_ **_MY_ ** _creation._

 

 

 

 

 

"Changkyun-"

"I'm not my MOTHER!" The boy exclaimed from the top of his lungs as he ran up to Ren, jumping up only to punch him right in the face. Wonho gasped as he saw the boy jump right on top of Ren, getting ready to countlessly punch him, but Ren just chuckled to himself as he grabbed the boy's fists.

He pushed Changkyun off him harshly as he got up himself.

"I've gotta go," He said, as he looked down at Changkyun's pissed glowing red eyes, "My work here is done. But it was fun  _distracting_ you though," The male replied, winking as he left the suite.

Wonho saw the man leave out, looking over at Changkyun who was still down, "Baby, are you-"

Changkyun harshly slapped the man's hand out of the way, getting up and running out of the room. Wonho sighed to himself as he followed the boy, although he was too fast for him to even catch up with.

Ren continued to jog but turned around as he saw Changkyun dash toward him as if he were sonic, balling his fists with his red eyes filled with tears. The boy reached him as Ren grabbed his fists as the world went slow. Changkyun grunted as he tried to shake his fists out of Ren's grasp, wanting to wipe off the smug look on the boy's face.

But Ren came close to his face as he said, "Just accept it Changkyun, here blood runs in you no matter how many times you run away from it. No matter how much you try to ignore it. Even if she's dead, she's still with you and will continue to haunt you until you  _die_."

Changkyun's angered expression dropped as he saw those words, only for the boy to be knocked off guard once Ren harshly kneed him in the stomach. The boy winced at the pain as his tears continued to slip out his eyes, especially when Ren swung him and tossed him right into a wall.

With Changkyun completely knocked unconscious, Ren took that chance to look at the boy's state.

He tsked to himself, "Stop trying to escape your fate and face it like a man, you weak ass bitch."

"Changkyun!" The man heard as he jumped out the nearest window, completely out of sight.

Wonho finally caught up with Changkyun, seeing him completely defeated. He ran over to him as he held him in his arms, "Changkyun? Are you okay?" He said, wiping the dirt and rubble off the boy's pretty face, "You okay baby?"

Changkyun slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at Wonho, seeing the worried expression that rested on his face. With that, tears filled up in the boy's eyes as he wept, "H-he's right Wonho....I-I'm just like her. N-no matter how hard I try to f-fight it."

"Oh baby," Wonho replied softly as he held the boy in his arms tighter, "You're  _nothing_ like her. That guy is just a fucking asshole from that bitchass Mercedes Chain. It's okay Changkyun, don't even think like that."

The smaller boy just continued to cry silently in Wonho's arms as he hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Wonho sighed as he hugged the boy right back, caressing his dark locks.

But something  _was_ weird about all of this. What was that guy doing here? How did he know about Changkyun, and why was he sent to come attack Changkyun and use his own past and powers against him? Better  _yet_ , how was he able to reactivate Changkyun's abilities.

However, the answer to that last one was pretty obvious.

Changkyun's abilities  _never_ left. After Medina put  _something_ in them, she set them on hold and Changkyun just believed that she took them away from him. But Wonho understood because the woman spent years injecting something such as that in him- he was literally  _born_ with his abilities.

It was  _Changkyun_ who never felt the need to activate because he never accepted that part of himself so he continued to ignore it.

"Holy  _shit_ ," Wonho heard as he looked up, seeing Hyungwon looking down at the both of them, "I thought you two were in y'all room fucking but here you guys are looking as if someone just knocked the daylights out of both of you. Like shit Wonho, is that a whole ass scar on your face-" 

"Where have you been Hyungwon?" Wonho got out, "We just fought some random guy from the Mercedes Chain who was after Changkyun."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "That's funny. I just got done fighting some random bitch who was after some random guy from the Mercedes Chain with glowing green eyes and shit. It was fucking weird."

Changkyun pulled away from Wonho's grasp slightly to look up at Hyungwon, "W-wait...really?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, "But she was hella strong though. Like, it's like she had my powers but she was  _much_ stronger than I was. I was trying to focus on her and where the hell she came from, but she just kept coming for me like a wild animal. It was weird."

"Ah well, some guy named Ren was coming for me, but Changkyun stopped him the best he could," Wonho replied as he looked down at Changkyun, who looked down himself.

"What?" Hyungwon said, furrowing his eyebrows, "But that's impossible. Changkyun can't fight, Medina sucked out his powers......" He said as he trailed off, looking at Changkyun's body language to see that what Wonho was saying was somewhat  _true_.

It only caused Hyungwon to widened his eyes once more.

"Hyungwon," Changkyun said softly, "I was born with these powers. They were injected in my grandmother and she passed them down to my mom who passed them on to me."

"Holy  _fuck_ ," Hyungwon let out, "Okay okay, before you go in-depth with that, which I'd  _love_ to hear, I'm actually here to bring you two over to someone who wants to talk to the both of you. She actually knows a lot about what's going on and can most definitely help us more than Jinyoung's slow-ass could."

The two males exchanged looks in confusion as they looked at Hyungwon who just nodded in response.

 

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

"Holy  _shit_ ," Alex spat as she looked at the two boys, "Y'all look like someone just threw a whole ass bomb in your resort suite. What the hell happened?"

They were all in some weird penthouse that Alex said she lived in herself, although she didn't give out any further details.

Wonho sighed, looking over to see that Changkyun was sitting on a couch by himself remaining silent, "Well, we kinda were attacked but it was by some Mercedes Chain member. They weren't necessarily after me though. He was mainly after Changkyun and attempted to kidnap him even."

"Okay and-" Alex stayed to say as she carefully examined Wonho's cheekbones, "I see he did one hell of a number on you. Your nose still has some dried up blood in it and you got a huge ass scar resting on top of it. Then all these bruises....it most definitely was a Mercedes Chain member."

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," Wonho replied, visibly irritated, "But why were they after Changkyun? No no  _how_ and  _why_ did this bitch know so much about Changkyun? I would've understood if it was some random soldier and they knew at least bits of information, but this guy knew  _everything_."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over at the boy who was still quiet. She raised an eyebrow as she faced Wonho, "Everything?"

Wonho nodded, "He knew about Medina and all of Changkyun's past. He said that Changkyun was born with the humanoid disease because Medina was born with it as well. He even used some weird injector that he injected into Changkyun to get the humanoid effect out of him and his eyes were glowing all green and shit."

"I see," Alex replied, humming as she tapped her chin, "Well I don't know about  _that_  but there are some things I can tell you and Changkyun," She replied as she looked over at Changkyun hesitantly, "That is....if you wanna listen?"

Changkyun lifted his head up as he saw Wonho and Alex looking at him with worried looks, most definitely Wonho, who was just waiting for his response.

The boy just sighed in defeat, voice deep but soft with a hint of hurt behind it, "Go ahead."

Alex nodded as she walked over towards her kitchen, grabbing his tablet off her kitchen counter, "Well first off, you're gonna need a good intel on who  _exactly_ you're dealing with. I don't know what you know about the Mercedes Chain, but I'll most definitely fill in as much as I can. For Changkyun's state."

Changkyun looked up at her as she continued, she pulled up a holographic screen from the iPad, "The Mercedes Chain is a group of bandits who were members within Medina's control who are now fighting for a new leader. Most of them inherit the powers of the natural humanoid soldiers that Medina created, however, their  _new_ leader, the Count, created a new serum that was just like Medina's but  _way_ stronger."

The woman pulled up a diagram of four liquid diamonds colored blue, purple, yellow, and  _green_.

She went on, "These diamonds are symbols of the different types of serums that the Count has injected in his victims. The blue one represents stealth, purple is speed, yellow is knowledge, and green is super strength. Each one is equally strong, however, the four abilities I named are something that each of them is equally stronger at than the others. Green being the most deadly one of them all."

Changkyun eyes widened as he looked at all four of them closely, seeing each weakness and strength of them all. Of course, the others had at least one.

But the green one, there was no found weakness in that whatsoever.

It was as if it was invisible, almost as if it was born with abilities such as Changkyun's.

The boy's eyebrows twitched slightly, "The green ones....do they share all the abilities or are they just strong?"

"They're hella strong," Alex replied, "The green ones are the ones who guard the Count with their whole body and act like dominant alphas in battle. They're ruthless and won't hesitate to tear up into shreds unless they mentally restain themselves. They have about the same amount of strength as the original humanoids, but they're  _much_ deadlier."

Changkyun just continued to look at the diagram, seeing nothing but the green liquid jewel in sight. All he could see was the piercing and glowing grew eyes of Ren as he looked at him with nothing but that cocky smirk on his face.

Wonho flattened his lips as he looked at Alex, "Do you know the motive behind Count and his Mercedes Chain? Like why are they in America doing this....or  _why_ they're doing this in the first place?"

"All I know is that the Count's only motive is to disable Jinyoung's soldier field. I don't much going on from there. I've been trying to discover as much as I possibly could on my own, but I most definitely can't carry enough data on my own," Alex replied as she shut down her tablet, "This is all I get while investigating within Jinyoung's house. He's been doing reports on these guys but never went in depth of what their powers can do and what exactly that they're capable of."

"But  _I_ have," Both boys heard as they turned their heads, looking behind them to see a male walk amongst them both from the shadows. Changkyun's eyes widened and as did Wonho's as he saw the brunette with curly dark brown hair wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and some leather pants.

 _Jeon Jungkook_ , "Alex and I have been tracking these guys for almost 2 years now. Although we've studied them, we've never exactly knew how to take them down properly. I've tracked all the movements of each element," He said as he walked up, picking up Alex's tablet and throwing the holographic screen once more.

Changkyun and Wonho looked in awe of the pictures of people who wielded each power. The blues, purples, yellows, and  _greens_. But Changkyun squinted his eyes as he looked closely at the guy who was used as an example for one of the green soldiers.

"They hide within Jinyoung's mansion," Jungkook said, "The greens being the strongest and the yellows being the weakest. But don't underestimate them because they all share the same power. However," He said as he turned around, facing Changkyun, "None of their powers can muster up to the same strength as the  _original_ humanoids who were born with the ability."

Changkyun blinked back, "M-me?"

Jungkook nodded, "They're only after you to suck out the last of the source within you. Take it as a bunch of betas going after a  _pure-bread_ alpha just to get the abilities of it to mimic it. It can take as much as it wants to be just like an alpha, but no matter what they do, they'll always be taken down by the alphas themselves. So they do what they can in order to gain the alpha's abilities."

Jungkook pressed the button to set the animation on. Changkyun watched as a liquid red hair appeared on the screen, seeing each diamond surround all around it. He was confused at first until  _each diamond_  stabbed itself into the heart, causing all kinds of blood to leak out and go into their own diamonds.

The boy's eyes widened in fear, "N-no....no this isn't real."

"This is what would happen once they get their hands on a pure-bread humanoid such as yourself. You have all these abilities that each separate diamond share and it all rests within your heart. No matter if you ignore it or not, those abilities rest inside of you," Jungkook replied as he ended the animation, "And unless you do something about it...they  _will_ rip you into shreds."

Changkyun just looked at him, completely frozen in place, unable to process any words or any movement. The boy started breathing heavily as he looked down at his hands, seeing them shake, seeing his vision blur up. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held both sides of his head, covering his ears and groaned really loudly.

But he heard Jungkooks words over and over again. He heard voices in his head, he saw nothing but visions of the past all over again.

Seeing his mother laughing playfully with a child, petting his head happily as they both giggled in unison. He saw himself crying in his mother's arms, seeing the other child just stare mindlessly at them both.

The boy screamed as he shut his eyes tightly, "S-STOP! JUST STOP IT!"

"Changkyun-"

"JUST STOP TELLING ME ABOUT MY MOTHER!" The boy exclaimed loudly as he looked up, his eyes glowing red as he had tears within his eyes. Jungkook and Alex took a step back, so did Wonho but he still had his arms out.

Changkyun just groaned as he covered his ears, "S-stop it! J-just please.....I don't want to hear  _anymore_! I'm nothing like her....I-I'm..."

"Changkyun!" Wonho said as he quickly ran over, seeing the boy hyperventilate, "Baby, it's okay. It's okay, it's not your fault-"

"W-Wonho please..." The boy said as he tugged himself out the male's grasp, "Just...not right now. I need time."

"Changkyun?"

The boy shook his head as he got up from the couch, leaving his current spot and walking out the penthouse, although Wonho called his name to stop him. When the door slammed behind him, Wonho just stood on his feet, looking at the door as silence ranked within the penthouse.

He balled his fists, sharply turning to face Jungkook, "Why'd you have to go on and say all that shit?  _Clearly_ , he was too sensitive to handle all that information!"

"He had to know," Jungkook said as he crossed his arms, "How the hell else was he going to find out the truth? Obviously, he's been blinded by the fact of who he truly is for too long. He was bound to find out the truth about the past no matter how many times you and his friends try to hide it away from him. But, apparently, all you know how to do is lie to people. So I really don't want to hear it."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted his eyes, "What the fuck is  _that supposed_ to mean? I haven't said a damn thing to you since I've been on this whole trip and you think you have the balls to say something to me now?"

"Oh no, it's not even that," Jungkook spat as he gritted his teeth, "I'm pretty sure you're aware of the baggage that I'm holding back from all those years. Like when you told me that you were going to have my fucking back when you knocked me out and killed my brother right in my fucking  _eyes_ -"

"Guys!" Alex said as she held her hands up, stopping them both from going on, "C'mon now, let go off these damn grudges and just get along for fucksake. Kook, I know you hate him, but it's all in the past now," The female said as she patted his bicep lightly, "You're both going to be brothers."

Wonho looked over at Jungkook, who looked at him right back. Then his glare returned as he tsked, "So what? Taiyuan was his brother too, but look what happened to him. I must be so fucking  _grateful_."

Before Wonho could respond, Jungkook walked away from both him and Alex. Alex tried to stop him from leaving, but the man was too fast to even respond. She sighed as she saw Wonho walk over to the couch, plopping right on it.

Alex gave him a slight smile, "I'm sorry Wonho," She said as she walked over to the couch, "This all must be a lot for you to handle. Your husband kinda being in his feelings, which is understandable, and Jungkook...sorry for him by the way-"

"No no," Wonho said as he laid back on the couch, "I completely understand why he's upset. He has every right to be. His older brother, Jeon Taiyuan....he was my best friend and the one person ho stuck up for me after my mother died. I was so lost and stuck in my own despair, but he pulled me out of it. He was the older brother I never knew I needed and the fact that I had to be the one to kill him and have him dying in my arms its just....it's a lot."

Alex nodded as she rubbed the man's shoulder, "Yeah. It actually sounds like all your life you've pretty much death with a bunch of baggage of losing people in your hands, which isn't your fault. That's just life though, people come and people go. Sometimes you just gotta accept it."

Wonho sighed as he looked over at her and her reassuring smile, "I-I guess so."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can most definitely stay on the couch until you find somewhere to stay. I heard Jinyoung kinda kicked you out anyway," Alex said as she nudged the boy, seeing Wonho giggle lightly in response at that and relieved he felt a  _little_ bit better.

The girl got up from the couch, "I'll go get you some pillows and a blanket. I already gotta get Hyungwon something to relax on, as well as his little friend that he has to babysit since the humanoids are after him as well."

"Babysit?" Wonho asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who are you-"

As if right on cue, the door busted open and reveal two men holding all kinds of packs of food on a portable tray that the housekeeping maids and servers would keep. Hyungwon walked in first with a big family-sized back of Lay's Classic chips as the guy behind him pulled up with all types of food, almost as if he stole or something.

"We're back," Hyungwon replied, "Sorry I took so long, fatty down there was trying to get everything on the menu."

"Hey!" Joohyuk exclaimed lightly, "They had deep dish pizza, which is a delicacy in New York if you must know. Besides, I don't have my manager nagging at me about what I can and can't eat. Goddamn, a guy just wants a salad from Chick-fil-A and I get it smacked immediately out of my hands."

"That's a good thing," Hyungwon snickered, "Least you're not talentless  _and_ fat."

Joohyuk furrowed his eyebrows, "You know what you fucking rude ass bitch I am so fucking  _sick_ of you. I swear you've just been rude to me for no reason! I feel like you're secretly a fan, but you don't want to admit it, which is fine. I have that effect on people."

Hyungwon hummed as he reached the kitchen, "What? At being talentless and annoying? You're like Elvis without the singing."

"Oh god," Alex said as she shook her head, "I'm gonna go talk to Jungkook. There's extra pillows, sheets, and covers in the closet. You let me know if you need anything."

The three men waved her out as she walked into the further hallway, shutting the door behind her. With that, Wonho just looked over at both Hyungwon and Joohyuk, seeing them casually just mind their own business.

"Mind telling me how  _this_ happened?" Wonho said as he looked at both of them.

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, "Who? Meeting him? Well, it's a funny story really, see this is the bitch that bumped into me and knocked my phone out of my hands and into the pool."

Wonho turned to Joohyuk who raised his hands in defense, "It was an  _accident_!"

"Holy shit I just noticed," Wonho said as he got a better look at the male, "You're Nam Joohyuk."

Joohyuk clapped his hands together joyfully, "AHA! See, I'm not talentless and I  _am_ well known. Unlike you," He said to Hyungwon as he stuck his tongue out.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Don't humor him, please. I saved his life and all of a sudden he thinks we're best friends or that I want to talk to him....when I'm not interested in the fucking slightest," He said, sticking up his middle finger at the male, " _Fuck you_."

Wonho snickered slightly at that, "You have no type of shame, do you?"

"C'mon now," The boy said as he walked out the kitchen and plopped on the loveseat, "Isn't it obvious?"

Wonho just continued to giggle lightly at that as he got up from the couch, walking over to the closet to grab some of those pillows and that cover Alex mentioned. Hyungwon was just chilling until he looked around the room and noticed something.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey...where's Changkyun?"

He heard the brunette sigh to himself as he came out of the closet with a cover and two pillows, "He just learned the truth about the abilities of himself as well as the abilities of the humanoids within the Mercedes Chain. They're all selfless betas trying to tear him to shreds because they want his pure-humanoid abilities."

"Oh fuck," Hyungwon said as he widened his eyes, "That would be a lot to take....especially for him. Maybe I should go look for him and try talking to him, that might cheer him up."

"Hyungwon," Wonho said stopping him before he could go anywhere, "He ran away from me before I could even cheer him up. I highly doubt he wants to talk with  _anyone_."

"But Changkyun-"

"Needs some space," Wonho said, "C'mon now. Let's just sleep and hope he'll be okay tomorrow. That's all we can do for him after all. I don't wanna hurt him any more than he's already been hurt."

Hyungwon just sighed at that as he took his seat once more, "Whatever. He'll most definitely come running back into my arms at some point. Knowing Changkyun, he'll eventually come around to me first because we're literally one in the same," He replied cheerfully as Wonho just shook his head in surprise.

"Well apparently you both aren't the same," Wonho said, getting a bit more comfortable, "Changkyun is a  _pure_ humanoid. That means he was literally born with the powers, as was Medina because her mother gave them to her," He said as Hyungwon's eyes widened, "That's what I meant when I said he was a  _pure_ humanoid. Apparently there are different types."

"Well I know  _that_ ," Hyungwon replied lowly, "But I didn't think he was  _full_ humanoid. Medina took the powers out of him with the needle. Surely that got rid of them and these are just the powers given to him by the newer humanoids."

Wonho shook his head once more, "Nope, that's what I thought too. Apparently not though. Changkyun's always had those powers, but he wanted to hide away the fact that they were still within him. He's never accepted that part of himself, you know that."

"Shit who the fuck would?" Joohyuk said as Wonho and Hyungwon looked over at him, "If I found out I was some bloodthirsty monster born with  _those_ kinds of powers? Shiiiiiit, I'd fucking hate myself-"

"Yeah yeah, shaddup dude no one was talking to you," Hyungwon scoffed as he fixed himself as well as his pillow, "I'm going to sleep, this is a lot of stuff to take in. I just hope Changkyun's okay."

Joohyuk scoffed under his breath as he turned around, getting comfortable in his covers on his sofa chair. Wonho looked at the two men as he sighed, reaching over to the coffee table to turn off the lamp, keeping his thoughts to himself as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

**=**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot THICKENS ;)
> 
> We're finally getting to the juicy stuff so i can stop being yelled at of when the actual PLOT is coming- pLS SDSK I LOVE YALL BUT LET THE STORY GO
> 
> Anyways oop hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (and i told you guys yall would love how changkyuns powers came back sksksks)
> 
> Ig: kyunsocks  
> Twt: kyunnsock


End file.
